Deadpool y Pinkie Pie: Viajeros del Multiverso
by Zty
Summary: Si los elementos de la armonía no pueden detener a Doom, otros místicos objetos seguro podrán, pero sera peligroso encontrarlos. Únanse a la aventura llena de acción, comedia y chimichangas. Capitulo 15: Battlefielf: Equestria. La espara a balido la pena, el capitulo más largo del fic.
1. El comienzo de la fantástica aventura

**Primero que nada Deadpool le pertenece a Marvel y lo personajes de MLP le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

**Y sin más que decir, que comience esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Deadpool y Pinkie Pie: Viajeros del Multiverso<strong>

**Capitulo 1: La fantástica aventura comienza.**

En el castillo del en Latveria, el ambicioso y malvado doctor tenía uno de los planes más geniales que su avanzada inteligencia le había permitido.

Era tan simple, solamente tenía que utilizar un conjuro en un antiguo libro, y listo, sería capaz de dominar no sólo este universo… Sino todos y cada uno de ellos.

Empezó a recitar el conjuro en una lengua muerta ya hace mucho:

_In chaos regnavit  
>Confido in eius<br>Non sum servus chao  
>Ego sum <em>_cum chaos_

El cuarto se Castillo empezó a moverse violentamente, rayos de energía empezaban correr violentamente por todo el cuarto y la tela misma del universo comenzó a desgarrarse, de todo este caos una figura grisácea comenzaba a emerger…

Madame Web, desde sus telarañas observaba esto con una expresión de horror y preocupación, la integridad del multiverso estaba en peligro y ella no podía hacer nada, necesitaría un verdadero milagro…

La puerta de la habitación de Madame Web se abrió con una estruendosa patada, que no era de nadie más que el Task para tu Mask, el Mercenario Vocaza, el sujeto que no muere, Deadpool.

—Gracias narrador—Madame Web todavía estaba en shock por todo lo acontecido—Pero vengo a hablar de esto—saca una copia del videojuego Spiderman Shattered Dimensions—No creas que no me di cuenta de que no me llamaste a mí para resolver el problema, es mas enviaste a la versión ultímate a patearle el trasero a MI versión ultímate, eso no me tiene muy contento, yo hubiera hecho un trabajo miles de veces mejor que esa cochina araña—Termino el mercenario bocaza.

—Wade Wilson, no tengo idea de que haces aquí, pero te necesito, el multiverso te necesita, tienes que detener al y a una fuerza del caos—Madame Webb le dijo con un tono tranquilo pero preocupado.

—Espera un segundo, tan rápido me diste una misión y tan importante, o no—Pensó un momento—Narrador, escritura, una misión estúpidamente peligrosa, estoy en… un FanFic… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—Grito Deadpool aterrorizado por su destino, ya sabiendo que una gran aventura se aproxima.

—Te odio escritor—Dijo pesadamente Deadpool

* * *

><p><strong> Bien, este es sólo el comienzo, esperen el próximo capitulo y dejen Review's<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto**


	2. La ultima esperanza del multiverso

**Zty: Bueno, primero que nada, MLP le pertenece a Hasbro y Deadpool le pertenece a Marvel.**

**Despues de un largo tiempo ya actualiza la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: La ultima esperanza del multi-verso <strong>

Despues de que Deadpool se calmo Madame Web le dijo:

—Pero tú no puedes solo contra tal enemigo, no tú necesitaras ayuda—Madame Web levanto su mano y un monto de rayos de energía cósmica, el mismísimo universo se empezó a desgarrar.

Después de una pequeña explosión en el piso estaba una hermosa mujer, con un traje pegado de súper héroe, era la poderosa Mare Do Well.

La chica empezó a toser, y se quito la máscara rápidamente, mostrando a una chica de unos 16 años con el cabello rosa y esponjado, de ojos de un azul muy claro, cuando recupero el aliento dijo:

—Como rayos llegue aquí, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba rompiendo la cuarta pared en ponyvill y ahora estoy en—Se levanta y mira la sala—¿Dónde estoy?—

—Señorita Pinkamena Dianne Pie, yo Madame Web, necesito su ayuda y la de Wade Wilson, para arreglar el posible caos que podrían causar el Dr. Doom y una fuerza de su universo… Discord—Pinkie Pie abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Pero Discord se convirtió en piedra, yo lo vi, y creí que no volvería a molestar—

—Aparentemente el Doctor lo despertó no sólo para dominar este universo, si no todos, y ustedes tienen que detenerlo—Concluyo Madame Web

—Yo estoy lista, detendré a Discord y a ese Dr. Drum—Le respondió Pinkie Pie con una confiada sonrisa

—Yo no quiero—Decia Deadpool aun en su berrinche—Demonios Narrador, ¡cállate!—

—Bien no hay más tiempo, con mi última energía los enviare al castillo del —Madame Web levanto la mano, y más energía fue desprendida.

—No crees que sería más fácil usar esa energía para que TÚ detengas a esos dos locos—Pero sin darles respuestas los tele transporto.

Aparecieron a las afueras del catillo del Dr. Doom, Pinkie que todavía no se acostumbraba a los viajes de tele transportación, volvió a toser despernadamente, Deadpool corrió rápidamente a socorrerla, a él no le afectaba ya que la tele transportación era pan de cada día para él.

—Bueno, según la vieja loca de las arañas, tú eres de otro universo, pero ¿de cuál?—Le dijo con intriga.

—No sé mucho de el tema, pero el narrador sí, que él te explique—Que, yo no voy a explicar nada, Pinkie Pie, Deadpool, podrían por favor nomas fingir que la cuarta pared existe para ustedes, simplemente apéguense al guion—y si no, ¿qué vas a hacer narrador?—Tengo el poder sobre esta historia, los puedo mandar a los fanfic´s de crepúsculo.

Deadpool grito:

—No, no, hay muere, respetaremos el guion, pero todo menos eso—así me gusta, entonces continúen.

—Ok, ok, seguiré con tu aburrido guion—¬¬—Soy de un universo de pony´s , y hasta hace poco creía que era el único, pero aparentemente hay muchos más, y si es así debemos de detener rápido al y a Discord—Le decía preocupada.

—Entonces hay que correr—Y ambos salieron corriendo al castillo, cuando llegaron vieron a todos los guardias muertos en el piso.

—Esto está mal, estos hombres son duros, y se necesita mucha fuerza para acabar con ellos—Deadpool dijo esto con un tono serio, Pinkie empezó a temblar—¿Qué te pasa?—

—Mi Pinkie sentido me dice que algo muy malo está pasando, sígueme te llevare a donde siento que esto está ocurriendo—Corrieron por pasillos tras pasillos, para el mercenario bocaza no parecía haber diferencia entre estos, pero Pinkie se veía muy segura de su camino.

Llegaron a una gran puerta de madera destrozada y de la que salía muchísima energía.

Al entrar notaron al , y a su lado Discord, pero en vez de tener sus ojos del normal color amarillo los tenía de un color gris y opaco con una mirada pérdida, Pinkie se extraño y se preocupo al ver esto, no era el mismo ser que había derrotado, su mirada de alegría se había desvanecido, al lado de estos dos había un enorme portal azul.

Pero la voz del Dr la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Y esto es lo que envía S.H.I.L.D, para detenerme, al inútil de Deadpool y a una niña, QUE VERGÜENZA FURY—y luego se rió estruendosamente.

—En eso te equivocas, nos envió la mismísima Madame Web a detenerte—Le dijo con un dejo de arrogancia el mercenario.

—Eso no impedirá nada, yo seré el amo y señor de todo el multi-verso—Rió estruendosamente y atravesó el portal.

e—Eso es lo que tú crees—Secundo Deadpool y se tiro sin temor en el portal, con Pinkie Pie siguiéndole.

Estabán a punto de enfrascarse en la más grande aventura de sus vidas.

* * *

><p><strong>Zty: Gracias por leer y dejen review´s<strong>

**No leemos pronto.**


	3. Fear and Loathing in Equestria

**Zty: Antes de empezar debo recordar que Deadpool le pertenece a Marvel y MLP le pertenece a Hasbro.**

**Después de un tiempo sin actualizar aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

**Pero debo aclarar algo**

"**Cuando escriba así" Es voz amarilla de la cabeza de Deadpool**

"_**Y cuando escriba así**_**" Es la voz blanca**

**Sin más que decir comenzamos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Fear and <strong>**Loathing in Equestria**

Los colores y formas que Deadpool vio mientras viajaba por el vórtice interdimensional eran raros e incomprensibles, el mercenario sintió como si su cuerpo estuviera pasando por el agujero de una botella, y el aire poco a poco se escapaba de sus pulmones, entonces se desmayo…

…

Deadpool empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, pero instantáneamente los cerró al encontrarse con la fuerte luz del sol.

—Vamos héroe, levántate nos están viendo todos—Deadpool pudo escuchar una voz chillona, pero por más familiar que le sonara no la podía reconocer.

—Ya voy mamá, 5 minutos más—Dijo el mercenario.

—¿Mamá?, Señor Wilson, de casualidad recuerda donde esta—La misma voz chillona volvió a sonar.

"Estamos en nuestra cama, ¿No?" Dijo la voz amarilla en su cabeza.

"_No me digas que nos volvimos a dormir en Mc Donald´s_" Dijo la voz blanca de su cabeza.

Deadpool abrió los ojos, y se levanto sólo para encontrarse a sí mismo en un mundo extrañamente colorido, aparentemente estaba en medio de la plaza de algún pueblo, porque había alrededor de 20… ¿Ponis?

Entonces el sujeto que no puede morir logro recordar todo lo que había pasado.

"Ok chicos, si mal no recuerdo; la viejita ciega esa nos envió a salvar al multiverso porque el loquito de la máscara de hierro está planeando destruirlo, y nos envió con una niña de diesis años que parece salida de un anime, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?" Termino la voz amarilla.

"_Si creo que estas en lo correcto, la pregunta ahora es… ¡¿Por qué hay ponis de extraños colores a nuestro alrededor?_" Grito la voz blanca.

—Pinkie Pie—Dijo Deadpool ignorando el caos en su cabeza—¿Dónde estamos? Y más importante ¡¿Por qué eres un pony?—Le pregunto a la pequeña pony rosa que lo miraba extrañado.

—Estamos en Equestria, más exactamente en Ponyville, y yo le dije que venía de un universo de ponis, no sé porque se sorprende tanto, después de todo, usted es un pony tambien—Le dijo Pinkie Pie con una gran e inocente sonrisa.

Deadpool sorprendido vio sus manos darse cuenta de que ya no eran manos, ahora eran pesuñas, extrañamente aun tenía su traje.

—¡Un espejo, necesito un espejo!—Grito desesperado Deadpool.

—O aquí tengo uno—Dice Pinkie y de un arbusto saca un espejo—Tengo espejos en todas partes del pueblo, en caso de una emergencia de espejos—La multitud mira con una cara de asombro e incredibilidad a la extraña pareja. Pero a Deadpool no le importa, él está muy ocupado viéndose en el espejo, se da cuenta de que trae su máscara pero ahora sus facciones son las de un equino, un pony para ser exacto, pero notaba algo extraño en su frente.

"¿Es eso un cuerno?" Dice extrañada la voz amarilla.

"_Yey, somos un unicornio, ese siempre ha sido mi deseo más oscuro, bueno eso y hacerlo con María Félix_" Dice la voz blanca.

"¿Pero María Félix no está muerta ya?"

"¿_Eso importa?_"

—Tengo que comprobar algo—Dice el mercenario y empieza a levantarse lentamente la máscara, pero se detiene al ver un montón de horribles cicatrices, vuelve a bajar su máscara—Demonios—Dice con tono triste.

—Está bien señor Wilson, se ve triste—Le dice la pony rosada, pero antes de que Deadpool pudiera responder una pony de cabello azul con morado dijo algo:

—Pinkie, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?, primero te absorbe un extraño vórtice azul, y de la nada apareces con el traje de Mare do Well y un sujeto con un ridículo traje rojo y armado hasta los dientes—Deadpool no se había fijado pero aparte de su traje, todas su armas se había transportado con él, y al voltear a ver se dio cuenta de que traía; dos katanas en la espalda, cruzando su torso granadas de todo tipo, y en lo que era la cintura traía cuatro pistolas y varios cargadores.

"Rápido di algo ingenioso" Le dice la voz amarilla.

—Y esto es lo que uso para ir al súper—"_Genio_"

Twilight mira al mercenario con un tic en el ojo y otro en la oreja.

—Bien Pinkie, puedes explicarte—Dice la pony morada intentando no perder el control.

—Te podría a explicar segundo a segundo, mi aventura en él otro universo—Dice la pony rosa, pero de la nada un gran perro Rottweiler corrió entre la multitud derrumbando todo a su paso, en sus brazos él perro llevaba una pony rosa de cabello rubio, la pobre pony gritaba con miedo mientras él perro la raptaba, el perro se la llevo rumbo a las montañas—O puedo ir a salvarle él trasero a esa pony—La loca pony sale corriendo tras él perro secundada por Deadpool. Twilight simplemente da un grito de desesperación y cae al suelo con tic´s nerviosos.

…

Deadpool y Pinkie Pie corrían tras el gran perro, pero él les llevaba bastante ventaja y era más rápido.

—Espera tengo una idea—Dice Pinkie y de la nada saca un cañón.

—Me gusta como piensas—Sin pensarlo Deadpool entra al cañón y Pinkie lo dispara.

—¡Chimichangaaaaaas!—Grita mientras vuela a gran velocidad en dirección al perro. Deadpool logro taclear al animal y este cayó al piso soltando a la pony rosa que salió corriendo en dirección al pueblo.

—Ustedes han arruinado el sacrificio que el Gran Doctor Doom utilizaría—Dice el perro con una voz gruesa y rasposa—Pagaran con su sangre—El perro corre en dirección de Pinkie Pie.

El gran animal empieza a tirarle golpes a Pinkie, pero ella los esquiva con facilidad y con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—Wopsi, señor perro fallo otra vez—Dice Pinkie mientras sigue evitando golpes—Parece que no puede golpear a una pequeña pony—Ella le saca la lengua y el perro se pone rojo de ira, y empieza a tirar golpes más rápido, pero con los mismos resultados.

—¡Déjame golpearte insignificante criatura!—Grita furico el animal.

—Pero si lo hiciera no sería tan divertido como esto—Le dice Pinkie con una gran sonrisa.

Justo cuando iba a arrojar otro golpe, una pesuña lo golpearon en una parte del cuello y el perro callo paralizado.

—¿Qué demonios me está pasando? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover?—Dice el perro desesperado.

—La verdad no creí que eso funcionara con un ser que no fuera humano—Dice Deadpool que estuvo detrás del perro todo el tiempo—Ahora perrito, dime ¿a qué te referías con el sacrificio para el Doctor Doom?—Deadpool acerca su cara a la del perro.

—No te voy a decir nada pony, mis labios están sellados—Le contesta el perro.

—Pues vamos a "Desellarlos"—"_Buena esa hermano_"

Deadpool intento tomar una de sus espadas, pero no pudo con sus pesuñas, y el arma se cayó, intento varias veces pero con los mismos resultados.

"Como demonios usamos estas pesuñas"

"_Tengo una idea_"

Deadpool se levanto un poco la máscara, sólo lo suficiente para poder revelar su hocico, entonces del piso, recogió su arma con la boca y luego, con bastante dificultad, apunto al cuello de la vestía.

—Bied pedditto didme toddo lo qued sabeds—Dice el pony del traje rojo.

—Crees que un poco de acero podría lograr que traicionara a mi maestro—Dice el perro desafiante, pero Deadpool mueve la espada de tal modo en la que le hace un pequeño corte en el cuello del perro, este se pone nervioso y dice—¡De acuerdo! hablare, el Doctor Doom está en la caverna de la soledad, no muy lejos de aquí sigan al norte, no tardaran más de 30 minutos—Dice desesperado el perro.

Deadpool se coloca el arma de nuevo en su espalda y dice:

—Mas te vale que no me mientas perrito, porque si no, te voy a encontrar y te voy a matar—"Cálmate Liam Neeson"

Deadpool y Pinkie Pie dejaron al perro tirado en el piso, paralizado y partieron al norte, a la caverna de la soledad.

…

Después de un tiempo caminando, pudieron encontrar la pequeña cueva, que como la reconocieron, bien, era la única cueva en todo el lugar que arrojaba una extra luz azul. Los dos ponis entraron a la cueva donde encontraron a Discord, aun con los ojos blancos y la mirada perdida y a su lado un extraño pony, que traía una armadura de acero y una capa verde. Deadpool empezó a romperse de risa.

—Te vez ridículo Doom, pareces un caballo de acero mal hecho, y la capa no te ayuda—Dijo Deadpool aun riéndose.

—Insignificante insecto, como te atreves a burlarte de mí—Dice el doctor fuera de sí—Más importante aun ¿Cómo me encontraron?—

—Tu perrito nos dijo todo—Dijo Pinkie entrando a la conversación.

—Parece que los subestime, son mejor de lo que parecen—Dice el doctor Doom—Pero eso no importa, no tienen oportunidad contra mí, tengo el poder del caos a mis pies, ¡No podrán detenerme!—El villano voltea a ver a Discord, y este empieza a retorcerse y a arrojar rayos de energía. Pinkie Pie y Deadpool se preparan para la pelea pero el doctor Doom tiene otros planes—No voy a dejar que interfieran mis planes, los voy a enviar a un lugar del que no podrán volver ¡Jamas!—Entonces Discord crea un portal que empieza a absorber a los dos héroes, ellos intentan resistirse, pero es inútil. Finalmente el portal se los lleva. Llevándolos a un destino incierto…

* * *

><p><strong>Zty: Gracias por leer y dejen Review´s<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Once Upon a Time in México

**Zty: Ni Deadpool ni MLP me pertenece a mí, le pertenecen a Marvel y a Hasbro respectivamente **

**Damas y caballero, les traigo el más nuevo capítulo de esta épica aventura, no tengo mucho que decir más que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

**Sin más que decir el episodio.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Once Upon a Time in México <strong>

En una tranquila habitación de una casa cualquiera, estaba un chico de unos 16 años de edad, con piel morena, el cabello negro y lo suficientemente largo para poder peinárselo hacia atrás en forma de picos un poco levanatdos, con los ojos cafés muy oscuro, debajo de su labio tenía una pequeña barba en forma triangular, de unos 68 kilos de peso y alrededor de 1.70M de estatura, hombros anchos y un poco fornido. De atuendo traía un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa negra con una imagen de la luna del videojuego Zelda: Majora´s Mask, con la leyenda: "3 more days", tenía puestos unos lentes ovalados de forma horizontal, aparentemente para mejorar su visión.

El chico estaba muy concentrado escribiendo en su computadora, por la expresión en su rostro, parecía que era algo muy importante.

Escribió las últimas palabras en su archivo de Word:

"Llevándolos a un destino incierto…"

El chico dio un largo suspiro y dijo:

—Bien, ya acabe el tercer capítulo, ahora creo que lo subiré—Sonríe—Mañana empiezo con la siguiente temporada de School Days, pero por ahora creo que me relajare, me serviré una taza de té, y jugare Morrowind un rato, creo que me lo gane—

Justo cuando el chico se levantaba de su silla, unos extraños rayos azules empezaron a azotar su habitación. El chico, no atino a otra cosa más que quedarse paralizado y mirar con cara de asombro el caos enfrente de él. Cuando menos se dio cuenta uno de los rayos lo golpeo en el pecho y salió disparado en dirección a la pared, golpeándose muy fuerte en la espalda.

—Eso va a dejar marca—Dice el muchacho con los ojos fuertemente cerrados por el dolor. El chico empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con lo que probablemente sería lo más raro que vería en su vida—Son Deadpool y Pinkie Pie—Ser rió nervioso un segundo—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!—Grita estruendosamente, los dos viajeros del multiverso lo miran extrañado, el pobre chico totalmente asustado les dice—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué demonios están en mi cuarto?—Entonces se tira en una esquina de su cuarto y toma y abraza sus rodillas—Esto no está pasando, esto no es posible, sabes que paso, finalmente te volviste loco, exacto, al fin te volviste loco, voy a ir con psiquiatra, ahora mismo—El chico se levanta a punto de salir de su cuarto, pero Deadpool lo detiene con por los hombros.

"Wow este chico si está tocado"

"_Rapido, di algo referente a la cuarta pared, eso siempre los tranquiliza_"

—Espera chico somos reales, o al menos eso creo—Le dice Deadpool, entonces él chico se quita las manos de Deadpool bruscamente.

—Pero ustedes no son reales, tú eres un personaje de un comic y tu—Señala a la chica de 16 años de cabello rosa—Tú eres una de las protagonistas de un programa para niños—La chica lo mira extrañado, entonces pone una gran sonrisa y le dice:

—Claro debes de estar confundido, entramos a tu cuarto de la nada, te arrojamos un rayo y desordenamos tu habitación—

—De hecho así estaba antes de su llegada—Dice un poco apenado el chico.

—Pues déjame decirte quienes somos—Continua Pinkie ignorando al chico completamente—Somos viajeros del multiverso, intentando salvarlo de sus destrucción por manos del Doctor…—

—Claro que se quiénes son y que están haciendo—Dice el chico a punto de volverse loco—Lo sé porque yo… Yo soy el escritor—Los dos personajes de ficción lo miran extrañado—No lo entienda, yo soy el que los metió en esta situación, yo soy él que le dio ese poder al Doctor Doom, yo fui el que puso a Deadpool en la habitación de Madam Web, yo soy el que se llevo a Pinkie de Ponyvill, por mi culpa están en esta aventura… Yo soy… **Zty**. Lo que no puedo entender, es ¿Por qué demonios están aquí?—Dijo el escritor, mientras se frotaba su barbilla en señal de incógnita, pero en un momento Deadpool lo tomo de los hombros y lo puso contra la pared.

—Es decir que por tu culpa estoy en este aburrido fic de tercera—Entonces cae en la cuenta de algo muy importante—Es decir que por tu culpa TODO el multiverso está en riesgo—Lo empieza a zarandear.

—Lo hice por diversión, jamás pensé que pudiera ser peligroso, nunca creí que el universo real también entrara en peligro—Dice Zty totalmente apenado.

—Así que todo esto es un juego para ti, así es siempre con los escritores, ustedes sólo se sienta en sus sillas y se ponen a escribir peligrosas aventuras, sin importarles los peligros que corren sus "Personajes", no, nosotros no somos más que marionetas para su asquerosa y enferma diversión. Y que es eso del universo "Real"—Deadpool empieza a perder el control—Noticias niño, no existe un universo "Real", nada hace este universo tuyo menos o más real que los nuestros…—

Zty enojado se quita a Deadpool de enzima.

—Por supuesto que se eso, llevo desde los 13 años estudiando las posibilidades del multiverso, se qué ningún universo es más real que otro, solo me refiero a real al mío por el hecho de que yo vivo en él—El chico tenía que levantar la cabeza para poder mirar a Deadpool a los ojos, porque este le llevaba casi 10 cm de ventaja— ¡Y se supone que no debería entrar en contacto con sus universos!—Grita Zty con la respiración agitada.

"Demonios este chico es diferente"

"_Sabe demasiado del multiverso, no me agrada, elimínalo_"

—Mira chico, no quiero hacerte daño, sólo devuélvenos al universo de Pinkie, escribe como detenemos a Doom y todos felices, OK—Le dice el mercenario ya más tranquilo.

—Bien lo hare—Dice un poco triste el moreno, se acerca a su computadora, abre un nuevo documento de Word, entonces empieza a narrar todo lo ocurrido rápidamente, lo que escribió: "Entonces aparecieron en el cuarto del escritor y este en un acto de bondad, los devolvió a su universo"—Listo, ahora sólo hay que esperar—

Los tres se quedaron callados un momento, pero nada ocurrió.

—Algo hiciste mal, vuelve a intentarlo—Dice Deadpool. Zty vuelva a escribir lo mismo varias veces. Pero con el mismo resultado.

—Demonios—Dice Zty y da un suspiro de cansancio, entonces se le ilumina la cara, y levanta la mano como si hubiera tenido una idea—Síganme—El escritor abre la puerta de su cuarto, para descubrir que están en una habitación en un segundo piso con otras cuatro puertas, Zty lleva a los héroes a la planta baja de su casa, por la apariencia de la casa, se puede deducir que también es un lugar de trabajo, porque tenía cuatro computadoras y varias cámaras de video, junto con una pantalla verde, utilería tirada por todos lados, y un armario con muchos vestuarios. El joven escritor lleva a los héroes a la cocina, entonces se detiene y empieza a mirar a todos lados.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué nos detenemos en la cocina?—Dice Pinkie Pie, entonces se emociona—¿Vamos a comer pastel? Es que tengo bastante hambre y…— Pero la joven chica no pudo terminar su frase porque un objeto, un servilletero de metal para ser exactos, la golpeo en la cabeza y cayó al suelo, el que lo había lanzado fue Zty.

—¿Qué te pasa?¿Por qué la golpeas? No crees que ya estas grandecito para tirarle la onda a una chica golpeand…—Pero Zty no se detuvo y tomo un cuchillo de la cocina y se lo clavo en un dedo a Deadpool, este dio un grito por la sorpresa y retiro rápidamente la mano—¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Cuál es tú?…—

—Deadpool—Lo interrumpe el chico de cabello negro con una mirada sería—Mira tú dedo—El mercenario volteo a ver su dedo y se dio cuenta de que todavía sangraba.

"Como es esto posible, no deberíamos de estar ya curados por nuestros poderes"

"_Me gustan los Waffles_"

—¿Por qué no me cure?—Dice Deadpool bastante sorprendido, mirando su dedo que todavía sangraba.

—Si mis teorías son correctas—Continua Zty—Tú y Pinkie no tienen poderes aquí, y la razón de esto es muy simple: Al viajar entre universos, el viajero debe adaptarse a las condiciones del universo al que llegan, por eso Pinkie se convirtió en humana en tu universo y el mío, también eso explica porque tú te convertiste en un pony en su universo. Esto nos lleva a mi universo, en este universo no existen los súper poderes, no es posible. Eso explica que se hayan desactivado tú factor de curación, y el Pinkie-Sentido, que le permite a Pinkie Pie evitar golpes y algunas catástrofes, eso me lleva a la razón de porque no los puedo devolver a su universo—Zty hace una pausa dramática—Esto me lleva a una conclusión… No los puedo devolver a su universo, porque el portal que creo Discord sólo va en una dirección, no puedo crear otro portal porque en este universo no existe ese poder… Están atrapados aquí, justo como dijo Doom—Baja la mirada apenado.

—No puede ser, si pudimos ir, podemos volver, y tú deberías de tener el poder, ¡Eres el jodido escritor!—Grita Deadpool.

—Bueno, tengo al menos otras dos teorías, una es una creación de una paradoja. Esta diría que la yo escribir que los devolvería a su universo, de hecho los devolví, pero lo hice en ese documento de Word, cree otro universo, sin querer, un universo donde ya están de nuevo en Equestria. Pero si los quiero devolver tengo que encontrar una forma de devolverlos fuera del papel, y moviéndonos solamente en esta línea temporal, ya que por desgracia, no tengo el poder de moverme entre universos—Contesta Zty mientras se acomoda los lentes.

—Y la otra teoría—Interrogo Deadpool.

—Bien la otra teoría está relacionada con la paradoja, ustedes llegaron a este universo por la fuerza del caos, y deben volver por la fuerza del caos. Por eso yo no los puedo devolver, al menos en este universo no, aquí no tengo control sobre el caos, ese lo tiene el supremo—Zty levanta el dedo al cielo—Esto sólo indica que si el caos los trajo, el caos se los tiene que llevar—

—Eso nos deja donde mismo—Dice el mercenario cansado—Si en este universo no existe la fuerza del caos, no podremos volver—

—Justo ahí te equivocas mi estimado compañero—Dice emocionado el escritor—En este universo existe la fuerza del caos, simplemente no se representa en forma física como en Equestria, existe, nos rodea y es junto con el orden, la fuerza que rige este universo, la que controla los cambios y todo lo que sucede, este universo es caos—

—¿Pero dónde vamos a poder concentrar una fuerza del caos que nos devuelva a Equestria?—Pregunta Deadpool

—Todo depende de donde busques—Zty pone una gran sonrisa—¡Vamos a la biblioteca de Chihuahua!—

Deadpool pone una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

"Estamos en Chihuahua, genial, teníamos tiempo sin venir aquí"

"_Perfecto el lugar de origen de los burritos y las margaritas, que bonito estado"_

Entonces Pinkie Pie que después de levantarse, mientras los hombres discutían, se puso a investigar la casa de su anfitrión y pregunto.

—Señor escritor, ¿Qué es lo que usted hace aquí?—Pregunta la chica de cabellos rosas.

Zty que estaba muy concentrado hablando con Deadpool de que probablemente los podría devolver a su universo, se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta de Pinkie.

—Bien Pinkie es algo difícil de explicar—Zty se rasca la nuca—Aquí es un estudio de videos, yo y otros cuatro amigos trabajamos para hacer videos para YouTube, la mayoría son reseñas de videojuegos o películas cortas, se podría decir que los cinco vivimos aquí y nos la pasamos trabajando en nuestros videos, y yo en mi escritura—

—¿Cuántos años tienes?—Pregunta Pinkie

—Dieciséis—Contesta Zty

—¿Y ya vives solo?—Pregunta Deadpool sorprendido "_De que te sorprendes, nosotros nos escapamos de casa a los 15_"

"Si pero él parece una persona sin muchos problemas, y además el lugar donde vive no parece algo que alguien de su edad pagaría"

"_Demonios, y si es un sicario, mátalo_"

"Claro que no es sicario, ya dijo de que trabaja haciendo videos para YouTube"

—No exactamente—Le contesto Zty—Estoy viviendo con mis amigos porque son vacaciones de verano, y es como un proyecto que tenemos para pasar el verano, en cuanto se acaben las vacaciones, volvemos con nuestros padres y solo utilizaremos esta casa los fines de semana—Dice el chico con una sonrisa.

—¿Y donde están tus amigos Zty?—Continua interrogando Pinkie.

—Uno de ellos tuvo que salir de viaje y los otros, creo que se fueron al súper a comprar el mandado, volverán en un rato—Le contesta el escritor—Pero ahora, es tiempo de empezar nuestra aventura, ¡A la biblioteca de Chihuahua!—Entonces Zty con su voz, hace la melodía de la serie de Batman de los 70's, y sale corriendo por la puerta principal, los dos héroes miran a la puerta extrañados, entonces el escritor regresa y dice—Claro, olvide que no pueden salir vestidos así, voy a conseguirles ropa—Entonces volvió a subir las escaleras, bajo después de unos minutos con dos cambios de ropa, uno eran unos pantalones de mezclilla comunes y una camisa de color rojo. El otro era un vestido de verano muy cómodo y amplio. Paso los cambios de ropa respectivamente a los dos héroes, Pinkie miro el vestido intrigada y luego le pregunto al moreno:

—¿Por qué tienes un vestido?—

—Larga historia, no querrás saber—Dice el escritor bastante nervioso.

Pinkie y Deadpool lo miran extrañados.

…

Ya después de cambiarse, Pinkie Pie y Zty están preparados para salir pero Deadpool tenía otros planes.

—Me niego a salir así—Dice Deadpool sin su máscara y con todas sus cicatrices expuestas. Como Zty era un poco más pequeño que Deadpool y menos fornido, su ropa le quedaba chica y ajustada.

—Vamos, que la ropa te quede ajustada no es de que avergonzarse, de hecho eso de traer camisas y pantalones apretados está de moda aquí—Dice Zty.

—No es por la ropa—Dice Deadpool un poco apenado—Es por culpa de mis cicatrices, no quiero que nadie las vea, son muy asquerosas—

—No creo que a nadie le importe ver caminando por la calle, a un hombre de un metro ochenta, con la cara llena cicatrices y ropa ajustada—Dice Pinkie con una sonrisa sincera.

—¿Por qué eso me hace sentir mejor?—Dice el mercenario con una sonrisa en su cara.

Entonces los tres salen de su casa y se van a la biblioteca.

…

Llegaron a la biblioteca y se pusieron a buscar en todo el lugar, que no era muy grande, pero aun así hicieron todo lo posible, gastaron alrededor de 4 horas buscando en todos los libros del lugar. En cierto momento se cansaron y decidieron sentarse en los sofás del lugar y descansar, los tres estaban muy afligidos por no haber encontrado nada, Zty dijo:

—Que podíamos esperar encontrar en este rancho lleno de cheros—Dice triste—Me sorprendería encontrar un libro de ese tema incluso en la biblioteca de Alejandría—

—No nos podemos rendir—Dice Pinkie Pie mientras se levanta del sofá muy decidida—Tal vez un hemos buscado bien, debe ser como en las películas, debe haber una biblioteca secreta—

—¿Por qué pondrían una biblioteca secreta en un lugar con tan poca gente que lee?—Pregunta Zty

—Por eso—Dice Deadpool entusiasmándose—Que mejor lugar para ocultar algo que donde sabes que nadie se va a interesar en buscarlo—

Zty sonrió entusiasmado, había una pequeña posibilidad de que existiera una biblioteca secreta, era como la luz de un encendedor, pero en la oscuridad, la luz más pequeña brilla como el sol. Los tres se pusieron a buscar exhaustivamente por todo el lugar, pero por desgracia, no encontraron nada que les diera una pista.

—Demonios—Se queja Deadpool—que tenemos que hacer para encontrar esa biblioteca—

—Suponiendo que exista. Tal vez se active con voz—Contesta Zty mientras se recarga en una pared—Yo que sé, tal vez la frase es: "Lovercraft descubrió el multiverso" o algo a…—Pero antes de terminar su frase, la pared en la que estaba recargado, se abrió y este cayó por el agujero que se abrió en la pared.

—¡Esa debe ser la puerta a la biblioteca secreta!—Grita Pinkie Pie y se tira por la abertura en la pared, Deadpool la sigue.

…

El final de la caída era un lugar oscuro, y con antorchas en vez de luces, parecía una mazmorra de un catillo antiguo.

—¿Pinkie Pie estas bien?—Pregunta el mercenario.

—Si, por suerte aterrice sobre algo blando—Pinkie mira debajo de ella y se da cuenta de que está sentada encima de un aplastado Zty.

—No siento mi columna—Gime de dolor el pobre escritor.

—Vamos niño, levántate, no tenemos tiempo—Empieza a decir Deadpool.

—Creo que me quebré una costilla y me atravesó el pulmón—Dice el chico, levantándose difícilmente, y con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

Después de acomodarse, caminaron por los pasillos del lugar, hasta que llegaron a lo que al parecer, era la sala principal del lugar, porque estaba llena de libros y estanterías viejas, la cantidad de libros era diez veces mayor a los que había en la superficie.

Los tres viajeros se quedaron con la boca abierta, completamente impresionados, entonces Pinkie Pie dijo:

—Si tardamos tanto tiempo en examinar los libros de arriba, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomara esto?—Desesperanzada.

—Tomando en cuenta nuestra cantidad, y la cantidad de libros yo diría… un año—Dice Zty—Voy por el Red Bull—

—No tenemos un año, tenemos que volver lo más rápido posible—Dice Deadpool irritado.

—Bien al menos que mágicamente el libro aparezca ante nosotros—Dice Zty mientras camina hacia adelante—No tenemos otra opción, así que lo mejor es empezar yAAAAH!—Grita al dar un paso en falso y resbalarse, sólo pudiendo agarrarse de un busto de Lovercraft, pero soltándolo de todas maneras y cayendo al piso, entonces en el suelo, con tono de burla dice—O piso, últimamente te has puesto muy cariñoso conmigo, si tienes que decirme algo, dímelo y te escuchare—

—Miren chicos—Dice Pinkie mientras señala al centro de la sala, donde un pedestal con un pequeño libro aparece—Vamos a ver ese libro.

Los tres se acercan al pedestal, Zty toma el libro, lo abre en la primera página y empieza a leer:

—"Diario de Augusto Jiménez, 8 de abril de 1942. Hoy eh comenzado mi investigación en la posibilidad de viajar entre universos, la probabilidad de visitar lugares que quizás no sean posibles en nuestro universo me resulta excitante, comenzare mi viaje hoy, que me depara el destino, sólo Dios lo sabe…" Esta debe ser la respuesta, el sujeto que escribió este diario debió de haber descubierto como viajar ente universos—

—Rápido, ve la última entrada, ahí debe estar la respuesta—Dice Deadpool emocionado.

Zty obedece inmediatamente:

—"4 de mayo de 1943. Creo que lo eh encontrado, la respuesta a mi pregunta parece estar aquí, en la pirámide de la luna, en lo que alguna vez fue la majestuosa ciudad de Teotihuacan. Parece que tiene que ver con el caos y el orden, le pregunte a unos ancianos que dicen ser lideres de una tribu, ellos dicen que la única forma de viajar a otro universo, es cuando todos los mundos estén en peligro, y que el único que puede hacerlo, es un guardián del orden, según ellos, el único que puede encontrar a un hijo del caos fuera de su mundo, dicen que para invocar a las fuerzas del orden, que te llevaran al universo de donde proviene el peligro, deben ser invocadas en alguna de las pirámides ceremoniales azteca, y que se debe recitar un hechizo, que por suerte, ellos me dictaron palabra a palabra:

Ego sum custos ordinis

ego serviré

Adducam ordinem de chaos

Chaos regnavit non

Opto ut me tuo custodi quia

Se me hace raro, ya que el conjuro esta en latín, eso me hace pensar que hay algo serio detrás de esto, algo que puede incluir a todas las civilizaciones antiguas, una verdadera guerra eterna entre los guardianes del orden y los hijos del caos. Mañana intentare el conjuro en la pirámide, veremos que sucede…" Y ya no hay más, esa es la última entrada—Dice Zty—Parece que no le fue muy bien al investigador—

—¿Eso significa que podremos volver a nuestro universo?—Dice Pinkie entusiasmad.

—Probablemente, pero tendremos que viajar, y muy lejos—Dice Zty—En este momento, estamos en el extremo norte del país, la pirámide de la luna este en el extremo sur—

—Bien pues hay que empezar ya, salgamos de aquí—Dice Deadpool.

Despues de un tiempo caminando sin rumbo alguno, los chicos lograron salir por una alcantarilla del centro de la ciudad, entonces en camión urbano, volvieron a la casa de Zty.

…

Entraron por la puerta principal, charlando de cualquier cosa, pero no se dieron cuenta de que los estaban observando…

—Zty, ¿Por qué hay un sujeto lleno de cicatrices y una chica que parece sacada de anime al lado tuyo?—Dice un chico de estatura baja, moreno y con lentes que responde al nombre de Slayer, a su lado estaban otros dos sujetos, uno de estatura promedio y bastante delgado, de piel blanca y con dientes prominentes, que respondía al nombre de Pinky, ese nombre lo recibió por su parecido al personaje de una caricatura llamada Pinky y Cerebro. El otro sujeto era uno alto y gordo, de piel morena y cabello corto, llamado simplemente RedGuy.

Ante la pregunta de su amigo y compañero de trabajo, Zty sólo atino a responder algo.

—Bien Slayer, tengo una respuesta totalmente lógica y que dejara a todos satisfechos—Se calla un segundo, pone las manos como si señalara el tamaño de algo, entrecierra los ojos y luego dice—¡Aliens!—

—Yo le creo—Dice rápidamente RedGuy mientras los otros dos lo miran de forma rara.

—Miren chicos no se los puedo explicar en este momento, tengo prisa y creo que me voy a ausentar unos días, voy a mi cuarto por algunas cosas y me voy a ir—Entonces subió a su cuarto acompañado por los personajes ficticios.

—Y bien genio, con qué dinero nos vamos a ir—Dice Deadpool recargado en una de las paredes del cuarto del escritor—Si no me equivoco, los viajes son bastante caros, en especial a un lugar tan alejado como la ciudad de México—

—Existe algo—Dice Zty con un tono lúgubre—Pero va a ser doloroso—

Deadpool y Pinkie se ponen nerviosos. Zty se acerca a un cajón de su escritorio y saca a una caja.

—Esto va ser difícil—Dice el escritor muy triste—Utilizare los ahorros para mi nueva… computadora—Entonces da un grito desgarrador y de pone a llorar exageradamente. Abre la caja y saca alrededor de trece mil pesos en billetes—Vámonos ya, antes de que me arrepienta o me suicide—Dice bastante amargado.

—Pero no nos podemos ir así, tienes que llevarte algo, y si hay peligro—Dice Deadpool al escritor.

—Seguro, por aquí debo tener algo—Empieza a buscar por todo su cuarto, después de un rato, saca un machete y un bate, y dice—Ahora si estoy listo para la aventura—Los personajes lo miraran raro y ni siquiera se molestan en preguntar porque tenía un bate y un machete en su cuarto.

Alistaron sus maletas y bajaron, Zty se encontró con sus compañeros y entonces les dijo.

—Bien chicos, saldré en una aventura épica y peligrosa para devolver a estos héroes a su universo, y mis queridos compañeros, espero volver a verlos y sólo tengo que decirles algo, ¡No toquen mi parte del refrigerador!—Y sin decir más salió de la casa acompañado por Pinkie y Deadpool, después de unos minutos de silencio Pinky dice:

—Vendemos sus cosas—

—Naa, démosle una semana—Contesta Sleyer.

…

Ya en el avión, los tres viajeros se acomodaban en los lugares, y Zty pregunto a Deadpool.

—Rayos, Deadpool, todavía no sé como lograste que pasáramos al avión con todas las armas, ¿Cuál es tu secreto?—

—Simple—Deadpool da una pausa dramática—Un escritor flojo—Pinkie Pie ríe, y Zty se queda pensando.

—Deadpool, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?—Dice Pinkie.

—Claro—Contesta el mercenario.

—¿Por qué odias a los escritores?—

Deadpool se quedo callado un segundo, entonces respondió:

—Porque por su culpa estoy así—Señala su cara—No les importa causar sufrimiento a todo lo que crean, sólo para vender y por diversión, no les importa que destruyan la vida de alguien, convertirlo en un monstruo asesino que escucha voces en su cabeza, todo mientras ellos sigan ganando dinero, por eso los odio, porque por ellos mi mundo está como esta, y por que por culpa de uno, ¡Todos los mundos están el peligro!—Termina muy enojado.

—Los escritores no lo hacemos por dinero, lo hacemos porque es nuestra forma de arte, nuestro escape de la realidad—Responde enojado Zty—Al menos yo no, yo escribo porque es la única forma de vivir aventuras, de viajar, de conocer otros mundos, no sólo este aburrido universo, tu no entiendes lo que es ser como yo, y no poder cumplir tus aventuras, yo desearía ser como tú, y viajar, no sabes cómo te envidio Wade Wilson—Deadpool lo mira sorprendido, el escritor continua—De hecho, gracias a ti soy como soy, leyendo tus comics aprendí, que ante el dolor sólo hay dos opciones: llorar o reír, y como llorar no sirve para nada, lo mejor es reír, yo te admiro Deadpool, eres mi héroe favorito, lo que soy hoy, en parte te lo debo a ti, y la razón por la que escribo sobre ti, es porque para mí es un privilegio, imagínatelo, poder hacer que tu héroe viva las aventuras que tu creaste para él, y sin tener miedo de que algo malo le pase porque tu lo estas vigilando y controlando sus pasos, como un ángel guardián, para mí se crea una relación entre personaje y escritor, una que no puede ser igualada, algo que me hace sentir parte de la aventura, aunque yo no esté en el lugar, a si que no creo que en este momento tengas la más mínima idea de cómo me siento al estar viviendo una aventura al lado de mi héroe favorito: Deadpool el mercenario bocaza y junto a Pinkie "Randoom Pie", es lo mejor que ha pasado en mi aburrida vida sin aventuras—Termina con un tono amargo el escritor.

Deadpool se queda sin palabras ante la declaración del escritor.

"Jamás pensé que pudiéramos hacer sentir así a alguien, no sé si es alegador o aterrador"

"_Este chico nos considera un ejemplo a seguir, eso me deja sorprendido_"

Pinkie Pie se levanto de su asiento, se acerco al escritor y le dio un efusivo y tierno abrazo y le dijo:

—Pobre chiquillo, su vida es aburrida y esta triste, deja que la tía Pinkie arregle esto con su abrazo—

Zty se puso rojo, sólo dejaba a sus amigas más cercanas abrazarlo de esa forma, e incluso así se ponía nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado al afecto femenino.

—Pinkie, tenemos la misma edad—Fue lo único que pudo decir Zty ante el tierno abrazo.

Deadpool rió a carcajadas por el pequeño acto, de una forma u otra, ya no le tenía rencor al joven escritor, incluso le tenía cierto aprecio.

…

Después de hacer el viaje de 3 horas en avión, bajaron y buscaron a algún guía turístico que los pudiera llevar a Teotihuacan sin mucho problema.

—Nos gustaría visitar la pirámide de la luna, si no es mucha molestia—Le dice Zty al guía.

—No hay problema, yo los llevo—Contesta el guía.

…

Ya en la majestuosa ciudad de Teotihuacan se dirigieron en solitario a la pirámide.

—Vamos tenemos que correr—Dice Pinkie, los tres empieza a correr, pero el joven escritor se cansa rápidamente—Estas bien Zty—

—Digamos simplemente que el gordo bastardo común no está hecho para correr—Dice ahogándose.

Tomándose su tiempo subieron a la cima de la pirámide, que extrañamente estaba vacía.

—Perfecto, ahora supongo que tenemos que esperar a que se haga de noche—Inquiere Deadpool—Al fin y al cabo es la pirámide de la luna ¿No?—Entonces esperan un rato, cuando la luna cae, se empieza a escuchar sonidos de ultratumba, el piso empieza temblar y todo se pone más oscuro, y de la nada espíritus de personas de todas la civilizaciones antiguas aparecen, los tres viajeros se asustan, entonces, uno de los espíritus que tenía un atuendo de guerrero azteca se acerco a los viajeros y habla con una voz tan fuerte que se podría oír en todo Teotihuacan.

—Somos los antiguos guardianes del orden, aparecimos aquí porque hemos sentido que en este universo hay dos seres que no pertenecen, y están aquí por culpa de un hijo del caos, es nuestro deber devolverlos a su universo, y rezar para que logren su objetivo—Deadpool y Pinkie Pie remplazan el miedo por emoción—Pero por desgracia, nosotros estamos muertos, sólo un guardián del orden vivo se pude permitir crear el túnel para viajar a otro universo—

—¿Y donde encontramos a uno de esos vivo?—Pregunta Zty

—El último murió hace más de 40 años—Responde uno de los espíritus vestido de guerrero romano.

Uno de los espíritus aparece, trae traje de explorador de los años 40 y los mira con una sonrisa y les dice:

—Si no me equivoco, ustedes tienen mi diario—

Los tres viajeros se ponen tristes y decepcionados

"Tan cerca y tan lejos"

"_Porque no usamos una aspiradora en estos fantasmitas_"

—Pero hay una opción—Habla una mujer con ropa de guerrera de la revolución mexicana—Uno de ustedes puede ser un guardián del orden—

—Yo me propongo—Dice Deadpool

—Tú no, existe demasiado caos en ti, tus intensiones son buenas, pero tu cabeza no está bien—Dice el guerrero romano.

"A que se refiere con caos"

"_gasdfnhskhrgksuhv zalgo jfsdhbfjargfjhxcbv_"

—¡Y yo, y yo,! yo sé que puedo ser una linda guardián del orden, con toda esa magia de espíritu aterrador , y demás…—Pinkie Pie continuo divagando y los espíritus la ignoraron.

—Pero tu—Dice el guerrero azteca—Tu el joven—

—¿Quien? ¿Yo?—Pregunta sorprendido Zty.

—Sí, eres fuerte, decidido, no te rindes y el orden domina tu corazón y tu cerebro, tu mereces ser el nuevo guardián del orden—Continuo el azteca.

—Vamos, yo no soy nada de eso, yo sólo soy un chico normal al que le gusta escribir aventuras, nada más no soy ninguna clase de héroe—Dice Zty

—Tal vez si, tal vez no—Dice el espíritu de Augusto Jiménez—Todo depende de lo que tú creas, puedo sentir tu espíritu de aventura, es algo que pocas veces he sentido, es una ansia de descubrir nuevas cosas y lugares, es lo que yo sentía mientras vivía, y créeme, esta puede ser la mayor y más grande aventura que jamás vivirás—

—No sólo eso, el destino del multiverso depende de la decisión que tomes en este momento—Dice el guerrero romano.

—Esto—Zty se puso muy nervioso y dijo—Esta bien acepto este cargo—

—Ahora—Hablaron todos los espíritus al mismo tiempo—Te declaramos a ti Zty el escritor. El nuevo guardián del orden, ahora di el juramento para poder abrir las puertas del multiverso y poder encontrar al hijo del caos—

—Bien—Dice Zty, se concentra—"Ni en el día mas brillante, ni en la noche más oscura"—Deadpool le da un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano, Zty se ríe de su propia broma, y luego se pone serio y conjura:

_Ego sum custos ordinis _

_ego serviré _

_Adducam ordinem de chaos _

_Chaos regnavit non _

_Opto ut me tuo custodi quia_

El suelo volvió a temblar, pero esta vez ante las palabras del escritor, un gran portal se abrió y absorbió a Pinkie Pie y a Deadpool, Zty grito:

—Los voy a extrañar chicos, suerte—Pero entonces el portal empezó a absorberlo a él también—¿Qué pasa?—Pregunta asustado.

—Acaso creías que nomas ibas a enviarlo y que tu no ibas a hacer nada más—Dice Augusto—Ale aventurero, vas con ellos, disfruta tu viaje—

Entonces mientras intenta agarrarse de algo grita:

—Me arrepiento, ¡No quiero ser aventurero!, ¡No quiero viajar!, ¡Quiero mi aburrida vida de nuevo!, ¡Quiero a mi mami!, ¡Quiero a mi abogado!, ¡Quiero a la mami de mi abogado!—Entonces el portal termino de succionar al escritor.

—Que tu aventura sea exitosa joven escritor—Dice Augusto con una gran sonrisa—Y que la fuerza del orden te acompañe—

Entonces el portal y los espíritus desaparecieron tan rápido como aparecieron y todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

La aventura de Deadpool y Pinkie va a continuar, pero la aventura de Zty acaba de empezar…


	5. Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo

**Capitulo 5: Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo.**

* * *

><p>—Qué noche la de anoche—Dijo pesadamente el escritor, sin recordar muy bien donde estaba.<p>

—Chico ya levántate, llevas media hora ahí hecha dote, Pinkie dice que tenemos que llegar al pueblo, porque por desgracia, esta vez aparecimos alejados del ponyvill—Dice una voz una voz ya conocida para Zty.

—¿Ponyvill? Espera eso quiere decir que—Zty se levanta rápidamente y mira su nuevo cuerpo—¡Si, ¡sí!, ¡sí! ¡Soy un pony! Mi sueño hecho realidad—Gritaba entusiasmado el escritor que ahora tenía la forma de un pony café—Como me veré, rápido Pinkie un espejo—

Pinkie saca un espejo de un árbol, el pony Deadpool la mira extrañado. Zty intenta tomar el espejo pero se le cae.

—¿Como uso estas pesuñas?—pregunta el escritor.

—No te preocupes, yo te pongo el espejo—Contesta Pinkie Pie.

Zty se empieza contemplar impresionado.

—Traigo mis lentes, mis ojos son rojos, ¡Son rojos!, siempre eh querido que mis ojos sean rojos y sigo teniendo mi barba—Dice muy impresionado mira sus pesuñas y se da cuenta que a diferencia de Pinkie el puede ver lo que sería la uña que es de un color gris muy opaco, entonces se da cuenta de que es un unicornio—No es posible soy un unicornio, espera mi cabello—Se mira el cabello para darse cuenta de que esta en punta para atrás pero ahora la raíz está llena de canas—Eso quiere decir que mi cola—Entonces el pony café voltea ver su cola que esta peinado en forma de picos y que tiene algunas puntas blancas—Soy exactamente igual mi OC, eso quiere decir que mi Cutie Mark—Voltea a ver su flanco derecho y ve lo que parece un tatuaje de un botecito de tinta con una pluma de remojada en ella –Si es la misma marca—Luego cae en la cuenta—Soy un unicornio, puedo hacer magia—Entonces empieza a hacer fuerza y intenta concentrar la magia en su cuerno.

—Espera, ¿los unicornios podemos hace magia?—Pregunta Deadpool sorprendido "_Ahora nada podrá detenerme_" "Si claro Plankton" -Porque no me lo dijiste ante Pinkie—

—Porque tu no preguntaste—Dice Pinkie con su gran sonrisa.

De repente escuchan una gran explosión y voltean a ver a Zty lleno de humo y con los ojos desviados, aparentemente intento hace magia y le salió mal.

—La magia no es amistad, la magia es dolor—Y cae al piso noqueado.

—Perfecto, ahora voy a tener que cargar al niño hasta el pueblo—Deadpool puso a Zty sobre su espalda, y recogió la ropa del escritor que había quedado tirada después del viaja, tan bien se acomodo el bate que había viajado con ellos, junto con el machete de combate, aparentemente su ropa no pudo cambiar con él y empezaron a caminar rumbo al pueblo.

—Creo que debemos ir con Twilight, ella sabe de estas cosas, ella es como la más inteligente de por aquí—Dice Pinkie

…

Llegando al pueblo y evitando a todos los ponis que preguntaban por el escritor caído, lograron llegar a la biblioteca de Twilight, donde ella muy preocupada les dice:

—Pinkie, tienes que detenerte a explicarme que rayos está pasando, primero llegas con un sujeto armado como para empezar una pequeña guerra, luego te vas persiguiendo a un perro y después de un día vuelves con el mismo sujeto y un pobre pony desmayado, ¡Explícate de una vez!—Dice ya totalmente exasperada la peli azul.

—Twilight, con mucho gusto te explicaría todo lo que paso, pero en este punto creo que todas las chicas deberían escuchar, deja que Deadpool y yo vallamos por ella y tu dale atención medica a este pobre sujeto, creo que se hirió con su propia magia y no sé si puede estar grave—Dice Pinkie muy preocupada por el escritor.

—Pero Pinkie…!—Para cuando Twilight dijo esto Pinkie y Deadpool ya había ido a buscar a las demás chicas—¡BLAARGH! Siempre es lo mismo con ella, odio que haga eso—Entonces voltea a ver al nuevo pony que estaba echado en su sofá con expresión de estar dormido—¿Quién eres? Y como es posible que te hayas hecho daño con tu propia magia, ya eres demasiado mayor para eso—Lo mueve por la parte trasera y entonces se da cuenta en su marca—Es un escritor, quien diría—Dice con una sonrisa

—No es que me moleste ni nada, pero ¿Por qué estas tocando mi trasero?—Dice el escritor que apenas abría sus ojos con un tono de apenas poder con su alma, Twilight no se dio cuenta de que no le había quitado la mano del flanco y muy sonrojada se la quito al instante.

—Perdón señor, no me di cuenta—Dice muy avergonzada.

—Está bien, no hay problema—Entonces Zty se da cuenta de a quien tiene enfrente—¡Eres Twilight Sparckle! ¡Oh my gosh! ¡Oh my gosh! ¡Oh my gosh! –y así estuvo un rato—No puedo creer que tenga a la mejor hechicera de Equestria en frente de mi—Twilight se sonroja por la vergüenza—Simplemente no puedo creer, esto es un sueño hecho realidad, el elemento de la magia, creo que me voy a desmayar de la emoción—Pega un grito de fangirl emocionada y cae otra vez al sofá en lo que parece un coma epiléptico.

—O no, no te vas a volver a ir—Entonces Twilight con su cuerno le lanza un hechizo y este despierta al instante.

—Lo siento, eso fue un FanBoy Squeez procurare que no vuelva a pasar—Dice apenado Zty.

—Perfecto, empecemos por lo básico, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿De dónde vienes? Jamás te había visto por aquí y más importante, ¿cómo es posible que te hayas lastimado con tu propia magia?—Pregunta muy curiosa Twilight.

—¡Twilight me pregunto mi nombre!—Zty se empieza hiperventilar, pero Twilight lo mira de forma amenazante, y este logra contener su Fanboismo desmedido—Bien, mi nombre es Zty, de donde vengo, pues creo que vengo del planeta tierra, México, en el pueblo olvidado por Dios, Chihuahua, y me lastime haciendo magia porque nunca eh hecho magia y pensé que sería más fácil, pero al parecer es complicado, mira como eh quedado yo—Se empieza reír, pero Twilight lo mira extrañado.

—Quieres decir que no eres de este mundo, por eso nunca había hecho magia—Dice intrigada Twilight.

—Sí y antes era un humano, o bueno eso dicen los registros del gobierno—Dice con una sonrisa el escritor.

—Pero que magia intentaste hacer para dañarte de esa forma—

—Pues intente teletransportarme, es que en la serie tu lo hacías tan fácil y yo… pero parece ser que no doy la talla para ser hechicero—Se pone un poco triste—Pero que esperabas de alguien con la condición de un gordo bastardo—Dice sonriendo por el chiste.

—Vamos no puedes ser tan malo, yo también que equivocaba en mis primeros días, cuando tenía 5 años, pero estaba empezando—Ve que el chico no se anima—Mira qué tal si yo te enseño a teletransportar ¿te parece bien?—

—¡Sí! Es increíble voy a aprender a teletransportarme a manos de la mismísima Twiligh Sparckle—Vuelve a gritar como niña, pero ahora no se desmaya, la chica de ojos morados lo mira con una sonrisa.

…

Salieron al patio trasero de la casa de la unicornio para poder practicar.

—Bien joven estudiante—Empieza Twilight.

—Tengo tu edad—Dice Zty.

—No interrumpas—Lo regaña la unicornio—Bienvenido a la las clase de magia 101, por la señorita Twilight Sparckle, el día de hoy aprenderás a teletransportarte—Entonces se teletransporta varias veces para demostrarle—Teletrasportarse es muy sesillo, lo único que debes hacer es pensar fijamente en el lugar al que quieres llegar y relajar tu cuerpo, no hacer un esfuerzo, porque eso sólo hará que todo salga mal, debe ser algo natural, me entiendes—Termina Twilight.

—Sí creo que lo entiendo—Entonces se concentro en un punto unos metros más delante de él, se relajo dejo todo atrás, y entonces una pequeña aura negra empezó a rodear su cuerno y luego una gran bola de energía negra apareció alrededor de él, apareció unos metro más adelante del lugar donde estaba, entonces fatigado cayó al piso muy exhausto—Lo logre—Dijo mu apenas.

Twilight rápidamente corrió a ayudarlo, pero se tropezó y cayó encima del escritor.

Los dos muy avergonzados se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

—Twilight, te puedo decir algo—La chica sólo asintió—No puedo respirar contigo enzima—Twilight rápidamente se quita de encima de él.

—Lo siento—

—No te preocupes—Entonces el escritor pensó—"Lo bueno es que el chico escudo no vio esto, si no, hubiera salido en la sopa"—

Siguieron practicando un rato hasta que escucharon llegar a Pinkie Pie y a Deadpool, con las demás chicas. Twilight fue a preguntarle. ¿Por qué la tardanza?

—Bien, es culpa de Fluttershy—Dice Pinkie un poco molesta—Tardamos casi una hora en convencerla de que Deadpool no era peligroso—

—Bien Pinkie, eso no importa ya, ahora explícanos, ¿quiénes son estos dos?—Pregunta Twilight.

—A eso voy—contesta la pony de ojos azules—El que trae el traje de héroe, es Deadpool, de hecho, es él por el que estoy en esta aventura, les contare lo que paso, un villano de su mundo, el Doctor Doom, tomo control sobre Discord, no sé cómo, pero lo tiene bajo su control, y planean destruir o conquistar el multiverso, o destruirlo para conquistarlo o conquistarlo para destruirlo y reconstruirlo—

—¡Pinkie! Concéntrate—Le regaña Twilight

—Ok, en fin, tenemos que detenerlo, y el chico de café, él es de un universo aburrido donde no existe la magia ni los poderes, aparentemente en ese universo, nosotras somos una caricatura, allí era un escritor, y ahora es un guardián del orden y está aquí para ayudarnos, su nombre es Zty—termino Pinkie.

Zty no lo podía creer, tenía a las Mane 6 en frente de él, estaba a punto de volverse a desmayar, pero entonces vio a Rainbow Dash y se acerco a ella.

—Hola Dash—Dijo con mirada de "Galan"—Sabes soy un escritor y un poeta, y soy todo un aventurero, tal vez te podría invitar al Sugar Cube Corner a tomar algo—

—Ni lo pienses galán—Dice Dash enojada.

—Ok—Dice triste Zty, luego voltea a ver a Apple Jack—Hola A.J.—Apple Jack lo ve feo y luego le da una patada en el estomago, el escritor cae al piso sofocado—Creo que ese di me lo gane—Twilight se pone el casco en la cara por cómo se estaba comportando el escritor, el chico se levanta y luego voltea a ver a Rarity.

—Señorita, es un honor para mí conocerla, estoy a sus servicios—E inclina su cabeza.

—Que caballeroso—Dice Rarity riendo por el comportamiento. Entonces voltea a ver a Fluttershy.

—Por favor señor guardián del orden, no coqueteé conmigo, es decir si está de acuerdo con eso—Dice tímidamente la peli rosa.

Zty hace una mueca extraña y un sonido como si se estuviera ahogando, pone su pesuña donde se supone que va el corazón y cae al piso.

—¿Que paso?, ¿por qué cayó al piso?—Dijo Twilight muy preocupada.

—Creo que le dio un infarto por la dulzura de Fluttershy—Dijo Deadpool de forma seria.

Entonces Zty se empezó a reír y se levanto.

—No creí que cayeran en el viejo truco del infarto falso—Zty siguió riendo y Deadpool se rio con él, pero Twilight le arrojo un pequeño rayo de energía, y este salto por el dolor.

—Creímos que fue un infarto real—Dice muy enojada—No juegues con eso—

Deadpool aun riendo dice:

—Pongámonos serios, tenemos que detener al Doctor Doom, alguien tiene un plan—

—Vamos y le pateamos el trasero en este momento al doctorcito ese y nos deshacemos de él—Dice Dash muy rápido.

—No, eso sería muy arriesgado, el tiene a Discord de su lado, nos destruirá en un segundo, lo que necesitamos son los elementos de la harmonía—Dice Zty.

—Pero están en Canterlot—Dice Rarity.

—Pues tenemos que ir por ellos—Dice Twilight—Pero hasta mañana, porque el día de hoy tengo que enseñarles lo básico de magia a estos dos unicornios, si son de otro universo, no deben de saber nada de magia, al menos Zty ya controla la teletransportacion, pero aparte de eso no creo nada, sólo les enseñare los básico y mañana partimos, vallan a sus casas a prepararse—Las chicas asienten y se retiran, dejando a Twilight, Deadpol y Zty solos.

…

Estaban en el patio trasero de la biblioteca preparándose para empezar a hacer magia.

—Bien chicos—Dice Twilight—El día de hoy les voy a enseñar los tres hechizos básicos: Rayos de energía, Levitación de objetos e invocación de objetos, preparados—Deadpool y Zty asienten—Primero lo más sencillo la levitación—Entonces hace levitar una roca—Sólo intenten concentrar su energía en el objeto y piense que es una pluma, una pluma que se puede mover a sus órdenes, inténtenlo—

Deadpool apunta su cuerno a una pequeña roca, entonces su cuerno se rodea por un aura amarilla, y luego la piedra hace lo mismo y empieza a flotar.

"Lo logramos, es magia"

"_Quémenlo en la hoguera_"

Zty hizo lo mismo con una piedra y lo mismo, pero esta vez se rodio con un aura negra.

—Perfecto—Dice Twlight muy feliz—ahora, pasemos al rayo de energía, este es muy sencillo, sólo piensen en toda la energía en estado puro corriendo por su cuerpo y expúlsenla por su cuerno en dirección a algún objeto, esa gran piedra por ejemplo—Deadpool y Zty concentran su energía en el cuerno, entonces con todas sus fuerzas, sus cuernos se rodean de energía amarilla y negra, entonces un rayo de estos colores sale disparado, el amarillo le da a la roca y la destruye en añicos, el negro le da a un árbol y este se destroza del tronco y se prende en fuego, Twilight nada asustada dice—Bien hecho chicos, sólo aprendan a controlar su energía, eso siempre les pasa a los unicornios jóvenes o que apenas están aprendiendo, y suelen causar mucho daño, así que cuidado—Les dice Twlight—Y ahora el ultimo hechizo por el día de hoy: el de aparición o invocación, este si es un poco más difícil, pero si lo aprenden a usar les será de mucha utilidad—Entonces aparece un rollo de pergamino—No es tan diferente al de teletransportacion, la diferencia es que ahora lo que debes hacer es pensar en el objeto o persona que quieres transportar y aparecerlo en frente de ti, piensa en su energía espiritual, en su ser—Dice Twlight

"_Su Ki"_

"No parece tan difícil, eso de la teletransportacion es algo normal para nosotros, a darle"

Entonces Deadpool empieza concentrarse y casi sin esfuerzo en frente de él aparece una espada reluciente y brillante.

—¡Bien hecho Deadpool!—Dice alegre la pony morada—Es tu turno Zty—El chico empezó a hacer su esfuerzo, pero por más que lo intento no pudo, el escritor se puso triste, Twilight decidió darle un consejo—Mira cuando yo era pequeña, si un hechizo no me salía, intentaba hacerlo diciendo algún hechizo que se le pareciera de un libro, tal vez eso te sirva—Le dice con una sonrisa comprensiva.

El chico asiente entonces empieza a mover sus pezuñas delanteras como si quisiera hacer alguna forma y luego grita:

—¡Jutsu de invocación, León gigante!—Entonces fuertemente pone su pezuña delantera en la tierra y su cuerno se llena del aura negra, entonces una bola de energía aparece enfrente de ellos, y cuando se disipa un pequeño cachorro de león esta en el lugar, el león tiernamente los mira y empieza dar vueltas sobre su cuerpo, Zty mira al pequeño león decepcionado y luego dice—Tanto rollo, para esto—

—Hey, no te decepciones, siempre puedes matarlos de un infarto por la dulzura del león—Dice Deadpool, entonces los tres empiezan reír por el chiste.

…

Finalmente, después de todo el día entrenando se dirigen a dentro de la casa, para descansar, Twilight les hace una cama improvisada a los chicos en el piso de abajo y luego ella sube a su cuarto a dormir.

—¿Listo para empezar la aventura mañana escritor?—Pregunta Deadpool desde la cama de al lado.

—A web punto com—Dice el escritor de una forma vulgar cómica—Esto es lo mejor que me hubiera podido pasar—Dice de forma soñadora.

—Si de seguro esta aventura es la mejor que has vivido—Dice Deadpool ya acurrucándose para dormir.

—¿Qué? A si, la aventura, claro—Dice Zty, luego recuerda el momento en el que estuvo tan cerca de Twlight, sonríe muy feliz por eso y luego se duerme.

Preparándose para empezar la más grande aventura de su vida en Canterlot


	6. El arca Digo las piedras perdidas

**Capitulo 6: En busca del ****arca... digo ****de las piedras perdidas.**

* * *

><p>Deadpool se empezó a levantar por uno sonido parecido al de una campana. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Zty en la cama de al lado con la cara de apenas estarse despertando.<p>

—¿Qué suena Zty?—Pregunto Deadpool

—No sé, ve tú a ver—Contesta Zty con tono de cansancio.

—Ve tú, yo ya eh hecho demasiado por ti, ya te cargo hasta acá cuando te desmallaste—

—Demonios, tienes razón, pero esta cama están cómoda—Dice el escritor y se vuelve a acurrucar.

—Ya levántate esa alarma me está volviendo loco—Le dice Deadpool.

Zty relincha enojado y se levanta, sigue la dirección del sonido, viene de los que en algún momento fueron sus pantalones, empezó a rebuscar entre ellos, inspecciono en sus bolsillos y encontró un celular de estilo touch de color negro y pequeño. En la pantalla del aparato decía: "Alarma 8:00 A.M. DESPIERTA HUEVON!" y se veían dos botones uno para apagarla y otro para aplazar el tiempo. Zty apago la alarma y se fijo en su celular

—No puedo creer que mi celular siga funcionado en Equestria, me pregunto si tendrá señal—Se fija en la pantalla que tiene una imagen de Rainbow Dash y Apple Jack humanas dibujada por John Joseco. Mira la parte superior donde está la barra de señal, pero está muerta, no hay señal, suspira y dice—Al menos lo podre usar como dispositivo multimedia, como calculadora, reloj y los múltiples usos que tiene. Por cierto Deadpool, lo que sonaba era mi celular que había olvidado que lo traje conmigo—Le dice al mercenario bocaza.

—Lo que importa es que ya apagaste ese sonido del infierno, ahora creo que debo levantarme—"_Quiero dormir otra vez, el universo que espera para otro día._"

—La pregunta es si Twilight ya se despertó para podernos ir Canterlot—Dice Zty—Creo que subiré a despertarla y de pasada le preguntare la hora, para acomodar mi reloj—Zty sube por las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Twilight y para su sorpresa se encontró a la pony despierta y escribiendo muy concentrada en un pergamino.

—¡Buenos días Twilight!—Dice de forma alegre el escritor.

Twilight se sobresalta y dice:

—Zty, que haces aquí tan temprano, creí que dormirías más—Dice mientras esconde de forma sigilosa su pergamino.

—Mi alarma me despertó por error, ¡hey, estas escribiendo!, déjame verlo—Dice mientras se acerca al pergamino.

—No espera, no lo veas…— Dice la pony morada, pero aun así, con su magia, Zty logra tomar el pergamino.

—Vamos a leerlo—Dice mientras lo hace levitar, Twilight se pone muy nerviosa—"Scherlok Hooves se acerco al profesor Poniaty y le dijo: 'Bien profesor, ya no me mienta más, se que tiene un plan nuevo y más siniestro, dígamelo sin rodeos' el profesor con una extraña mirada sensual le dice: 'Claro que le contare mi plan, con lujo de detalle y con usted como protagonista en él' entonces Poniaty lo obligo a ponerse en contra de la pared y empezó a besar su cuello" ¡Pero qué rayos!, se que existen personajes parecidos a estos en mi universo, pero parece ser que la historia no concuerda…— Twilight muy sonrojada dio un grito de miedo y con su magia le arrojo con mucha fuerza, un libro muy pesado. El libro le dio en la cabeza y el chico callo al instante al suelo por el impacto.

—¡Por Celestia! ¡Lo siento Zty! Estas bien—Dice Twlight muy preocupada.

—Líquido… rojo… vital…escapando… cabeza…dolor… auxilio—Dice el escritor, porque efectivamente, el libro lo había hecho sangrar de la cabeza y estaba empezando a salir bastante sangre.

—Demonios, no te preocupes Zty, yo te curare—Dice Twilight y utiliza magia de su cuerno para empezar a curar a Zty, la herida en su cabeza se cierra, pero de todas formas lo tiene que recostar en un sillón de su cuarto—Te siente mejor—

—¡No quiero ir a la escuela mamá! ¡Quiero que me dejes ayudarte en la cocina!—Dice Zty con los ojos entrecerrados, luego mueve su cabeza de forma brusca y vuelve en sí—Si, ya me siento mejor—

—Discúlpame por golpearte, es que estaba escribiendo una historia fan de los libros de Scherlok Hooves, una historia de amor, pero no amor del convencional, y me dio vergüenza que lo leyeras, es que están vergonzoso, como es posible me guste leer cosas así, más importante, como me puede gustar escribirlo, ¡No es mi culpa!, el escritor hizo a esos dos personajes, tan…Sexy's—Dice muy roja Twilight—Espero que no me vea con malos ojos después de saber eso de mi.

Zty se ríe y luego dice:

—No te preocupes, de donde yo vengo a eso se le llama Yaoi, y no me sorprende que te guste—Dice con una sonrisa—Lo que me sorprenda es que ustedes también escriban historias así—

—De hecho, sólo yo lo hago—Dice Twilight avergonzada—Espera, ¿tú también has escrito historias fan de este estilo?—Pregunta Twilight emocionada.

—Si claro—

—Con dos chicos—Dice Twilight entre emocionada y asustada.

—¡Claro que no!—Dice sonrojado el escritor—Yo lo eh hecho con dos chicas, es lo contrario a lo que tu escribes y se llama Yuri—

—Suena lógico que un chico escriba eso—Contesta Twilight—Y si es historia fan, ¿De qué serie o libro lo haces?—

Zty se puso nervioso sin razón aparente.

—Pues tú sabes, series, y libros que leo, nada en especial, no tengo una en especial. ¡Deja de juzgarme! –Dice asustado, Twilight lo mira raro—Sabes que, porque no dejamos este tema y nos vamos ya a tomar el tren rumbo a Canterlot—Dice sudando.

—Tienes razón, mejor vámonos ya—Entonces los dos bajan las escaleras, sin decir una palabra más.

Recogieron a Deadpool y se fueron a la estación de trenes.

…

Las mane 6, Deadpool y Zty estaban en la estación del tren, ya simplemente esperando a que llegara para recogerlos.

—Bien A.J.—Decía Big Mac con su tranquila voz—Tu vete tranquila, la abuela y yo cuidaremos bien la granja mientras no estás, y no vamos a dejar a Apple Bloom hacer nada malo o estúpido—

—Gracias Big Mac, confió en ti—Entonces el tren llego, Apple Jack le dio un abrazo a su hermano para despedirse, y todos subieron al tren.

…

Con tranquilidad, todos estaban en el comedor del tren sin nada de qué preocuparse, Zty saco su celular.

—Quiero escuchar música, ¿no les importa verdad?, es que no traigo audífonos y puede molestarlos—Todos dicen que no les importa y se quedan viendo el extraño aparato en las pesuñas de Zty, todos menos Deadpool—Esta canción es un poco pesada se llama Pride de un grupo conocido como Soil—La canción de un tono pesado empezó a sonar con rapidez y las letras empezaron a sonar:

_When you scream aloud __  
><em>_(Heads down Heads down)__  
><em>_That's when I plan to__  
><em>_(Rise up Rise up)_

De repente Twilight grito con miedo, apunto al techo del tren y se encontraron con que estaba siendo destruido, y el que lo estaba haciendo no era nadie más que el perro Rotweiler que Deadpool y Pinkie Pie se había encontrado antes.

—Al fin los encuentro ponis, creo que voy a tomar mi venganza—

El perro se acerco peligrosamente a las chicas, la música seguía sonando.

_When you scream aloud  
>(We're doomed We're doomed)<br>That's when I plan to prove myself to you…_

—No se preocupen chicas, yo las protegeré—Zty se pone justo en frente del perro—Atrás monstruo—Dice con confianza.

Pero el perro simplemente le da un fuerte golpe con la mano y el escritor sale volando en contra de una pared con un librero y este le cae encima.

—Eso dolió—Se escucha la voz del escritor desde debajo de los escombros.

_I've never gotten the simple thrill of a solo day  
>I've never seen the point in you killing you<br>I've always backed my words with what I do  
>I'll always bite my tongue to comfort you…<em>

—Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer—Dice el perro de forma arrogante.

Deadpool le salta en la espalda al perro y empieza a golpearlo, pero el perro logra tomar a Deadpool de la cintura y ponérselo en frente de él.

—Al fin voy a tener mi venganza sobre ti—Dice el perro, luego empieza a golpearlo contra el suelo repetidas veces, luego contra las paredes y también contra el techo.

"A este tipo sí que le gusta darle duro a sus enemigos"

"_Bow Chika Bow wow_"

—No creo que puedas, mis compañero y yo te venceremos con facilidad –Dice Deadpool.

—Quienes, tu y esos insignificantes ponis—Dice el perro con confianza.

_I'll be my superhero #1  
>I'll save me from myself<br>I, I rise._

El perro ríe de forma siniestra y burlona y luego dice:

—Por favor, el pony que intento enfrentarse a mi ni siquiera pudo aguantar un simple golpe de mi parte, eso sí que es alguien inútil y débil, un completo perdedor que no podría llegar a hacer nada bien, un don nadie—EL perro continua riendo estruendosamente

—¿Como me llamaste, bastardo?—Una voz muy enojada se escucha detrás del perro.

_Above the sun in the sky_

El perro voltea y ve al escritor, que tiene una cara de ira total, con una especie de aura negra a su alrededor, el perro arroja a Deadpool y luego mira al escritor con una sonrisa.

—Creo que es hora de terminar contigo—El perro empieza correr con el puño levantado.

_Above that look in your eyes_

Los ojos del escritor se veían diferentes, se veían más opacos, sin brillo y con las pupilas dilatadas.

—Nadie me dice…—El perro se acerca cada vez más.

_MY PRIDE_

El perro da el golpe con todas sus fuerzas…

Pero el golpe no se concreto, ya que el escritor, con sus propias pesuñas detuvo el puño del perro. El perro intenta terminar su golpe, pero Zty lo sigue rechazando tomándolo del puño.

—¡Que soy un inútil o débil!—Grita lleno de ira el escritor, entonces, el aura negra alrededor de él se libera y arroja al perro al lado contrario del vagón y se da un golpe muy fuerte en la espalda.

_Sister you know me  
>(Sister you know me)<br>Mother you made me  
>Lover what do you offer me<br>Father teach me  
>Brother protect<br>Lover what do you have for me_

El perro no tiene tiempo ni para reaccionar, ya que el escritor ya lo había embestido con fuerza en contra de la misma pared

—¡Jamás me digas que soy un Don nadie!—Gritaba el escritor mientras seguía golpeando al perro. Pero el perro se levanto y tomo al pony en una de sus manos.

_I'll be my superhero #1  
>I'll save me from myself<em>

—Ya no más juegos, terminare contigo de una vez por todas—Empieza a apretar el cuerpo de Zty, pero este sigue lleno de ira y empieza separar la mano del perro, pero aun así, el perro es más fuerte que él. Están en una lucha de fuerza, uno apretando y el otro estirando. De repente la mano del perro sale volando con un chorro de sangre saliendo de ella, Zty cae al instante libre de su prisión.

_I'll be your superhero #1  
>I'll save you, I save<em>

Deadpool sostenía una katana con su magia, la hoja de la espada estaba llena de sangre del perro.

—Nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo—Dice Deadpool—Que pena que tú no tienes amigos que te echen una mano—"_Burn_"

_I'll save you_

—¡Mi mano!—Aulló de dolor el perro—¡Me cortaste mi mano, maldito!—

—Y todavía no acabamos contigo—Dice Deadpool, Zty se pone al lado del mercenario—Creo que tenemos que practicar el rayo Zty—Dice de una forma maliciosa, Zty sonríe de una forma macabra. Ambos apuntan su cuerno al perro y estos se rodean del aura mágica.

_Your eyes deny a life that dulls your pride_

El rayo negro y amarillo fue en dirección al perro, este lleno de miedo, intento cubrirse en un vano intento de defensa, pero los dos fuertes rayos lo golpearon justo en el pecho. El can fue arrojado en dirección a la pared del tren y esta se destruyo de una forma estruendosa, el perro calló al lado de las vías y el tren lo dejo atrás.

_Your eyes they hide through me you'll heal with time_

La canción del celular de Zty se acabo, el vagón manchado de sangre del perro y con su mano aun en el piso, se quedo en un gran silencio.

Rainbow Dash fue la primera en hablar:

—Eso fue… ¡Asombroso!—Dijo entusiasmada—La forma en la que lo golpearon y acabaron con él, al final de todo parece ser que el escritor no es tan idiota como aparentaba—Termina la pegaso.

Pero el escritor todavía se veía muy agitado y enojado, sus ojos se seguían viendo de esa manera que aparentaban crueldad e ira.

—Debí acabar con él, nadie me llama inútil—Dice en voz baja y lleno de ira, todavía estaba temblando por la adrenalina.

Todos lo miraban extrañado, entonces muy enojado con su pesuña golpea una pared del tren.

—Estas bien—Le dice Twilight mientras le pone la pesuña en el hombro, Zty la voltea a ver, ella tiene una mirada de preocupación y angustia en su rostro, el escritor se tranquiliza al ver a Twilight, sus pupilas se dilatan otra vez y el brillo vuelve a sus ojos—Ya estas mejor, verdad—

—Sí, no fue nada, sólo fue un desliz de mi parte, no volverá a pasar, voy al vagón comedor, ¿Quieren algo?—Los demás dicen que no—Bien, yo si tengo un hambre monstruosa—Se retira del vagón.

—Alguien tiene que hablar con él—Dice Pinkie—¿Qué tal tu Deadpool? Tú eres su héroe—

—No creo que yo sea el apropiado para hablar de eso con él, creo necesita el tacto femenino, y el de alguien que él ya aprecie—Dice el mercenario. Todos voltean a ver a Twilight.

Ella suspira.

—Está bien, voy a hablar con él—

…

En el vagón comedor estaba Zty poniendo una variedad de panes dulces en su charola, levito una dona hasta su boca y la mordió.

—No hay pan dulce mejor que el de México, definitivamente—Dice para sí mismo.

—Este… Zty—una voz se escucho detrás de él—¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?—

—Claro que si Twilight—Dice el escritor con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué te paso en el vagón?, no parecías tu mismo—

—Si la perdí y bien feo, que idiota ¿verdad?—Dice y se ríe de su propia broma.

—No es algo gracioso, me… nos preocupaste—Dice Twilight con preocupación—Ahora dime, ¿Por qué perdiste el control?—

Zty suspira y luego responde:

—Bien… Normalmente puedo controlar mi ira y mi odio, logro reprimirla y apartarlos de mí, digamos que no son sentimientos muy agradables y prefiero evitarlos, pero…—El chico se detiene un segundo para pensar—Cuando alguien me dice que soy un poco inteligente, un inútil o un bueno para nada, no puedo evitar que todo el odio y la ira salgan de mí… Es como si no me tomaran en serio, como si todos mis esfuerzos no sirvieran de nada, como si fuera alguien más del monto, y créeme, yo detesto eso, más de lo que te puedas imaginar. No es algo de lo que me sienta muy orgulloso. Me hace débil—Dice bastante avergonzado.

Twilight no sabe cómo reaccionar ante esto, así que simplemente se acerca al escritor y le da un tierno abrazo. El escritor muy sorprendido y sonrojado, simplemente le devuelve el abrazo.

—No eras un inútil, ni tampoco eres tonto, créeme, si fuera lo contrario no serias escritor y mucho menos un guardián del orden—Dice Twilight mientras lo abraza.

—Gracias—Dice el escritor con la sombra de una lagrima en sus ojos.

…

Llegaron al catillo real en Canterlot, la princesa Celestia ya los estaba esperando en su trono.

Al llegar Zty rápidamente se inclino ante la princesa. Deadpool por instinto siguió al escritor. Las chicas simplemente saludaron a la princesa.

—Es una gusto verlas chicas—Dice la princesa Celestia alegre—Twilight Sparckle, me podrías decir quiénes son tus singulares amigos, que siguen inclinados ante mi presencia—Deadpool y Zty toman eso como una señal para levantarse.

—Ellos son dos viajeros de las dimensiones y vienen porque…—Twilight le explico a Celestia todo lo que había pasado, el Doctor Doom, Discord, los guardianes del orden. Celestia escucho cada palabra con atención, cuando Twilight termino la princesa muy seria dijo:

—Temo Twilight, que esta vez, los elementos de la harmonía no servirán de nada—Dice la princesa—Si estamos incluyendo a un hijo del caos de otro universo, se necesitan otros objetos, de un poder mayor al de los elementos del la armonía—

—Princesa, ¿usted que sabe de los guardianes del orden?, y, ¿Qué es más poderoso que los elementos de la armonía?—Dice Twilight curiosa.

—Twilight, creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad, yo soy una guardián del orden, la de este universo, Luna también lo era, hasta que se corrompió, después de eso fue relegada de su puesto, pero ahora yo soy la única guardián del orden de este universo—Dice la princesa, todos se quedan mirándola sorprendidos— Yo eh viajado entre varios universos, conozco el universo del señor Wilson, y conozco a la guardián de ese universo, es Madame Web si no me equivoco—"_Esa vieja arpía era una guardiana del orden, y no envió a nosotros a arreglar lo que ella debía arreglar_"—Y yo conozco muy bien el universo del joven guardián del orden, a quien crees que le dedicaron tus antepasados la pirámide del sol y la pirámide de la luna—Parecía que la mandíbula de Zty estaba a punto de caer al piso, de lo increíble que era para él, la mandíbula de Pinkie ya estaba en el piso.

—P-pero, las pirámides se llevan cien años entre ellas—Dice sorprendido Zty.

—Eso te dijeron en la escuela—Dice la princesa con una sonrisa burlona.

—Pero no me los explico, ¿Por qué nosotros tenemos dos monumentos a ustedes y ustedes no tienen nada?—Zty dice esto con un poco de enojo.

—¿Tu como sabes?—Le dice la princesa con la misma sonrisa—Deja que Luna venga y te lo mostrare—

Celestia se retiro a buscar a Luna y volvió después de un rato con la princesa de la noche.

—Espero que esto sea importante Tia, estaba jugando Diablo lll—Dice Luna

—Es muy importante, tiene que ver con los guardianes del orden—

—Celestia, ese puesto se me fue relegado mil años atrás—Dice triste Luna

—Lo sé, pero tú y yo tenemos la información que Twilight Sparckle y sus amigos necesitan para detener a un hijo del caos de otro universo—

—Pero no necesitan a un guardián como tú para detenerlo, eso y las piedras del orden—

—No, yo no puedo intervenir es trabajo del nuevo guardián del orden activar las piedras—Celestia señala a Zty, este se inclina ante la princesa de la Luna.

—Vasta de formalidades chico—Dice la princesa Luna con una sonrisa.

—Princesas de que están hablando, todavía no me responde que es más poderoso que los elementos de la armonía—Dice Twilight.

—No te desesperes Twilight Sparckle, ya te lo mostraremos—Entonces las princesas utilizan magia contra una pared cualquiera del palacio, entonces esta se abre una puerta. Todos miran dentro de la habitación. Dentro había una colección de arte azteca, muchísimas armas aztecas y en el centro de la sala estaba una estatua del guerrero azteca que Deadpool y Pinkie Pie vieron en la pirámide como fantasma.

—Rayo esto no me lo esperaba—Dice Pinkie.

—Sorprendidos—Dice la princesa—Cuando fuimos nombradas guardianas del orden, a Luna y a mí se nos dio la oportunidad de detener a Discord, y se nos ofreció la ayuda de un fiero guerrero de otras tierras, nosotros la aceptamos, pudimos detener a Discord con los elementos de la armonía, pero el guerrero y nosotras decidimos crear algo con una fuerza superior, para que si más hijos del caos se encontraban, fuera más fácil controlarlos, y así, en un concilio con los demás guardianes del orden de todos los universos, se decidió crear la piedras del orden, que juntas tienen el poder de detener al instante a un hijo del caos. Se decidió guardarlas todas en Equestria, porque era el universo más seguro, y aun ahora están guardadas aquí—Celestia y Luna levantan unos cofres, uno con una imagen del sol y otro con una imagen de la Luna.

—Celestia y yo—Habla ahora Luna—Tenemos dos de la piedras, nosotras tenemos el rubí del sol, y el zafiro de la luna—Saca unas piedras preciosas, el zafiro parecía tener dentro algo así como la luna, mientras el rubí parecía contener al mismo sol—Pero no son todas la piedras, hay más, y es su trabajo encontrarlas todas, todas están en distintos lugares de Equestria, nosotras les daremos el mapa para que vallan a buscarlas—

—Las piedras que faltan son—Dice Celestia—El cuarzo subterráneo, el citrino del rayo, la esmeralda de los cielos, el diamante negro, la piedra cambiante, el ónix de los dragones y el ámbar atemporal—Celestia termina de enumerar—No es una tarea fácil—"_Demonios_"—Pero de ustedes depende que el multiverso no sea destruido—

—Deben partir ya—Dice Luna—Y que sepan que estamos con ustedes en alma, nos tenemos que quedar aquí para proteger en caso de que Doom planeé algo en contra de la capital, que no fallen en su búsqueda—Dice Luna con honor.

—Se que no fallaran—Dice Celestia mientras las mane 6 se retiran junto con Deadpool y Zty—Y para el señor Wilson, cuide bien a las chicas, yo se que usted es un gran héroe de donde viene, confió en usted—

—Claro que si princesa—Dice Deadpool.

Y así, parten a buscar las piedras del orden, ya con dos de ellas en su poder, pero encontrar las demás no va a ser tan fácil, pero no hay problema, porque están juntos, y la unión es la fuerza.


	7. El Topo

**Capitulo 7: El Topo.**

* * *

><p>Celestia les había dado una mochila de color café donde llevaban las piedras, la mochila la tenía Zty, por ser el guardián del orden.<p>

Las mane 6, Deadpool y Zty ya estaban fuera del castillo leyendo el mapa, entonces Pinkie le quito el mapa a Twilight de las manos y dijo:

—Bien, nos tenemos que poner de acuerdo—Dice de forma sería lo cual dejo a todos sorprendidos—La piedra más cercana es el cuarzo subterráneo y está en territorio de los perros, pero sería tonto de nuestra parte ir todos, ahora lo que debemos hacer es ir advertir a todos lados del peligro que se correr—Entonces voltea ver a sus compañeras—Rarity, tienes que ir a Manehattan, Fluttershy a Ponyvill, Apple Jack a Appaloosa y finalmente Rainbow Dash debe ir a Cloudsdale, son los lugares más importantes y los que primero serían atacados, entendido—Todos asiente muy extrañados—Deadpool, Zty, Twilight y yo, intentaremos encontrar el cuarzo… ¡Moviéndose todos!—Entonces las chicas se van a sus destinos.

—Pinkie Pie ¿Por qué estas actuando así?—Pregunta Twilight.

—Twilight, por si no te habías dado cuenta, estamos en peligro, un peligro muy grande y debemos actuar ¡Ya! Tenemos que ir al territorio de los perros a sonsacarles la piedra esa, entre más nos tardemos, más avances hace Doom en lo que sea que está planeando—Dice Pinkie muy desesperada

Twilight entiende la preocupación de Pinkie y se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

—Entonces, rumbo a las montañas, los misteriosos territorios de los perros, nos transportare a ellas—Dice Twilight, entonces su cuerno se empieza llenar del aura purpura y en un segundo una esfera de energía rodeo a los cuatro ponis, y se desaparecen del lugar.

"¿Por qué Twilight no apareció a sus amigas en los lugares que las iban a enviar?"

"_Eeeh… ¿error de escritura?_"

…

En las silenciosas montañas, una esfera de energía purpura aparece en el lugar, y los cuatro ponis aparecen en el lugar. Twilight cae al piso exhausta.

—Estas bien Twilight—Dice Zty mientras acerca a ayudarla a levantarse.

—Sí, es sólo que llevo un tiempo sin tele transportar a tantos al mismo tiempo y creo que estoy fuera de forma—Le dice Twilight con una sonrisa, Zty se la devuelve—Por cierto, ya me puedes soltar—Zty no se había dado cuenta de que todavía estaba muy pegado a Twilight, este se mueve sonrojado.

—Lo siento—Contesta Zty.

—¡Vamos!, no se distraigan, no sabemos donde están los perros y ustedes jugando, apúrense—Dice Pinkie Pie.

Ambos se sobresaltan y se acoplan a Deadpool y Pinkie Pie.

—Bien, creo que debemos empezar buscar, busquen agujeros por donde se pueden esconder los perros—Dice Pinkie Pie.

Estuvieron un rato caminando sin rumbo pero no encontraron nada, llegaron a un lugar algo apartado, como si fuera un claro, no había arboles, y la tierra era suave.

—Esto es raro—Dice Pinkie—Los perros son animales territoriales, hace mucho que nos debieron atacar—

Justo cuando dijo eso, de la tierra muchos pares de patas salieron de la tierra y los tomaron a todos de sus patas.

—¡¿Pero qué?—Grito Deadpool, pero no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar ya que las patas ya los habían llevado debajo de la tierra, mientras Deadpool era golpeado seguidamente por piedras y tierra, seguía bajando por un túnel oscuro, sin tener la más mínima idea de que era lo que estaba pasando, hasta que dejo de sentir golpes, y pudo ver una luz muy tenue por las velas, volteo a ver a sus lados y vio a los otros tres ponis tirados en el piso muy adoloridos.

—Ponis, ¡querían nuestras joyas!—Grita uno de los perros.

—¡Eliminémoslos!—Grita otro.

Deadpool al escuchar esto se levanta rápidamente y desenfundo su espada.

—Vengan a mi—Dice Deadpool con la espada levitando.

Twilight, Pinkie Pie y Zty se levantan al escuchar esto. Y ellos también se ponen en posición de combate. Los perros gritan para empezar el combate.

Deadpool empieza dar golpes con la espada a los perros que caen al instante ante el filo, Deadpool intenta no matar a nadie, así que sólo les da en las piernas o los brazos para que el dolor los dejara fuera de combate.

Twilight arrojaba rayos a todos los perros mientras estos caían sin dar pelea ante las fuerzas de energía.

Pinkie Pie parecía estar jugando, mientras saltaba y esquivaba los golpes de los perros que se desesperaban, entonces en un momento Pinkie se metió entre las piernas de uno de los perros y lo golpeo fuertemente en la parta de atrás de las rodillas, el perro cae al piso por el impacto, Pinkie se monta a su cabeza y de allí toma impulso para saltar a otro de los perros y darle una fuerte patada en la cara que le rompe varios dientes, desde ese punto se impulsa otro perro y lo golpea fuertemente en el estomago haciéndolo chocar contra una piedra, y así sigue Pinkie Pie bailando con los enemigos en una artística pelea.

Por otro lado Zty…

—¡Son demasiados!—Gritaba mientras corría de unos 20 perros que lo estaban persiguiendo—¡Auxilio!—Dice con desesperación, "Necesito un hechizo que me deje desasearme de todos ellos de una sola vez" Pensó "Pero cual… ¡Idea!"—Pero que era lo que dijo Twilight que debía hacer en caso de que un hechizo no me saliera—La imagen de Twilight el día del entrenamiento volvió a su cabeza "Lo único que debes hacer es…" Entonces imágenes de Rainbow Dash humana en poses sexys llegaron a su cabeza y se le olvido todo—Estúpida y sensual Rainbow Dash, déjame pensar—Entonces uno de los perros lo logro alcanzar y le dio un manotazo que lo saco volando rumbo a una piedra, Zty se estrello con fuerza y los perros lo empezaron a rodear, entonces de milagro logro recordar lo que le dijo Twilight: "Sólo tienes que decir una palabra que te recuerde al hechizo". Los perros ya lo estaban rodeando y apunto de masacrarlo entre todos, pero el joven escritor se levanta, se puso en posición y luego en voz baja dijo.

—Y en mi lengua soy conocido como Dovhakiin… Nacido dragón—Los perros lo miraron raro, entonces Zty grito con mucha fuerza—¡FUS RO DAH!—Entonces su cuerno se torno de un aura negra, y de su boca abierta empezaron a salir grande ondas sonoras de color azul que empezaron a barrer con todos los perros que tenía en frente, y dejando marcas en el piso. Después de terminar su grito, Zty pone las rodillas delanteras en el piso y se queda exhausto por el gasto de energía. Más perros corren hacia él, pero entonces una voz gastada y gruesa habla.

—Perros, deténganse—Todos los perros se detienen al instante.

Entonces de la oscuridad un gran y gordo perro de la raza de los bulldogs que lleva puesto un traje ceremonial indicando que él es el líder, llega y dice:

—Porque atacaron sin razón a estos viajeros—

—Querían nuestras joyas, gran patriarca—dice uno.

—¿Qué indicios te dijeron eso?—Dice bastante enojado el patriarca, todos los perros miran al piso avergonzados—Déjenme a mí, ver que es lo que los extranjeros quieren— Entonces torpemente se dirige hacia Deadpool, Twilight, Pinkie Pie y Zty, y les dice—Extranjeros, me presento, soy James BullKiller III, ¿qué los trae a mis tierras?—

Pinkie Pie dijo:

—Estamos en busca de una antigua reliquia del orden… El Cuarzo Subterráneo—

El perro se empieza reír.

—Sabría que este día llegaría, pero jamás que llegaría con mi mandato—Entonces vuelve a reír más fuerte—Entonces son los guardianes del orden de los que se hablan en las profecías, ustedes son los que tomaran la reliquia más apreciada de los perros, la profecía dice que algún día, los verdaderos propietarios de las piedras volverían por ellas, pero antes de llevarse el cuarzo, deben cumplir nuestras pruebas, sólo así tendrán el honor de llevarse el cuarzo—

—De que pruebas hablamos—Dice Deadpool.

—Bien esta la prueba de combate—Dice el perro.

—Yo tomo esa—dice Deadpool rápidamente.

—La prueba para encontrar diamantes—

—Vi a Rarity hacer eso un par de veces, no debe ser tan difícil—Dice Twilight.

—La prueba de agilidad—

—Yo quiero esa, yo la quiero, yo la quiero—Dice Pinkie Pie entusiasmada.

—Y la prueba de fuerza—

—También hare esa—Dice Deadpool.

—No, sólo puedes tomar una prueba, esa la debe hacer el pequeño pony café—

—Rayos—Dice Zty.

—Vamos Zty, yo se que tu puedes—Le dice Pinkie.

—Eso espero—

—Bien sin más que decir—El gran perro habla—Que empiecen las pruebas, empezaremos con la prueba de encontrar diamantes—El perro los lleva a un área apartada.

…

Twilight estaba enfrente de un espacio abierto y al lado de ella había un perro Beagle más pequeño que ella y con aire de experiencia en buscar diamantes.

—Bien pony morado, tienes que vencer a nuestro mejor buscador de diamantes, para superar la prueba, Lo único que deben hacer es buscar el diamante más grande, tienen 10 minutos, ¡Empiecen!—

El pequeño perro salió disparado al instante y se puso a buscar en todo el lugar, empezó a escarbar, a olfatear y a mover piedras, entonces, en un lugar se puso más atento y con fuerza empezó a escarbar, después de unos minutos saco un diamante del tamaño de un balón de fútbol americano, el perro con una gran sonrisa se acerco al lugar donde lo iba a dejar.

—Quiero verter superar eso pony…—Dice el perro confiado.

—Disculpa, decías algo—Dice Twilight con una mirada de superioridad y un diamante un poco más grande que ella a su lado. El Beagle se quedo con la boca abierta ante el gran diamante incrédulo.

—Pero, pero, pero—Dice el perro. El gran patriarca empieza a reír por la reacción de su súbdito.

—Los viajeros ganan la prueba—Dice James mientras se limpia las lagrimas de la risa, y los demás perros aplauden a Twilight—La siguiente prueba, la de fuerza—Zty traga saliva muy asustado.

…

Zty estaba en una especie de arena con un mecanismo circular de empuje, si empujas hacia adelante desde un extremo tirarías a tu contrincante a una fosa con tierra. Zty estaba muy nervioso por tener que hacer la prueba, no sabría quien sería su contrincante.

—Empecemos ya—Dice el patriarca desde lo alto de la arena. Entonces desde arriba un perro Doverman muy musculoso y más alto que Zty baja para enfrentarlo.

—Estoy pero bien jodido—Dice Zty en voz baja.

—Tú puedes Zty, ¡Yo confió en ti! Eres más fuerte que ese perro—Le grita Twilight desde la parta de arriba.

—¡Gracias Twilight!—Responde Zty recuperando la confianza en sí mismo, entonces Zty se truena el cuello y luego da unos pequeños saltos de entrenamiento pero se tropieza un poco y casi cae.

"_Estamos pero bien jodidos_"

El perro Doverman pone sus manos sobre una de las manijas del mecanismo, Zty posa la parte frontal de su cuerpo en la parte contraria del mecanismo, el perro rápidamente empieza a empujar y rápidamente Zty se va para atrás, intenta clavar sus pesuñas en la tierra para evitar el avance, pero aun así retrocedía mucho, Zty estaba a punto de caer en el foso de tierra, entonces sólo allí pudo detener al perro con todas sus fuerzas y pensó:

"¿Por qué esto me trae malos recuerdos? Siento que ya eh vivido esto" Un recuerdo volvió a él:

_Estaba Zty humano alrededor de 2 años menor que en su primera aparición, jugando Star Fox Adventure para Game Cube, estaba en la parte de la prueba de fuerza, golpeaba repetidas veces el botón "A" pero el gran velocirraptor tiraba a Fox._

"Maldito trauma, porque ahora tengo que vivir la maldita prueba de fuerza, nunca pude superarla" Pensó Zty, pero recordó "Si pude, y ya recordé como pude"

—Y pude… ¡Porque no me rendí!—Grito el escritor, entonces con el acople de todas sus fuerzas empezó a empujar al perro que se fue para atrás sin remedio, el perro estaba muy sorprendido eh intento volver a oponer resistencia, pero Zty no se dejo y siguió empujando—¡Vas pa' bajo perrito!—Grita Zty y da un gran empujo que termina tirando al perro al foso—Lo logre—Dice totalmente sorprendido.

—Lo logro—Dice Deadpool.

"Lo logro"

"_Lo logro_"

—Yo nunca dude de él—Dice Twilight con una sonrisa.

—¡Te dije que podrías Zty! ¡Yo te lo dije!—Grita Pinkie Pie mientras salta muy emocionada en su lugar.

El perro patriarca ríe un poco, y luego dice en voz baja:

—¿Quién diría?—Entonces grita—¡El ganador es el pequeño pony café!—Los perros aplauden y vitorean la fuerza de Zty, este simplemente les sonríe, pero se soba las partes que utilizo para empujar, muy adolorido—La siguiente prueba, agilidad—Pinkie Pie salta muy feliz de porque es su turno.

…

Pinkie Pie estaba enfrente de una pista de obstáculos bastante compleja y al lado de ella estaba un perro galgo bastante delgado y un poco más alto que ella.

—El competidor que llegue primero, ganara—Dice el patriarca.

"_You don't say_"

—¡Empiecen!—Grita el gran patriarca y Pinkie Pie y el galgo empiezan a correr, Pinkie Pie corre, una gran llama sale de una de las paredes, Pinkie Pie se agacha al instante para esquivarla, sigue corriendo, una puerta con pinchos se abre justo debajo de ella, pero al instante ella salta sin mucho problema y con gran agilidad llega al otro extremo de la trampa, el perro galgo la sigue pisándole los talones, entonces de una pared, un montón de flechas salen, pero Pinkie logra agacharse a tiempo con una sola rosándole muy apenas la espalda, el perro no tuvo tanta suerte y una flecha le dio en el brazo, pero no se detuvo y continuo corriendo, entonces del piso empezaron a salir navajas girando, pero Pinkie las esquivo sin un solo rasguño, al igual que el perro, pero este se tropezó al caer. Pinkie corrió pero en un momento se detuvo y un gran tronco de madera paso rosándole la nariz en frente de ella, el perro continuo corriendo pero no pudo advertir el tronco y fue golpeado fuertemente por él, Pinkie Pie continuo corriendo, pero miro hacia atrás y pudo ver que el perro se quedo tirado, y el gran tronco lo estaba golpeando y lastimando mucho, Pinkie Pie corrió en reversa, y quito al perro del camino del tronco y lo puso en un lugar seguro de la pista.

—¿Por qué volviste?—Pregunto el perro extrañado.

—No voy a ganar a costa de la vida de alguien, no sería divertido—Dice Pinkie con una gran sonrisa.

El perro sonríe de cierta forma derrotado.

—De todas formas estoy muy herido, sería lo mismo si me hubieras dejado morir, no soy lo suficientemente bueno para vencerte, merezco morir, ya no sirvo para nada—Termina el perro triste.

—Claro que no, tú sirves igual que antes, un desliz o un tropiezo no te hace peor, al contrario te hace mejor, nunca pierdas la sonrisa de tu cara por un error, ríe porque te equivocaste y ríe porque sabes que vas a mejorar, la tristeza y cosas tan simples como una complicación en la vida no deben borrar la sonrisa de tu cara, a veces nos complicamos mucho la vida por pequeñeces y no nos damos cuenta del regalo que es estar en si vivos, otra razón más para sonreír, nunca lo olvides… Siempre ríe—Dice Pinkie Pie con su misma sonrisa sincera y luego dice en voz baja—Cualquiera que escuche esto, debe tomárselo muy en serio—Tan bajo que ni el perro lo escucho, como si se lo hubiera dicho al viento o a alguien más…

El perro sonrió y se levanto.

—Eres una guerrera de corazón puro… Es un honor perder contra ti—Dice el perro para después gritar—¡Yo, Fast Bones, dejo esta competencia y sedo la victoria a la obvia ganadora!

Los perros empiezan a aplaudir fuertemente a Pinkie, y el gran patriarca dice:

—La ganadora, es la pony rosa, ya que su competidor se retiro, ¡Felicidades!—Entonces el mismísimo patriarca empieza a aplaudir—La siguiente prueba, la de combate—

"_Hell Yeah_"

—Pero deberán pelear en igualdad de condiciones, es decir, sin armas—

"Douhh"

…

En una gran arena al estilo de los gladiadores romanos, estaba Deadpool preparándose para luchar.

—La última prueba, la que decidirá si ganan la piedra o si no son dignos de ella—Dice el patriarca—Ahora, Pony de traje raro, tendrás que enfrentar a nuestro campeón de lucha ¡Frank BonesCrusher!—Los perros aplauden clamando al luchador, desde arriba, un perro San Bernardo 5 veces más grande que Deadpool, con una capa y una capucha como único atuendo y con pinta de saber luchar muy bien cayó justo en frente de Deadpool. El gran perro dio un aullido de guerra que pudo ser escuchado en toda la cueva. Deadpool trago saliva con miedo.

"_Debe ser por Dog Chow_"

La capa del perro se movió un poco por una extraña corriente de viento, dándole una apariencia más aterradora.

—¡Empiecen!—Grito James.

El perro se quito la capa con gran estilo y sin hacer ningún otro anuncio corrió en dirección a Deadpool y lo envistió llevándoselo en contra de la pared y estrellándolo fuertemente contra esta, Deadpool quedo muy adolorido en el agujero de la pared, el perro lo tomo de una de las patas traseras y empezó a golpearlo fuertemente contra el piso repetidas veces, entonces lo arroja hacia arriba y salto para alcanzarlo y tomarlo de nuevo de las patas y bajar a gran velocidad y estrellarlo contra el piso.

—¡Rayos! Ese pony tiene muy buen aguante—Dice James

En el piso lo arrojo de nuevo contra una pared.

—Creo que hay un pequeño hueso en mi flanco izquierdo que no está roto—Dice Deadpool desde el piso

—Vamos Deadpool, deja de jugar y acaba con el perro de una vez—Grita Zty desde arriba del coliseo.

Entonces Deadpool se levanto con mucho esfuerzo del piso.

—Eres resistente pequeñin—Dice Jack

Corrió en dirección al perro y con una gran envestida lo derrumbo, en el piso lo empezó a golpear fuertemente con sus pesuñas delanteras, pero el perro logro arrojarlo de encima de él, Deadpool cayó de pie y el pero corrió hacia él, pero Deadpool se paso por debajo de sus piernas y se puso en su espalda, con una gran fuerza logro tomarlo por la parte de atrás de su brazo izquierdo y logro hacerle una llave de sumisión, empezó a hacer que le tronara el brazo.

—¿Te rindes?—Dice Deadpool.

—¡Jamás!—Grita el titán. Entonces se libera de la llave de Deadpool y lo pone entre sus dos manos, empieza a apretar con fuerza y se pueden escuhcar las costillas de Deadpool crujir. Pero Deadpool no se va a rendir, así que empieza a separar las patas del perro y logra liberarse con mucho esfuerzo, cae al piso, se levanta un poco la máscara y tose un poco de sangre, pero como ninja salta en una patada aérea y le da en una de las rodillas al perro, la rodilla rápidamente se va para el lado contrario y se desvía de su lugar original. El perro grita y aúlla con gran dolor mientras cae al piso rendido.

—Rendirse ya no es una opción—Dice Deadpool "No lo provoques"

Jack intenta levantarse, pero la rodilla rota no se lo permite, y vuelve a caer.

—Increíble—Dice el patriarca muy sorprendido—Nuestro campeón fue destronado, el extranjero gana—Los perros empiezan a vitorear y a aplaudir a Deadpool.

Pero Twilight baja rápidamente a la arena y se acerca a ver al perro.

—Mis días de pela terminaron con esto—Dice muy triste ya dolorido Jack.

—No te preocupes, yo te puedo ayudar, pero voy a necesitar a alguien más ¡Zty! ¡Necesito ayuda!—Dice Twilight, Zty al escuchar a la hechicera baja para ayudarla.

—Pero yo no sé nada de hechizos de curación—Dice muy preocupado el escritor.

—Sólo haz lo mismo que hiciste con el hechizo de ondas sonoras, piensa en una palabra—Dice Twilight.

—Lo intentare—Zty. Twilight empezó a utilizar su mágica en la rodilla del perro para curarla. Zty empezó a recordar alguna palabra que le recordara a curación, pero nada, hasta que en un simple susurro casi inaudible dice— _Laas Yah Nir—_Su cuerno se rodeo del aura negra y empezó a dirigirse a la rodilla del perro y de un momento a otro ya estaba curado.

—Volveré a pelar—Dice Jack al levantarse—Ponis, ¡Tienen un corazón noble! Se han ganado mi aprecio y mi lealtad—Dice el perro muy feliz de volver a caminar—Y tu pequeño pony rojo, te ganaste mi respeto—Dice inclinándose ante Deadpool.

Deadpool le pone una pesuña en el hombro.

—Diste una gran batalla y fuiste un fiero competidor—"Pero yo fui mejor"—Fue un honor luchar contigo—

—Bien parece ser que los extranjero son los de la profecía, vamos a hacerles entrega de cuarzo subterráneo—Dice james mientras se dirige al altar del cuarzo.

…

Deadpool, Pinkie Pie, Twilight y Zty están unos escalones más debajo que James del pedestal donde esta un cuarzo del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol que parecía estar lleno de tierra, pero aun así tenía un extraño brillo resplandeciente que lo hacía denotar entre cualquier otra piedra.

—Yo James BullKiller III, les hago entrega a ustedes los grande guerreros extranjeros la entrega del cuarzo, ustedes, Twilight La que nunca falla al bucar algo—Empieza a hacerles menciones—Zty, El que parece débil, pero en su interior tiene la fuerza de un gran lobo—Luego mira a Pinkie— Pinkie Pie, la que no puede ser tocada por nada y tiene un corazón lleno de risa—Mira a Deadpool—Y Wade Wilson, El pony que no importa cuántas veces lo derrumbes, se volverá a levantar sin importar su heridas—Los viajeros recibían con orgullo los elogios—Ahora, según la tradición, sólo le puedo hacer entrega del cuarzo al verdadero guardián del orden—Todos miran a Zty—Entonces el pequeño alma de lobo es el guardián… ¿Por qué no me sorprende?—James empieza a reír, toma el cuarzo de su pedestal y se lo da a Zty, el lo levita a la mochila que le dio Celestia.

—Le prometo, gran patriarca, que no voy a dar mal uso a la reliquia de su pueblo—Dice Zty con seriedad.

—La piedra te pertenece a ti, a los grande guardianes del orden, ahora vallan y hagan lo que tiene que hacer, y siéntanse libres de volver cuando les plazca, de ahora en adelante, yo los declaro miembros honorarios de nuestro pueblo—Dice James.

El perro abraza a los cuatro ponis en señal de amistad.

—Que su viaje no sea interrumpido por complicaciones—Dice james ya fuera de las cuevas de los perros mientras que despide a los viajeros en la puesta del sol, mientras se dirigen a su próximo destino, en busca de la próxima piedra del orden…

"¿_Por qué escena me recuerda al final de los capítulos de cierta serie con una rata amarilla?... _"

"Quien sabe"


	8. Ghost n' Stuff

**Capitulo 8: Ghost n' Stuff**

Despues de salir de la catacumbas del los perros, los viajeros se fueron por la siguiente piedra que si tenía ubicación concreta, era la piedra cambiante, y esta estaba en el territorio de los changelings…

—Esto está mal—Decía Twilight preocupada—El territorio de los changelings es un lugar muy peligroso, mucho más peligroso que el territorio de los perros, y agréguenle a eso que en ese lugar nos odian y con razón— Mientras caminaba en círculos.

Pinkie Pie la tomo y le dio una bofetada.

—Tranquilízate Twilight—Dice Pinkie mientras la vuelva a abofetear.

Twilight la detiene.

—Pinkie, estoy tranquila, es sólo que tengo miedo de que la reina Chrysalis siga teniendo algo en mi contra, y también en la tuya—Entonces dice enojada—¡Y que ni se te ocurra volver a golpearme!—

Pinkie sonríe apenada.

—Como sea, ni siquiera sabemos cómo llegar al territorio de los changelings—Dice Zty—Cuando lo vi en la serie, el lugar parecía un desierto, pero se veía un poco diferente al desierto de appalossa, se veía más inhóspito, no creo que exista algo que nos transporte allí—

—Pues yo creo que puedo teletransportarnos—Dice Twilight—Pero no creo poder yo sola, necesitare que me ayudes—Señala a Zty.

—¿Por qué solo yo? Deadpool también es unicornio—Se quejo el escritor.

—Porque sólo tú tienes una idea de cómo es el territorio de los changelings, sólo tú me sirves para esto, así que no me rezongues y ponte a trabajar—"_Hey, no soy un inútil… tanto_"

—Está bien, te ayudare—Dice cansado Zty.

—Bien—Dice Twilight con una sonrisa—Ahora toma mi pesuña—Zty, la toma ya sin renegar, y comienzan a prepararse—Sólo piensa en el lugar, como ya te enseñe, siente como se mueve tu materia, déjate llevar al lugar—Zty la obedece y comienza sentir como su cuerpo deja poco a poco el lugar, la explosión de magia color negro y violeta sucede y el cuarteto desaparece de la montañas, en destino al terrible desierto Changeling.

…

En desierto rocoso y deshabitado una pelota de energía morada y negra apareció dejando a nuestros cuatro héroes en el lugar, al establecerse bien en el lugar comenzaron a caminar.

—Escuchan eso—Dice Pinkie a un extraño murmullo que se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

—Se siente como si algo nos siguiera—Zty miraba a todas las laderas del lugar donde extrañas sombras se mueven.

—Son seres repugantes llamados los changelings, nos vienen siguiendo, todos ellos deberían morir—Dice Twilight de forma amarga

—Los Changelings merece la muerte. La merece, sin duda. Muchos de los que viven merecen morir y algunos de los que mueren merecen la vida ¿Puedes devolver la vida? Entonces no te apresures a dispensar la muerte, pues ni el más sabio conoce el fin de todos los caminos—Deadpool dice esto de forma "sería" "_Referencia cultural mil_"

Continúan su camino con las criaturas siguiéndolos de forma sigilosa, pero inminente, después de un rato caminando se encontraron con un extraño y amorfo castillo de color negro.

—La guarida de Chrysalis— Twilight dice esto en voz baja.

—La reinita se da sus lujos ¿no?—Dice Zty con una sonrisa.

—Bien este es el plan—Dice Deadpool—Entro yo disparando y digo: Ya llego Wady, así que vallan entregando sus piedras si saben les conviene, quienes estén a favor de esto digan muerte—"Muerte" "_Muerte_"

—Muerte—Dice Zty.

—Cuatro contra dos, hagamos ese plan—Deadpool y Zty se preparan para correr en dirección al castillo, en ese momento magia purpura rodea a Zty y lo hace levitar, mientras que una pesuña rosa detiene con fuerza a Deadpool que continua corriendo en su lugar.

—No podemos entrar haciendo eso, no queremos traer más problemas políticos a Equestria por parte de otra nación—

—No sabía que Equestria tuviera enemigos políticos—Dice Zty extrañado.

—Pues deberías leer la algo que tiene que ver con la muerte y un uniforme negro—Deadpool le dice a Zty.

—¿Qué?—Dice Zty extrañado.

—Nada—

—Callados todos—Dice Twilight exasperada—Lo único que tenemos que hacer es entrar sigilosamente al castillo, y luego encontrar a Chrysalis, ella seguro tiene la piedra—

Todos aceptaron este plan y fueron a un lado del catillo, se teletranportaron a uno de los alfeizares, comenzaron a moverse sigilosamente por el lugar.

—Dum dum dum durun, turu, turururururo—

—Deadpoool, silencio—Susurro Twilight.

—Que no lo estaba diciendo en los textos entre paréntesis y en cursiva—

Twilight voltea los ojos frustrada por las tonterías del mercenario.

Estuvieron moviéndose un rato en sigilo total hasta que encontraron unas grandes puertas con brillo verde y muchos adornos.

—Creo que es el cuarto de Chrysalis—Dice Zty.

—¿Y qué te dijo eso? ¿El fantasmagórico brillo verde o los adornos reales?—Dice Twilight con sarcasmo.

—No—Responde Zty tranquilo—Lo digo por el gran letrero que dice: Habitación de la toda poderosa reina Chrysalis—Efectivamente, había un gran letrero que decía esto. Todos miraron el letrero con cara de: ¿Qué?

—No existe una entrada alterna—Dice Pinkie—Parece ser que tendremos que utilizar el plan de Deadpool al final de cuentas—

—Cool—Dice Deadpool y empieza a cargar su pistola.

—Al menos evitamos a los guardias principales—Dice Twilight.

Entre todos abren la puerta con mucho esfuerzo.

Al entrar descubren una gran sala del trono con muchísimas decoraciones, en el fondo de todo esto estaba la reina Chrysalis sentada en su gran trono negro, al verlos entrar en su sala del trono Chrysalis muy sorprendida dijo:

—Ponis, como entraron aquí ¡Guardias a ellos!—Rápidamente son rodeados por Changelings más grande de lo normal con lanzas de acero, Deadpool se prepara para utilizar su arma y acabar con ellos rápidamente.

—Reina Chrysalis—Interrumpe Zty antes de que las cosas su fueran a mayores—Nosotros humildemente venimos a pedirle a usted la piedra cambiante, le prometemos que nos retiraremos y la dejaremos en paz—

—Invades mis tierras, profanas mi castillo e interrumpes en mi sala del trono… ¿Y esperas que te de uno de los más grandes tesoros de mi tierra como si nada?—Dice Chrysalis enojada—Que clase de loco eres—

Zty baja la cabeza apenado.

—Aun así—Dice Chrysalis—Podríamos negociar, mis criaturas tiene hambre, y siento bastante amor en el aire, si ustedes aceptan alimentarme, con mucho gusto les daré esa vieja piedra—

—Ni hablar, no te daré amor que no te corresponde a ti—Dice Twilight sonrojada.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo, lo estoy demandando, por ahora necesitare esclavos—Los ojos de Chrysalis comenzaron a brillar de un verde muy siniestro.

A Zty le comenzó a doler mucho la cabeza y se tiro al piso.

—No puede ser—Se dice a sí mismo el escritor—Tu eres más fuerte que eso, puedes evitarlo, tu mente es más poderosa—

El escritor se revuelca en el piso con dolor, con sus ojos cerrados por la agonía, Twilight corre muy asustada a él.

—Zty, que te pasa estas bien—Muy preocupada intenta hacerlo reaccionar, pero él sigue luchando y no la puede escuchar—¿¡Qué le estás haciendo, déjalo ya! ¡As Que deje se sufrir!—Le grita muy enojada a la reina.

—Él sufre porque quiere—Dice la reina—Si dejara de resistirse su dolor terminaría—

Repentinamente Zty deja de moverse y se queda tumbado, abrió los ojos para demostrar que en vez del rojo que eran, ahora eran de un verde opaco, se levanto y camino lentamente a Chrysalis.

—¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Deja de controlarlo!—Grita Twilight muy enojada, pero la reina sólo ríe.

—Yo no lo controlo, sólo le abrí los ojos y lo hice que demostrara su verdadero amor a su reina—Chrysalis dijo esto con una macabra risa mientras Zty caminaba y se posaba a su lado, Chrysalis lo miro i le dijo—Dile a tu amiguita y al mundo a quien le pertenece tu corazón—

Y como un zombi Zty dijo:

—Yo la amo reina mía, sólo la amo a usted—Chrysalis recibió estas palabras y su poder aumento al recibir el amor de Zty.

Twilight muy enojada y con la voz quebradiza grita:

—¡No es cierto Zty!, ¡es sólo un hechizo! ¡Tú no la amas! ¡Despierta!—Pero Zty hace oídos sordos a esto.

—Ahora sólo necesito el amor de otro macho—Chrysalis mira a Deadpool con sus ojos de brillo verde, Deadpool se queda en su lugar.

—¿Y esta vieja loca que intenta hacer?—Dice Deadpool.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que puedas resistir mi hechizo de control mental?—Chrysalis dice esto muy sorprendida.

—Bitch Place, Phonix no pudo leer mi mente, que te hace pensar que tú la vas a poder controlar—Dice Deadpool mientras ríe.

—Eso no importa—Dice Chrysalis recuperando la tranquilidad—Con el amor de este ya es suficiente, pueden tomar la piedra, no me importa, está en la sala detrás de mi trono—

—¡Oh no! ¡Nos vas a regresar a nuestro escritor quieras o no!—Grita Twilight muy enojada, se teletransporta fuera del circulo de guardias y se dirige a Chrysalis muy enojada.

—¡Yei! ¡Violencia innecesaria!—Grita Deadpool muy emocionado, "_Estos Changelings son muy feos_" "Creo que merecen que utilicemos un arma especial contra ellos, tú qué dices, la rompemos"—¡Chimichangas!—"_Eso es un sí para mí_"—Feel The loove of the hyper combo—"¿_No nos estamos equivocando de frase?_"

* * *

><p>Deadpool levanta la pesuña y toma una extraña barra de color gris, como si estuviera escrita, comenzó a blandirla como una espada golpeando a todos los changeling guardias con ella.<p>

—Yo también quiero hacer eso—Dice Pinkie muy emocionada, escala unas piedras y de la nada saca un montón de palabras sin mucho sentido algo que decía más o menos: "Todos aceptaron este plan y fueron a un lado del catillo, se teletranportaron a uno de los alfeizares, comenzaron a moverse sigilosamente por el lugar." Y con esas extrañas palabras Pinkie golpeo a sus enemigos, uno tras otro, de la nada saco su cañón de fiestas y lo comenzó a cargar con las palabras disparándole así a sus enemigos.

Twilight no ponía mucha atención al caos que ocurría atrás porque estaba corriendo muy enojada a donde se encontraba la reina y Zty, ella sólo tenía un objetivo en mente, hacerle daño a Chrysalis.

Con un gran rayo de energía purpura Chrysalis salió volando.

—Mi reina—Grita Zty con preocupación—Tú, que le has hecho a mi amada reina—Zty le dice a Twilight muy enojado. El escritor hace una mueca de dolor, señal de que dentro de él algo seguía luchando contra el control mental de Chrysalis. Twilight noto eso y recupero la esperanza de devolverlo y le dijo:

—Zty, yo se que tú sigues ahí, sólo tienes que luchar más—Zty aprieta sus parpados con dolor y continua su batalla interna, Twilight se desespera y le da una bofetada—¡Ahora me vas a decir que te vas a dejar vencer! ¡Creí que no eras de los que te dejabas vencer! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta por el multiverso! ¡Por la seguridad de Equestria! –Entonces lo abraza fuertemente y comienza a llorar—Despierta por mí—Una lagrima cae sobre Zty, abre sus ojos con fuerza y recuperan su color rojo, Twilight continua abrazándolo.

—Que viaje—Dice el escritor, se da cuenta de que Twilight lo está abrazando—¡Twilight! ¡No me vas creer! Tuve el sueño más acido que se te pueda ocurrir—Dice mientras ríe por su broma.

Twilight lo mira a los ojos, con una sonrisa y unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos le dice:

—Yo sabía que despertarías—Lo vuelve a abrazar.

Chrysalis se levanto muy mareada, se da cuenta de que Zty salió de su hechizo.

—¿Cómo es posible?—Dice muy enojada—¡Vuelve bajo mi control, esclavo!—

Al escuchar esto Zty cambia la sonrisa en su rostro por una cara de ira total.

—Yo no soy tu esclavo, ¡Yo soy un hombre libre! Nadie me controla, yo pienso, ¡Nunca seré un esclavo! ¡Y tú pagaras las consecuencias de intentar privarme de mi libertad!—El escritor le dice esto muy enojado, Chrysalis ríe sin miedo a la amenaza de Zty, pero el escritor tiene otros planes para ella—¡LIZ SLEN NUZ!—Grito, su cuerno se lleno del aura negra y una onda helada salió de este, Chrysalis grito sorprendida y quedo hecha una figura de hielo. Zty se derrumbo en el piso cansado por todo el ajetreo que había vivido, en voz baja dice—La vida es nada si la libertad se pierde—Cuando mira atrás Zty se da cuenta de que todos los Changelings están derrotado por Deadpool y Pinkie Pie.

—Vamos por la piedra de una vez, ya me quiero ir de este lugar—Dice Twilight. Ella tranquilamente ayuda a Zty a levantarse, llaman a Deadpool y a Pinkie Pie a entrar a la sala detrás del trono, entran con mucho cuidado, al entrar se dan cuenta de que es una sala negra con un objeto que no se podía ver bien en el fondo.

—Deadpool—Dice Zty—Bloquea la puerta, no sabemos cuánto tiempo va a estar Chrysalis congelada.

—Utilizare esta poderosa y noble barra que ayudo en la pelea contra los changelings—Deadpool toma la extraña barra gris que utilizo en la pelea y la coloco en… ¿La puerta?

* * *

><p>"Listo, que bonita se ve colocada allí"<p>

"_Esto es para Chrysalis: You Shall Not Pass_"

Los cuatro héroes se acercaron a la extraña luz, sólo para darse cuenta de que era un brillante diamante, ahora era una piedra común y corriente, ahora una pepita de oro, ahora un rubí, y así continuó cambiando la piedra, nunca teniendo una forma fija por más de unos segundos.

—Esta piedra es genial—Dice Pinkie hipnotizada por los cambios, a punto de tocarla, pero Twilight la detuvo.

—No Pinkie, no la toques, mira la inscripción en la pared—Twilight señalo la pared y leyó en voz alta—"Los que deseen tomar la piedra, a sus fantasmas y demonios primero enfrentar deben"—Se detiene a reflexionar un poco—¿Qué significara es eso?—

—Hay más—Dice Zty y continúa leyendo—"Si te crees listo para enfrentarte a ti mismo, toca la piedra, todos lo deben hacer o ni con la fuerza de un titán la piedra podrán mover"—

"_Que conveniente que tuviera toda la instrucción justo allí_"

"¿Qué esperabas de un fic de 3º?"

—Bien parece que simplemente tenemos que tocar la piedra y la prueba comenzara, no parece tan difícil—Twilight es la primera en tocar la piedra, repentinamente el mundo alrededor de ella se vuelve completamente oscuro, más de lo que ya estaba antes, no puede ver a nadie más que sus propias pesuñas.

—Chicos, ¿A dónde se fueron?—Dice Twilight con miedo.

—Tarde, tarde, tarde, ¡Siempre tarde!—Twilight escucho una lejana voz que sonaba mu familiar—No puedo llegar tarde, no debo llegar tarde ¡Siempre debo ser perfecta!—La voz se acercaba cada vez más.

—¿Hay alguien allí?—Twilight se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

—Yo debo ser la estudiante numero uno de la princesa Celestia ¡Nadie puede ser más perfecta de lo que soy yo!—Ante Twilight una versión despeinada y alterada de ella misma apareció, con los ojos como de una psicópata y en posición fetal.

—¿Qué eres?—

—Yo sólo quiero perfección, no quiero nada más que eso ¡Todos se darán cuenta de que yo soy la mejor y la más perfecta!—Grito la versión extraña de Twilight.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo?—Pregunta Twilight muy extrañada—Es imposible lograr la perfección, nadie lo puede lograr—

—¡Yo sí!—Grita la loca, y su cabeza gira de forma grotesca, Twilight retrocede asustada—Tu sabes que podemos lograr la perfección, sólo debemos evitar el paso del tiempo, no necesitamos nada más, es todo culpa del maldito tiempo—entonces como una loca grita—¡No quiero que me devuelvan al magic kindergarden! ¡Soy demasiado lista para eso! ¡Yo soy una genio!

—Tienes que tranquilizarte—Dice Twilight intentando razonar con ella misma.

—Es que le tengo miedo al fracaso, yo no estoy hecha para fracasar, ¡Yo siempre debo ser la mejor! ¡Si no estoy deshonrando a la princesa!—

Twilight la miro con un poco de pena y se acerco y la tomo de la pesuña.

—Ahora lo entiendo—Respiro hondo—No debes temer a que nadie aprecie tus habilidades, con que tu sepas que lo puedes hacer, eso es lo que en verdad importa—

—Yo no le tengo miedo a eso, eres tú la que le teme al rechazo—Dice la Psycho Twilight mientras ríe de forma macabra—Siempre marginada, no te das cuenta de que las que dicen ser tus "amigas" sólo esperan el momento para abandonarte, y que me dices del tipejo que acabas de conocer, el escritorcito ese, crees que el también te quiere, pues déjame decirte que no, el sólo te quiere utilizar, todos los hombre son así y lo sabes, el sólo espera para utilizarte y huir, yo se que el sólo es otro pervertido cualquiera, con un cargo de poder, pero a fin de cuenta otro imbécil de montón, y tu eres tan estúpida para encariñarte con él—La Twilight loca continua riendo como psicópata, Twilight se asusta por esta palabras, pero decididamente toma más fuerte la pesuña de su contraparte y dice:

—Mis amigas jamás me traicionaran, porque yo se que ellas me quieren, todo lo que hemos pasado juntas me lo reafirma, ellas son lo más importante para mí—Continua—Y con lo de Zty, el no es malo, es de corazón noble, yo lo sé por su mirada, el no haría nada para causarme daño, ni físico ni mental, el es un héroe noble, y yo lo quiero como es—Ya para rematar dijo—Y no le tengo miedo al rechazo, ni tu ni yo le tememos a eso, no me debo preocupar por el tiempo, eso está mal, sólo debo vivir el momento, y dejar que las cosas pasen, no debo preocuparme por el que pasara, debemos vivir el momento—

La psicópata la mira con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No debo tener miedo… al tiempo—Psycho Twilight toma fuertemente la pesuña de la Twilight normal y lentamente se vuelve energía y entra em Twilight. El espacio vuelve a la normalidad.

—Eso fue raro—Dice Twilight mientras contempla su pesuña.

—Ahora voy yo—Dice Deadpool entusiasmado—¿Preparados?—…—¿Hay alguien adentro?—Golpea su cabeza—Da igual—Toca la piedra.

Lo mismo que con Twilight, la oscuridad lo consumió completamente.

—Hola, demonio interno, uno, dos, tres por ti—Dice de forma cómica.

"_Muy graciosito ¿no?_"

"No me digas Wady, ahora eres todo un héroe que adora al escritor, no me mientas sigues siendo el mismo monstruo lleno de odio que al empezar toda esta mierda"

—¿Por qué no suenan dentro de mi cabeza?—Dice Deadpool con curiosidad.

—"_Porque, genio, somos tus demonios_"—De la oscuridad un horrible y desfigurado pony de de dos… no se le podían llamar cabezas porque simplemente era dos desfiguradas y horribles bocas. El pony de color blanco y lleno de cicatrices continúo hablando—"Si, te tendrás que enfrentar a tus desfiguradas voces como en Deadpool Team Up: Hulk, pero esta vez seremos un poco más crueles"—El horrible pony se acerca a Deadpool.

—Por favor—Dice Deadpool con burla—¿Qué me vas a decir que no me haya dicho ya yo mismo? ¿Mis inseguridades? ¿Lo de mis cicatrices? ¿Las muertes con las que cargo? ¿Qué puedes decirme tu que no me dijera yo mismo o ustedes en el pasado?—

—"¿Quién_ te dijo que te atacaremos a ti?_"—Las dos bocas ríen de forma macabra—"¡Hey tu! Si tu, el imbécil que está leyendo esto"—

Deadpool de repente se pone serio.

—No los metas en esto, ellos no tienen nada que ver—

—"_¿Por qué desperdicias tu tiempo leyendo un fic de tercera? Sal y as algo de tu inútil vida_"—La macabra voz continua con sus insultos al aire—"Al parecer eres demasiado feo y antisocial para hacer algo mejor que perder tu vida en frente de un monitor, eres patético"—

—¡Deja a los lectores en paz!— Grita Deadpool.

—"_¿Por qué? No es esto lo que tu siente por estos bastardos que se ríen y gozan de tu sufrimiento por sólo diversión_"—El horrible pony continua riendo—"Tu sabes que deseas la muerte de todos los que leen o ven tus aventuras, esos bastardos sin vida social que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que verte sufrir, ¡No te encantaría decirles a todos los que siente en verdad!"—

Deadpool baja la cabeza.

—Tal vez—En voz baja—Tal vez antes sentía eso, odiaba a los lectores casi tanto como a los escritores, pero ya no, desde que comenzó esta aventura y conocí a cierta persona que me aprecia y admira… Me di cuenta de algo—Entonces se quita la máscara, para demostrar su rostro lleno de cicatrices, con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos—Que aunque me parezca a Rian Reynolds después de ser golpeado por los mismos que golpearon al Fabiruchis… ¡Yo se que allí afuera hay gente que me admira! ¡Gente que quiere ser como yo! ¡Qué entiende y comprende mi dolor! ¡Que no me juzgaría por mis acciones!... Y aunque yo se que tal vez todo esto sea un juego para alguien superior—Se acerca y abraza al horrible pony por un costado como a un hermano—¿No es lo mismo que les pasa a ellos?—El horrible pony con voz comprensiva dice:

—"Esta vida sólo es una comedia absurda"—

—Y la única respuesta apropiada es reírse—El horrible pony se vuelve enegría y entra en Deadpool, cuando esto termina el mercenario dice—No debo tener miedo… Al ente superior—

La oscuridad se va del lugar, y Deadpo regresa con sus compañeros.

—Ya quisiera yo ver a Stanly Kubric superar ese viaje acido—Dice Deadpool con burla.

—Ahora yo, Ahora yo—Dice Pinkie entusiasmada, dando saltitos se acerca a la piedra, la toca.

La oscuridad se apodera del lugar, pero Pinkie no teme. Se puede escuchar un ligero llanto, algo casi inaudible, pero allí estaba el llanto, como de alguien sufriendo.

—¿Quien llora?—Dice Pinkie con una sonrisa—Porque Pinkie está aquí para voltear es cara triste hacia arriba—Comienza a cantar. Una figura rosa aparece en la oscuridad, Pinkie se acerca y se da cuenta de que es ella misma pero con el pelo liso—¿Qué tienes extraña y perturbadora Pinkie?—

La Pinkie contesta:

—No quiero esta sola—llora más fuerte.

—Pero no estás sola, tiene a tus amigos—

—No es cierto, yo siempre voy a estar sola, estoy condenada a eso, nadie me quiere, todos piensan que soy molesta—

—Pero… ¿Por qué le temes a la soldad?—

—Porque si nadie está conmigo, me quedaría sin compañía, no abría razón de vivir si nadie me acompaña—

Pinkie Pie abraza a Pinkamina.

—No vas a estar sola, porque yo voy a estar aquí contigo, nunca vas a estar sola conmigo aquí—

—Pero si eres yo, no significa que aun así voy a estar sola—

Pinkie se asusta por estas palabras, pero tranquilamente responde.

—Nunca vas a estar sola, porque mientras este contigo misma, no estarás sola, podemos reír nosotras solas, la risa siempre nos acompañara y la alegría que esta trae estará con nosotras—Pinkamina llora abrazando a Pinke y se vuelve energía para entrar a ella—Ahora me doy cuenta… No debo tener miedo… A la soledad—Pinkie suelta algunas lagrimas con una sonrisa.

El mundo vuelve a la normalidad alrededor de ella. Se aleja y toca el hombro de Zty.

—Tu turno—Le dice Pinkie.

Zty se acerca a la piedra con una sonrisa confiada.

—No será tan difícil, soy guardián del orden, todo está en paz dentro de mí—Con la misma sonrisa confiada toca la piedra.

El mundo se oscurece a su alrededor, con una voz confiada dice:

—Yo no tengo demonios internos—Ríe confiado.

—¿Estás seguro?—Una voz gruesa y calmada hablo desde la oscuridad.

Zty miro a la oscuridad con duda. Repentinamente del piso cadenas con punta de lanza salieron y atravesaron a Zty por las muñecas de sus dos patas delanteras obligando a pararse en dos patas, grito fuertemente por el dolor mientras la sangre brotaba lentamente de sus muñecas al resto de su cuerpo.

De las sombra salió un unicornio de color café igual que Zty, un poco más alto pero mucho más delgado que él, con los ojos de un aterrador color gris, con el cabello de color negro y con algunas partes grises, largo y peinado hacia atrás, la misma corta barba que tenía Zty, y finalmente traía puesta una bata de médico, todo esto le daba al pony una aterradora eh intimidante apariencia.

—¿Quién eres?—Pregunta Zty con dolor en su voz.

El pony ríe de una forma suave y macabra.

—No me digas que no sabes quién soy—Se acerca y toma de sus mejillas al adolorido Zty—A donde crees que va todo ese odio y rabia que suprimes y contienes, no crees que simplemente desaparece, no yo… yo soy un monumento a todos tus pecados, soy la encarnación de todos tus males, soy la parte de ti que más odias, soy todo lo contrario a lo que eres tu—Hace una pausa, con su magia aparece un escalpelo—Yo soy… EL DOCTOR—Tranquilamente con el escalpelo abre la caja torácica de Zty, la cual comienza derramar bastante sangre, Zty grita de dolor, pero el doctor ni siquiera se inmuta por los gritos, desprende lentamente la piel para dejar ver los huesos dentro de Zty, sus pulmones y el corazón latiente.

—¿Por qué haces esto, no se supone que es una prueba mental?—Pregunta Zty aguantando el dolor.

—Y lo es hermano mío, no te das cuenta que estoy haciéndote exactamente lo que dices detestar, pero a la vez amas—

—¿Qué?—

El Doctor le arranca una costilla y luego se la clava en un pulmón. Zty grita aun más fuerte.

—Si tu siempre dices—El Doctor imita la voz de Zty a la perfección—No soy escritor de Gore, soy una buena persona, detesto dañar a los demás, soy bueno, soy de los buenos, siempre hago las cosas por el bien, soy creyente de la justicia poética—El Doctor vuelve a reír con su gruesa voz, lo apuñala lentamente con su escalpelo, la sangre sigue brotando—Puras mentiras tuyas, tu no eras más que otro loco al que le gusta la violencia, yo no soy el loco, el loco eres tú, te gusta ver la sangre correr, o acaso ya olvidaste "Am I Psycho?" que fue eso, nada más que tu locura dejándose libre, esa vez me dejaste ir libre, y me gusto tanto escribir eso, como decaería hacer eso en la vida real, bueno ahora lo estoy haciendo, pero no cuenta, todo esto es dentro de tu cabeza, dentro de tu enferma cabeza—El Doctor mueve la punta del escalpelo sobre el desnudo corazón de Zty.

—Si crees que con esas simples palabras me vas a romper, pues ni lo creas, yo se que tu sólo eres odio y rabia, así que simplemente te voy a mantener dentro de mi cabeza como siempre lo eh hecho—

El Doctor ríe macabramente, le hace una cortada en la cara con el escalpelo, Zty hace una mueca de dolor.

—Crees que me puedes contener para siempre, no me hagas reír, sólo dame una oportunidad, una en la que no puedas controlar tu ira, y allí apareceré yo para hacer de la mía, tu más que nadie sabes que a lo que más le temes es a ti mismo—Vuelve a reír—Pero no creas que voy a acabar aquí, todavía tengo que hacer algo con tu nueva amiga—

—¡Qué ni se te ocurra tocarla!—Grita Zty recuperando sus fuerzas.

—Vamos, esos sentimientos sólo te debilitan, mostrémosle la verdad de nosotros a tu amiguita—Pausa para reir—Porque tu estilo de escritura principal no es el Gore—Con su magia disipa la oscuridad y deja ver a Twilight , la real…

—Zty ¡Que rayos te paso! ¡Por Celestia estas bien!—Twilight mira al pony de ojos grises y muy enojada dice—Tu, ¿¡Quien eres! Y ¿Qué le hiciste a Zty?—El Doctor la mira con tranquilidad.

—Lo que le hice y mi nombre no tienen importancia, lo que importa es lo que vengo a decirte—Dice El Doctor con una macabra sonrisa.

—¡Twilight no lo escuches! ¡Sólo quiere dañarte!—Grita Zty sabiendo lo que le diría.

—Vamos hermano, no le voy a decir nada que no sea verdad—El Doctor ríe—Twilight, alguna vez te dijo este chico que escribía yuri ¿no?, pero jamás te dijo que serie lo escribía—Twilight pus ouna cara de duda, Zty se movía compulsivamente en sus cadenas dañándose a sí mismo—A este punto ya debes saber que en su universo, tu vida no es más que un programa de T.V. pues adivina de que serie hace sus historias—El pony café ríe mientras Twilight mira a Zty dudosa.

—No entiendo Zty, ¿Por qué este extraño pony dice eso?—Twilight le pregunta no queriendo comprender.

—Por favor Doctor, no le digas eso, todo menos eso—Dice Zty suplicando.

—Que no lo entiendes niña. El escribe historias eroticas entre dos chicas, para ser preciso entre tú y todas tus amigas—Twilight mira incrédula a Zty, él sólo baja la cabeza apenado—Si, y creo que su favorita para escribir es una que te incluye a ti y a la gran y poderosa Trixie—Twilight voltea a ver a Zty con una mirada de entre asco y tristeza, los ojos se le comienzan a llenar de lagrimas—Y sabes que más, ah escrito ya dos historias y en una incluía a la princesa Celestia, si las cosas que escribió le pondrían los pelos de punta al más pervertido—Twilight se aleja de Zty—Y le encanta escribir eso, es un pervertido de primera uno de los peores—El Doctor comienza reír más fuerte.

—Te odio—Grita Twilight a Zty—Eres un montruo pervertido, no puedo creer que me agradaras, ¡Me das asco!—Twilight comienza a desaparecer.

Zty llora por esto.

—No soy un pervertido, porque todos creen eso de mí—Llora aun más, El Doctor ríe.

—Y ahora lloras, jamás pensé lograr eso, somos una persona difícil de hacer llorar, pero parce que sólo se necesita una pequeña decepción amorosa para eso—Ríe más fuerte.

Zty deja de llorar y muy enojado dice.

—Ahora sé lo que has hecho—Dice, lentamente su cuerpo comienza regenerarse—Quieres que me rinda y que me rompa para que tú puedas tomar el control—Su tórax se recupera completamente—Pero déjame decirte que no, no me vas a romper, porque yo se la verdad de mí. Tal vez me guste de vez en cuando la sangre, tal vez ya esté totalmente desensibilizado por la violencia que eh vivido en mi país, tal vez sea algo pervertid o y me guste el yuri… Pero no soy sólo eso ¡Soy una persona honesta y amable!—Rompe una de las cadenas—Soy alguien que desea la paz y ama a la humanidad—Rompe la otra cadena—Creo que el bien trae bien, sé que puedo cambiar este mundo para bien—Se acerca al Doctor que lo ve con una sonrisa en su boca—Y ahora que soy guardián del orden, me doy cuenta de algo, el destino del multiverso descansa sobre mí, y no voy a dejar que la parte malvada de mí se apodere de mi ser, porque aunque tú seas capaz de matar sin escrúpulos—Se acera y lo ve cara a cara—Yo no mataría a nadie, porque creo en un ser superior y en el castigo divino, prefiero hacer el bien, y tu vuelves dentro de mí—

El Doctor lo mira con burla.

—Sólo voy a esperar tu más mínimo error, y saldré de ti, tenme miedo—

—Ya me di cuenta, no debo tener miedo… De mi mismo—Dice Zty con una sonrisa.

—Eso dices ahora—El Doctor ríe tranquilamente y se vuelve energía entrando en Zty.

El mundo vuelve a la normalidad.

Zty tranquilamente toma la piedra y la guarda en su maletín.

—Bien, eso fue difícil, nos vamos—Zty dice esto con una sonrisa, Twilight lo mira con odio extremo—Twilight tienes que saber que lo que viste allí era…—Twilight lo interrumpe:

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no has escrito esas horribles cosas—Twilight lo mira a los ojos en espera, pero Zty desvía la mirada apenado, a Twilight se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas—Entonces es así, no eres diferente a los demás, sabes que vámonos de aquí—Zty intenta decir algo, pero Twilight lo interrumpe—No hay nada que puedas decir y cambiar lo que escuche y lo que pienso de ti ahora, ya no quiero hablar contigo—Zty sintió su corazón destruyéndose y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Twilight los teletransporto fuera de lugar a buscar la siguiente piedra, aunque ambos estuvieran destruidos por dentro.

"_Pensé que nosotros éramos los principales_"

"Dude, no creo que este sea momento para bromear"


	9. DeadPulp Fiction

**Capitulo 9: DeadPulp Fiction**

* * *

><p>Una bola de energía purpura apareció en la casa de Twilight, los cuatro héroes aparecieron, en la sala había un silencio sepulcral. Nadie hablaba, nadie decía nada, todo era un terrible silencio. Hasta que Deadpool se atrevió a hablar:<p>

—¿Cuál sería la siguiente piedra entonces?—Twilight toma el escrito que les dio la princesa.

—Dice aquí que se encuentra en la sala de gobierno de Cloudsdale, sería la esmeralda de los cielos, según la fecha de este texto es muy viejo, y recuerdo que al leer el libro: "Cloundsdale: La historia de la ciudad en el cielo" dice que el edificio se cambio hace 50 años, y ese libro es de hace 50 años, quiere decir que el lugar es un edificio deshabitado hace 100 años—Twilight suspira—Bien vamos al globo—

—¡Yei!—Dice Pinkie con entusiasmo—Los cuatro en un mismo y apretado lugar por una hora, ¿Nos eso divertido?—Pinkie dice esto en serio.

—Que felicidad—Dice Twilight sin ánimo y mirando feo a Zty

—Yipiki kay yey—Dice Zty, sin ganas de nada.

"_Motherfucker!_"

Los cuatro se dirigieron al globo, prepararon todo para salir, y comenzaron su vuelo.

El silencio en el globo era horrible, Pinkie Pie y Deadpool no sabían porque estaban así, Pinkie como buena niña que era decidió intentar ver qué pasaba.

—Oigan chicos, que pasó con ustedes—Dice Pinkie mientras mira a Zty y a Twilight—Es decir se veía que se llevaban tan bien, como muy buenos amigos, charlaban y platicaban, y ahora están todos ¡Blaaargh! Que no hablan ni nada es como sí—Pinkie sigo divagando hasta que Twilight la interrumpió.

—No paso nada—Twilight de forma amarga—Lo único que ocurrió es que me di cuenta de la verdad de un asqueroso pervertido bueno para nada—

Zty con una mueca de dolor en su rostro dice:

—Twilight yo…—Pero Twilight lo interrumpe enojada.

—¡Te dije que no me hablaras!—

Silencio de nuevo…

Después de un rato de más silencio Pinkie Pie intento romper el hielo… Otra vez.

—Juguemos algo—Dice Pinkie emocionada—Que tal al Veo Veo, yo empiezo, Veo Veo una cosa con plumas y que vuela—

—Un pájaro—Dice Deeadpool emocionado por el juego—¡Mi turno! Yo Veo Veo una máquina para reproducir videojuegos portátiles—

—¡El Game Boy en el escritorio!—Dice Pinkie Pie aun sin que ese escritorio o Game Boy existiera… en ese lugar.

—¡Sí! ¡Tú también lo pudiste ver!—

—Duuuh, pues no es obvio que allí esta, como sea, es tu turno Zty—Dice Pinkie con una sonrisa.

Zty un poco avergonzado dice:

—Yo veo veo algo que es muy lindo, tierno y agradable que jamás quise lastimar—Dice en un lastimero intento de obtener el perdón de Twilight, pero antes que Pinkie Pie respondiera, si, ella iba a responder lo que dijo Zty. Twilight interrumpió:

—Yo veo veo a un imbécil pervertido egoísta al que no le importan los sentimientos de sus compañeros con tal de hacer su sucias historias, al que yo quisiera hacerle daño, y ¡mucho!—Todos se quedan cayados.

Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa dice:

—¡O yo sé! ¡Yo sé! Twilight tú viste a Zt…—Deadpool le tapa la boca y Pinkie Pie sigue intentando decir lo que quería.

"Por todos los cielos, esta niña es peor que nosotros"

El incomodo silencio volvió al globo, todos callados por otros 45 minutos hasta que llegaron a Cloudsdale, mientras se acercaban repentinamente una extra fuerza los repelió de la ciudad.

—¿Qué fue eso?—Dice Twilight agarrándose a un costado del globo.

—¡Quien quiere entrar a Cloudsdale sin haber avisado antes!—Un pegaso con uniforme de la guardia real aparece en uno de los bordes de la ciudad

Teilight y Pinkie Pie se quedan extrañadas porque normalmente no se tenía que pedir permiso para entrar de ciudad en ciudad.

—¡Identifíquense!—Dice el guardia de forma autoritaria.

De atrás del guardia sale Rainbow Dash y dice:

—Hola chicos, ¿cómo van con las piedras?—Dash mira al guardia y le dice—Déjalos pasar ellos vienen conmigo—

El guardia obedece la orden y grita:

—¡Unicornios! ¡Entrada de personal! ¡Bajar el escudo en T menos 10!—El escudo se desvaneció poco a poco, al globo se le permitió entrar a la ciudad.

…

Twilight izo el hechizo para permitirles a todos caminar por las nubes, aunque cuando le izo el hechizo a Zty se confundió por el de rayo de energía y lo electrocuto, pero luego le izo el hechizo correcto.

Rainbow Dash llego y los recibió.

—Hola, entonces ¿Cuántas piedras llevan?—Rainbow Dash se dirige a Zty.

—Pues aparte de las dos que ya teníamos, llevamos dos, dando un total de 4, si, cuatro piedras—Dice Zty aun sin ánimo, pero por impulso pregunta—Dash, ¿Por qué los guardias te hicieron caso tan rápido?—

—Es que es la jefa de la fábrica de arcoíris—Dice Deadpool.

—¿Qué?—Pregunta el escritor.

—Nada—Responde el mercenario.

—Es que la princesa Celestia dijo que yo estaba a cargo de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la seguridad, tú sabes por ese tal Doom, y ahora yo no sólo estoy a cargo de los guardias, también estoy a cargo de los Wonderbolts ¡Lo pueden creer!—Rainbow Dash se emocionaba más con cada cosa que decía, mientras que estrujaba fuertemente a Zty por la emoción. Zty con los ojos dándole vueltas por el mareo cae al piso cómicamente—Lo siento—Dice Dash apenada.

—No importa—Dice Twilight con cierto enojo—Ahora, Dash, nos podrías llevar al antiguo edificio de gobierno de la ciudad—

—¿Para qué?—Pregunta Dash extrañada, normalmente nadie iba a ese viejo y olvidado edificio.

—Se supone que allí debe estar la siguiente piedra—Dice Twilight.

—De acuerdo—Dice Dash con una sonrisa—Síganme, el lugar no está muy lejos—

Dash se los llevo mientras seguía charlando sobre lo genial que era convivir con los Wonderbolst y todo eso.

…

Después de unos 15 minutos caminando por lugares viejos y deshabitados de la ciudad, llegaron a un gran edificio de gobierno, pero muy deteriorado y viejo.

—Bien chicos, los dejo aquí, yo tengo que seguir organizando a las tropas… ¡Y a los WONDERBOLTS!—Grita Dash muy emocionada si se va volando súper rápido. Los cuatro héroes simplemente la vieron alejarse y entraron en el edificio.

Al entrar al deteriorado lugar se movieron con lentitud. Por miedo a destruir algo.

—¿Donde podrá estar esa piedra?—Dice Zty al aire.

—Puede estar en cualquier lugar, tal vez sea como en la biblioteca de Chihuahua que tuvimos que decir una frase especial—Contesta Deadpool moviéndose lentamente.

—¡Sí!—Dice Pinkie disgustada—Esta gran caja fuerte de acero que no va para nada con las demás partes del edificio no me deja ver nada—Todos voltean a ver a Pinkie y efectivamente, en frente de ella había una gran y reforzada caja fuerte de acero, que iba completamente en contra de todo lo demás en la sala(hecho de nubes).

—¡Bien hecho Pinkie! ¡Encontraste el lugar!—Dice Twilight muy feliz.

—Si ahora déjenme a mí, eh visto esto en las películas, seguro funciona—Dice Zty, con su magia hace aparecer un estetoscopio, lo levita y se lo pone las oreja, comienza moverlo por la caja fuerte y con su magia mueve la cerradura—Si, en cualquier momento esto va a funcionar—Y pasaron 15 minutos desde que dijo eso y ningún resultado.

—A ver noob, quítate déjale esto a un profesional—Deadpool quita a Zty bruscamente del lugar.

—A si, ¡Quiero verte hacerlo mejor, Wady!—Dice Zty enojado.

—El estetoscopio es para maricas, yo voy a hacerlo como un hombre—Con su magia, Deadpool levita una granada de su cinturón y le quita el seguro, la pone justo en frente de la puerta de la caja—Ahora, sólo tenemos que… ¡Correr como el infierno!—Grita Deadpool y teletransporta a Pinkie Pie fuera del lugar, Twilight hace lo mismo con ella misma, Zty les sigue, pero se tardo un poco más y pudo escuchar la explosión.

Ya fuera del lugar Deadpool pregunta:

—¿Todos bien?—"Si" _"Si"_

—¡Sí!—Dice Pinkie con una sonrisa.

—Si—Contesta Twilight un poco agitada.

—Eyup—Zty dice esto tranquilamente—¿No huelen un poco a cabello quemado?—Zty voltea a ver su cola y se da cuenta de que se está quemando, tranquilamente dice—Oh, era eso… ¡Aaaaaaaaah!—Grita como loco mientras arrastra su trasero por el suelo para apagar el fuego, comienza dar vueltas, con sus compañeros riéndose de él, finalmente logra apagar el fuego, con tono triste dice—¿Por qué no me ayudaron?—

—Lo podías manejar tu sólo—Dice Deadpool conteniendo sus carcajadas.

—Y además era muy gracioso para detenerlo—Dice Pinkie riendo a carcajadas.

Después de parar de reírse de Zty entraron al edificio que estaba muy quemado y negro, se acercaron a la caja fuerte que ahora estaba abierta.

—Wow, era un material muy resistente—Dice Zty.

—¡Aquí no hay ninguna piedra!—Dice Twilight enojada—Sólo una nota—Twilight les muestra la nota:

"Tome lo que me pertenecía :P

Atte. BlackMoon"

La caligrafía era impecablemente hermosa y tenía una fecha.

—Rayos, ahora donde la conseguiremos, podría estar en cualquier lugar—Dice Zty desanimado.

—No digas eso—Dice Pinkie—Mira esto, la fecha es de sólo hace unos meses, significa que el robo no ocurrió hace mucho, eso significa que el ladrón todavía está vivo, y cuál es el nido más grande de ladrones—Todos la miran de forma rara—Exacto Manehattan, allí debe estar vamos para allá—Todos se quedaron con cara de: ¿Qué?

—Pinkie, como dedujiste todo eso tu sola—Dice Twilight muy sorprendida.

—Pues duuuh, era muy fácil, estaba frente a tus ojos—Pinkie Pie decía esto con su clásica sonrisa. Twilight no discutió con ella, era Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie, pero aun así, no tenía un plan mejor sería mejor seguir ese.

—Bien tendremos que ir a Manehattan, vamos a buscar a Dash para que nos deje salir de la ciudad—Dice Twilight, todos se retiran del lugar.

…

Llegaron a donde habían dejado el globo, Dash lo estaba esperando allí.

—Y bien chicos, encontraron la piedra—Pregunta Dash emocionada.

—No—Dice Zty triste—Se la llevo algún loco que creía que le pertenecía—Baja la cabeza.

—No te preocupes—Dice Dash tranquilamente, mientras se acerca a él y le da un amistoso empujón con la pata—La encontraran, no puede ser tan difícil, es decir, eres un guardián del orden, puedes usar alguna magia para aparecer la piedra ¿No?—

Zty con una sonrisa triste:

—Hasta donde sé, no tengo ninguna magia diferente a la de un unicornio normal, y eso sólo aplica en este universo—

—¡Va!, como sea, yo confió en ti, se que podrás—Dash se lo dice con una sonrisa sincera.

—Gracias Dash, yo…—Dice Zty con una sonrisa, pero Twilight interrumpe:

—No creo que debas confiar en él, es un asqueroso pervertido bueno para nada, no se merece tu confianza—Dice muy enojada. Zty vuelve a bajar la cabeza, triste.

Dash ríe nerviosamente y dice:

—Twilight creo que eres un poco ruda con el chico, yo le decía eso porque se veía triste y quería animarlo—Twilight la mira feo—Esta bien, mejor ya no me meto en sus problemas, arréglenlo ustedes, me despido—Y se va volando rápidamente.

—Bien, vámonos ya—Dice Twilight muy enojada.

—Oki doki loki—Dice Pinkie mientras se dirige al globo dando saltitos.

—Perfecto, vamos a esa obvia referencia a la ciudad de Manhattan, Lauren, eres tan chistosa—Se dirige al globo pero se da cuenta de que Zty no viene—¿Escritor?, ¿Dónde estás?—Se voltea y ve a Zty tirado en una de las calles de la ciudad, con una botella de ¿licor? Levitando mientras tomaba de ella—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Y de donde rayos sacaste esa botella de licor?—"_No creo que sea el único con poder de sacar cosas de la nada_"

—Bebo tepache para olvidar mis penas, que este licor de piña sea la tumba de mi dolor—Dijo Zty de forma triste pero a la vez cómica, como si en serio ya estuviera borracho.

"Tepache, en serio"

"_Que malote"_

—O vamos, no puedes estar tan triste—Dice Deadpool intentando arreglar las cosas.

—Twilight me odia y jamás me va a perdonar por lo que hice—Zty se comporta como todo un borracho—Le voy a mandar un mensaje de texto diciéndole que lo siento—Saca su celular.

—Chico, tu celular no tiene señal aquí, tú mismo lo explicaste unas entradas más arriba—Dice Deadpool cansado por el comportamiento, entonces una idea le llego a la cabeza "Si conoce tan bien la cultura popular como yo, esto lo animara"—Chico, que tal si te digo algo que definitivamente te animara—

—¿Whisky y prostitutas en New Vegas?—Dice Zty sin ánimo.

—Mejor—"¿_Qué es mejor que eso? ¡Exijo saber!_"—Tiene que ver con Vincent y Jules—A Zty se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Quieres decir… ¿Tu y yo así?—Zty había recuperado toda su energía de repente.

—Si—Dice Deadpool.

—Pues que esperamos, ¡A Manehattan!—Zty fue rápido al globo.

…

Ya en la gran manzana estaban los cuatro, pero Deadpool y Zty estaban vestidos muy… diferente. Ambos traían puestos elegantes trajes de vestir, Zty tenía el cabello en forma de un gran afro, la barba que tenía antes la cambio por una barba de candado y sus patillas se extendían por toda sus mejillas de una forma extraña. Mientras que Deadpool traía una peluca muy real de cabello lacio negro, sin barba ni nada, simplemente con su cabello y el traje.

—Sigo sin entender donde conseguiste esto—Dice Zty luciendo su traje.

—Ya te lo dije una vez, el secreto es… Un escritor flojo—Pinkie se ríe por el comentario pero Twilight y Zty se quedan pensativos.

—Alguna vez hice cosplay de esto con un amigo, fue lo más genial—Dice Zty recordando buenos tiempos.

—Sí, pero con él no tenías un arma real, ¿O sí?—Deadpool le paso una Desert Eagle a Zty.

—Wow, ¿Seguro que me la prestas?—Dice Zty mientras la guarda en su traje.

—See, tengo otras dos de esas—

—¡Ya basta de tonterías infantiles!—Grito Twilight muy enojada—Busquemos a ese BlackMoon y consigamos la piedra de una vez—

Deadpool y Zty se callaron y caminaron por las urbanas calles de la gran ciudad. Deadpool decidió hablar.

—Sabes Zty, estuve un tiempo en Ámsterdam—

—Sí, ¿y cómo estuvo?—Dice Zty tranquilo.

—Genial, la marihuana era legal—

—¿Cómo es posible?—Pregunta Zty "emocionado"

—Sí, es decir, es legal comprarla, tenerla, incluso distribuirla, lo que no puedes hacer es fumarla en lugares públicos, pero nada más y escucha lo mejor, sin un policía te detiene, es ilegal para ÉL examinarte—

—Wow, eso es genial, lo malo es que yo no fumo ni utilizo drogas—

—Que aburrido eres—

—Oye, no todos tenemos una habilidad regenerativa que te hace inmune a toda enfermedad. Me gusta mantener mi cuerpo sano—

—Tienes razón, ustedes los mortales—Deadpool ríe—Sabes algo gracioso, fui a McDonalds, ¿Sabes cómo llamaba a las hamburguesas?—

—¿Cuarto de libra con queso?—Pregunta Zty.

—No ellos utilizan el sistema decimal, le llaman "Royal con queso"—Twilight harta de la estúpida conversación dice:

—¡Ya cállense los dos!—

—Era divertido—Dice Pinkie—Me recordó a una película, además es aburrido caminar en silencio, en especial con ese gran bar de mala muerte llamado "BlackMoon" enfrente de nosotros—En efecto, un gran bar muy feo y malgastado llamado: BlackMoon estaba en frente de ellos.

—Mi sentido común esta vibrando, y me dice que allí hay algo que tiene que ver con nuestra búsqueda—Dice Deadpool con un ojo entrecerrado.

—Gracias Deadpool, no lo habíamos notado—Dice Twilight de forma sarcástica.

—De nada—Dice el mercenario con una sonrisa.

Twilight suspira.

—Bien, creo que Deadpool y yo nos encargaremos aquí, dos damas no se deben meter en un asqueroso lugar como ese—Dice Zty con caballerismo.

—Con suerte te matan allí adentro—Dice Twilight con crueldad.

Pinkie Pie se da cuenta de la falta de apoyo por Twilight, se acerca a Deadpool.

—Suerte, aunque no la necesita, "Guy Who Don't Die"—Le da un abrazo con una sonrisa. Luego se acerca a Zty y lo abraza.

—Tu si vas necesitar suerte, eres un poco torpe—Lo abraza más fuerte—Que no te maten dentro—Zty traga saliva asustado, pero él tenía algo que nadie allí adentro, un arma humana.

—Déjalos hacer su trabajo Pinkie—Dice Twilight enojada mientras la obliga a soltar a Zty con su magia.

Deadpool y Zty entraron al bar, valientes y sin nervios, bueno, al menos Deadpool, el bar tenía un gran y largo pasillo con una puerta al final, para llegar al verdadero lugar de bebida. Para quitarse los nervios, Zty decidió comenzar una conversación.

—Sabes, tu y Spiderman son una pareja yaoi popular—

—¡¿Qué?—Dice el mercenario muy sorprendido.

—Si tu sabes, son parecidos, trajes, personalidades, cosas por el estilo, y ya sabes cómo son las fujoshis—

—Eso es ofensivo, yo soy %99 heterosexual, jamás me atraería la araña esa—

—Yo creía que eran buenos amigos—Dice Zty.

—Sólo hemos sido compañeros un par de veces, nada aparte de eso—Deadpool dice esto justo cuando llegan a la puerta.

—Ya pues, entremos en el papel—Dice Zty mientras se truena el cuello.

—De acuerdo—Deadpool hace lo mismo—Sólo hemos sido compañeros, de acuerdo—

Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con un solitario bar, con el bar tender que era un pony de tierra de color café muy grande, tranquilamente comiendo un sándwich de heno en la barra del bar, Zty y Deadpool se miraron y asintieron. Se acercaron al sujeto y Zty le pregunto:

—Disculpe, usted sabe quién es BlackMoon—El bar tender lo ignora—Creo que no me escucho, estoy buscando a alguien llamado BlackMoon—

—No es de tu incumbencia—Dice antipáticamente el pony café.

—Mira no quiero problemas, así que dime quien es y nos vamos de aquí—Dice Zty de forma autoritaria.

El pony café se levanta muy enojado y dice:

—Si no quieres problemas en primer lugar no hubieras venido aquí, así que si no te vas en este momento, te voy a dar una paliza tan fuerte que la recordaras hasta el día de tu muerte, tus hijo y familiares la podrán sentir y no te podrás mover en semanas…—Mientras el pony café decía esto Zty saco su pistola y las disparo a la izquierda donde estaban un montón de botellas de licor, haciendo explotar una, el pony café se quedo aterrado al mirar la potente arma y se calló.

—Oh, did I break your concentration, sorry, please, go on—Zty comenzó a hablar en ingles, el pony café lo miro con miedo, mientras Deadpool sacaba un cigarrillo de la nada y lo comenzaba fumar—Oh!, did you finish, ok, let me start to talk— Se acerco al pony café y con cara de concentración le dijo—How Does BlackMoon, looks like?—

—¿Qué?—Dice el pony muy asustado.

Zty tira su sándwich violentamente con su pesuña.

—What country are you from?—Dice el escritor cambiando su tono por uno más violento.

—¿Qué?—Dice más asustado.

—"Qué" it's no country I ever heard about, did you speak English in "Qué"—

—¿Qué?—

—English Motherfucker! Did you speck it?—Dice Zty más enojado.

—Yes—Grita asustado el café.

—And you know what I am saying?—

—Yes—

—Describe, how does BlackMoon, looks like!—

—W-what?—

Zty levanta su pistola y se la apunta a la cabeza del pony café.

—Say "what" again, say. What. Again! I dare you, I double dare you! Mother fucker! Say "What" one god dam more time!—

—She's blue—

—Go on—

—She has white hair—

—Does I look like a bitch?—Dice Zty con tono serio.

—What?—

Zty le dispara en una pata. El pony grita con inmenso dolor.

—I say, if. I. Look like I bitch for you?—

—!No!—Mientras ahoga su voz en el dolor.

—And then why you try to fuck me like a bitch?—

—I didn't…—

—Yes you did, yes you did!—Dice Zty muy enojado—And I don't like to be fucked like a bitch for anybody, so stop goofing around, and tool me, How does BlackMoon looks like?—

—I already tool you—

—Did you read the bible, of curse no, the bible doesn't exist in this universe, but there's a passage I like to read: Salome five, six: The insensate will not be in front of your eyes; you will hate all workers of iniquity. And you will destroy the one who talk lies. Because the men of blood spilt and lies THE LORD hate him—Zty levanta el arma y le apunta al pony café en la cabeza, este da un desgarrador grito de miedo y dice totalmente asustado:

—Está bien, me rindo, te diré todo lo que se BlackMoon, ese ni siquiera es su nombre real, ella en realidad se hace llamar la Gran y poderosa Trixie, pero su nombre real es Trixie WihtMoon, y en estos momentos debe estar en el hotel Manerriots en el cuarto 315. Eso es la pura verdad, pero por favor ¡No me mates!—Dice el pony muy asustado.

Zty se acerca, el pony se encoje de miedo.

—_Laas Yah Nir—_El cuerno de Zty se ilumino con magia de color negro y la herida de bala del pony terrestre se curó por completo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—Dice el pony café totalmente desconcertado.

Zty con una sonrisa dice:

—No te iba a matar, jamás lo pensé, sólo quería sacarte la información, pero tuve que se algo… violento—El pony lo mira con miedo.

—Eres un monstruo, ¡Estás loco!—

Zty se retira del lugar sin hacerle caso, pero se va con un sentimiento de que hizo algo malo.

—Eso fue… ¡Genial!—Dice Deadpool impresionado "_Si, le salió casi idéntico a la película_"—Como sabías que te diría todo para que no lo mataras—

—Es el instinto de conservación de las especies, hará cualquier cosa para mantenerse vivo en una situación de peligro—Dice Zty serio.

—¿Y qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiera dicho nada?—Dice Deadpool inquisitivo.

—Hubiera quedado como un imbécil sosteniendo una pistola en frente de su cabeza—

—¿No lo hubieras matado?—

Zty se asusta mucho.

—N-no, yo no mato, eso está mal—Dice Zty asustado.

—No es tan difícil—Dice Deadpool tranquilamente—Sólo pones la pistola en su sien y jalas el gatillo—Deadpool lo dice de una manera perturbadoramente tranquila.

Zty se estremece ante este pensar, pero algo dentro de él decía que no le hubiera temblado la mano para jalar el gatillo, eso le dio asco de si mismo.

Al salir del lugar se encontró con Pinkie Pie tonteando por el lugar y a Twilight escribiendo algo en un pergamino, cuando los vio desapareció el pergamino y se acerco a los chicos.

—Y bien, ¿Qué descubrieron?—Dice la unicornio de forma cortante.

—Tenemos buenas y malas noticias—Dice Zty de forma despreocupada—La buena es que ya sabemos donde esta BlackMoon…—

—¿Y la mala?—Pregunta Twilight.

—Que es la Gran y Poderosa Trixie—Zty se sonroja un poco por tener que tocar el tema, pero Twilight grita:

—¡Nooooooooooo!—Desesperada—¡Todo menos ella!—Twilight se pone roja de ira y le grita a Zty:

—Todo esto es un pervertido plan tuyo, ¿Verdad?—

—¿Qué crees que tengo control sobre lo que pasa aquí?—Dice el escritor en su defensa.

—Pues—Comienza Deadpool.

—Tú cállate—Dice amenazadoramente el escritor al mercenario.

Deadpool ríe con burla.

—Acabemos con esto rápido, vamos con…—Twilight traga saliva con asco—Trixie—

…

Encontraron el hotel Manerriots en la parte rica de la ciudad, era un elegante hotel de 5 estrellas de 20 pisos, era la clase de lugar donde gente de poder eh influencia se hospedaba. Los cuatro héroes entraron al edificio y llegaron a la recepción.

—Venimos a visitar a la señorita Trixie WihtMoon—Dice Zty al pegaso con traje en la recepción—Somos amigos de ella—

El pegaso los dejo pasar y subieron al elevador, las habitación 300 estaban en el decimo piso. Se dirigieron a la habitación con una puerta negra con la leyenda: 315, tocaron la puerta varías veces, pero nadie abrió.

—No creo que este aquí—Dice Pinkie.

—Es un sábado por la noche, con mucha gente en el hotel y con una agradable calor, ¿donde podrá estar?—Pregunta Zty.

—Sí, queremos saber tenemos que pensar como ella—Dice Twilight—Veamos—La unicornio comenzó a pensar: "Soy una pretenciosa idiota que le gusta hacer menos a los demás con su talento"—¡Al auditorio del hotel!—Grita Twilight.

…

Llegaron al auditorio, el típico lugar donde la gente va a cenar y ver un lindo espectáculo, encontraron a Trixie en el escenario haciendo sus trucos de magia para entretener al público. Los cuatro héroes se quedaron esperando que Trixie terminara su espectáculo y que bajara del escenario. La siguieron en un pasillo sin gente, ella voltio a verlos y le da un pequeño susto.

—¡Twilight! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vas a arruinar mi fama de nuevo?—Dice Trixie muy enojada.

—No, vengo para hablar contigo de algo muy importante—Dice Twilight.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo—Dice Trixie de forma desafiante y se retira.

—Yo creo que si… BlackMoon—Twilight dice esto con una sonrisa. Trixie se detiene y voltea muy asustada.

—¿Qué sabes de BlackMoon?—Dice enojada.

—Que tiene la esmeralda de los cielos, y la queremos de vuelta—

Trixie derrota dice:

—Te veo en el bar del hotel en media hora—Trixie se retira.

—Esto es tan perfecto—Dice Twilight frustrada.

—No te preocupes, ya tenemos a Trixie, sólo hay que negociarlo—Dice Zty, con una sonrisa—Y yo se que tu eres tan lista como para conseguirlo—Más patéticos intentos de perdón.

Twilight con una cruel y falsa sonrisa dice:

—O porque no la convences mejor tú, ya ves que eres un maestro del engaño y de la mentira—Zty baja la cabeza, apenado—Con eso de que puedes hacer creer a una chica que eres buena persona cuando en realidad eres un pervertido asqueroso—"_Es un avión_" "No, es un pájaro" "_No, es el autoestima de Zty derrumbándose_"

—Twilight, ya basta—Dice Pinkie—No vez que Zty está con una pata fuera del precipicio y tu lo empujas—

—Pues que salte—Dice Twilight muy enojada.

—Escucharon eso, fue el alma de Zty destruyéndose—Dice Deadpool con una sonrisa.

—Twilight, déjalo en paz—Dice Pinkie desesperada por el comportamiento infantil de su amiga—Aunque no te agrade lo necesitamos porque es el único que puede activar las piedras. No importa que sea una persona desagradable y pervertida—

—Yo también te quiero, eh Pinkie—Dice Zty sin ánimo.

—Cállate tu, asqueroso pervertido—Dice Twilight roja de ira.

—¡Ya basta! ni yo puedo trabaja así, me voy—Pinkie se aleja del lugar, se escucha una puerta de la nada, y ya no encuentran a Pinkie en ningún lado.

—Pinkie, tenemos que terminar este capítulo, no te puedes ir a la mitad—Dice Deadpool persiguiéndola e intentando razonar con ella.

—No, no voy a volver hasta que esos dos arreglen lo suyo—Se escucha a Pinkie de la nada muy enojada—¡No puedo soportar tanta niñería de los dos! ¡Si me buscan voy a estar en mi camerino!—

—Chanfle—Dice Deadpool de forma incomoda—Tres puntos, tres puntos rápido—Dice el mercenario de forma desesperada.

…

Deadpool, Zty (Aun con sus trajes y peinados) y Twilight estaban en el bar del hotel, Trixie los esperaba en la barra del lugar, con un vaso de lo que parecía Whisky y un maletín de color café.

—Mejor voy yo sola, no quiero que hagas nada pervertido si estas en el lugar—Le dice Twilight a Zty. Ella se aleja de los chicos y se dirige con Trixie. Se sienta al lado de ella en la barra.

—¿Por qué robaste la esmeralda de los cielos?—Pregunta la oji-morado a Trixie, sin rodeos.

—Porque me pertenece—Responde Trixie al instante, y levita su vaso para darle un gran sorbo.

—Explícate—Dice Twilight muy sorprendida.

—Mi abuela—Empieza contar la peli-blanca—Era una pegaso, ella era gobernadora de Cloudsdale, fue su familia la que recibió la esmeralda de los cielos de la mismísima princesa Celestia, pero luego, la engañaron y le quitaron todo lo que tenía, incluyendo la piedra, eso la devasto y jamás volvió a ser la misma, de lo único que hablaba era de la esmeralda, y que los que se la quitaron no sabrían que hacer con ella cuando el momento llegara. Y créeme, me destruyo ver a mi abuela así, y me prometí que pasara lo que pasara, yo recuperaría la piedra que le pertenece a mi familia por derecho—Trixie termina de hablar, mientras se limpia algunas lagrimas en los ojos—Ahora entiendes lo importante que esa piedra es para mí—

Twilight baja la cabeza apenada, pero ella tiene que seguir adelante:

—¿Y que tal si te digo?—Dice Twilight con tono muy serio—Te digo que el momento que tu abuela decía ah llegado, que lo que tu abuela temía esta a la vuelta de la esquina, y que si no nos das la esmeralda, todo estará perdido—

Trixie curiosa dice:

—¿Qué es lo que mi abuela temía?—

—La destrucción de Equestria—Dice Twilight muy seria. Trixie abre los ojos impresionada—Y más que Equestria—Trixie levanta el maletín lo pone en la mesa y lo abre, sólo se puede ver un gran brillo blanco. Twilight esperanzada va a poner su pesuña sobre el maletín, pero Trixie lo cierra antes de que lo toque, y pregunta:

—Antes de que te lo de, quiero saber… ¿Qué hay entre tú y el sujeto del bigote raro?—Con tono de maldad. Twilight se sonroja y dice enojada:

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tengo algo que ver con ese asqueroso pervertido?—Trixie ríe y dice:

—Que vi como lo trataste después de que me fui, y lo que le dijiste, algo paso entre ustedes, algo malo, pero antes les iba bien—Twilight se sonroja mucho más y entre dientes dice:

—No es nada que te importe lo que ese imbécil me haya dicho—Trixie tiene una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

—Hagamos un trato—Dice la hechicera—Yo te doy la esmeralda, si tú me dejas tener una noche de diversión con el bigotón—

—D-diversion—Dice Twilight muy roja.

—Sí, tú sabes; bailar, tomar algunos tragos, jugar en el billar, tú sabes, lo normal—Dice Trixie muy relajada.

Twilight suspira aliviada:

—Ah, esa clase de diversión—Luego vuelve a su actitud de enojada—Si, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ese imbécil, no me importa—Dice mientras voltea la cara a otro lado.

—Perfecto, tenemos un trato—Dice Trixie con una sonrisa macabra.

Twilight igual de enojada se acerca a Deadpool y a Zty que estaban platicando cómodamente.

—…Y es por eso que no puedo entrar a Chile ni él a México—Termina de contar el escritor con una sonrisa, mientras que Deadpool lo mira incrédulo.

—¿Todo eso por un fan fic?—Deadpool muy sorprendido.

—Hey, it's some serious shit—Dice Zty muy serio.

—A ver escritor de pacotilla, Trixie nos va a entregar la esmeralda a cambio de que tú tengas una cita con ella—Dice roja de ira.

—¿Una cita?, ¿yo?—Dice incrédulo el escritor. Trixie se acerca y con una sonrisa seductora dice:

—Así es guapetón, vamos a bailar, a beber, y tal vez algo más—Dice esto con un tono seductor, Zty se pone muy rojo mientras Twilight arroja humo por la orejas, pero se controla.

Trixie se lleva al escritor a la pista de baile donde una muy pegadiza canción comienza a tocar.

Ambos empiezan a bailar al más mero estilo de la música de los 70's. Trixie baila bien, y Zty… Digamos que decir que baila como un pingüino epiléptico, sería ofender al pingüino. Aun así se movía al ritmo de la música, acercándose a la cara de Trixie, mientras ella hacía lo mismo. Pasaba su pesuña frente a sus ojos en un extraño movimiento de baile, mientras Trixie le secundaba.

En una mesa del bar Twilight y Deadpool veían la escena de baile.

—¿No se suponía que era yo el que debía bailar en esta escena?—Dice Deadpool extrañado. Twilight no le hace mucho caso porque está escribiendo frenéticamente en el pergamino, muy enojada y evitando ver la pista de baile—Aun así, se ven lindos los dos… juntos, no lo crees Twilight—Dice Deadpool. Twilight lo voltea a ver con una mirada asesina.

—Sí, hermosos se ven juntos, ¡Qué se casen y tenga hijos! No me importa—La unicornio vuelve a escribir frenéticamente.

—¿Qué escribes?—Pregunta Deadpool curioso.

—¡Nada!—Grita y desaparece el pergamino. Deadpool la mira raro.

Mientras esto pasaba, en la barra del bar, el escritor y Trixie ya habían terminado su baile e iban a empezar con los tragos.

—¿Qué te pare un tequila?—Dice Trixie mientras un bar tender les trae los vasos y una botella de tequila.

—Qué raro, uno creería que el tequila no existiría en este universo y…—

Trixie lo obliga a beberse el vaso.

—Ya, silencio y vamos a beber—Dice Trixie mientras ella tambien bebe el suyo.

Siguen bebiendo y bromeando mientras cuentan bromas eh historias tontas, Twilight los sigue mirando con ira.

—¿Cómo es posible que se atreva a emborracharse con ella?—Dice muy enojada la hechicera, y le da un trago a una cerveza que le habían traído.

Deadpool bebiendo Whisky dice:

—Tú lo obligaste a tener la cita, de todas formas—Twilight le clava en la pesuña un cuchillo que estaba en la mesa, Deadpool suprime un grito de dolor y se arranca el cuchillo—No tenías porque hacer eso—

—Vamos a jugar a algo—Dice Trixie un poco ebria—Las reglas del juego son simples, tu tomas un trago y yo adivino que trago es—A este punto ya tenía botellas de distintos tipos de alcohol—Bien, empieza tu—Trixie se tapa los ojos.

—No entiendo cómo vas a adivinar—Dice el escritor, mientras le da un trago a una botella de vodka, para la sorpresa del escritor Trixie lo toma de la nuca y lo acerca a ella para darle un violento y apasionado beso, Zty muy conmocionado se queda en shock, mientras Trixie bebe el licor de su boca, se retira mordiéndole un poco el labio.

—Era vodka—Dice Trixie con una sonrisa coqueta.

Zty le sonríe impresionado por el beso y justo cuando le va devolver el beso, Trixie sale volando por un rayo de energía purpura.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Perra!—Grita Twilight muy enojada. Deadpool se acerca corriendo a donde toda la gente esta viendo.

—No se preocupen gente, esto es normal, es un proceso de obtención del ejercito personal de la princesa Celestia—Grita intentado calmar a la gente Deadpool.

Trixie se levanta de los escombros muy enojada.

—Te atreves a atacarme a mí, tu ratón de biblioteca—Dice Trixie iluminando su cuerno, pero Twilight la mira con ira y comienza crear una nube de tormenta encima de ella.

—Dame la piedra o asume las consecuencias—Dice muy enojada la peli-purpura.

—Estás loca, llévate la piedra, ya hice lo que quería—Dice Trixie con una sonrisa siniestra, mientras le pasa el maletín a Twilight.

—Chicas, no deben pelear por mí—Dice el escritor un poco pasado de copas.

Trixie ríe cruelmente de Zty.

—Pelear, por ti, por favor, yo sólo tuve la cita contigo para hacer enojar a la nerd esta—Ríe de forma más cruel—Además, en mi vida saldría contigo, eres feo, bailas mal, tu atuendo es horrible, y tu peinado y barba son ridículos, eres todo lo que una chica NO quiere—

—Auch—Dice lentamente el escritor—Auch—dice otra vez mientras se pone lentamente en el piso y se pone en posición fetal acariciando sus rodillas—Auch—Esto último lo dice como si quisiera llorar.

Twilight muy enojada dice:

—No le digas eso—Se acerca amenazante a Trixie—El es buena persona y se merece a alguien mucho mejor a la basura de persona que eres tú, saben que, vámonos de aquí Zty, no vamos a dejar que esta bruja sigua jugando contigo—Twilight voltea a donde Zty estaba tirado pero el escritor ya no estaba—¿A donde se fue?—

—No sé—dice Deadpool—se teletransporto de repente—

—Rayos, donde podrá esta, Twilight, piensa como él—La mente de Twilight comenzó a carburar "Soy escritor súper flojo que disfruta de los tacos"—¡Esta en la azotea!—

Twilight se va del lugar, Deadpool y Trixie se quedan en el lugar.

—Todos locos—Dice la hechicera mientras se va del lugar.

—¿Y ahora qué?—Dice Deadpool confundido, de repente se escucha una puerta abrirse y Pinkie Pie entra con una palomitas muy tranquila—¿Qué? ¿Regresaste?—

—See, me aburrí de estar allá afuera, mucho loco con OC y Mary Suu—Dice forma tranquila la oji-azul—¿Arreglaron las cosas esos dos?—

—Creo, dejemos que los tres puntos nos digan—

—Ok—Pinkie mira el lugar hecho ruinas—¿Qué paso aquí?—

—Larga historia, luego te explico, tres puntos—

…

Zty estaba mirando el cielo en la azotea, había sido un día muy pesado: Le había disparado a un sujeto por diversión, y se sentía como basura por ello, los maltratos por parte de Twilight, que él sentía se merecía, como jugó con él Trixie, y no dejemos de decir que el alcohol ya le estaba cobrando cuentas y se le había bajado por todo lo que paso, se sentía especialmente como basura en ese momento.

—Por eso no bebo—Dice triste el escritor—Creo necesito música para sentirme mejor—Zty saco su celular, busco una canción, una de las más triste que tenía y la puso, la música de la agradable pipa china comenzó a tocar y el escritor se puso a cantar con el artista:

_Los mc's también lloran…_

_Dejad que os cuente algo…_

Twilight llego justo en el momento en el que el escritor se puso a cantar, pero él no lo noto y continúo cantando:

_Se que darle vueltas a la vida  
>No es ninguna solución, pero<br>De nuevo estoy encerrado en mi habitación  
>Me quito la ropa<br>me tumbo en la cama  
>Y cada noche me acompaña el mismo fantasma.<em>

Twilight mira curiosa al escritor.

_El misterio de mis lágrimas  
>Tu foto lo resuelve<br>Escuchar nuestra canción  
>Como una sabana me envuelve<br>Estas en el aire  
>Presente como un pensamiento<br>Y te vas con el humo de un porro  
>Y mañana vuelves.<em>

Twilight se preguntaba porque cantaba eso el escritor, quien le traería esa melancólica canción a la cabeza.

_Despierto  
>Esta oscuro ¿por qué no amanece?<br>¡Lamento!  
>Que fuese tan duro como parece<br>Es cierto  
>Que los errores se pagan con creces<br>El tiempo quisiera echarlo atrás  
>Tantas veces.<em>

Era obvio que Zty estaban despilfarrando todos sus verdaderos sentimientos con esa canción, y Twilight ya estaba entendiendo el mensaje.

_Si el sol brilla_

_Intento olvidar, sacar la astilla._

_Curar herida  
>Y volver a empezar<br>Y tú como un espíritu me acechas en la oscuridad  
>Y yo no sé<br>¿Por qué no pasa el temporal?_

Twilight quiere ir a decirle algo, pero lo quiere dejar terminar la canción, quiere escuchar lo que quiere decir:

_¿Por qué no aprecias lo que tienes hasta que no está?  
>¿Por qué parece que tus ojos siempre están detrás?<br>¿Por qué imagino que me observas sin cesar?  
>¿Por qué siento que tengo algo que demostrar?<br>¿Por qué no acepto que en mi vida ya no estás?  
>¿Por qué te canto imaginando que me escucharás?<br>¿Por qué te busco y no te encuentro en las demás?  
>¿Por qué mi corazón no cesa de preguntar?<em>

Zty pone una sonrisa melancólica y dice la última parte de la canción:

_¡¿Por qué no aprecias lo que tienes asta q no está?  
>¡Dime! dime ¿Por qué?<em>

Zty apaga su celular y lo guarda, da un suspiro y se da la vuelta, se encuentra con Twilight que lo está mirando con una tierna sonrisa.

—Cantas terrible—Dice la unicornio en forma de broma.

—¿C-cuanto tiempo llevas escuchando?—Dice el escritor muy avergonzado.

—Desde que empezaste a cantar—Dice mientras se acerca a él.

—Je je, eso, este yo, Twilight—El escritor calma sus nervios y dice—Twilight quiero que sepas que lo que cante es lo que siento, y que quiero que sepas que desde el momento en el que el doctor te dijo eso, yo no eh dejado de arrepentirme y…—Twilight le pone cariñosamente una pesuña en la boca para que guarde silencio y le dice:

e—Esta bien, no tienes nada porque disculparte, yo reaccione muy mal—Dice mientras le da un abrazo tranquilizador—Además, creo que ya tome mi venganza sobre ti—Dice en tono de burla.

—¿Cómo?—Pregunta extrañado Zty. Twilight aparece un pergamino se lo enseña a Zty, el pergamino tiene el titulo de: "El mercenario y el guardián", Zty lo toma y lo comienza a leer, instantáneamente se pone muy rojo—Esto, e-esto es un fan fic yaoi entre Deadpool y yo—Twilight asiente con una sonrisa calmada.

s—Si lo escribí para vengarme de ti, verdad que no se siente bonito—Dice con una sonrisa burlona.

—Pues…—el escritor duda—Digo no ¡Claro que no es bonito!—

Ambos ríen y se quedan viendo a los ojos.

—Twilight, no me siento bien, bebí mucho, vámonos al hotel—Dice el escritor mareado.

—Quedémonos aquí un rato, los dos, por favor—Dice Twilight mientras ambos se sientan y se acurrucan el uno en el otro, se quedan mirando las estrellas.

—Zty—Dice Twilight.

—Mande—Contesta el escritor con los ojos cerrados.

—Te vez ridículo con ese estilo—Dice la unicornio entre risas cansadas.

—Lo sé Twilight, lo sé—Dice tranquilamente el escritor.

Y los dos se quedan dormidos en el lugar, ninguno de los dos había tenido un descanso en varios días.

"_Te has fijado que siempre tenemos la última palabra en los capítulos… ¿Por qué será?"_

"Porque somos geniales hermano, por eso_"_


	10. Zombie Panic in Equestria

**Capitulo 10: Zombie Panic In Equestria.**

* * *

><p>Se puede ver la estática, como si fuera una cámara, repentinamente la estática desaparece, la cara de una pony rosa y de ojos azules aparece en la pantalla.<p>

—Mi nombre es Pinkamina Diane Pie, y estoy en una búsqueda mística, acompañada por el hombre que no puede morir, el elemento de la magia y el guardián del orden humano—Dice muy sería la pony, detrás de ella se puede ver lo que parece un cuarto muy oscuro—Parece que fue hace tanto tiempo… Que nuestro mundo se fue para bajo, cuando los muertos comenzaron caminar… Pero todo comenzó esta mañana, la trágica mañana después de conseguir la esmeralda de los cielos—La pony comienza a narrar lo sucedido—Todo comenzó esa mañana, después del ajetreo en el hotel manerriots:

"_Abrí los ojos tranquilamente, vi a Twilight dormida muy profundamente en la cama de al lado, lo que había pasado era que alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, Deadpool y yo subimos a ver qué había pasado con el escritor y la unicornio, nos sorprendimos al encontrarlos dormidos tranquilamente en la terraza, sinceramente esperábamos encontrar algo más, de todas formas, Deadpool cargo a ambos unicornios en su espalda, yo fui a la recepción y rente 2 habitaciones, una para los hombres y otra para las mujeres, Deadpool cargó a Zty hasta su cama, y yo hice lo mismo con Twilight, así pasamos la noche, en la habitación que tenía pintura color crema, dos camas y en medio de ellas una mesa de noche, ya sabes, la típica habitación de hotel, ahora Twilight despertaba tranquilamente. _

—_Buenos días Pinkie Pie—Dice ella mientras bosteza._

—_Buenos días Twai—_

—_Supongo que rentaron dos habitaciones para pasar la noche—_

—_Con todo y desayuno—_

—_Perfecto, porque me muero de hambre—Me dijo Twilight ahora que lo pienso, ninguno de los 4 había comido desde hace dos días, no sabía si a Deadpool le afectaba el hambre, pero yo tenía una brutal, y seguramente mis otros dos compañeros también, un estremecedor y fuerte grito me saco de mis pensamientos._

—_¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama?—Era la voz de Zty que se había encontrado con una ¿Desagradable? Sorpresa al despertar, la puerta de la habitación de al lado se escucho abrirse y a Deadpool y Zty discutir, Twilight y yo salimos rápidamente para ver cuál era el problema._

—_Es que me dio frio en la noche—Decía mi compañero ya con su máscara puesta, al fin se habían quitado sus ridículos trajes, debo admitirlo, me divertía verlos así, era como estar viendo la versión pony de esa película que me gusto mucho y era lindo ver a Twilight ponerse celosa mientras yo comía palomitas fuera._

—_Pinkie—Twilight me saco de mis divagaciones, no le hacía mucho caso a la discusión de Deadpool y Zty—¿Recogiste el maletín con la esmeralda?—_

—_A sí—Conteste, de debajo de mi cama saque el maletín—Vamos a darle la piedra a Zty para que la guarde con las demás—Abrí el maletín y saque la esmeralda, era un hermosa piedra verde, de un tamaño considerablemente grande, dentro de ella se veía lo que parecía una hermosa y blanca nube que se movía con libertad, jamás había visto algo igual. La tome y se la lleve a Zty que aun discutía con Deadpool._

—_¡Nunca! ¡Nunca te metas a la cama de un hombre sin su autorización! ¡Y menos si eres otro hombre!—Gritaba Zty muy conmocionado, en realidad no lo entendía, que tiene de malo despertarse en la cama con un hombre, después de algunas fiestas yo lo había hecho, aunque no sean mal pensados, nunca paso nada… Espero._

—_No me digas que no te encanto que lo primero que viste al despertar fueran mis ojos—Le dijo Deadpool con un tono ridículo._

—_Pues—Dijo Zty dudando, pero se abofeteo a al mismo con su propia pesuña—¡Boobs! ¡You like boobs!, claro que no me gusto—_

_Deadpool y yo reímos._

—_No importa chico—Dijo Deadpool aun riendo—Vámonos ya a desayunar, no se tu pero yo tengo ganas de un hot cakes—_

_Todos asentimos ante la idea, tomamos el ascensor del hotel al primer piso, donde estaba el comedor, el comedor era grandes del mismo color que la habitación, con muchas mesas por todos lados y un buffet para que escogiéramos lo que quisiéramos, yo rápidamente fui por pastel, cupcakes y muffins, hace mucho que no comía algo dulce, ese delicioso sabor en mi lengua, del la dulce azúcar que me daba energía, pero divago, mientras recogía mis postres vi a Zty en la barra de comida seria con Twilight, por comida seria me refiero a avena, heno, alpaca, ustedes saben, la cosa que la gente aburrida come, Twilight escogía tranquilamente su comida con una sonrisa en la cara, pero Zty se veía preocupado e indeciso, me acerque con ellos justo cuando Twilight le dijo a Zty:_

—_Yo ya escogí mi comida, un sándwich de margarita con tocino de heno, ¿Por qué no escogiste nada? ¿Qué no se te antoja nada?—Le dice extrañada._

—_No, no es eso, es qué no estoy acostumbrado a comer lo que tienen aquí, en mi universo comemos diferente—_

—_¿Y qué comen entonces?—Preguntó Twilight extrañada._

—_Este… Tú sabes, otro tipo de frutas y verduras, no muy diferente a ustedes—Dijo Zty muy nervioso, yo lo note al instante y se me pareció que quería esconder algo, pero no creo que lo quiera decir en frente de Twilight. Zty se dirigió al cocinero, que estaba del otro lado de la barra, el sujeto era un pony de tierra de pelaje azul y crin negra—Disculpe, ¿Tiene frijoles?—Dice intentando cambiar el tema de Twilight._

—_Claro que tengo—Contesto el cocinero, le extendió un plato de frijoles verde, se veían deliciosos para ser sincera. Pero mi compañero escritor parecía tener otra cosa en mente, ya que su cara se veía muy conmocionada._

—_Estoy tan lejos de casa—Zty bajo la cabeza—Twilight, si quieres puedes irte tu a comer ya, necesito un momento para digerir esto—_

—_Claro, no hay problema—Dice extrañada mi amiga. Se dirige a la mesa en la que esta Deadpool con una torre de unos ¿30? Panqueques, yo me dirigí a Zty que veía muy afligido._

—_Estas bien Zty—Le dije—Te vez un poco triste, muy blaaarg ¿Qué te pasa?—_

—_La comida—Dice muy serio._

—_¿Qué tiene de raro?—_

_Se pone nervioso._

—_Pinkie, te puedo decir un secreto, y no se lo dice a Twilight, es algo que se podría escuchar vergonzoso, pero sé que tú lo entenderás—_

_Era raro, me lo decía como si me fuera confesar un pecado, es decir, ¿Cuántos cosas vergonzosas ah hecho este tipo que puedan causar la ira de Twilight? Aun así le dije que podía contar conmigo._

—_Bien pues, mi especie, es… omnívora—Lo miro extrañado, esa era una palabra, rara, nunca la había escuchado, aparentemente él se dio cuenta por la expresión en mi rostro—Omnívoro significa que estamos hecho para comer plantas y… carne—Me sorprendí, él comía carne, era un carnívoro, pero me dije a mi misma que debía dejarlo terminar, debía tener una explicación—Te digo esto porque hace buen tiempo que no pruebo algo de carne y se siente raro, no era muy de comer frutas y verduras en mi universo, comía carne casi a diario, no me siento orgulloso—Yo lo mire asustado, este sujeto me iba a comer, yo lo sabía—Pero no te preocupes, voy a batallar para acostumbrarme, pero voy a dejar la carne, no tengo de otra—Me tranquilice, creo que habla en serio, parecía que se había quitado un peso de encima—Pero lo que enserio me destruyo es que… ¡No tienen frijoles prietos!—Se pone en una posición de llanto fingido mientras dice—Tienen tequila pero no tienen lo más importante, lo que ningún mexicano puede estar más de un día sin comer, frijoles, extraño tanto los frijoles que mi mamá hacía, eran deliciosos, la extraño, estoy tan lejos de casa, ¡México lindo y querido! ¡Me muero lejos de ti!—En ese momento creía que Zty se iba a desarmar en el lugar, pero no era más que el último golpe de realidad, comprender que estaba muy, muy lejos de casa y todo por culpa de unos frijoles…_

—_Bien Zty—Le dije mientras le daba un tierno abrazo para tranquilizarlo—No te preocupes, ya verás que todo va a salir bien y podrás volver a tu México lindo y querido, ya verás—No lo había pensado, pero él y Deadpool tendría que irse en algún momento, sería algo triste, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, pero era mejor no pensar en eso ahora, y creo que le tampoco quería pensar en regresar a casa, aparentemente ese hecho lo hacía tener pensamientos contradictorios en su cabeza, y no lo culpaba, por un lado, estaba en su lugar soñado, viviendo la que probablemente sería su más grande aventura al lado de sus héroes y conoció alguien especial para él, y por otro lado estaba fuera su lugar de origen, estaba lejos de sus amigos… de su familia._

—_Pinkie, ahora si me está pegando el hambre, y tu abrazo no me está dejando ir—Yo lo solté en cuanto escuche esto, se me había olvidado que todavía lo estaba abrazando, lo solté con miedo, claro no quería que me pasara lo mismo que a Trixie la noche anterior—Bien, me voy a la mesa, creo que necesitas un momento a solas para acomodar tus pensamientos—Se quedo pensativo mirando los frijoles verdes, cuando llegue a la mesa, no deje de sentir la mirada de Twilight sobre mí, tuve miedo, mucho miedo, pero me controle._

—_¿Y qué paso?—Pregunto Twilight tranquilamente—¿Por qué estaba triste Zty?—_

_Si claro, quería saber porque le tenía las pesuñas encima para decidir mi castigo, pero tranquilamente le conteste:_

—_Sólo le dio un pequeño ataque de nostalgia, parece que extrañaba su casa, quiere volver—_

—_Volver—Dice Twilight en voz baja—¿No le gusta estar aquí?—_

_Rayos, porque siempre que digo algo lo arruino, no se pero tenía que arreglarlo._

—_D-digo no, no dijo nada de que quería irse, de hecho lo que dijo fue muy ambiguo, no creo que quiera volver, es decir ahora tiene magia y poderes, ¿Por qué querría volver?—Me reí nerviosa._

—_Sí, no creo que quiera volver aun—Dice Twilight ya más tranquila, lo había logrado._

_Zty llegó con su típica sonrisa y levitando un plato con un vaso de jugo de naranja, tocino de heno y los frijoles._

—_Bien, de que hablaban—Se sentó al lado de Twilight._

—_No de nada importante—Dice ella mientras pone su cabeza cómodamente en el hombro de Zty, cierra los ojos con tranquilidad, este se pone rojo por el contacto—Creo que nos tendremos que ir en cuanto acabemos de comer, ¿Tu qué dices?—_

—_Eeeh, s-si c-claro—Contesta volteando la cara a cualquier otro lado donde no estuviera Twilight._

_Creía que vomitaría por la dulzura y no era la clase de dulzura que me gustaba, y por la expresión en la boca de Deadpool, que estaba descubierta para poder comer, él pensaba lo mismo._

_Terminamos de comer, nos dimos una ducha en el cuarto, recogimos nuestras cosas, avisamos en la recepción de nuestra partida y salimos del hotel, en la puerta Zty se tropezó con un gran pony con capucha._

—_Lo siento señor—Se disculpo Zty._

—_No hay problema—Y entro al lugar, era un sujeto raro, pero no importaba, no era para darle mucha importancia, yo siempre me fijo en los sujetos altos y con capucha, tienen algo que me hace no quitarles los ojos de encima._

—_Y bien Twilight, ¿Dónde está la siguiente piedra?—Le pregunte, ella me miro, de su mochila saco su mapa y dijo:_

—_Bien, es el diamante negro y está en… El bosque everfree—Todos menos Deadpool tragamos saliva nerviosos._

—_Pues—Zty cortó el silencio—Vamos ya, entre más rápido lleguemos al bosque, más rápido nos podremos ir—_

—_Sí, tienes razón, teletransportemonos, ayúdame Zty—Zty asintió y tomo la pesuña de Twilight._

—_A donde, madam—_

—_A la entrada del bosque, sería muy peligroso aparecer dentro de él—Twilight dijo esto muy seria._

_Ambos unicornios se concentraron, sus cuernos comenzaron a brillar con magia y yo pude sentir como poco a poco abandonaba el lugar, odiaba teletransportarme, era como pasar por el agujero de una aguja. Sentía como el aire se me iba y finalmente como volvía a mis pulmones. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré a mi misma en la entrada de un aterrador y oscuro bosque, el bosque everfree para ser exacta._

—_Bien, entremos—Dijo Deadpool, Twilight lo detuvo._

—_No podemos entrar así como así—De su mochila, Twilight saco algunas capas, y nos las paso, era para que si nos encontrábamos ramas no se enredaran en nuestro pelaje, Deadpool rechazo la suya, el ya tenía traje, luego Twilight le dijo a Deadpool—tienes que saber que las criaturas que ahí allí dentro son peligrosas y extrañas—Luego con miedo dice—Alguna incluso son inmunes a… la magia— _

_Creo que para ese punto yo ya estaba asustada, pero Deadpool rió._

—_Vamos, hasta el día de hoy no eh visto a nadie que sea inmune a una bala—Yo me tranquilice un poco al oír esto—Espeto claro Tombstone, Hulk, la Mole, Luck Cage, Wolverine, Galacteus, Magneto, Thor, Hércules, Loki, Ant-Man, Coloso…—Deadpool continuó mencionando nombres y el miedo volvió a mí._

—_¡Deadpool! ¡Deja de mencionar héroes y villanos con piel de diamante! ¡Vas a asustar a las chicas!—Gritó Zty enojado._

_Deadpool se cayó._

—_Bien, entraremos en el bosque—Dice Twilight—En realidad no sabemos dónde es, pero tal vez Zecora tenga una idea—Así que entramos en el bosque, la oscuridad era abrumadora, tanto así que no podía ver mi propia pesuña, pero Twilight, Deadpool y Zty encendieron una luz con su cuerno, así al menos nos moveríamos por el camino y no entraríamos de llenos a la espesura de los oscuros arboles, no es que le tenga miedo a la oscuridad, le tengo miedo a lo que se esconde en ella._

_A la mitad del camino a la casa de Zecora, nos encontramos una desagradable sorpresa._

—_Rayos, el camino está bloqueado por muchos troncos—Dice Twilight, cuando enfrente de nosotros estaban unos 20 troncos tirados en posición horizontal—No debería ser mucho problema quitarlos, pero tardaremos—Twilight comenzó a levitar y a mover los arboles, yo me distraje mirando a otro lado, yo era fuerte, pero no tanto como para poder mover esos árboles, tal vez Big Mac hubiera podido, pero yo no. En medio del bosque vi algo que llamo mucho mi atención. Era una extraña y brillante luz, una hermosa luz, por alguna razón no pude evitar seguirla, era increíblemente atrayente, me movía a gran velocidad a por ella, sin saber muy bien porque, pero la seguía._

—_Pinkie ¿¡A dónde vas!—Pude escuchar la voz de Twilight—¡Vuelve!—Pero la ignore, parecía que esa luz había tomado control de mí, como si mi máximo propósito en la vida fuera atraparla._

_Después de un rato de perseguirla, la perdí de vista, pero ya no había oscuridad, era un claro en el bosque, y ahora que me fijaba bien, era un… Pueblo. Sí, era un pequeño pueblo, con tan sólo unos 13 ponis en él, y muy pocas casas, hechas de madera, el lugar se veía como si fueran a festejar algo. Los ponis se veían alegres y felices, pero algo en ellos me hizo sentirme rara, como que algo no andaba para nada bien._

—_¡Pinkie!—La voz de Twilight me saco de mis pensamientos, ella, Deadpool y Zty, que se veía muy cansado, me habían seguido hasta aquí—¿¡Qué demonios te pasa! ¿Por qué corriste hasta aquí?—Twilight miro el pueblo, se extraño—Que raro, nunca escuche de un pueblo en medio del bosque everfree—_

_Zty recupero el aliento y luego le dio un escalofrió._

—_Chicos, vamos de aquí—Dijo muy asustado—Este lugar me trae mala espina, no deberíamos estar aquí—_

—_¿Por qué?—Preguntó yo._

—_No sé, siento que ya eh estado aquí, y cosas terribles pasaron aquí—Se pone nervioso._

—_No seas ridículo, ¿Cómo puedes saber qué es esto sí es tu primera vez en el bosque?—Dice Twilight como si estuviera explicándole a un niño._

—_No sé, pero este lugar es malo, vámonos por favor—Dice esto de forma suplicante, parecía tener verdadero miedo, en ese momento supe que deberíamos ir._

—_Mejor hagamos caso al chico, no quiero que se orine aquí—Dijo Deadpool, todos asentimos, pero justo en ese momento llego uno de los ponis del pueblo, era uno sin crin y con pelaje de color amarillo fuerte, seguía notando algo extraño en él._

—_Hola extranjeros, que tal les va, quisieran pasar a nuestro pueblo, nos encanta tener visitantes—El nos sonríe._

—_Si claro—Dice Twilight con una sonrisa._

—_Maravilloso, vengan—El pony nos guió dentro del pueblo, pude escuchar a Twilight decirle a Zty:_

—_Ya ves, no debes ser tan miedoso, son buenas personas, tal vez ellos sepan del diamante—_

—_Si claro, pregúntales de una vez, ya me quiero ir—Contestó Zty._

_Twilight se acerco al sujeto y le preguntó:_

—_Disculpe señor…—_

—_Blank, sólo Blank—contesto el sujeto_

—_Eeh sí, Señor Blank, me preguntaba si usted sabía algo acerca del Diamante Negro—_

_La cara del pony cambio al instante por una de preocupación._

—_Jamás eh escuchado de él, pero tenemos algunos registros, en ese edificio de allá—Señala una casa como cualquier otra—Son libres de entrar—_

—_Gracias, señor Blank—Twilight voltea a ver a Zty—Te dije que todo saldría bien—_

_Nos acercamos a la casa, pero en ese momento una fuerte corriente de viento hizo nuestras capas levantarse, no le dimos importancia y entramos al lugar, era pequeña, con muchas cajas, unas estanterías y una gran chimenea en el fondo._

—_Bien, que comience la investigación—Dice Twilight, comenzamos a buscar por todo el lugar, yo me acerque a uno de las estanterías, entre los libros encontré una grabadora de bolsillo, la tome y le dije a Twilight que viniera._

—_Mira, veamos que está grabado aquí—Twilight sintió y yo puse "play" a la grabadora. La grabación comenzó con la muy desesperada voz de un pony._

—_Parecen ponis, pero, se ven desfigurados, y horribles, ya no son más…—Estática—¡La magia no les hace daño! ¡Repito! ¡La magia no les hace daño! ¡Son inmunes a ella!—Estática—¡Nooooooooo! ¡Por favor! ¡Noooooooo! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!—Se escucho un fuerte y desgarrador grito de dolor, seguido de muchos gruñidos terribles y el sonido de ¿Masticar?, pero era diferente, era como masticar… Carne._

_El grito de terror de Zty nos hizo dar un salto asustadas, soltamos la grabadora y corrimos a donde estaba él, en frente de la chimenea._

—_Hay wey ¡Hay wey!— Zty tenía una cara de pánico en su rostro. Dentro de la chimenea estaba un montón de huesos, y un cráneo carbonizado… de pony—¡No chingues!—No entendía lo que decía Zty, pero no sonaba bonito—¡Ya recordé que es este lugar! ¡Ya recordé porque no nos podemos quedar aquí! ¡Vámonos ya!—Gritaba desesperado._

_Muy asustados, claro, todos menos Deadpool, lo seguimos hasta la puerta, del otro lado, escuche algo que me puso los pelos de punta, era extraños gruñidos, como de alguien que batalla para respirar. Entonces escuche una aterradora y carrasposa voz:_

—_Ellos tienen la marca, deben morir, ¡Tienen la marca!—En ese momento me di cuenta de que era lo extraño en esos ponis, ninguno de ellos tenía Cutie Mark, todos eran Blank Flanks, a pesar de que eran adultos, y ahora sabíamos porque, eran monstruos._

—_Bien—Dijo Zty—Este es el plan, abrimos la puerta de un empujón y salimos corriendo como si tuviéramos el infierno detrás, y créanme ¡Lo tendremos!—_

—_No entiendo Zty—Dije yo asustada—¿Qué demonios pasa?—_

—_No hay tiempo para explicar—Me contesto, después de eso, él y Deadpool derrumbaron la puerta. En el lugar ya no habían más de esos ponis, ahora eran todos esqueléticas criaturas de color negro, con los ojos rojos, y en su piel se podían ver trozos de hueso y carne expuestos, era terrible._

_Twilight gritó. Disparo un rayo que impacto en uno de ellos, pero la horrible criatura simplemente lo recibió sin moverse un centímetro._

—_¿Por qué la magia no los daña?—Gritó desperada y aterrada._

—_No escuchaste la cinta, allí decía que la magia no los afectaba—Le grite muy enojada, como es posible que no lo recordara. Nos rodeaban, algunos aparecían del piso, salían como pútridas manchas negras, era asqueroso._

—_Yo los quitó, lo envestiré—Dijo Deadpool, se preparo para envestir._

—_Que ni se te ocurra tocarlos, Wade—Le detuvo Zty—Te convertirás en uno de ellos—_

—_¿Y cómo escaparemos?—Justo cuando Wade dijo eso, enfrente de nosotros apareció uno de ellos, pero nos daba la espalda, este dijo con una voz casi normal:_

—_Huyan, no sé cuanto podre detenerlos—Luego nos voltea a ver, sus enormes y brillantes ojos rojos nos vieron con compasión—Vallan a la mansión, allí encontraran los que buscan—_

_Yo logre ver una abertura entre los arboles alrededor del pueblo, otro camino._

—_¡Por allí!—Grite mientras corrí a la abertura, ellos me siguieron. La oscuridad volvió, pero mis compañeros unicornios volvieron a encender sus cuernos Después de un rato corriendo pudimos escuchar sus gruñidos de nuevo, volteé hacia atrás y los pude ver, ese ejercito infernal siguiéndonos, caminando lentamente, pero con la amenaza de alcanzarnos._

—_¡Miren! ¡La mansión!—Dijo Twilight, y allí, a unos kilómetros, a pesar de la oscuridad, se podía ver poco a poco una gran mansión, muy grandes, con una estructura gótica, de color negro, gárgolas en los alfeizares y una gran puerta de acero, despedía una extraña luz—Teletransportemonos—_

_Escuche las explosiones, vi un destello de luz negra, luego uno purpura, después de eso sentí unas fuertes patas sosteniéndome y vi la luz color amarilla. Otra vez la sensación de pasar por la punta de una aguja. Aparecí enfrente de la puerta de la mansión._

—_Entremos—En ese momento pude sentir como a mi derecha uno de ellos aparecía, con miedo, grite, después escuche una fuerte explosión, al mirar a mi lado estaba la criatura sin su cabeza, cayó al piso, sin vida, desapareció al momento. Mire a mi izquierda y vi a Deadpool sosteniendo un extraño artefacto en sus pesuñas, este brillante artefacto humeaba de su punta. De seguro era la bala que dijo hace un rato_

—_Les dije que no había conocido a nadie que pudiera resistir una bala—_

_Rápidamente, los dos stallions empujaron la puerta, la abrieron, yo entre primero, me siguió Twilight, pude escucharla gritar. La voltee a ver, delante de ella estaba una de esas cosas, ella se había caído y se alejaba a rastras._

—_Rayos, ya se atasco esto—Pude escuchar a Deadpool._

_Volví a escuchar la explosión, pero ahora venía de otro lado, la criatura cayó sin cabeza, era Zty sosteniendo la bala, bueno, una casi igual a la de Deadpool, el cañón también humeaba y él tenía una cara seria. Sin decir palabra alguna, entramos de lleno a la mansión y cerramos la puerta. La bloqueamos con un trozo de madera que era para eso. El lugar era grande, lujoso, con candelabros para aluzar el lugar, una gran alfombra roja, y unas escaleras que llevaban a una puerta doble de madera._

—_Me habías dicho que no matabas—Le dijo Deadpool a Zty, muy sorprendido._

—_¡Esas cosas ya están muertas!—Dice tranquilamente, muy frio, me extrañaba en él—No es lo mismo quitarle la vida a alguien a liberarlos de su tormento—_

—_Como digas—Dice Deadpool ya tranquilo._

—_¿Ahora si nos vas a explicar que son esas cosas?—Dije yo muy asustada._

—_No tengo ni la más mínima idea de que son esas cosas—Dice Zty con la cara muy seria—Pero si se algo, son zombis, buscan convertirnos en uno de ellos, o como tenemos "la marca", sólo quieren comernos—_

—_¿Me dices que son muertos vivientes? Eso es imposible—Dijo Twilight de forma incrédula._

—_Tú lo viste—Contestó Zty de forma tranquila—Viste a los muertos caminar—_

_Twilight se quedo callada._

—_¿Y como sabes tú tanto de esto?—Le preguntó Deadpool._

—_Yo no sé nada de esto, nadie lo sabe—Dijo mientras bajo la cabeza—En mi universo esto era un juego llamado: Story of the Blanks, jamás creí que fuera real, pero allí están, y son como zombis, comen carne, se mueven lento, y si te tocan te conviertes en uno de ellos, son zombis, y si no me equivoco, su origen es en esta mansión, y aquí debe estar el diamante—Yo lo mire con cara de incredulidad, pero Deadpool, que se había levantado a inspeccionar, dijo:_

—_No estás tan equivocado, chico, mira lo que encontré—Levita una gasta libreta que dice—"Cariño, cambie el diamante negro de lugar, está ahora en la sala principal del tercer piso, por si tienes que usarla o algo"—_

—_Bien, vamos para allá—Digo yo, subimos las escaleras al segundo piso, abrimos la puerta, la sala estaba oscura, era grande y estaba vacía—Bien, movámonos rápido para teletransportarnos los más rápido que podamos a casa—Al dar un par de pasos, sentí como mi pesuña de hundía en el piso, un fuerte movimiento de bisagras se escuchó, una pared de acero gigante partió la sala a la mitad, separándonos a Deadpool y a mí en la parte derecha, y a Zty y Twilight en la izquierda._

—_¡Mierda!—Gritó Deadpool, intento lanzando un rayo a la puerta, pero esta no cedió—¿Qué hacemos ahora?—Repentinamente dio un gritó, al verlo, una de las criaturas lo estaba mordiendo en el cuello, con su bala, lo impacto en la cabeza, pero cayó al piso convulsionándose de dolor._

—_Por Celestia, ¡Wade!—Intente acercarme pero unas patas me detuvieron, al ver a los dueños, vi a ponis con trajes químicos blancos, uno de ellos se acerco a Deadpool y con un extraño acento dijo:_

—_Esta mutando, lo quierrro, en el proyecto arrma X—Podía ver como Deadpool mutaba y le salían picos de hueso de los hombros, el gritaba con dolor._

—_¡Wade!—Se lo llevaron y yo no pude hacer nada…"_

—Espera, espera—Dice Deadpool, Pinkie quitó la vista de la cámara—Eso último no pasó, yo estuve en el proyecto Arma X mucho antes de conocerte—Pinkie dice apenada:

—Lo siento, sólo quería darle un poco más de interés a la historia—

—Hey, esta historia ya tiene suficientes puntos de interés, es decir: Zombis, ponis y Deadpool, ¿Qué más pueden pedir?—

"¿_Ya podemos hablar?_"

"Al fin, me canse de estar cayado mientras Pinkie narraba."

—See—Dice tranquilamente Pinkie—Estos es divertido, narrar en primera persona fue divertido, en especial la referencia a ese videojuego, como se llamaba Resident…—

—Hey, derechos de autor Pinkie—Interrumpe Deadpool.

Pinkie ríe:

—Lo siento, como si esto no violara ya bastantes derechos de autor—Luego suspira—Me pregunto cómo estarán Zty y Twilight en este momento—

—Ellos van a estar bien—Dice Deadpool tranquilamente—Los dos son inteligentes, sobrevivirán—

…

—¡Auxilio!, ¡Deadpool! ¡No me dejes aquí sola!—Gritaba Twilight mientras golpeaba la pared de acero desesperadamente con su pata—Estamos muertos— Dice mientras se tira al piso y de abraza a sí misma en posición fetal.

—No estamos muertos, y tampoco estas sola—Dice Zty tranquilamente, le quita el cargador a la Destert Eagle que Deadpool le había prestado y el todavía no entregaba, sólo le quedaban 6 de las 9 balas que se podían cargar, una la utilizo con el pony en el bar, otra contra la pared para asustar al pony, la otra con el zombi, debía guardarlas bien, Deadpool tenía las demás balas. Le puso el cargador de nuevo—Estas conmigo, y no te va a pasar nada, te lo prometo—Con la cara muy seria.

Twilight rió de forma nerviosa.

—Los muertos caminan y van en contra de todo los que es científicamente posible—Dice con el cabello despeinado—Y para acabarlos necesitamos un asesino a sangre fría como Deadpool, eres buena persona y valiente, pero digamos que no eres el más rudo que haya conocido—Twilight se pone más nerviosa, Zty sólo sonríe—¡Como puedes estar tan tranquilo! ¡Hay zombis allí afuera!—

—Desde que tengo trece años me preparo para lo que podría ser un hipotético apocalipsis zombi, enfriar mi mente en ese aspecto, cuando te das cuenta de que ya no son humanos… O ponis en todo caso, es más fácil jalar el gatillo sobre su cabeza, esas cosas ya están muertas, yo sólo termino su sufrimiento—Dice con una mirada fría. Aunque no lo aparentaba, en su interior el estaba muriendo de miedo, tal vez más que Twilight, pero tenía que aparentar fortaleza para pasa por esta, si no, todo estaría perdido—El miedo da alas a los hombres—Dice en voz baja el escritor.

—¿Entonces qué haremos?—Pregunta Twilight.

—Primero, la pistola ya casi no tiene balas, tengo que aparecer mis otras armas, si mal no recuerdo, las dejaste en tu sala de estar—Twilight asintió—Perfecto—Su cuerno comienza a iluminarse de color negro, delante de ellos apareció un gastado bate de madera y un machete de combate, Zty tomo el bate y se lo paso a Twilight—Bien, si ves a uno de esos lo vas a golpear tan duro que lo va poder sentir cuando este de nuevo en el infierno, ¿De acuerdo?—

—Pero. Pero. Pero—Dice con miedo Twilight.

Zty tomo su machete.

—De acuerdo, el palan es simple: La piedra está en la sala principal, eso quiere decir que todo se conecta a ella, vamos por cualquier camino y eso nos llevara a ella—

—B-bien vamos—Twilight se pego mucho al cuerpo de Zty, ella sí que tenía miedo, era la primera vez que su magia no la podría sacar de una situación peligrosa, y su única arma, era un bate de beisbol que no tenía idea de cómo usar. El escritor no paso esto por alto, se sonrojo un poco pero acerco su cuerpo al de ella, para que perdiera un poco de miedo. Escucharon un extraño sonido, voltearon detrás de ellos, y una puerta secreta se abrió en la pared.

—Alguien nos está viendo, y quiere jugar un juego, bien, jugaremos contigo—Dice Zty en voz baja, entraron por la puerta.

…

—Bien, Pinkie, seguramente nos encontraremos con horribles criaturas por aquí—Decía Deadpool—Así que toma—Le paso una Beretta 92—Sólo tienes que jalar el gatillo y ella ara el resto, yo por mi parte utilizare mis katanas, las prefiero—

—Seguro que me quieres prestar un arma, a MI, Pinkie Pie, seguro—Dice un poco desconfiada.

—See, que es lo peor que puede pasar—Un disparo, Deadpool se mira el pecho, tiene un gran agujero de bala y sangraba bastante—Auch, eso dolió—La bala sale expulsada de su pecho y la herida se regenera—Ya ves, lo peor que paso es que gastaste una bala y arruinaste un poco mi traje, pero nada más—Al igual que en la otra habitación una puerta secreta se abrio en la pared.

—Yei, una aterradora puerta se abre, entremos—Dice Pinkie feliz, mientras salta entrando a la habitación.

"_Bien, zombis y Pinkie Pie con un arma, ¿Qué podría salir mal?_"

"¿Tengo qué decirlo?"

…

Twilight y Zty se encontraba en una gran sala de color negro, vacía, con una extraña pared color café que tenía un gran volante de madera.

—¿Qué es esto?—Pregunta Zty.

—Parece la puerta para pasar a la siguiente sala, debe haber una clave para abrirla—Tenebrosamente, un montón de letras se ilumina de un verde siniestro—¿Qué dice aquí? "Puedo sentir la oscuridad del bosque intentando consumirme, pero no puedo dejar de correr como si estuviera jugando, como un pequeño niño, ¿Por qué eres tan hermoso bosque? ¿O luna por qué no dejas de mirarme? Girando siempre a la derecha y virando siempre a la izquierda… Debo continuar, girar tres veces, un árbol, vire cuatro veces, me alcanzan, gire una vez, vire otra. ¿Debo girar una vez más? No, ya no hay tiempo, ya están aquí."—Twilight termina de recitar el acertijo y se queda pensativa.

—¿Entendiste?—

—Creo que sí, es la clave para abrir la puerta: tres veces a la derecha, cuatro a la izquierda, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. No estoy segura del último, pero primero empujare la puerta para ver que pasa—Dice Twilight, se concentra y con su magia gira volante tres veces a la derecha.

—Ok, yo te cuido la espalda—Dice Zty mientras levanta su machete.

Después del último tiro, Twilight estaba a punto de empujar la puerta, cuando escucha una explosión y el color de magia de Zty, siente como la empujan con fuerza lejos de su posición.

—¿Qué te pasa?—Dice la hechicera con los ojos cerrados mientras se soba la cabeza por el dolor, abre los ojos y ve la cabeza de un zombi en el piso, y el cuerpo de este no muy lejos, en medio del cuerpo esta Zty con el machete lleno de una asquerosa y espesa sangre negra.

—¿Estás bien?—Pregunta asustado el escritor.

—Sí, sí, y tú—

—También—Se releja—Bien vamos a la siguiente sala—

—Ok—Dice Twilight, ella termina de empujar la puerta con su magia, si estaba abierta, entraron a la siguiente sala. No se dieron cuenta, pero donde Zty estaba parado, había unas cuantas gotas de sangre roja, sangre de alguien vivo.

…

—Y es así como podemos sostener y accionar cosas sin pulgares oponibles—Decía Pinkie Pie aparentando haber explicado algo nuevo a un niño.

—Ya me preguntaba yo como funcionaba esto, parecía magia, pero ahora que me lo pones así es bastante obvio y lógico—Dice Deadpool con una pata sobre su barbilla.

Deadpool y Pinkie Pie entraron a la sala, era una de color blanco, blanco muy pulcro y estilizad, parecía estar vacía simple vista, y la puerta a la siguiente sala estaba a sólo unos 100 metros del lugar.

—Fácil—Dice Deadpool. Camina unos pasos hacia adelante.

Pinkie Pie siente como le tiembla la espalda.

—Deadpool ¡Espera!—

Deadpool da otro paso, repentinamente es cubierto de flechas por todo el cuerpo, da un grito de dolor y continua corriendo, las flechas se siguen disparando, incluso caen algunas guillotinas y navajas. Deadpool termina su carrera y llega al otro lado… Con el traje destrozado, el cuerpo lleno de heridas, con un ojo botado, unas 20 flechas en todo el cuerpo, una en la rodilla de la pata izquierda trasera, y sin la pesuña de la pata derecha delantera. Las armas que salieron de la pared se guardaron al lentamente.

—¡Estas bien Deadpool!—Grita Pinkie Pie preocupada al otro lado de la sala.

Deadpool, que estaba tirado en el piso, con la lengua de fuera y su único ojo orbitando dice:

—Si—Lastimosamente—Sólo dame un segundo y voy a estar como nuevo—

—Bien, voy para allá—Dice Pinkie, cierra sus ojos, toma aire para tranquilizarse, con los ojos aun cerrados comienza a corre hacia adelante, su espalda vibra y escucha algo acercarse, se agacha y se barre por el piso, vuelve a sentir su espalda, da un salto y puede sentir como una flecha le rosa la pata, se detiene en seco y puede sentir una flecha pasar por delante de su nariz, sigue corriendo, su espalda de nuevo, pero ahora salta, escucha una guillotina pasar por debajo de su patas delanteras, ahora dando agiles marometas, esquiva las navajas con forma de enorme cuchillo que se mueven por un brazo robotizado. La espalda de Pinkie deja de temblar, abre los ojos y se encuentra con Deadpool al lado de ella. Este la miraba impresionado, su ojo ya estaba de nuevo en su lugar, y casi todo su cuerpo estaba como nuevo, sólo le faltaba quitarse algunas flechas.

—Cada vez que te veo, me impresionas más con esa habilidad de esquivar lo que te arrojen—Dice muy sorprendido el mercenario.

—Vamos a la siguiente sala Wady, y cierra la boca, te van a entrar moscas—Dice Pinkie mientras le cierra la boca de forma cómica a Deadpool mientras pasa la puerta a la siguiente sala.

…

La siguiente sala a la que Twilight y Zty llegaron, era exactamente igual a la sala en la que Deadool y Pinkie Pie habían estado, pero el piso en esta, estaba dividido en cuadros de baldosa.

—Se ve fácil—Dice Twilight.

—Muy fácil—Dice Zty desconfiado. Con su magia aparece una piedra, la arroja a una de las baldosas, esta se vuelve de color rojo vivo, como si fuera una luz, y la piedra es impactada por un fuerte rayo eléctrico que la desintegra—Demasiado fácil—

Twilight sin embargo sonríe y dice:

—Somos unicornios, simplemente aparezcamos del otro lado—Muy confiada.

—Si fuera así de sencillo no sería divertido para el que nos observa—Dice Zty, aparece otra piedra, con su magia la desaparece de nuevo—Como lo supuse—

—¿Qué paso?—

—Intente aparecerla del otro lado, pero no volvió, debe haber un campo electromagnético, porque la teletransportacion es mover nuestras partículas como si fuera energía, que desvía la magia a otro lugar para que no aparezcas del otro lado, el que construyo esto, no era tonto, y pensó en todo—Dice Zty.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos?—Dice Twilight.

—Bien, se quiere divertir, y si morimos rápido no será divertido—Mira todos lados—Debe haber otro acertijo para que podamos pasar—Se fija en un pequeño desnivel en la pared, que sólo se podía ver si te fijabas bien, por culpa del brillante blanco de la sala. El escritor lo presiona, y en una de las pulcras paredes se iluminan un montón de letras de color amarillo eléctrico.

Twilight lo mira rápido y recita lo que dice:

—"La rana salta una vez, el conejo dos y el canguro tres, recuérdalo, ellos viven sin reglas, pero para sobrevivir, desde la el centro deben empezar, ignorando siempre la izquierda, viajando siempre a la derecha, el canguro salta una vez, la liebre gira y salta tres veces, la rana salta una, el canguro gira y salta dos veces, finalmente la rana vuelve a saltar."—Se queda pensando—Es sencillo, fíjate—Señala las baldosas—Son de 6X21, eso significa que debemos empezar en la baldosa 11, el número de veces que saltan los animales, representa a la baldosa a la que debemos llegar de un salto, de lo contrario… bueno, es mejor no pensar en eso. Y como según el acertijo debemos ignorar la izquierda, todos los giros son a la derecha, fácil ¿No?— Twilight termina con una gran sonrisa.

—Eeeh, si, muy fácil—Dice el escritor con cara de confundido— al menos memorice los pasos, déjame intentarlo primero—Se pone justo en el cuadro 11—Bien, comencemos—Da un fuerte salto que lo deja en la tercera baldosa, la baldosa se ilumina de color azul, se gira a la derecha, da un salto que lo deja 2 baldosas más adelante, y repite lo mismo otras dos veces, se vuelve a iluminar de azul, salta hacia adelante una sola vez, gira a la derecha, y da un salto de tres, lo repite, ahora sólo esta una baldosa de llegar, da el salto de rana y llega al otro lado—¡Lo logre!—Dice emocionado—Ahora has lo mismo Twilight, las baldosas se quedaron iluminadas—

Twilight salto a las baldosas iluminadas y llego al otro lado.

—Continuamos—Dice la hechicera señalando la puerta, ella entra.

—Te sigo—Dice Zty, pero antes de llegar a la puerta comienza a toser violentamente, se cubre la boca con la pata.

—¿Estás bien?—Grita Twilight al otro lado de la puerta.

—Si—Mira su pata se da cuenta de que tiene algo de sangre, toca su boca y se da cuenta que es suya, pone cara de preocupado, pero continúa. Twilight no se da cuenta.

…

—Deadpool… ¿De dónde sacaste ese traje?—Decia Pinkie Pie al ver el traje nuevo de Deadpool, sin un solo rasguño.

—De un lugar muy incomodo, mejor que no sepas—

Deadpool y Pinkie Pie llegaron a la siguiente sala, la cual era negra y sin ninguna decoración, en el suelo había un cadáver de los zombis, tenía una chaqueta, y había muchos pedazos de papel alrededor de él, Pinkie y Deadpool se acercan.

—¿Qué dicen?—Pregunta Deadpool mientras recoge uno—"Mi nombre es Breker Line, y soy uno de los programadores de estos acertijos, si encontraste esto, probablemente ya estoy muerto, no se mucho de lo que paso, se suponía que este acertijo lo diseñe para que fuera una prueba de escape al fuego, para ayudar a proteger esa extraña piedra que los jefes tanto quieren, pero… Los jefes, se pusieron locos, ellos comenzaron a hacer experimentos genéticos raros, nunca supe mucho de eso, sólo sé que convertía a los ponis en cosas horribles, y ellos querían que esta sala" Lo demás esta ilegible—Termina Deadpool.

—Mira, aquí hay más—Dice Pinkie Pie al recoger otros trozos de papel—"No sé mucho de ellos, pero te puedo decir lo que se de ellos en lo que eh podido observar, unas cuantas cosas:

1º Pueden morir, es algo muy importante, aunque son inmunes a la magia, si reciben un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza o si se la quitan, ellos mueren, lo cual es bueno.

2º Si te tocan, te convertirás en uno de ellos, y pasa lo mismo si te muerden, lo bueno de esto, es que es muy poco normal que no terminen devorándote.

3ºPueden atravesar paredes, aunque tardan más dependiendo del material que están hechas, siendo el más fácil la tierra y el más difícil el acero.

4ºSaben atacar en grupo, parece que les queda algo de conciencia de lo que eran antes." Aquí acaba este papel, pero hay un último.

"Corre ¡Corre! ¡CORRE! ¡SÓLO CORRE!"—Pinkie mira esto último con miedo—Deadpool, ya no estoy tan segura de que esto sea tan divertido como creía—

Deadpool dice con voz tranquilizadora:

—No te preocupes, ya eh enfrentado zombis, y no cualquier tipo de zombis, ¡Zombis con súper poderes! Así que esto no es nada—

Comienzan a escuchar el horrible llanto de las criaturas.

—Tienen la marca, sangre, necesito sangre—Las criaturas comenzaban a aparecer de todos lados en la habitación.

Deadpool desenvaina la espada.

—Come at me bro—Dice confiadamente, da un salto muy fuerte y con ambas espadas cae decapitando a dos zombis—Kata-rama—Comienza a dar vueltas sobre sus patas traseras decapitando zombis sin mucho problema, llenándose el traje de la sangre oscura—¡Bastardo!—Gritó el mercenario cuando uno alcanzo a darle una mordida—Pinkie ¡Ayuda!—Decía mientras partía a uno de loz zombis por la mitad dejando expuestos sus putrefactas entrañas.

—Tengo mis propios problemas—Decía Pinikie que sostenía la beretta como una profesional, dándole disparos justo en la cabeza, después de 10 tiros, el arma dejo de funcionar, de la nada saco una moto cierra y comenzó a masacrar zombis con ella.

—¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?—Dice Deadpool impresionado.

—No querrás saber—Luego da un giro destruyendo a más zombis con la moto cierra, pero cada vez llegaban más zombis—¿Ahora qué hacemos? Son muchos para nosotros dos solos, Y no veo la puerta—

—Si no hay puerta, ¡haremos la nuestra!—Saca una extraña granada casera y la arroja contra la pared derecha de la sala, la pared se derrumba en una gran explosión llevándose a bastantes zombis con ellas.

—Qué tenía esa granada— Dice Pinkie sorprendida.

—Un chingo de C4—Ambos comienzan a correr al agujero en la pared, quitándose a los zombis del camino con la moto cierra y las katanas.

"¿Sabes? No deberías hablar con mexicanismos, la gente que lee esto y que no es de México se confundirá, además, eres canadiense"

"_Pero admite que se escucho bien_"

…

Twilight y Zty entraron a la siguiente sala, la cual era negra, y tenía muchas paredes, como si fuera un laberinto, extrañamente tenía una extraña neblina por todo el lugar.

—Esta, es por mucho, la sala más extraña—Dice Zty.

Twilight grita asustada.

—¡Un muerto!—Twilight muy asustada.

Zty sacó su machete preparado para luchar pero se dio cuenta de que era un montón de huesos ponis.

—Menos mal, creía que era algo más peligroso, espera, hay algo escrito en la pared detrás de él—Zty se acerca y lee, el escrito parecía hecho con las propias pesuñas del pony, a pesar de que la pared era de acero—"El pastel es una mentira"—

"¿En serio? ¿Portal?"

"_Hey, nosotros ni siquiera aparecemos en esta escena_"

—¿Qué significa eso?—Pregunta Twilight muy confundida.

—No tengo idea, pero será mejor entrar al laberinto de una vez—Ambos unicornios comenzaron su viaje dentro del laberinto, después de un rato de caminar sin sentido alguno, Twilight dijo:

—Entonces… ¿Quieres volver a tu universo?—

A Zty la pregunta lo toma por sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué?—

—Sí, es que Pinkie me dijo que extrañabas tu hogar, ¿Es cierto eso? Es decir ¿No te gusta estar aquí?—

—No creo que sea el momento para hablar de esto Twilight—

—¿Entonces cuando?, ¿Cuándo estés volviendo a tu universo para nunca jamás volver? ¿Y olvidarme… digo olvidarnos?—Dice Twilight agitándose y subiendo la voz—¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Ya no volver a vernos?—Se comienza a acercar al escritor

—Twilight, este es un tema bastante delicado y difícil para mí, como para que tú te pongas en plan: "Tú nos odias y te quieres ir"—El también sube la vozy se acerca a ella— no es así, estoy muy, muy, preocupado por esa razón, no sé qué pensar, estoy confundido, ¡Y que estemos en medio de una mansión llena de zombis no hace que mi mente se enfrié para pensar!—Zty y Twilight se habían acercado mucho, frente a frente, estaban muy pegados y sus respiraciones agitadas se encontraban la una con la otra, se miraban a los ojos muy sonrojado. En ese momento Zty se hizo violentamente a un lado y corrió a agarrarse de una de las paredes, le dieron fuertes arcadas y vomito sangre, bastante sangre.

—¡Zty! ¡Por Celestia! ¡Estás bien!—Dice muy preocupada la unicornio.

—Sí, sí, no es nada, debió ser algo que comí esta mañana—le dan más arcadas.

—¡Eso es sangre! ¡Uno no vomita sangre sólo porque algo le cayó mal! ¡Una de esas cosas te toco verdad!—

—No recuerdo ningún contacto—

—Déjame levantar tu mochila, para ver si estas herido allí—Twilight se acerca al escritor.

—Ya verás que estas exagerando—Dice el escritor de forma relajada—No me paso nada de nad… ¡SANTA MADRE DE DIOS!—Twilight le había levantado la mochila, y debajo de ella, lo que antes era su costado, ahora era de un asquerosos y pútrido color negro, como el de las criaturas, la piel que estaba negra parecía moverse con impulsos propios, y lentamente aumentaba su tamaño, aun así, todo parecía muy superficial, aun—Esto está mal—

—Basta de juegos—Dice Twilight enojada—Encontraremos al que está detrás de esto, él debe tener un antídoto—

—¿Como estas tan segura?—

—No vas a vivir en una mansión llena de zombis sin tener un seguro en caso de ser mordido por error—

—Cierto… Pero tenemos que acabar el laberinto antes de hallarlo—

—No lo creo—Los ojos de Twilight se vuelven de un blanco brillante, y su cuerno empieza a emanar magia, las paredes comienzan, un potentísimo rayo de energía es disparado a la pared izquierda de la sala, esta desintegra al instante, dejando ver una sala que parecía estar hecha para ser parte de una sala de control—Ja! ¡Aprueba de magia mis pesuñas!—Dice de forma triunfadora.

—No creo que lo diseñara para enfrentar al elemento de la magia—Dice Zty con una sonrisa.

—Gracias—Dice algo apenada Twilight.

—Bien, entremos—

Ambos unicornios caminaban por el pasillo, que estaba lleno de cables y pantallas con vista a todas las salas, y varios teclados, algunas de las cuales no habían visitado. Se acercaron a una de las pantallas.

—Mira esto—Dice Twilight—Parece una grabación vieja—

—Reprodúcela—

Twilight presiono el botón y la grabación comenzó, era de un ¿pegaso?, se podría decir, ya que lo que eran las alas, estaban totalmente destrozadas, y sólo parecían un manojo de plumas, huesos y sangre. De pelaje azul y crin negra, tenía un hacha en sus pesuñas, y una cara de miedo total.

—Por favor, ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Juro por Celestia que no le diré a nadie!—Sus gritos fueron ignorados, los zombis comenzaron a llegar, con miedo, el pony levanto su hacha y comenzó a golpearlos, cabezas y extremidades caían al piso por montones, manchando toda la sala de la putrefacta sangre, pero eran demasiados, el pagaso se desespero y corrió hacia atrás, sólo para encontrarse con otra de las asquerosas criaturas que lo mordió violentamente en el cuello, los gritos de dolor del pegaso eran horribles, desesperados y clamando piedad a alguien que fingía no escucharlo, era como si le estuvieran arrancando lentamente la vida, llegaron más zombis y lo mordieron en otras partes del cuerpo, la sangre comenzó a correr por el suelo, los zombis movían sus cabezas violentamente como cocodrilos arrancando carne y comiéndola. Si te fijabas bien en las patas del pagaso que todavía se podían ver a pesar de la marabunda de zombis, están se seguía moviendo, aun después de todo esto, esa pobre criatura seguía viva y sufriendo.

Twilight ya no pudo mirar más y escondió su cara en el hombro de Zty.

—¿Qué clase de monstruo podría crear esas cosas?—Dice Twilight con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Mis padres—Una voz nueva toma por sorpresa a los unicornios, cuando voltean a ver se dan cuenta de que es una joven pony de tierra, con el pelaje color gris y la crin de un hermoso naranja, su cutie mark era un lupa, y sus ojos, sus ojos que resaltaban por todo, no tenían pupila y eran de un color anaranjado brillante. Ella los miraba con una extraña y melancólica sonrisa.

—¡Tú!—Dice enojado Zty sacando su machete—Tú eres la responsable de esto, y simplemente lo hiciste para divertirte, ¡Maldito monstruo asqueroso!—Zty se prepara para atacar, pero le da una violenta arcada y vuelve a vomitar sangre, suelta el machete. Al levantar la cara se puede ver el lado derecho de su cara ya esta negra y con el ojo rojo brillante.

—La infección ya es fuerte en ti—Dice la misteriosa pony monótonamente—Hace cuanto te infectaron—

—Una hora—

La pony gris pone cara de sorprendida.

—Una hora, eso es raro—Luego se queda callada un segundo—Te explicare todo lo que es necesario, pero primero te curare con mi magia—

—Pero eres una pony de tierra, es imposible que tengas magia—Dice Twilight desconfiada.

—Twilight, acabas de ver muertos caminando, ¡¿Y me vas a decir que cuestionas a esta chica de tener magia?—Dice el escritor enojado y cerrando el ojo bueno con dolor.

—Bien, déjame—Dice la pony gris, su crin se comienza a levantar como por fuerza de energía extraña, su cuerpo comienza emanar luz, muy blanca, Zty cierra los ojos encandilado, puede sentir como si se quemara en su costado y en su cara, pero extrañamente no le dolía, cuando pudo volver a ver, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía la infección—Ya estas curado—

—Nos tienes que dar una explicación a todo esto—Dice Zty confundido.

—Y se las daré, Guardián del orden—Zty y Twilight se quedan impresionados.

—¿Como sabes qué yo?...—

—Muy simple—Continua la pony gris—El parasito toma media hora en apropiarse del cuerpo completamente, hasta los huesos, cuando la infección es irreversible, incluso con mi luz, sin embargo, tu estuviste infectado una hora y la infección estaba muy baja, aun estaba intentando tomar tu piel. La única explicación que tengo es que tienes más piedras del orden, la radiación que estas emiten causa que el proceso se vea brutalmente alentado—

—Espera… ¿Radiación? –Dice Zty asustado.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, no te causara ningún daño… creo—Dice la pony gris pensativa, Zty traga saliva algo asustado—Como sea, de seguro están aquí por el diamante negro, síganme yo los llevara y podrán irse, en el camino les contare que sucede aquí—

Los tres ponis comienzan a caminar por los pasillos de la sala de control.

—Yo, soy la encargada de vigilar la sala de prueba, mi nombre es Find Eye, y esta mansión fue diseñada para proteger al diamante negro de posibles intrusos, el diamante se le entrego directamente a mis antepasados, ya hace muchos años, por la princesa Celestia, todo mi linaje familiar incluía a los mejores científicos eh inventores de Equestria, y por eso se nos fue encomendado el diamante, siempre estábamos a la vanguardia de la ciencia, esta casa tiene más de doscientos años sin un solo cambio, y la tecnología aquí es aun superior a la exterior, y siempre fue lo mejor para defender la piedra… Pero mis padres no pensaban lo mismo—Find Eye cambia su tono por uno de tristeza y desesperación—Ellos, ellos, no fue su culpa, ellos sólo querían mejorar a toda la raza equina, ¡Ellos no querían que todo esto pasara! ¡Pero ya no se podían detener! ¡Ya no! ¡Él decía que ellos serían la máxima defensa, una que nadie podría pasar! ¡¿Por qué padre? ¿Por qué tenías que continuar los experimentos? ¡Fue tu culpa y de madre que ambos murieran y yo me convirtiera en esto! ¡Destruyeron vidas en nombre de la ciencia! ¡Mi vida!—Zty y Twilight ya se estaban asustando, no sabían si reaccionaria violentamente, pero Find Eye se logro tranquilizar y volvió a su tono monótono—Yo lo siento, perdí la compostura un segundo, como sea, mis padres, desarrollaron, una especie de virus parasito, ellos lo diseñaron al principio para que mejorara en todo aspecto a los ponis, y lo lograron, es decir, eran más fuerte, más agiles, y más veloces, inmunes a la muerte natural, eliminado la necesidad de comer. Se habían vuelto superiores en todo aspecto, ¡Eran el siguiente paso en la evolución!, lo único malo es que todos los sujetos de prueba, perdieron su Cutie Mark, todos menos uno, el sujeto que era el que había aceptado cien por ciento el parasito en su cuerpo, que era superior incluso a los más aptos, se le había otorgado un poder inigualable, incluso la capacidad de destruir al parasito en etapas primarias, pero ella era sólo una niña, no era capaz de entender tal poder—Find Eye baja la cabeza y unas cuantas lagrimas caen por sus ojos—Después de unos días de haber descubierto el parasito, todo era miel sobre hojuelas, claro, hasta que uno de los científicos tuvo que quitarse la bata por un incidente químico, uno de los sujetos de prueba pude ver su cutie mark, el sujeto cambio al instante, se volvió de piel oscura y ojos rojos, con dientes afilados, rápidamente salto sobre él y comenzó a morderlo, nadie entendía que pasaba, lograron aislar al sujeto que sólo decía cosas incoherentes, como "La marca" "Él tenía la marca"… El que fue mordido… Su cambio fue diferente a si era infectado por métodos de laboratorio, se volvió directamente de piel oscura y la infección comenzaba primero por su piel y luego entraba a su carne y finalmente a sus huesos, el punto sin retorno. Pero mis padres, decidieron continuar con los experimentos, hasta que el trágico día, uno de los científicos era espía de los grifos, y quería robar el parasito, todo salió mal, el pueblo, el pueblo quedo devastado ¡No fue culpa de mis padres! ¡Fue ese maldito traidor! ¡Por él paso todo esto!—Find Eye gritaba mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus bellos y brillantes ojos.

—Ya tranquila—Dice Twilight mientras la abraza—Si ya no puedes continuar con la historia, no tienes que hacerlo, te entendemos ¿Verdad Zty?—

—Eeh, si, puedes estar tranquila—

Find Eye se calma y suspira.

—Gracias, miren, ya llegamos a la sala de la piedra—Habían llegado a una sala de color blanco pulcro con un pedestal donde una piedra estaba posada, el diamante contrarrestaba con toda la sala, tenía la forma de un diamante normal, pero en vez de ser transparente, era negro, pero de un negro tan oscuro que se podría decir que las mismísimas tinieblas estaban en dentro de él, de sólo verlo tus ojos de podrían perder en esa anormal oscuridad, vacio sin nada, absorbiendo la luz alrededor de él.

Zty lo levita y lo pone en su mochila.

—Bien, al fin conseguimos la piedra después de este infierno—Dice Twilight suspirando con tranquilidad.

—¿No venían otros dos con ustedes?—Pregunta Find Eye.

—Sí, pero nos separamos, ¿Dónde estarán?—Se cuestiona Zty, en ese momento una gran explosión derrumba la pared del lado derecho de la habitación, del polvo y el escombra salen Deadpool y Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie traía un rifle M4 y Deadpool y lanza granadas.

—Dicen que el dinero no da la felicidad—Dice Deadpool entrando—Pero compra armas y explosivos, que es básicamente lo mismo—

Todos los miran sorprendidos.

—Espera, yo vi que te mordieron, ¿Por qué no te has convertido?—Dice Find Eye a Deadpool.

—No sé, tal vez mi factor curativo me ayudo—

Find Eye se da un golpe en la frente con el casco.

—Por supuesto, un factor curativo súper aumentado evitaría la dispersión de parasito y lo obligaría a salir del cuerpo, ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió a mis padres?—

—Eeh, muy bonita la reunión de nerds y todo pero—Dice Pinkie—¡Nos viene siguiendo una horda de muertos vivientes!—Grita desesperada.

—Oh si claro, váyanse, yo detendré a los zombis—Dice Find Eye, mientras por el agujero en la pared entran más zombis—Y gracias, necesitaba compañía, habían sido doscientos años muy solitarios—

Todos se quedan sorprendidos cuando un aura blanca de magia, no magia, luz, hace desaparecer a los cuatro ponis.

Find Eye se eleva en el aire y crea un enorme destello de luz que quema definitivamente a la horda de zombis. Ella sólo tiene unas lagrimas en los ojos, de felicidad, al fin podría descansar

…

Los cuatro Ponis aparecieron fuera del bosque, extrañados por la teletransportacion, ya era de noche, miraron al bosque y vieron como una gran aura de luz blanca quemaba toda una parte del bosque everfree, una luz tan fuerte que ilumino toda Equestria como si fuera luz solar.

—¿Qué fue eso?—Pregunta Deadpool sorprendido.

—Libertad, libertad para ella al fin—Dice Zty con una sonrisa.

—Creo que tenemos que descansar, ah sido un día muy agitado, vámonos a mi casa—Dice Twilight, todos asienten, y se van caminando lentamente a la casa de Twilight.

"_Y a todo esto, no entendí lo del pastel_"

"Random shit, hermano, random shit"


	11. From The Griffins With Love

**Capitulo 11: From The Griffins With Love.**

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie despertaba tranquilamente en la casa de árbol de Twilight, da un largo y tranquilo bostezo, mira a su alrededor, era temprano, el sol apenas estaba comenzando a salir, puede ver que todos estaban durmiendo en el piso, en colchonetas que Twilight había bajado la noche anterior, nadie quería dormir solo después del terror que habían experimentado la noche anterior, bueno, al menos Twilight, Zty y ella, Deadpool era de acero, y ya había enfrentado cosas como esas, así que, por él, no había problema, los otros tres era otra historia, tal vez Pinkie no se asusto tanto como Twilight o Zty, pero aun tenía miedo, y toda la noche tuvo pesadillas sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior, una donde ella no podía escapar, otra en la que Deadpool no había tenido tanta suerte después de ser mordido y la atacaba a ella, una donde no lograban escapar de la explosión, Pinkie lloro, hace mucho que no se despertaban llorando, los sueños era terriblemente reales, pero logro conciliar el sueño de nuevo, y aquí estaba despierta de nuevo, lo que había pasado la había dejado marcada para siempre, probablemente fue la prueba más atemorizante que hayan enfrentado en todo lo que habían pasado, aun podía olerlos, un olor a carne podrida y a muerte, sus voces, sedientas de sangre, sería algo que la despertaría en las noches por mucho más tiempo. Miro a donde estaban Zty y Twilight, dormidos acurrucado juntos, como lindas aves en su nido, seguramente Twilight no tuvo pesadillas por tener a su stallion al lado, a Pinkie le daba un poco de celos, no porque estuviera con Zty, claro que no, el simplemente no era su tipo y jamás lo vio más que como un amigo, estaba celosa de que su amiga hubiera encontrado a alguien especial que la quería y cuidaba, ella se había acostumbrado a no querer a ningún chico así, había sido cosas de años en los que perdió la confianza en los machos, lo que había visto en las fiestas que ella misma hacia, la dejaban pensando si no todos los hombres eran así, cerdos que sólo la veían como un objeto, y por eso misma decidió quedarse sola, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse sola a veces , y querer la compañía de alguien que la escuchara, sus problemas, sus miedos y sus sentimientos, se había acostumbrado a que entre risas y falsas sonrisas nadie notara cuando estaba triste, se engañaba a sí misma con que siempre era feliz, para que nadie se preocupara por ella, así era Pinkie, siempre feliz, soy yo la que hace sonreír a los demás, no ellos a mí, no es necesario, eso es lo que ella pensaba siempre, y así debía ser, por eso ella se negaba a tener una pareja, no creía merecer que la hicieran feliz, esa era su misión y su sacrificio, hacer feliz a los demás, así ella sería feliz, pero sólo por fuera, su interior no importaba. Pero dentro de ella, ella tenía un sueño, un sueño muy tonto, pensaba ella, se veía a sí misma, con su stallion, que la amaba, la cuidaba y la protegía, sentados juntos y acurrucados, uno al lado del otro, frente a una cálida fogata, ella recostada sobre él, feliz, feliz plenamente, feliz sin tener que hacer feliz a los demás, un sueño tonto, se decía ella.<p>

—Pinkie Pie—Se dice la ojiazul de forma triste a sí misma—Eres un desastre—

Twilight se comienza despertar, bosteza tranquilamente, y mira a Pinkie Pie, se levanta con cuidado para no despertar a Zty. Se acerca a Pinkie.

—Como dormiste Pinkie—Dice Twilight.

—Muy bien Twilight—Miente Pinkie con una sonrisa—¿Y tú?—

—Pues si tuve una pesadilla, luego abrí los ojos y lo vi—Twilight se sonroja repentinamente—Y lo vi, a Owelwhishes, y supe que él me vigilaba en la noches, si el búho—Dice Twilight sonrojada—Me daré una ducha, y luego prepare el desayuno—

Pinkie se ríe por la reacción de su amiga, ella sabía la verdad, pero prefería dejar a su amiga creer lo contrario. Se acerco a Zty que aun dormía con una sonrisa:

—Eres un pequeño bastardo con suerte, cuídala bien, se que lo harás—

Zty balbuceo unas cosas, y luego entre sueños dijo:

—Oh, Twilight, Trixie, no quise entrar a la habitación y hallarlas en esa posición—Luego se revuelca un poco en la colchoneta—Por supuesto que no me molestaría unírmeles—

—Rompiste el momento—Dice Pinkie con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Zty se levanta dando un ronquido y luego mira a Pinkie sonrojada.

—Dime que no hable entre sueños—

—Como eres mi amigo—Dice Pinkie con una sonrisa—No le diré a Twilight lo que seguramente estabas soñando—

—Oh, gracias Pinkie, te debo una—Dice aliviado el escritor. Se quedan un momento en silencio y luego Pinkie Pie pregunta:

—¿Estás bien? Es decir, por todo lo que paso ayer, fue algo muy fuerte, sólo quiero asegurarme de que todos estemos bien—

—Yo, yo creo que estoy bien—Dice Zty mirando a otro lado—Desde que tengo 13 años me preparo para esto, mentalmente y todo, pero ayer, por más que lo veas en los videojuegos o películas, nunca se va a comparar con la práctica, lo peor fue el olor, siempre escuchaba o leía que algo horrible y asqueroso, pero jamás me lo imagine así, era como estar oliendo a muerte y putrefacción siempre, era un olor terrible, jamás lo voy a olvidar, era horrible. Twilight, ella al principio no confiaba en mi, fue lo más doloroso, ella creía que yo no podría ser de verdadera utilidad contra los zombis y se desespero por pensar que estábamos perdidos, ella no confiaba en mí, pero logre hacerlo fingiendo frialdad, y así me creyó un poco, pero de dolía que no confiara en mí. Yo le decía a Twilight que no tenía miedo, pero en realidad, yo moría de miedo, era terrible, me buscaban para comerme y acabar con mi vida, y la de Twilight, estaba sólo, aun soy un niño, y tuve que acabar con esas criaturas, jamás pensé que fuera tan difícil atravesar un cuerpo con un machete, se trababa y la criatura gritaba con dolor, le estaba quitando los últimos alientos de vida, pude sentir como se atoraba en el hueso de su espina, y como tuve que mover el machete para arrancarlo, fue asqueroso, no digo que no lo haría otra vez para sobrevivir, pero quisiera evitarlo si se puede, yo creía que ya me había acostumbrado a esto, vivir en Chihuahua, una ciudad llena de crimen y corrupción, donde matanzas múltiples eran pan de cada día, cerca de mi casa un día hubo una balacera y yo ya estaba tan acostumbrado a esas cosas que ni siquiera me dio miedo pensar que alguien había muerto cerca de mi casa, y que si hubiera salido me hubiera podido tocar una bala perdida, no, ya nos acostumbramos a que eso pase todos los días, a la violencia, ya estoy frio en ese aspecto, sé que no está bien, pero creo que todos los jóvenes ya nos acostumbramos a la violencia diaria en Chihuahua, y ya no nos da miedo escuchar un arma o ver a alguien con ellas, ¡Pero esto!—A Zty se le llenan los ojos de lagrima y se comienzan a derramar,—Uno de ellos me mordió, me infecte, estuve a nada de convertirme en uno de ellos, y de morir, ¡Yo no quiero morir! ¡No todavía! Soy joven, y lo más horrible fue ver como lentamente me convertía en uno de ellos sin yo poder hacer nada para detenerlo, como mi propia piel comenzaba a pudrirse lentamente, y lo peor es que Twilight lo veía todo, ella veía como vomitaba mi propia sangre y me ahogaba en dolor, ella sufría porque a mí me dolía, fue horrible—Termina Zty , intentando detener su llanto, a él no le gustaba llorar, lo hacía verse débil, pero ahora no podía detenerlo, tenía tantas emociones contenidas dentro de él que ya no las podía guardar, el seguía llorando intentado detenerse. Pinkie Pie se acerca y le da un tierno abrazo.

—Todos tuvimos miedo—Le dice con voz comprensiva—Fuiste muy valiente en el momento y eso es lo que importa, llora, desata todo lo que tienes dentro, no te lo guardes, sólo te va a hacer daño, tu llora y descarga todo—Zty abraza más fuerte a Pinkie Pie y llora fuertemente en su hombro.

—Esto es peligroso—Dice Zty entre llanto, ya se había dado cuenta, no era un juego, sólo tenía una vida, y si la perdía, se acababa todo, era el final, todo era más serio, esto era lo que le había hecho darse cuenta de que estaba en un verdadero peligro en al estar en ese lugar, y no le gustaba, porque lo había hecho llorar, el no debería llorar, se supone que es un hombre, llorar es debilidad, pero allí estaba, llorando como un niño pequeño escondido en el hombro de Pinkie Pie, pero comenzaba a sentirse bien, desatando todos sus sentimientos por medio de las lagrimas, ahora que le decía alguien sus sentimientos, sentía un peso menos en la espalda.

…

Después de su ducha, Twilight preparaba té tranquilamente, predio la llama de la estufa para poner la tetera, puso la tetera, Twilight se quedo mirando la llama un segundo, la llama se reflejaba en su grandes y morados ojos, las imágenes del día anterior volvían a ella. La gran explosión que borro parte del bosque, los gritos de dolor de las víctimas, las criaturas persiguiéndolos por su sangre y su carne, Zty convirtiéndose en uno de ellos, y sin ella poder hacer nada. El sonido de la tetera chillando porque el agua estaba lista la saco de sus pensamientos. Ella levito tranquilamente la tetera y comenzó a preparar el té. Lo que había pasado el día anterior la había dejado marcada, podía sentir aun el miedo por lo que había pasado, y toda la noche había tenido pesadillas sobre lo que había pasado, pero se despertaba y se encontraba con Zty durmiendo tranquilamente al lado de ella, y se tranquilizaban sabiendo que él la cuidaría, el día anterior él la había sorprendido, siendo valiente y fuerte, arriesgando su propia vida y seguridad para salvarla, y ocultando que había sido mordido para no preocuparla, le sorprendía el hecho de que el no tuviera miedo, ella tuvo, y mucho, no podía creer que alguien pudiera estar tan enfermo para crear cosas como esas, utilizar la ciencia para crear tal mal, y causar daño a los demás, la ciencia es para el bien, no para mal, lo que vio la dejaría con pesadillas por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, Zty era valiente y la cuidaría de cualquier cosa, ella lo sabía.

Termino de servir el té, lo puso en una charlo y se dirigió a la sala donde estaban todos.

…

Zty ya se había tranquilizado, ya había soltado todo lo que tenía dentro.

—Te siente mejor ¿No?—Dice Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.

—Sí, mucho mejor—dice limpiándose los últimos rastros de lagrimas, tenía los ojos un poco hinchados y rojos, bueno más rojos—Por favor, no le digas a Twilight lo que paso, ella cree que no tuve miedo y fui valiente—

—La ausencia de miedo no es valentía, afrontar el miedo es la valentía, si fuiste valiente—Dice Pinkie.

—Cierto, pero tienes que prometer no decirle a Twilight nada de esto—

—Mis labios están sellados, es algo que tu le debe decir—

—Extraño mis chimichangas—Se escucha la voz de un ya conocido mercenario, Pinkie Pie y Zty lo voltean a ver, y entre sueños esta mordiendo su almohada—Tacos, burritos, waffles—

—Algo me dice que Wady tiene hambre—Dice Pinkie riendo.

—Yo lo despierto—Dice Zty con cara maliciosa, se acerco, se aclaro la garganta, y con una voz aguda y parecida a la de una mujer dice—Wady, cariño, soy yo, Outlaw, estuviste genial a noche, ¿Quieres levantarte ya?—

Deadpool se levanta muy emocionado y dice:

—¿En serio lo hicimos Outlaw?—Zty y Pinkie Pie se tiran al piso riendo por la broma, Deadpool bajo la cabeza triste—Con eso no se juega viejo, me hiciste pensar que lo había hecho con Outlaw—

—Tómalo como venganza por despertar en mi cama ayer—Dice Zty.

—No se juega con los sentimientos de un hombre—Dice Deadpool triste.

Zty se pone nervioso.

—Oh, yo lo siento Deadpool, no sabía que eras sensible—Dice arrepentido el escritor.

—Sí, algo, pero tú podrías hacer algo para cambiarlo—Deadpool se acerca lentamente a Zty y levanta su máscara—Zty-kun, podríamos tu y yo…—Deadpool se sonroja, Zty empieza sudar con nervios—Vamos a hacer algo lindo juntos—El sonido de platos quebrándose interrumpe la escena. Zty agrádese esto, pero luego se arrepiente, ya que la que había tirado los platos era Twilight, en el piso había tasas rotas y té por todos lados, la hechicera estaba muy sonrojada.

—Y-yo, n-no quería interrumpir nada—Dice paralizada—Disculpen, me tengo que ir a escribir algo rápido—Se va alejando del lugar.

—¡Espera Twilight! ¡No era lo que parecía! ¡Yo no estaba ayudando!—Dice Zty persiguiéndola.

—¡Yo sé lo que vi!—Se escucha Twilight a lo lejos—¡Y tengo que escribirlo!—

Deadpool y Pinkie se rompen a carcajadas.

—El chico no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba al hacerme bromas—Dice Deadpool satisfecho.

Pinkie Pie ríe y luego dice:

—Eeh, Deadpool, ¿Quién es Outlaw?—

—Una amiga, una amiga muy cercana—Dice el mercenario de forma soñadora.

—No quería tantos detalles—Dice Pinkie sacando la lengua con disgusto, simplemente no podía imaginar a Deadpool con una chica—Como sea, ¿No crees que fue un poco cruel de tu parte hacerle eso a Zty? Especialmente con Twilight viendo todo—

—Él lo busco, además fue un buen plus eso de que Twilight viera—Dice el mercenario contento de que la broma se le hubiera volteado al escritor.

Pinkie solamente ríe.

Después del pequeño incidente, y de que Zty le hubiera podido explicar a Twilight y convencerla de que no bateaba para el otro lado. Decidieron tomar un tranquilo desayuno. Por falta de tiempo, Twilight sólo pudo hacer unos sándwich de heno, unos panes tostados con mantequilla, un plato de fruta para todos y un vaso de leche.

—Bien Twilight—Dice Zty levitando una naranja hacia él—¿Qué es lo siguiente en la lista?—Abre la naranja, pero por error le cae jugo de la fruta en el ojo—¡Chingada madre! ¡Eso duele!—Blasfema mientras se talla el ojo con dolor.

Twilight lo mira raro y luego dice:

—Bien, la siguiente piedra es: el citrino del rayo—Mientras mira el mapa—Aparentemente esta en alguna parte del territorio de los grifos—Luego da un bufido enojada—Perfecto, grifos, no hay nada peor que eso—

—¡Wow!—Dice Zty sorprendido—Yo creía que todas las razas vivían en paz y armonía, claro, exceptuando a los changalings—

Pinkie enojada dice:

—Claro que no, la nación de los grifos son un montón de arrogantes, amargados, sin fiestas, que no saben divertirse, y además huelen mal—Pinkie respira un poco—Equestria no es un enemigo de los grifos, pero digamos que simplemente nuestras naciones no concuerdan, ellos son barbaros peleadores, nosotros somos civilizados, y las relaciones están lo más cortadas que se pueden, es mejor que hace que hace trescientos años cuando termino la guerra entre grifos y ponis, pero aunque se resolvió de forma pacífica, aun quedan algunos rencores de ambos lados—

—Pinkie, no sabía que tenías tanto conocimiento de historia—Dice Twilight sorprendida.

—Claro, yo si estudio, aunque parezca lo contrario—Dice Pinkie orgullosa de sí misma—Además el primer grifo que conocí me trato muy mal a mí y a mis amigas, y nunca me cayó bien realidad—

Deadpool dándole un sorbo a su vaso de leche dice:

—Zty no opina lo mismo—

El escritor le da un golpe con su casco en la nuca. Deadpool escupe toda la leche.

—Silencio—Dice el ojos rojos con un tono monótono.

Pinkie los mira extrañada.

—Eso ya no importa, tenemos que partir ahora, el territorio de los grifos está muy lejos—Dice Twilight—Y tiene escudos que impiden aparecer en el lugar, además el lugar es una ciudad de las nubes, como Clousdale, y tendremos que cruzar un pantano y una selva—

—La selva suena agradable—Dice Deadpool "En uno de esos fue donde conocimos a la hermosa doctora rubia cuyo nombre ya eh olvidado" "_Si, y también encontramos un t-rex zombi que nos piso y nos destruyó todos los huesos_" "No creo que encontremos unos de esos por aquí… espero"

Zty, sin embargo estaba paralizado y con cara de miedo.

—Dijiste… Pantano—Dice el escritor con miedo en la voz.

—Si—Dice Twilight extrañada—¿Algún problema?—

—N-no, no hay ningún problema—Dice Zty con una sonrisa forzada.

—Bien—Twilight feliz—Partiremos después de que todos se den una ducha, porque todos tiene el olor a muerto viviente impregnado en la piel—Los tres héroes se huelen a sí mismos, rápidamente alejan la nariz con cara de asco.

"Extraño mi olor a tacos y pólvora."

Ya después de darse una buena ducha, y quitarse el olor a criatura del infierno. Los cuatro aventureros ya estaban preparados para irse del lugar, primero pasando por el gran pantano a las afueras de Ponyville.

—Bien, no creo que haya mucho problema en el pantano—Dice Twilight—Sólo hay que tener cuidado donde pisamos—Twilight, Deadpool y Pinkie Pie entran al pantano, pero sin embargo Zty se queda paralizado en la entrada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no entras?—Pregunta Deadpool.

Zty con sudor en la frente dice:

—Creo que ya recordé que deje los frijoles en la estufa, ya me voy—El escritor intenta correr. Pero Twilight lo detiene con magia.

—Te estás portando raro, sólo es un pantano—Dice Twilight extrañada—Te has enfrentado con cosas más peligrosas antes—

Zty se para temblando un poco:

—S-si, tienes r-razón, no es más que un pantano, no me da miedo—Dice Zty entrando junto a sus compañeros al pantano.

El lugar estaba lleno de una espesa neblina provocada por los gases del pantano, de lo que se puede ver hay árboles que crecen con mucha húmeda, plantas de todos tipos, algunas incluso daban pequeños resplandores de brillo verde, lianas creciendo y colgándose libremente por cualquier lugar que se los permitiera, pequeñas lagunas de agua negra y borbotante, arrojando asquerosos y espesas burbujas, tierra húmeda y resbaladiza, adornado con arboles derrumbados por todos lados y hongos de todos tipos y tamaños, el olor a podrido por todos lados, los extraños sonidos de los animales que habitaban el lugar llenaban la atmosfera dándole al lugar una apariencia aterradora. Todos se movían tranquilamente por el lugar, todos menos Zty que se movía tambaleando y con miedo, como si temiera encontrarse con algo.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo Zty?—Pregunta Deadpool viendo como se movía.

—A nada, no le tengo miedo a nada—Dice de forma nerviosa el escritor.

—Vamos, puedes decirle a tío Wade—"Claro, estas pensando burlarte cuando te diga" "_Como nunca antes_"

—Insisto, no tengo miedo de nada, sólo salgamos de una vez de este apesto pantano—Dice Zty caminando más tranquilo. Se escucha el croar de un sapo, y el animal aparece delante de Zty, el escritor fa un gritó lleno de terror, crea un rayo de energía que hace explotar al sapo, y sale corriendo a gran velocidad, mientras grita—¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Aléjate asquerosa criatura! ¡No me toques!—

Los otros tres lo miraron raro, pero comenzaron a perseguirlo antes de que le pasara algo malo por correr como idiota por el pantano…

Demasiado tarde, cuando lograron alcanzar al escritor este estaba en lodo movedizo, es un espeso lodo parecido a la arena movediza, pero más húmedo, cuando lo alcanzaron ya estaba con las patas totalmente dentro del lodo.

—Me ayudan—Dice Zty un poco nervioso—No puedo moverme mucho o me hundiré más rápido—

—¡No Ártax! ¡Aleja los pensamientos tristes de tu cabeza!—Dice Deadpool preocupado.

Zty con cara de enojo dice:

—Deadpool, no es tiempo de referencias culturales—mientras se sigue hundiendo lentamente—¿Me van a ayudar o no?

"_Lloramos tres días seguidos después de ver esa escena_"

Twilight se golpea la frente con el casco.

—Eres un unicornio Zty, puedes simplemente teletransportarte fuera—Dice con tono de cansada.

—Oh sí, lo olvide—Dice Zty algo sonrojado por la vergüenza, su cuerno se rodea de magia de color negro, culminando con una explosión negra, el escritor aparece al lado de los otros héroes, con toda la parte inferior del cuerpo llena de lodo, se sacude como un perro manchado a todos de lodo.

—¡Cuidado!—Dice Twilight enojada.

—Bien, listo, salgamos de este pantano—Dice Zty volviendo a estar nervioso.

—Espera, espera, espera—Dice Pinkie Pie—¿Qué fue lo que paso antes?, viste a ese inocente sapo, lo hiciste estallar y saliste corriendo, nos debes una explicación—Interroga al escritor.

Todos miran a Zty esperando una respuesta.

—Yo, yo, yo… ¡Esta bien! ¡Lo admito!—Grita el escritor desesperado—¡Le tengo miedo a los sapos! ¡Eso querían oír! ¡Soy un adolecente de 16 años que mide un metro ochenta y pesa casi 70 kilos y le teme a los sapos! ¡Soy un maldito cobarde!—Se despeina como si fuera psicópata—Tengo ese trauma desde los cuatro años de edad, no puedo ver a un sapo sin que estalle en miedo y salga corriendo, soy patético, le temo a un simple animalito ¡Malditos traumas de la infancia!—

Todos lo miran extrañados, Twilight se acerca a él.

—No te preocupes—Dice la hechicera de forma comprensiva—Todos tenemos un miedo irracional, no es nada de qué avergonzarse, ¿Verdad chicos?—Dice Twilight volteando a ver a Deadpool y a Pinkie Pie.

—Sí, es normal tener miedos—Dice Deadpool—Pero a un simple sapo, eso sí es ridículo—Comienza a reír el mercenario.

Pinkie lo golpea en el hombro con fuerza.

—Sí, no hay nada de malo en tener un poco de miedo—Dice Pinkie Pie—Puedes simplemente reírte de él, y sólo se irá—

Zty ríe un poco. Ya más calmado.

—Sí, ¿Qué es lo peor que me puede hacer un pequeño sapo?—Dice ya más confiado Zty, de un tronco derrumbado, otro pequeño sapo aparece croando enfrente de él, el escritor vuelve a gritar como niña, lo hace explotar con un rayo y sale corriendo, otra vez.

—No puedo creer que otra vez—Dice Twilight enojada mientras sale corriendo tras el escritor.

Después de alcanzarlo, y volverlo a tranquilizar continuaron su camino, aunque tranquilizarlo era una palabra muy fuerte…

—Suéltenme, ¡Tengo que huir de esos malditos animales infernales! Suéltenme ¡You frikin nazi's!—Dice el escritor fuera de sí mientras Twilight lo lleva colgado de cabeza de las patas con su magia, el escritor se mueve frenéticamente—Esas criaturas quieren mi alma y mi sangre—

Twilight con cara de enojada dice:

—Le gano en fuerza a un perro de dos veces su tamaño y peso, congelo a una reina malvada y poderosa, se enfrento a una tortura mental y física por parte de él mismo, se enfrento a una mansión llena de zombis ¡Y le tiene miedo a un pequeño eh insignificante sapo!—Gritando lo ultimo como si no entendiera el porqué.

—Por favor Twilight, suéltame—Dice Zty muy preocupado—Hare cualquier cosa si lo haces, incluso besare a Deadpool, ¡pero déjame ir! ¡No quiero encontrar ningún otro sapo!—Dice ya en total desesperación.

Twilight lo piensa un momento.

—Es una oferta tentadora, pero no, no voy a permitir que vuelvas a ponerte en peligro por tu miedo, además, ya vamos a salir del lugar—Dice señalando la salida del pantano.

Ya saliendo del pantano, la luz volvió fuerte a sus ojos, el paisaje era completamente diferente, una verdadera belleza de pasto verde y con algunos bellos arboles adornando el entorno, con conejos y otros tiernos animales corriendo por el prado.

—Well, that was quickly escalated—Dice Deadpool extrañado al ver el lugar.

Twilight suelta a Zty, este cae de boca al piso, se arrastra un poco en el suelo, luego se aleja lo más que puede del pantano, comienza a besar el piso.

—Dulce tierra firme, dulce y sin anfibios—Dice mientras la sigue besando.

—Es como un niño—Dice Twilight suspirando y yendo a donde está el escritor.

—Sabes Pinkie—Dice Deadpool mientras se alejaban de la salida del pantano—Creía que aparecería un sapo gigante y Zty nos hubiera tenido que salvar enfrentando sus miedos—

—No sé, hubiera sido muy cliché—Dice Pinkie levantando los hombros.

—Tienes razón—Dice Deadpool riendo, detrás de ellos justo del otro lado de la salida del pantano, dentro de este, un sapo gigante aparece, voltea todo lados como buscando algo, no ve nada, levanta los hombros confundido, croa con una grave y aterradora voz, se va saltando del lugar.

…

Después de un rato de caminar por un alegre campo, el paisaje cambiaba lentamente, cada vez aparecían a su alrededor más y más plantas tropicales, los arboles se volvían más altos y selváticos, el pasto se acababa para dar paso a tierra húmeda de nuevo, y el ambiente se ponía caluroso húmedo lentamente, el aire se sentía cada vez más sofocado.

—Odio el aire de la selva—Dice Zty—Es bueno para mis alergias, pero ¡Demonios! Es pesado y caliente, extraño el aire seco y crudo de Chihuahua—Dice con cierta nostalgia—Aunque debo admitirlo, el aire de este universo es mucho más limpio, en mi vida había estado tan bien con mis alergias—Dice con una sonrisa.

Se siguieron moviendo hasta que la selva los cubrió por completo, ahora todo estaba cubierto de enorme plantas y gigantesco arboles que crecían así por la humedad en al aire. Las pesuñas de los cuatro se hundían un poco en el piso con cada paso que daban, y se podían sentir la inmensa cantidad de insectos que pasaban debajo de sus pies.

—In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight—Comienza a cantar de repente Deadpool.

—Im-bu-be, Ingonyama ifile—Canta Pinkie a ritmo con Deadpool.

—Near the village, the peaceful village, the lion sleeps tonight—Continua Deadpool cantando.

—Ingonyama ilele—Sigue cantando más fuerte Pinkie Pie.

—Hush, my darling, don't fear, my darling, the lion sleeps tonight—Comienza cantar Zty con ellos.

Twilight con un tic en el ojo dice:

—¡Silencio! ¡Ninguno de los tres canta bien!—Desesperada.

Los tres cantadores bajan la cabeza apenados.

—Ya, podemos continuar en un agradable silencio—Dice Twilight más tranquila—Como si el calor de la selva no fuera ya bastante molesto—Dice entre murmullos.

—Eso dijo ella—Dice Deadpool.

Twilight lo voltea a ver con mirada asesina, Deadpool baja la cabeza.

Siguieron caminando por un rato, en silencio, en unos momentos se podía escuchar ramas quebrarse en los alrededores, algo los estaba siguiendo, y ya llevaba un tiempo haciéndolo.

—¿Ustedes también escucharon eso?—Dice Pinkie al oír otra rama destruirse. Todos asienten—Movámonos con cuidado, nos siguen—Justo cuando dice esto, de entre los árboles, sale un enorme tigre, 3 veces más alto que Deadpool, y mucho más muscular, con patas enormes con garras como cuchillos, y en su boca dientes afilados como cierras.

—Mira que es lo que eh encontrado—Dice el tigre con un tono altivo—Cuatro pequeños bocadillos—Ríe con su gruesa voz—No intenten correr, no quiero hacer ejercicio para comer hoy—Nadie se asusta al verlo, los cuatro viajeros simplemente caminan alrededor de él sin darle mucha importancia, el tigre se queda confundido—¿Qué no escucharon? ¡Me los voy a comer!—

—Te escuchamos la primera vez—Dice Pinkie monótonamente.

El tigre más confundido los sigue caminando.

—¿Q-qué no me tienen miedo? ¡Soy un peligroso tigre de 200 kilos de peso! ¡Témenme! –Dice desesperado el gran animal.

Deadpool se suelta riendo a carcajadas.

—Por favor, eh enfrentado cosas más grandes y peligrosas que tú en un sólo día, me enfrente a un ser intergaláctico que come planetas ¿Y crees que te tengo miedo a ti?—Dice el mercenario riendo más fuerte.

El tigre con un fuerte tic en el ojo le da un golpe con su pata delantera a Deadpool que lo saca volando en contra de un tronco, cuando Deadpool impacta con el árbol este se parte en el lugar del golpe y el tronco le cae a Deadpool encima.

El tigre comienza reír.

—Eso les pasa por retarme, ustedes simples y pequeños ponis no pueden contra mi—Sigue riendo, luego mira a los tres ponis que quedaban en pie, ellos lo miran con cara de aburridos—¿Cómo es posible que sigan así? ¿Qué está mal con ustedes? ¿Qué les evita tenerme miedo?—Con la misma cara de aburridos, Twilght, Pinkie Pie y Zty apuntan sus pesuñas a donde el tigre arrojo a Deadpool. El tigre voltea a ver donde los ponis apuntan, y del tronco derrumbado se levanta una pesuña, con trozos de un traje rojo desgarrados, de entre los escombros del tronco derrumbado sale Deadpool, tenía varías rupturas en su traje, y una en el ojo, que se podía ver, no estaba muy feliz.

—Este era mi traje favorito—Dice con voz de ultra tumba—Trate de ser buena persona y simplemente ignorarte, aunque nos amenazaste con matarnos, no te corte la cabeza en el acto, porque quería practicar lo de amar y tolerar… ¡Pero es muy difícil!—Grita Deadpool enojando y sacando sus katanas, se acerca corriendo al tigre, este se prepara para atacar al mercenario con su puño, pero justo cuando está a la distancia adecuada para golpear al mercenario, este estalla en una explosión amarilla, el tigre no entiende que es lo que pasa, cuando es derribado desde atrás por una patada de Deadpool. El tigre se levanta adolorido, pero Deadpool ya tiene su espada en la garganta del animal.

—Dame una buena razón para no cortarte la cabeza—Dice Deadpool con tono serio.

"¿Sabes? Esta actitud tuya me recuerda a tu versión noir, o para mayor entendimiento del lector, la versión que aparece en la serie limitada: "Deadpool Pulp", cuya historia se desarrollada en los años 30's"

"¿_Tenías que dar tanta información?_"

"Quiero que compren nuestros comics"

—Entonces, dime porque no te debería cortar la cabeza—Dice Deadpool de nuevo.

—Porque eres alguien de buen corazón que se va apiadar de mí—Dice el tigre muy nervioso.

Deadpool lo piensa un segundo.

—Mee—Da un fuerte tajo y la cabeza del tigre cae llenando el piso de sangre. El cuerpo se queda unos segundos de pie, y luego cae derramando mucha sangre de donde estaba el cuello—Cobrare su cheque en la mañana—

Al ver esto Twilight escondió la cabeza asustada en el hombro de Zty, Pinkie se quedo muy sorprendida, igual Zty.

—Yo no creía que tú en serio fuera a matarlo—Dice Pinkie en shock.

—Él se lo busco—Dice Deadpool despreocupado.

—Pero te rogo Deadpool, el tigre te rogo por su vida—Dice Zty enojado—Y tu simplemente acabaste con él, pudiste haberlo dejado ir, ¡No tenías porque matarlo!—

—Sí, si tenía—Dice Deadpool igual de tranquilo—Hijo, a veces tienes que comprender que para salvar muchas vidas, tienes que acabar con una, si lo hubiera dejado libre, el hubiera continuando comiendo y matando viajeros que pasaran por aquí. O peor, nos hubiéramos dado la vuelta y hubiera atacado a uno de nosotros, tal vez no a mí, tal vez no a Pinkie, que somos los que pueden sobrevivir fácil un golpe por su parte, pero a uno de ustedes dos—Señala a Twilight a Zty—Hubiera sido bastante feo—

—Pero no sabíamos si iba a hacer eso, tal vez simplemente se iría y nos dejaría en paz—Dice Zty bajando la cabeza.

Deadpool ríe un poco y dice:

—Debes dejar de pensar que todos tienen algo de bondad dentro de ellos, y que hasta el más malo puede tener algo de bien en su corazón, no es así, algunas personas sólo quieren ver el mundo en llamas—Dice lo último de forma amarga. "_Why so serius?_"

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Twilight lloraba un poco por la impresión de lo que acababa de ver, después de que ella se tranquilizara, continuaron su camino, en silencio, nadie quería hablar, no estaban muy de ánimo. Cada vez la selva disminuía, los arboles se volvían más pequeños, la luz entraba más, las plantas disminuían, y el aire se volvía cada vez menos sofocados y menos húmedo, más fresco, y entre más se acercaban a la salida, se podía hacer presente que había una gran montaña en frente de ellos.

—Al fin salimos de la selva—Dice zty tomando una gran bocanada de aire—Me encanta el aire seco, bien Twilight, ahora a donde vamos para la ciudad de los grifos—

Twilight saca su mapa. Lo examina un momento y dice:

—Si no me equivoco, esta… Justo arriba de nosotros—Señala con su pesuña al cielo, todos voltean hacía arriba, y un muy grande conjunto de nubes que era atravesado por el medio por la gran montaña, lo que no dejaba ver la punta, estaba arriba de ellos.

—Bien—Dice Zty con una sonrisa—¿Ahora como subimos?—

Todos se quedan callados.

—No pensaste en eso ¿Verdad Twilight?—Dice Zty.

—Cállate, cállate—Dice Twilight enojada y de forma lenta. La hechicera piensa unos segundos y luego dice—Ya se, les voy a hacer a todos el hechizo de caminar por las nubes, con mi magia atraeré una y simplemente subimos en ella hasta la ciudad, ¿Les parece?—Todos asiente, Twilight les hace el hechizo, y con su magia atrae una nube considerablemente grande, como para que entren los cuatro sin problemas. Subieron a la nube, y con su magia Twilight comenzó a hacerla subir, a una velocidad considerablemente rápida. Después de unos minutos en la nube, finalmente llegaron a la gran ciudad de las nubes de los grifos. La ciudad, a diferencia de Cloundsdale, tenía edificios pequeños y pero muy lujosos, la mayoría eran grandes casas, cuadradas, muy simetricas, con muchas ventanas, y los techos triangulares, y puertas que parecían corredizas donde probablemente vivían las familias de grifos. Los aventureros miraron a todos lados.

—Zty… Soy yo o las casas parecen a las de Japón feudal de nuestros universos—Dice Deadpool algo sorprendido.

—Sí, mucho—Dice Zty sorprendido también—Eso explicaría eso—Señala a las afueras de una de las casas donde, sentado en un banquillo, estaba un grifo macho con mirada de rudo, un poco más alto que Deadpool, se veía viejo, y el ojo derecho ciego con una gran cicatriz en él, el otro ojo delataba que sus ojos originalmente eran azules, con las plumas de color negro y algunas blancas perdidas por allí, en sus manos traía lo que parecía una katana, la estaba afilando mientras los miraba de forma retadora, al lado de él estaba en un mechero de madera, una armadura negra muy parecida a la de un samurái, de hecho, no tenía ninguna diferencia, sólo que claro, estaba adaptada para que un grifo la pudiera usar, con espacios en la espalda para las alas, era un armadura de color negro. El grifo los seguía mirándolos con ojos asesinos.

—Bien, encontremos al emperador, seguramente el debe tener la piedra—Dice Twilight un poco nerviosa por el grifo que los miraba.

—¿Ellos tienen emperador?—Dice Zty sorprendido—Definitivamente, son el equivalente a Japón, y yo que creía que eran el equivalente a Rusia…—

El grifo por fin se levanto y se acerco a ellos.

—Ponis, ustedes saben que no son bienvenidos en estas tierras—Dice con una gruesa voz—¿Qué hacen aquí?—

Twilight se adelanta y sin miedo le dice:

—Asuntos oficiales de la princesa Celestia, nada que te incumba—

El grifo se enoja, y le pone la espada en el cuyo a Twilight.

—Te voy a enseñar a respetar tus mayores, niña—Dice muy enojado el grifo.

El sonido de un arma cargándose se escucha, el grifo puede sentí frio acero ponerse en su nuca. El grifo se pone nervioso.

—Bien compañero, podrías ser tan amable de quitarle tus sucias manos de encima a la señorita, si no quieres terminar con tu cerebro esparcido por todo el piso—Dice Zty con su Destert Egle bien cargada.

"_Nota mental: Quitarle el arma al niño"_

El grifo baja lentamente el arma.

—Así que decides atacar por la espalda, que cobarde—Dice el grifo con una sonrisa.

—¿Quien es más cobarde? ¿El qué ataca por la espalda, o el que se atreve amenazar a una dama?—Dice Zty muy enojado.

—Quita esa cosa de mi cabeza niño, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo—Dice el grifo enojado.

—Me voy a arriesgara averiguarlo—Dice Zty empujando el cañon sobre la nuca del grifo.

—Niño tonto—Dice el grifo con una sonrisa, con un rápido movimiento se da la espalda y con su mano derecha desvía la pistola de Zty al cielo, el escritor estaba muy sorprendido por la velocidad del grifo, con su mano izquierda, el grifo de dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho a Zty, este salió volando unos metros y cayó al piso, el grifo con su pata izquierda levanta su katana que estaba en el piso y se levanta en vuelo, en el cielo levanta su espada para dar un tajo y se acerca peligrosamente a Zty, justo cuando le va a dar el golpe de gracia al escritor. Otra katana lo detuvo, era Deadpool que con una de sus espadas detenía al grifo, Deadpool lo empuja con fuerza, el grifo cae al suelo, y Deadpool salta sobre él, pero el grifo logra detener la espada de Deadpool con la suya.

"Eso ultimo sonó tan mal"

—Eres bueno luchando—Dice el grifo, empujando su espada para levantarse y mover a Deadpool unos centímetros—Pero eres joven y tonto, mi experiencia contra tu juventud, ¿Qué ganara?—

—Créeme, soy más viejo de lo que aparento, sólo que se me cuidar bien—Dice Deadpool empujándolo hacia atrás.

—Podrás ser mayor de lo que aparentas, pero yo tengo años de entrenamiento, que dudo tu tengas—Dice el grifo en medio del forcejeo.

—Aunque no lo creas, yo también soy un samurái—Dice Deadpool confiado. "No creo que lo que apareció en Marvel Five Ronnin cuente…" "_Pero él no sabe_"—Fue genial ser un samurái loco que mato a Daimyo—Dice Deadpool bajando la guardia un segundo por sus divagaciones. El grifo logra dar un fuerte golpe a la espada de Deadpool y le pone la suya en el cuello, Deadpool recupera la concentración, y también le pone rápido su espada en el cuello al grifo.

—Sólo queremos ver al emperador viejo, no queremos matar a nadie—Dice Deadpool.

—No te veo que puedas negociar en esta posición—Dice el grifo con una sonrisa.

Deadpool ríe y luego dice:

—Él que está en desventaja aquí, eres tú, no creo que si te corto la cabeza te sobrevivas, en cambio yo, soy otra historia—

El grifo y Deadpool se miraran retadoramente unos segundos, una fuerte voz los saca de su concentración.

—¡Senshi!—Ambos guerreros voltean al lugar donde venía el sonido, era un grifo muy grande y muy gordo, de plumas blancas y gastadas, con un kimono masculino completamente blanco, y adornos de flores de loto blancas en el—Doy mi paso de tarde y lo primero que veo es a uno de mis mejores samuráis, batiéndose en duelo con un sucio pony, ¿Qué significa esto?—Dice enojado el grifo.

Senshi rápidamente pone su arma en el piso y se inclina.

—Mi señor, lo siento mucho, es sólo que ellos venían clamando a verlo a usted en nombre de la princesa Celestia, y se atrevieron a retarme en batalla—Dice el guerrero arrepentido.

El emperador voltea a ver a los ponis.

—¿Para qué los envía la princesa Celestia? ¿Para otra estúpida oferta de unirnos a ellos? Ustedes los ponis ya deben saber que a nosotros no nos interesa formar alianzas con ustedes—Dice el emperador enojado.

—No es eso señor emperador—Dice Twilight, que estaba ayudando a Zty a levantarse después de haber sido derrumbado por Senshi—Venimos por… El Citrino del Rayo—

El emperador abre sus ojos sorprendido.

—Así que después de tantos años… Al fin vienen los ponis por el tesoro que se nos fue dado hace miles de años—El emperador baja su cabeza con cara pensativa—Supongo que ese fiero guerrero que le dio batalla a Senshi es el guardián del orden—

Zty aun un poco mareado dice:

—En realidad soy yo—

El emperador ríe estruendosamente.

—Me estás diciendo que este niño que cayó con un solo golpe es la reencarnación del guerrero milenario que según las leyendas detuvo a un ejército de grifos él solo, ¡No me hagan reír!—Da más estruendosas carcajadas.

Zty apenado dice:

—No soy su reencarnación, más bien ocupe su puesto—Luego con cara pensativa—Aunque pensándolo bien, él era azteca, y yo soy mexicano, puedo tener algo de sangre de ese guerrero—

El grifo vuelve a reír.

—Si en serio eres el guardián del orden, tendrás que mostrarlo, vamos a mis aposentos, y allí, te enfrentaras a un guerrero, si lo derrotas, eres le guardián del orden, y si no, bueno, habrá un pony menos en el mundo por el cual preocuparse—Dice lo último de forma macabra, Zty traga saliva.

—Mi señor, con todo respeto—Dice Senshi—Quisiera tener la oportunidad de enfrentarme con este guerrero—Señala a Deadpool—Quiero luchar con él de manera justa para ambos—

—Bien, entonces, el día de hoy se enfrentara cuatro guerreros, ¡Por El Citrino del Rayo!—Dice el emperador de forma alegre. Senshi asiente y va por su armadura.

…

Ahora, los viajeros se acercaban junto con Senshi y el emperador a su gran mansión, mucho más grande que las demás casas, además esta estaba construida en la ladera de la gran montaña que había visto desde abajo, estaba hecha con materiales terrestres, como madera y acero, dándole la apariencia de una verdadera casa de un emperador del antiguo Japón.

Entraron a la casa del emperador.

—Bien, pelearan atrás, en la montaña, es el lugar perfecto para esto—Dice el emperador con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunta Pinkie de forma inocente y con una sonrisa.

—Oh, ya verás pequeña, ya verás—Dice el emperador de forma semi-macabra.

—Oki-doki-loki—Dice Pinkie dando saltitos.

La casa del emperador se notaba era lujosa, muchos cuartos con puertas corredizas, algunas mesitas de té por aquí y por allá, lámparas de papel, y empleados o sirvientes moviéndose por toda la casa limpiando o haciendo sus deberes, aparte las paredes de la casa estaban tapizadas con muchos dibujos de guerreros grifos derrotando ponis y otra criaturas, hechos al estilo japonés, en todos se mostraba a grandes samuráis o antiguos emperadores como héroes que ganaban batallas, Zty miraba todos y cada uno de los dibujos impresionado, pero se detuvo en dos que le llamaron mucho la atención. En uno estaba un campo lleno de grifos muertos, todos aparentaban mucho dolor y sufrimiento, algunos sin partes del cuerpo, otros decapitados, en el medio de la masacre, estaba un pegaso de pelaje color verde jade, aunque casi no se notaba porque estaba manchado de sangre por todo el cuerpo, y en sus patas traía lo que Zty rápidamente reconoció como una _maquahuitl, _un arma azteca que se construía con un gran mazo de madera, como un remo pero con el mango más corto, y en las esquinas afiladas piedras de obsidiana, un vidrio volcánico tan afilado que podía cortar una cabeza sin mucho esfuerzo, el arma estaba manchada de sangre, la pintura tenía una leyenda que decía: "Demonio". Zty no sabía porque, pero ese extraño guerrero le recordaba a alguien que ya había visto, pero no recordaba quien. Por otro lado la otra pintura, era de un samurái cualquiera sometiendo a un soldado pony, un pegaso para ser exacto, pero con las alas cortadas, y con su armadura del ejercito real muy golpeada, lo que en realidad llamó la atención de Zty era el gran parecido del guerrero en la imagen con Senshi, y que la imagen decía, "Victoria de trescientos años" obviamente la pintura databa de la guerra entre ponis y grifos que menciono Pinkie Pie.

—¡Niño!—Se escucha la voz del emperador—Deja de husmear en mi casa y ven aquí afuera—Zty sale de su tranza viendo las pinturas, y se dirigió a la puerta trasera de la casa del emperador.

Al salir, Zty se dio cuenta de porque era el lugar perfecto para una batalla, era un patio al aire libre, con muchas plantas ornamentales y caras, y un hermoso y cuidado pasto, esa era la mitad inmediata a salir de la casa, sin embargo la otra mitad parecía un campo de batallas mano a mano, con el suelo de tierra, pero plano y sin ninguna piedra, y al lado de ellos un gran barranco, Deadpool, que estaba investigando el campo de batalla se dio cuenta de que estaban en la punta de la montaña, y que en realidad no era una montaña, era un volcán, y el barranco, de un kilometro de profundidad, daba a la gran piscina de lava del volcán.

—No creen que es un poquito tonto construir la casa de la persona más importante de su sociedad en las faldas de un volcán—Dice Deadpool extrañado.

El emperador levanta los hombros despreocupado.

—Hace miles de años la princesa Celestia apago el volcán con sus poderes solares, y allí creamos la casa de mi familia—Todos asienten a esto, era lógico ¿No?—Bien, quiero estar un rato entretenido aquí, mi mujer está en su periodo y no quiero tratar con ella, así que el primero en luchar será Senshi y… ¿Cómo dices que te llamas chico?—Pregunta el emperador a Deadpool.

—Usted puede llamarme Watari—Dice Deadpool. "Le vamos a hacer lo mismo a este tipo que al Daimyo"

Zty se golpea la frente con la pesuña.

—Bien, entonces serán Watari y Senshin—Dice el emperador feliz, Senshi asiente y comienza ponerse su armadura—¿No te vas a poner armadura tú chico?—

—Señor… Mi cuerpo es una armadura, no necesito nada de eso—Dice Deadpool confiado.

—Si quieres—Dice el monarca extrañado.

Senshi ya se había terminado de poner la armadura, y ahora se veía más amenazante que antes, el negro de su armadura se confundía con sus negras plumas, el casco de la armadura hacia lo mismo con las plumas de su cabeza, y lo único que resaltaba era su ojo izquierdo, azul como el cielo, que daba contraste a su oscura armadura. El guerrero tomo su katana, y otra espada más pequeña, Deadpool la identifico rápidamente como una Wakizashi, la espada compañera de la katana.

—Prepárate niño, ¡Qué esta es una batalla a muerte! Y yo no voy a tener piedad de ti—Dice Senshi con una sonrisa.

—Prepárate tu pollito, que cuando acabe contigo, ni siquiera los negros en KFC van a querer comerte—"Eso fue racista" "_¿Qué? Todos saben que los grifos son sólo pollos grandes_"

Deadpool preparo sus dos katanas, las choco una contra la otra y comenzó a correr en dirección a Senshi. El grifo dio un fuerte rugido de león y voló en dirección a Deadpool. Ambos guerreros comenzaron a golpear sus espadas con fuerza, sacando chispas de vez en cuando, y bloqueando los ataques del otro, ambos eran muy buenos espadachines. Senshi golpeo con una pata a Deadpool en el estomago que lo hace perder la concentración, Senshi enseguida le da un fuerte tajo en el pecho, Deadpool cae sangrando.

—Eso fue más rápido de lo que esperaba—Dice Senshi decepcionado—Yo creía que serías un enemigo verdaderamente digno—Senshi ve como Deadpool se vuelve a levantar lentamente, con el traje rasgado donde le habían dado el tajo, pero intacto en la piel—E-eso es imposible, ¡¿Qué clase de demonio eres?!—Senshi se asusto mucho, luego recupera su compostura—Eso no importa, ya eh enfrentado demonios peores que tu, tanto así que yo me convertí en uno de ellos, será fácil desasearme de ti, ¡Sabrás porque me llaman "El Rayo Que Rompe El Cielo"!—Senshi vuela a gran velocidad en dirección a Deadpool, le da una cantidad inmensa de cortes a gran velocidad en pocos segundos, sus manos casi no se veían por la velocidad, el samurái termina con una fuerte estocada en el pecho de Deadpool. El mercenario sin dar ningún grito de dolor o sufrimiento cae al piso, manchando todo de sangre, Senshi incluso tenía bastante sangre del caza recompensas en sus plumas—Quiero ver que te levantes de eso—

Deadpool vuelve a levantarse lenta y atolondradamente, apoyándose en sus katanas.

—¡Eso es imposible! ¡Nadie ah sobrevivido mi ráfaga de rayo! ¡Nunca!—Dice Senshi totalmente sorprendido.

Deadpool con la voz cansada, pero regenerándose lentamente dice:

—Yo nunca me voy a rendir, nunca me daré por vencido—Luego levanta la cabeza y mira a Senshi a los ojos—Somos sólo tú y yo Senshi-San, voy a hacer que tú y todos los demás en este pueblo me reconozcan, porque algún día… ¡Yo seré Hokage!—Todos se quedan callados sin saber que decir.

—¡Alguna vez tiene sentido lo que dice este sujeto!—Grita Senshi desesperado.

—Ni una sola vez—Dice Zty con una sonrisa.

Senshi se truena el cuello, luego con su compostura recuperada dice:

—Bien, hace muchos años que no tenía un enemigo digno como tu—

Deadpool sonríe debajo de su máscara.

La batalla vuelve a comenzar, como dos grandes maestros del arte de la espada, ambos mueven sus dos espadas con agilidad, Senshi golpea con un puño a Deadpool en la cara, el mercenario se desconcentra un segundo y baja la cabeza, Senshi aprovecha para acabar con Deadpool de una vez por todas decapitándolo, pero Deadpool rápidamente recupera su concentración y de un tajo le corta la mano que Senshi iba a usar para decapitarlo, Senshi grita de dolor. Deadpool sin hacerse esperar, le clava su otra espada en el pecho, justo en el área donde estaba desprotegido, el silencio reina el lugar, Senshi no puede creer lo que acababa de pasar, podía sentir como su pecho se llenaba de sangre lentamente, miraba a Deadpool con cara sorprendida. Pero luego comienza reír.

—Trescientos años hijo, trescientos años han pasado desde la última vez que alguien pudo tocarme con una espada—Dice el guerrero mientras tose un poco de sangre—Has roto mi maldición, la maldición que me volvía inmortal, me has liberado, y sólo tengo algo que decir hijo, es un gran honor, morir en las manos de un guerrero de tal calibre, pudiste enfrentarme sin tener miedo, aunque por más trescientos años, ningún otro espadachín o guerrero allá logrado tocarme, la inmortalidad es algo horrible. Eh estado aquí por más de tres siglos, y ahora es mi momento de irme, y dejarla espacio a la nueva generación de guerreros, jóvenes y llenos de energía, a diferencia de tú y yo—Deadpool simplemente escucha todo esto anonadado—Me acabas de liberar, ya estaba cansado, muy cansado, ahora tengo sueño—Senshin mira al cielo, al sol—Es hermoso no lo crees, el brillo de los rayos del sol, nunca te das cuenta de lo hermosos que son, hasta que los vez por última vez, el sol, siempre está allí, nunca se mueve a pesar de que todo lo demás se vaya de su lado, ¿Cómo es posible que soporte esa tortura? Lo único que me permitía soportarlo a mí, era mi amor a mi pueblo—En sus últimos alientos de vida dice—Dime, como soportas tu esa tortura hijo—Cierra los ojos, lentamente el cuerpo de Senshi se convierte en flores de cerezo, de un hermoso color rosa, las flores salen volando con el viento, dejando la armadura de Senshi vacía, esta cae al piso, Deadpool se queda de pie un segundo, luego cae de rodillas, en voz baja y triste dice:

—¿Quien quiere vivir para siempre?— Las últimas palabras de Senshin lo dejaron pensando, ¿Qué era lo que le permitía aguantar la tortura de la inmortalidad?, nada, el ya se había acostumbrado a ese dolor, de saber que todos los que conoce o forma un lazo de amistad estaba destinados a un mismo camino, la muerte, y que por más que él lo intentara, jamás podría estar con ellos otra vez, por eso el era así, solitario y sin necesitar a nadie, así le dolería menos cuando ellos se fueran, y él se quedara atascado aquí para siempre, viendo a los demás pasar en un desfile hacia la muerte, uno en el que él no participaba, sólo lo veía, de forma dolorosa. Sentía tanta envidia de Senshin, el ahora podía descansar, y el no, por más que quisiera jamás descansaría, y hacía muchos años que estaba muy cansado.

—Ahora el guerrero descansa, el sol cae para él, pero que el sol se esconda una vez, no se supone que no vuelva a nacer—Dice el emperador con los ojos cerrados—Un momento de silencio para despedirnos de el gran maestro Senshi—Todos se quedan en silencio, guardando respeto y luto al guerrero caído, después de unos minutos de silencio, con el ánimo recuperado el emperador dice—Bien, ahora es turno del supuesto guardián del orden de demostrar que en realidad es uno de ellos, llamare al siguiente guerrero, ¡Hikari! ¡Hija mía, recuerdas lo que te dije sobre tu pelea el día de hoy! ¡Ya es hora, ven al patio a ver a tu contrincante!—

—Esperen—Dice Zty asustado—¡Nadie me dijo que tendría que pelear con una chica!—De la puerta que daba para la casa del emperador sale una grifo hembra, un poco más grande que Zty, sus plumaje era completamente blanco como el de su padre, pero este se veía brillante y nuevo, con un kimono femenino, blanco y con una cinta roja en la cintura, tenía un cuerpo esbelto que demostraba que hacia ejercicio constantemente, a pesar de que era bella, tenía una mirada bastante ruda.

—Eh llegado padre, ¿Quién es mi contrincante?—Dice con una voz muy femenina.

—Es ese, el de ojos rojos hija—Dice el emperador señalando a Zty.

—Es ese insignificante y pequeño pony, en serio padre, me sorprende que ese pony pueda mantenerse en pie sin ayuda—Dice Hikari cruelmente.

—¡Oye! ¡Si yo hago deporte! ¡Soy jugador de fútbol americano!—Dice enojado Zty—Bueno, soy banca pero… ¡Si hago deporte!—

—Hija mía, ¿Qué te eh dicho yo de subestimar a un enemigo?, hasta el ratón más pequeño puede derrumbar al elefante más grande si sabe donde atacar, además, estos guerreros han demostrado ser más fuertes de lo que aparentan—Hikari baja la cabeza apenada—Pero no importa nada hija, ¡Quiero que no le tengas piedad a ese pequeño bastardo!—Hikari levanta la cabeza.

—¡Si padre!—

—Pero yo no tengo espadas, sólo una pistola con 5 balas—Dice Zty preocupado.

—No te preocupes, mi hija es una luchadora sin armas, es de la clase de honorables guerreros que luchan sin necesidad de armas—Dice el emperador con mucho orgullo.

—Ah, ahora me van a decir que aparte de japoneses, son guerreros bersekers vikingos, ¡Decídanse, no!—Dice Zty enojado, ambos grifos lo miran extrañados.

—Déjate de tonterías, y dame una buena pelea—Dice Hikari poniéndose enfrente de él, la guerrera se quita el quimono dejando totalmente expuesto su escultural y atlético cuerpo.

—¡No te atrevas a desvestirte en frente de él!—Grita Twilight enojada, todos la voltean a ver extrañados, ella se sonroja mucho—Es decir, puede distraerlo—Dice bajando la cabeza.

—Twilight, normalmente nadie usa ropa—Dice Pinkie en voz baja a la hechicera.

—¡Lo olvide! Ok—Dice Twilight aun sonrojada.

El emperador ignorando esto dice:

—Que comience la pelea—Dice el emperador, Zty y Hikari se mueven a la arena de batalla—¡Pelen!—Hikari sale volando como un bólido en dirección a Zty y le da de lleno en el estomago, este sale volando unos metros y cae al piso, se levantan, Hikari lo vuelve a golpear, le da varios golpes como un boxeador en la cara, Zty no hace nada para defenderse.

—¡¿Por qué no la golpeas chico?!—Grita Deadpool enojado.

Entre golpe y golpe el escritor dice:

—No puedo golpear chicas, no va con mis principios—Dice mientras recibe más castigo de la luchadora.

—Que respetes tus ideales, aun en esta situación, es muy noble y admirable—Dice Hikari dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo hace caer al piso—Pero eso no me evitara seguir golpeándote—Dice mientras le da patadas en el estomago.

—Vamos, defiéndete Zty, no puedes dejar que te siga golpeando—Dice Twilight enojada.

—No la puedo golpear, soy como un caballero sureño en ese aspecto—Dice Zty con mucho dolor, Hikari le hace una llave que le retuerce la pierna, el escritor grita con dolor y Twilight cierra los ojos con dolor al ver la posición en la que le dejo la pata. Aun se podía parar, apenas, pero aun podía.

—Dale un golpe, nadie te puede juzgar por defenderte en esta situación—Dice Deadpool a Zty que estaba en el suelo de nuevo, pero ahora Hikari lo tomaba de su crin y le levantaba la cabeza para golpearlo repetidas veces en el piso.

Entre golpes, el mercenario dice:

—Yo—Azote contra el piso—No—Azote—Golpeo—Azote—¡Chicas!—

—Por el amor de Dios, esa chica tiene más testosterona en una pata que tú en todo tu cuerpo—Dice Deadpool enojado.

—Tal vez—Dice el escritor levantándose de nuevo—Pero no deja de ser chica—

Hikari da un rugido de león, y azota la cabeza de Zty con una patada voladora. El escritor cae al piso.

—Qué guardián del orden—Dice el emperador riendo.

Hikari se acerca al cuerpo de Zty y le dice.

—Mírate, tan patético, derrotado por una chica—Se ríe cruelmente—Debería darte vergüenza, eres un ser patético, y jamás llegaras a nada, eres un completo perdedor, bueno para nada, un don nadie—Ríe de forma estruendosa.

—Ella lo acaba de llamar…—Dice Pinkie preocupada.

—Sí—Dice Deadpool con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

Los ojos del escritor se abren, dejando ver que ahora están sin brillo y con la pupila contraída. El escritor se comenzó a levantar lentamente, con un aura negra alrededor de él.

—¿Como me llamaste? ¡Puta!—Dice enojado el escritor, Hikari simplemente ríe.

—Así que al fin parece que quieres pelear—Hikari ríe—Dame tu mejor golpe pequeñín—ríe aun más fuerte y cierra los ojos

Zty se pone en dos patas, y le da un fuerte golpe justo en el pico con la pata derecha delantera, se pone en posición de boxeador, otro golpe, Hikari retrocede adolorida y sin saber que pasa, otro golpe, tres golpes más rapidos y fuertes, Hikari intenta golpearlo con su mano derecha, pero el escritor la toma en el aire, se mueve de tal forma que la dobla hasta su espalda, con fuerza le dobla el brazo, comienza a escuchar como este se truena poco a poco, finalmente se escucha la ruptura total del hueso, Hiakri grita con dolor. Zty ríe cruelmente al escuchar sus gritos de dolor. Suelta su brazo, Hikari cae al piso adolorida y rendida, pero Zty todavía no tenía suficiente, tomo las alas de la guerrera, puso su pata trasera en su espalda y comenzó a tirar de ellas, Hikari seguía gritando con dolor, sin embargo Zty sólo ponía una macabra sonrisa, aunque ella gritaba que se detuviera, el sólo se detuvo hasta que escucho como las alas se zafaron de su lugar. La grifo ahora en el piso, con un brazo roto, y las alas zafadas, se levanta adolorida, pero aun dispuesta a luchar. Se había movido estar muy cerca del barranco al volcán, ambos podían sentir el calor aumentar a su alrededor. Con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, por el dolor, Hikari dijo con una sonrisa:

—¿Crees que esto me detendrá? ¡Yo soy una verdadera guerrera! ¡Y no me detendré hasta verte muerto! ¡O hasta que yo lo esté!—Apuntándole con su brazo bueno, estaba muy cerca del barranco, Hikari da un paso, pero por el dolor y el cansancio pisa mal, se tropieza hacia atrás y cae al barranco, en dirección a la lava. La chica da un agudo grito con miedo mientras cae, Zty sigue sonriendo aun fuera de sí.

—¡Hija!—Grita el emperador lleno de miedo. Al escuchar esto los ojos de Zty vuelven tener brillo, y su pupila se dilata de nuevo. Mira a todos lados confundidos, recuerda lo que acaba de pasar, sin decir nada, a gran velocidad corre a saltar al volcán. Hikari ya iba muy abajo. Zty se teltransporta a donde estaba ella, la toma fuertemente con sus patas delanteras con un candado en el pecho. Se vuelve a teletransportar a las afueras del volcán. Se aparece en la arena de batalla.

Hikari aun tenía los ojos cerrados, esperando su final, pero no llego, sintió que ya no caía, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Zty respirando muy pesadamente.

—T-tu me salvaste—Dice Hikari sorprendida.

El escritor con una sonrisa dice:

—Me hiciste romper una de mis reglas de vida, no me ibas a hacer romper dos—

—¿Cómo?—Pregunta extrañada Hikari.

—No matar—

Hikari se sorprende, y luego sonríe. Luego suelta algunas lagrimas.

—¿Por qué no me dejaste morir?—

—Una vida es demasiado preciosa para perderla, cualquier vida, además, si los papeles se hubiera invertido, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo—Dice el escritor con una sonrisa. Hikari simplemente voltea a otro lado sin responder. A Zty se le levantan los pelos de la nuca—Mejor no hay que pensar en eso—

El emperador llega corriendo y con lagrimas en sus ojos

—¡Hija! ¡Gracias a los ancestros que estas viva!—Dice mientras la abraza.

—Sí, lo esto padre, y no gracias a mi arrogancia—

—Eso no importa—Dice el emperador llorando abiertamente y abrazando a su hija más fuerte—Estas viva, y es lo único que me importa—Luego se separa de ella—No se lo dirás a tu madre ¿Verdad?—Dice preocupado el monarca.

—¿Cómo le explicaremos el brazo roto y las alas zafadas?—Dice extrañada Hikari.

—Eso déjamelo a mí—Dice el emperador volviendo a abrazarla. Luego se separa de ella, y se acerca a Zty, lo mira con cara seria, el se pone nervioso, Pero el emperador le da un fuerte abrazo que hace que le truenen varios huesos de la espalda—Tu salvaste a mi hija… La pusiste en peligro en primer lugar, pero la salvaste, a pesar de que el duelo era a muerte, ya no hay duda, ¡Tú eres el guardián del orden! ¡Como aquel pony que le perdono la vida a mi ancestro, aun después de todo lo que le hicieron!—Luego con un tono feliz dice—Ya no les tengo nada de rencor a ustedes los ponis, salvaron a mi hija de la muerte, considérense como de la familia—Dice muy feliz el gordo emperador a los cuatro héroes—Vengan, vengan, les daré la piedra, está en mi dormitorio, ¡Sirvientes, lleven a mi hija a la sala medica y cúrenla en este instante!—Cinco grifos vestidos como sirvientes llegaron y se llevaron cargando a Hiakari.

…

Ya en el cuatro del emperador, que era la habitación más grande, con muchos muebles muy caros, una gran cama en el medio, y una gran caja fuerte en una esquina, el emperador se acerco a la caja fuerte, puso la combinación y saco un pequeño bulto envuelto en delicada y costosa seda.

—Este es el citrino del rayo, ahora es suyo, siempre ah sido suyo—Dice el emperador extendiéndoselo a Zty. El escritor lo toma, abre el pequeño bulto y ve una pequeña piedra amarilla, pero dentro de ella, atrapado, un rayo que se movía rápidamente por todo el interior de la piedra, el escritor la guarda en su mochila—Pero vamos viajeros, quédense a cenar, y quédense a dormir, no hay problema, duerman en los dormitorios de huéspedes—Dice el emperador muy feliz, se los lleva de su dormitorio rumbo al comedor.

…

Después de una muy sustanciosa cena, y varias horas del emperador contando historias suyas y de sus ancestros, los aventureros al fin estaba en sus dormitorios, uno para cada uno de ellos, Zty estaba pensativo en su cama. Twilight llego abriendo la puerta corrediza.

—Estas bien—Dice la hechicera preocupada.

—Si lo estoy, es sólo que—El escritor baja la cabeza, Twilight se acerca y se pone a su lado en la cama—Perdí el control otra vez, y lastime a esa pobre chica, yo no debería hacer eso—

—No te preocupes, sólo te dejaste llevar por la ira—

—Es que no lo entiendes Twilight, disfrute golpearla y hacerla sufrir—Dice enojado el escritor—Y lo peor, es que si me volvieran a poner en la misma situación, lo volvería a hacer, y sin dudarlo, me encanto oír sus gritos de dolor, que según yo merecía por llamarme inútil, ¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo?—Dice el escritor golpeando la cama.

Twilight recostándose a su lado le dice.

—No te preocupes, todos tenemos problemas como esos, es el hecho de controlar nuestros demonios los que nos vuelve fuertes—

—Es a lo que tengo miedo, no poder controlarme—Dice el escritor triste.

—Todos tienen ese miedo—Dice Twilight, el escritor le sonríe y luego se duerme, muy cansado por la batalla, ella sonríe y se recuesta con él y cierra los ojos, y finalmente dice—Es como un niño—

"Japoneses, romance y violencia, esta historia lo tiene de todo. No le falta nada"

"_Que tal, calidad._"


	12. Cowboys and Dragons

**Capitulo 12:**

**Cowboys and Dragons**

* * *

><p>Deadpool despertaba en su habitación, no traía puesto su traje. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, a lavar su cara y sus dientes. Al terminar se vio en el espejo, le sonrió al desfigurado reflejo como lo hacia todas las mañanas. No es que le gustara lo que veía, al contrario, lo odiaba, pero el sonreírse a sí mismo le permitía superar todo el dolor que había dentro de él, que su cuerpo estuviera día a día, hora a hora luchando dolorosamente contra el cáncer. De que le servían esos asombrosos poderes que le daban inmortalidad si era un eterno sufrimiento. Había momentos en los que deseaba morir, y acabar de una vez con todo, pero luego recordaba…<p>

"_Vivimos para el público, ellos nos aman. Así que deja de tener pensamientos emo y vamos a desayunar_"

"¿Tendrán chimichangas?"

—Me pregunto si el niño esté se tendrá que acostumbrar a cosas como esta todas las mañanas—Dice Deadpool enojado por las constantes voces en su cabeza.

…

Zty comenzaba a despertar tranquilamente en la habitación de huéspedes, se dio cuenta de que Twilight ya no estaba allí. Tal vez se fue cuando él se durmió o se levanto más temprano, no sabía. Pero el escritor no se levantó de la cama, dio un pequeño pujido de queja aun en la cama, le dolía todo el cuerpo después de la "fiesta" del día anterior, donde le patearon el trasero de una forma espectacular. Intento moverse pero el dolor y la falta de ganas se lo impedían. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió sus vanos pensamientos.

—¿Ya despertaste guardián?—Una voz femenina preguntó.

Aun medio dormido Zty dijo:

—Yo soy linebacker, los guardianes son más grandes y gordos—

—¿De qué hablas guardián?—Pregunta Hikari extrañada.

Zty se levantó adolorido, pero ya despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con la hija del emperador. La chica traía el brazo vendando por la pelea de ayer, las alas también. Se veía sonriente y tranquila, extraño considerando que por la culpa de Zty casi moría.

—Eeh… De nada importante—Recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior, bajo la cabeza apenado—¿Cómo están tus alas?—

—Meh, podre volar en una semana, sólo las zafaste. El brazo es el que quedo peor, tendré que esperar dos meses antes de que este recuperado al cien por ciento—Vio la cara que puso el escritor, de extremo arrepentimiento—Vamos, no te pongas triste guardián, fui yo la culpable por subestimarte, ningún guerrero debe subestimar al enemigo, por más pequeño e insignificante que se vea—Zty sonríe pero luego pone una cara confundida por la ultima oración.

—Por cierto, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, no es necesario que te refieras a mí como "guardián"—

—Está bien Zty—Dice Hikari sonriéndole, le ofrece la mano. El pony de oxidente, más bien de México, un país muy afectivo, le da un fuerte abrazo a Hikari. Ella extrañada, simplemente se lo devuelve.

—¡Oh! Hola Hikari, pensé que estabas en el hospital… muy herida—La voz de Twilight se escucha del otro lado de la habitación, había estado todo este tiempo en el baño.

Hikari y Zty se separan mirándola extraño, ya que Twilight les regalaba una gran y perturbadora sonrisa.

—Twilight ¿Estás bien?—Pregunta Zty.

—Me encuentro muy bien ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?—Le responde Twilight con un ligero tic en el ojo y en la oreja izquierda.

Zty y Hikari sonríen nerviosos.

—Creo que ya es hora de ir a comer, los sirvientes ya prepararon la comida—Dice Hikari entre risas nerviosas.

—Claro que si linda, ya te alcanzamos en un momento—Dice Twilight de igual forma que antes.

—Pero yo ya tengo hambre—Replica el escritor.

—Eh dicho, que ya vamos—Twilight lo voltea a ver con una sonrisa muy grande.

Hikari se va con miedo mientras susurra: "Loca".

—Ya podemos ir a comer—

—Te divertías con Hikari—Suelta Twilight ignorando la suplica del escritor—Por qué se veía que ella si se divertía mucho contigo, tan abrazados y tan juntos. De seguro te vino a agradecer que le salvaste la vida—Twilight empezaba a dar miedo—Cómo todo un héroe Casanova, que va tras cualquier chica linda que se pone en frente de él, ella vino cayendo a las patas de su héroe. Y tú como todo un Don Juan, la acogiste en un abrazo, para poder empezarte a revolcar con ella—

Zty con cara de póker:

—Twilight… ¿De qué estás hablando?—

—No te hagas el niño inocente, estabas a punto de revolcarte con ese pajarraco en la cama, sólo me volteo un segundo y ya estas con una cualquiera—

—Twilight… ¿Estás celosa?—Dice el escritor incrédulo.

—Claro que no ¡¿Por qué me pondría celosa?! ¡No tengo razones para esta celosa de ese maldito pájaro con esteroides!—Grita Twilight algo despeinada y con un fuerte tic en el ojo.

—Creo que tienes hambre, deberíamos ir a comer…—

—¡¿La amas?!—Grita Twilight enfurecida.

—¡La conocí ayer! ¡Ni siquiera eh podido hablar bien con ella! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Pareces la chica psicópata de Facebook!—

—Tus elegantes referencias a tu universo no te salvaran ahora—Dice Twilight muy enojada.

—Sólo bajemos a comer ¿Si?—Pregunta Zty como una súplica.

—Bien, pero esto no acaba aquí—Dice Twilight saliendo de la habitación y haciéndole una señal de sus ojos a Zty con la pata.

Zty suspira.

…

Pinkie Pie se tapaba la cabeza con su almohada escuchando todo el escándalo en la habitación de al lado.

"Discuten como recién casados" Piensa Pinkie.

La pony de cabello rosa se levanto de su cama, como aparentemente ya no podría dormir de nuevo gracias a la "parejita", se comenzó a preparar para ir a desayunar. Mientras seguía escuchando los gritos por culpa de los estúpidos celos de Twilight, era increíble pensar que se ponía celosa por cosas tan pequeñas, es decir, porque se ponía celosa, Zty no era un wonderbolt físicamente ni un modelo, sólo era agradable. Era en momentos como esos en los que agradecía estar soltera, no pasaba por cosas tan ridículas como esa. Soltó una carcajada al pensar como Twilight estaría enojada todo el día, y probablemente Zty estaría intentado razonar con ella. Esa imagen sólo la podía hacer reír.

Se dio una ducha rápida y bajo a comer, se encontró a Deadpool con su traje bien puesto, pero con la parte de la boca descubierta para poder comer de un bol de sopa sólo para él. Al lado de él estaba sentado el emperador con su gran barriga y una sonrisa agradable en el rostro, a su lado, una grifo que se veía idéntica a Hikari pero con una belleza madura y bien hecha. Lo más lógico era que era la madre de Hikari y por lo tanto la emperatriz. Del otro lado de la mesa estaba Hikari con el semblante tranquilo y sin ninguna preocupación, al lado de ella estaba Twilight dándole una mirada asesina a la que Hikari no prestaba atención, a un lado de Twilight estaba Zty con la cabeza sobre la mesa como si ya estuviera cansado de discutir y simplemente se hubiera rendido. Todo esto daba un cuadro… interesante.

—Buenos días joven Pinkie Pie, es un gusto que haya bajado a desayunar, por favor, sírvase lo que quiera. Son los invitados de honor—Dice el emperador de forma afable.

—Gracias, señor emperador—Dice Pinkie Pie mientras se sienta al lado de Deadpool. Pinkie Pie comió algo que parecía sushi. En un momento mientras comían, la emperatriz preguntó:

—Recuérdame Mako, ¿Cómo me dijiste que nuestra hija se hizo tales heridas?—

El emperador que estaba bebiendo se atraganto y casi se ahoga.

—Misato, cariño, ya te dije que estaba volando a muy bajo nivel del suelo, no se dio cuenta de que sus alas se atoraron en una rama y se golpeo fuertemente el costado con una piedra—Dice nervioso el patriarca.

—Pero es algo extraño que se halla zafado las dos alas con una sola rama…—La emperatriz comienza a sospechar, pero el emperador cambia ágilmente el tema:

—Y bien chico, dime: ¿Qué deben hacer ahora?—

Zty levanta la cabeza con cara cansada y dice:

—Según lo que leí, sigue el Ónix de los Dragones, lo malo es que esta en el territorio de los dragones, y según lo que Twilight me contó, sólo un dragón sabe llegar allí—

—Eso sí que es un problema hijo—Dice el emperador.

—¿Spike no nos puede llevar?—Pregunta Pinkie.

—No—Dice Twilight triste—Spike nació conmigo y fue criado por ponis, sólo un dragón criado por dragones puede llegar allí—

Todos ponen cara pensativa. A Hikari se le ilumina el rostro y dice:

—Yo conozco a alguien—Todos la miran sorprendida—En uno de mis viajes de entrenamiento conocí a un domador de dragones en Appleossa, el me llevo al territorio de los dragones para entrenar… mano a mano con dragones adolecentes—Dice Hikari con orgullo.

—¿Cómo es posible que le hayas ganado a esta chica?—Le pregunta Deadpool a Zty, el sólo levanta los hombros:

—I think I'm the chosen Juan—

—¿Nos puedes llevar con él?—Pregunta Pinkie ignorando esto último.

—Claro que puedo, pero tendremos que partir ya, Appleossa está lejos—Dice Hikari sonriente.

—Perfecto vendrá con nosotros—Dice Twilight con una falsa sonrisa y en voz baja.

—Hija, no puedes irte así, no en ese estado, estas muy herida ¡Es muy peligroso!—Dice Misato preocupada.

—Pero, el mundo me necesita madre, y es mí deber ayudarlo—Dice Hikari.

—Mako, dile algo ¡Por favor!—Replica enojada la emperatriz.

El emperador se queda callado y pensativo un momento.

—Hija… Confió en ti y sé que esto no será nada para ti, se que tu poder es tal que esas pequeñas heridas no te detendrán, puedes ir, sólo vuelve en cuanto puedes—

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Cómo la puedes dejar ir sola?—Dice Misato muy enojada con su esposo

—No está sola, la acompañan cuatro poderosos guerreros—Luego mira a Deadpool—Confió en usted, poderoso Watari, para que cuide de mi hija como si fuera la suya propia—

—Así será emperador—Dice Deadpool.

"_Así que no dejaremos que el escritor se le acerque_"

—Y también confió en ti, Guardián del Orden, para que la protejas y cuides como si fuera tu prometida—

—Lo hare su majestad—Dice Zty con cara de responsabilidad, pero con miedo, porque podía sentir la mirada de odio de Twilight sobre él.

—Parece que seremos pareja por un rato, ¿no lo crees Zty?—Hikari le da un golpecito en el hombro al escritor mientras les sonríe.

—Si claro—Dice Zty nervioso.

—Vámonos ya morenito—Dice Twilight jalándole la oreja con magia al ojos rojos.

Los 5 salieron del palacio para buscar la siguiente piedra.

—Y que la bendición y bondad de los ancestros este con ustedes o poderosos guerreros. Y que en su camino nunca los abandonen, que corran por la senda de la luz, y jamás se perderán. Bien aventurado es el héroe de corazón puro e incorruptible—Dijo el emperador antes de ver partir a su hija.

—Mako… ¿Fue buena idea dejarla ir?—Dice incomoda Misato.

—Amor mío, nuestra hija ya no es una bebé, ah crecido para convertirse en una mujer—Dice el emperador con una sonrisa. Misato sonríe melancólicamente con unas lágrimas en sus ojos al ver partir a su bebé. Abraza a su esposo.

…

Los 5 iban en el tren rumbo a Appleossa, todos tranquilamente y sin hablar en el vagón del tren, era un día caluroso y agradable, aunque en el desierto no era tan lindo como parece, lo bueno es que el vagón tenía aire acondicionado y no podía sentir el calor de afuera.

—Y bien Hikari, ¿Quién es este pony?—Pregunta Pinkie Pie.

—Se llama Storm Claw, es un gran domador de dragones, un héroe hecho y derecho—Hikari comienza soñar despierta—No será difícil encontrarlo, es muy conocido en Appleossa—

—Me parece bien, entre más rápido acabemos menos tendremos que enfrentar a los dragones—Dice Twilight mientras le da un escalofrió—Y así te podrás ir más rápido—Dice lo último en voz baja.

—¿Dijiste algo?—Pregunta Hikari.

—Nada—

—Si vamos a ir a Appleossa necesitaremos ropa adecuada, ¿no lo crees Deadpool?—Dice Zty mirando al mercenario.

—Oh si, y yo tengo justo lo que necesitamos—Deadpool lo dice con tono malicioso.

"_Vaqueros y dragones… ¿Quién se le ocurrió?_"

"Supongo que al mismo que se le ocurrió lo de los vaqueros y los aliens."

…

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron.

En el tranquilo pueblo de Appleossa, la gente viva su vida del día a día, cosechando manzanas y sin ningún problema muy serio. Todo un lugar tranquilo, el crimen era casi nulo, los problemas con los búfalos habían acabado hace tiempo, y el pueblo estaba en un nivel de prosperidad jamás visto…

Y luego llegaron nuestros héroes…

Sin ninguna razón aparente una tranquila canción se comenzó a tocar, aparentemente de una bocina con baja calidad.

_Step infront of a runaway train just to feel alive again.  
>Pushing forward through the night, aching just to blow aside.<em>

It's so far, so far away.  
>It's so far, so far away.<p>

Los ponis volteaban a ver a donde provenía el sonido, extrañados donde había un levantamiento de polvo para bloquear la vista de los que estaban allí. Cuando el polvo bajo, tres ponis vestidos extrañamente aparecían allí; Uno de ellos, blanco y lleno de cicatrices, traía puesto un sombrero de vaquero, junto una chaqueta negra rasgada , con una camisa blanca debajo de la chaqueta . Y una rara barba postiza; El otro era un unicornio café de ojos rojos que llevaba un sombrero mexicano de vaquero, junto ropa típica de revolucionario Villista; Finalmente, una pony rosa que llevaba un sombrero café de vaquero, junto al equipo de vestimenta completo de vaquera. El trió llego al pueblo ganándose todas las miradas, y caminando lentamente y con la cabeza en alto. Con miradas rudas y sin miedo.

—Esto pasa muy seguido—Le pregunta Hikari a Twilight.

—Más de lo que crees—Responde Twilight apenada por el comportamiento de sus compañeros.

Hikari le sonríe como diciendo: "Y tú los aguantas diario".

—Bien, Storm Claw siempre está en el bar del pueblo—Dice Hikari—Pero ya es de noche, tendremos que esperar hasta mañana—Hikari piensa un momento—¿Donde estaba el hotel del pueblo?—

—John Marston no duerme… Él espera—Dice Deadpool al aire, Hikari y Twilight lo miran extraño.

"_John Marston pido una Big Mac en Burger King… Se la dieron_"

—Ignorando eso, creo que él hotel estaba al norte—Dice Hikari—¿Nos vamos?—Todos comienzan a caminar al norte.

—Señorita, un soldado Villista, ¡Siempre! Esta listo—Dice Zty con mirada amenazadora.

—Twilight, me estoy asustando—Dice Hikari preocupada por sus compañeros.

—Y no los viste cuando se vistieron con trajes de vestir y esos peinados ridículos—Dice Twilight suspirando.

—Soy del norte señoritas ¡No se asusten! ¡Así soy yo!—Zty grita con un notorio asentó del norte de México, con las palabras golpeadas y muy fuerte.

—Créeme, si los ignoras, se calman después de un rato—Le dice Twilight a Hikari que se veía aterrada.

Sólo unos minutos de caminata bastaron para llegar a su destino, ya que el pueblo no era muy grande, y el hotel se notaba fácilmente. Era un edificio típico del viejo oeste, construido de madera y con un estilo rústico y sencillo. El grupo entro al hotel, el encargado del lugar, un pony terrestre de pelaje y crin negra, estaba escribiendo tranquilamente en una libreta, no noto a los viajeros que habían entrado. Hikari se acerco al escritorio y dijo:

—Buenas noches, dos habitaciones grandes, por favor—Con tono amable.

El encargado levanto la mirada, y se sorprendió al ver a Hikari.

—Lo siento, nos reservamos el derecho de admisión. Especialmente a los de tu especie—Lo último lo dice con un tono altanero.

Hikari estaba a punto de levantar la voz, cuando Pinkie Pie llego para interrumpirla:

—Mira amigo, nos vas a dar las habitaciones—Pone un tono amenazador, mientras pone la pesuña sobre el escritorio—Te disculparas con mi amiga, olvidaras tus estúpido racismo. O si no—Pinkie se acerco a su cara, el encargado se puso nervioso—Yo misma matare a toda tu familia y te obligare a ver, y luego reiré—El encargado estaba a punto de caer al piso y le dijo a Hikari:

—L-lo siento m-mucho señorita, aquí están las llaves de sus cuartos—Le pasa las llaves—Tengan una linda noche—

—Oki doki loki—Dice Pinkie Pie y se va dando saltitos junto a sus compañeros. El encargado se tira al piso lentamente, se pone en posición fetal y comienza a llorar.

—Una vaquera sabe cómo utilizar sus encantos femeninos para obtener lo que quiere—Dice Pinkie Pie con orgullo.

…

En la granja Apple, ahí mismo en Appleossa, Apple Jack se levanta con un sentimiento extraño.

—Es como si alguien hubiera manchado el nombre de las vaqueras—Dice Apple Jack sin saber por qué, y luego vuelve a dormir.

…

Ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones, dos, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas.

—Bien Deadpool, espero que me entiendas—Decía Zty—Durante la noche, no puedes pasarte a mi cama, ni siquiera si tienes frio, ¿Entendido?—

—Pero si me da miedo por un monstruo—Decía Deadpool como un niño pequeño.

—Eres un caballo mágico de 100 kilos, no creo que un mendigo monstruo te vaya a hacer algo. Buenas noches—Zty se acomoda en su cama.

—En tu conciencia cargara si muero en la noche—

—Sí, sí, lo que tu digas—

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de las chicas, las tres conversaban tranquilamente sin ningún problema.

—¡Mañana veremos a ese vaquero mágico que doma dragones! ¡Yei!—Decía Pinkie emocionada.

—No es mágico, sólo es alguien que sabe moverse—Dice Hikari—Ademas de ser súper bien parecido—Dice Hikari soñadora, luego sacude su cabeza—Pero no estamos aquí para eso, es para salvar al mundo—Se dice Hikari sonrojada a sí misma.

Twilight ignorando esto dice:

—¡Por qué no hablamos de cosas normales? Para quitarnos por un momento el peso del universo—Twilight rápidamente sigue esto—Que tal si hablamos de chicos. Si, las chicas normales hablan de eso—

—Ok—Dice Hikari.

—Los chicos que eh conocidos son idiotas o están locos—Dice Pinkie Pie triste.

Twilight ignora esto:

—Yo no eh conocido muchos chicos, pero algunos son geniales. Como Deadpool o Zty—Twilight hablaba rápido—Hablando de Zty, ¿Qué piensas de él Hikari?—

—¿Del pequeñín?—Dice Hikari extrañada—Es agradable, tiene su encanto raro, pero aparte de eso nada, lo conocí ayer. ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar de él?—Dice extrañada y confundida la chica.

—Bueno, yo pienso que es un chico agradable—Dice Twilight para intentar no parecer rara.

—Muy agradable para ti supongo yo—Dice Hikari con una mirada picara.

—T-tal vez—Dice Twilight roja.

—Eres fácil de leer niña—Se ríe Hikari—Sólo digo que me cae bien el chico, pero no es modelo que digamos—Hikari se sigue riendo—Pero para ti si parece serlo, para que te pongas celosa—Hikari ríe más—No me digas que no dijiste eso de los chicos sólo para ver si me gustaba—

—Twilight and Zty K.I.S.S.I.N.G—Se burla Pinkie Pie mientras salta y canturrea alrededor de Twilight.

—C-cállense las 2—Dice Twilight roja por la vergüenza—No es eso, ¡Pinkie Pie cállate!—

Pinkie Pie y Hikari se seguían burlando de Twilight mientras cantaban.

…

A la mañana siguiente Twilight se despertó temprano, para evitar las burlas mañaneras de Pinkie Pie, ella no se olvida de nada. Se acerco a la habitación de los hombres para despertarlos, cuando escucho algo:

—¡¿Qué te dije de entrar a mi cama?!—El escritor gritó.

—¡Tenía miedo del monstruo!—Deadpool guarda cilencio—Espera, Zty, What are you doing?, Zty, Staph!—La puerta del hotel es derrumbada y de el agujero salen Deadpool y Zty volando.

—Te lo ganaste—Dice Zty levantándose del piso y con algunas astillas en su cuerpo.

—Sabes taclear y echarte encima de un hombre—Dice Deadpool sacudiéndose algunas heridas que se regeneraban.

—De algo me ah servido el americano—Se da cuenta de que Twilight los mira con un pequeño tic en el ojo—Hola Twi—Ríe nervioso—Esto no es lo que parece—

Twilight se pone roja:

b—No te preocupes, sólo venía a despertarlos—Se aleja lentamente—Nos vamos en una hora—Luego susurra—Es suficiente para escribir—

—¡¿Q-qué dijiste?!—Zty asustado.

Twilight se va corriendo.

—Es toda una rareza esa chica—Dice Deadpool abrazando a Zty por el hombro.

—Tú cállate y quítate de encima rarito—Dice Zty cansado del comportamiento de Deadpool.

…

Los 5 caminaban por Appalossa tranquilamente, se dirigían al bar donde se encontraba el supuesto domador de dragones. El bar era de un aspecto tranquilo y rustico, como un bar cualquiera en un pueblo sin nombre en un Western de Hollywood.

"El pueblo sin nombre, donde vive el sujeto sin nombre que porta el arma sin nombre"

"_¿Dónde está Blondie?"_

—El chico debe estar por aquí—Dice Hikari mirando a todos lados.

—¡Hikari! ¡Tanto tiempo!—Una joven voz los sorprendió a todos. De la parte de arriba del bar, por las escaleras bajaba un apuesto pony de tierra macho, del tamaño y complexión de Deadpool, de pelaje plateado brillante y hermoso, ojos azules brillantes y con una crin rubia larga, lacia y bella. Las mandíbulas de las Twilight y Pinkie Pie cayeron al piso ante tal presencia, Zty no paso esto por alto y arrojo algo de humo por sus orejas. El pony les sonreía a todos, los dientes le brillaban de lo limpio. Su Cutie Mark era un aterrador dragón muerto rodeado de llamas.

—¡Dragon Claw! Es un gusto volver a verte—Dice Hikari abrazándolo.

—¿Qué te trae a mi humilde pueblo?—Pregunta Dragon.

—Necesito volver a ir al territorio de los dragones, yo y mis amigos los necesitamos—

—Con mucho gusto los llevare, a ti y a tu… amigos—Dragon Claw se queda sorprendido por algo, mira donde están las otras chicas y se acerca hacia ellas, Twilight se emociona porque se acerca a ella, cada paso que daba Twilight se veía más emocionada y cada paso que daba, Zty consideraba romper su promesa de no matar. Pero Dragon Claw la pasa por alto, se dirige a Pinkie, ella se sonroja.

—No es muy común ver una flor tan delicada en el desierto—Dice Dragon Claw con una sonrisa de galán estúpidamente atractiva.

—S-si, e-es decir, yo, t-tu e-eres, t-también y, y—Dice Pinkie balbuceando, "Que te pasa Pinkie, jamás te habías quedado sin hablar, y menos en frente de un macho, por favor di algo. Tu eres más fuerte que esos vanos sentimiento"—Hola, yo me llamo Pinkie Pie, supongo que eres un buen vaquero, porque no nos vamos ya a ver a los dragones—Pinkie Pie recupero su tono alegre y tranquilo.

"_Por un momento ese sujeto dejo a Pinkie sin hablar_"

"The end is neigh"

—Lo siento linda, todavía no podemos ir, sería hasta la noche—

—Disculpa guapillo, pero nos debemos ir ya—Dice Zty de forma seca.

—Calma vaquero, que no sabes que durante el día no podemos viajar en el desierto, el cerebro se te fundiría por el calor. Y yo no pienso cargar con eso en mi conciencia—

—Listo y se preocupa por los demás—Dice Twilight en un suspiro. En la cabeza de Zty casi aparece una nube con rayos.

—De todas formas, ¿Qué los lleva a un lugar tan peligroso?—Pregunta Dragon.

Zty de mal humor contesta

—Una piedra llamada: El Ónix de los Dragones. Probablemente nunca escuchaste de ella—

—De hecho sí—Responde el vaquero. A Zty se le hace un nudo en el estomago de la ira—Sólo leyendas, dicen que la tiene el líder de los dragones, Urubus, es un dragón… Muy grande y malo—Un escalofrió recorre la espalda de Dragon. Recuerdos de las veces que lo había enfrentado llegaron a su mente.

—Eh enfrentado cosas peores que esa—Dice Zty con una mirada retadora.

—No creo que sepas a que te enfrentas—Dragon Claw le da una sonrisa confiada.

Zty está a punto de levantar la voz cuando…

—Vamos a beber algo, para esperar a que la noche caiga—Dice Deadpool con una sonrisa que se notaba atreves de su máscara—Así podremos conocer mejor a Dragon Claw—

"Sólo quieres ver al chico sufrir ¿Verdad?"

"_Me conoces tan bien"_

…

Después de unas horas, Dragon Claw contaba sus historias:

—Y allí estaba yo, en frente del edificio en llamas, y el pequeño bebé dentro de ella, destroce la puerta y entre a salvarlo—Todos escuchaban con admiración como Dragon Claw contaba la historia, excepto Zty, que escuchaba pudriéndose en odio—Y lo logre, salve al potrillo, justo antes de que el edificio callera—

—Eres tan genial—Dice Hikari suspirando.

—Ojala todos los hombres fueran como tu—Dice Twilight, el sonido de una vaso quebrándose interrumpe el ambiente y Zty se agacha a limpiar mientras murmura blasfemias en voz baja.

—Aja—Dice Pinkie tratando de ignorarlo pero algo sonrojada. Dragon Claw se da cuenta de esto.

—Saben, una vez me paso eso, pero todos en el edificio murieron y creyeron que fue mi culpa—Dice Deadpool recordando viejas andadas.

—Señorita Pinkie, ¿Está usted bien?—Dice Dragon Claw en voz baja.

—Sí, es sólo que conozco a los de tu tipo, los que les gusta impresionar mujeres—Dice Pinkie directa y sin rodeos.

—Señorita, que sepa usted que esto no lo hago para impresionar a las chicas, si quisiera ganarme su corazón lo haría con mis acciones—Dragon Claw le toma la pesuña, y la mira a los ojos, ambos se sonrojan un poco—ME encantaría que algún día me dejara demostrárselo—Ella baja la mirada sonriendo un poco—Le han dicho que tiene una hermosa sonrisa, y una incomparable voz—Dice Dragon perdido en la belleza de Pinkie.

Zty se suena la garganta.

—Ya es el atardecer, creo que hace suficiente frio para irnos sin morirnos en el frio de la noche, no creo que hayas pensado eso—Dice con odio en su voz.

—Sabelotodo—Dice Twilight.

—¡Pero si él me hizo lo mismo!—Dice Zty rojo de ira.

Dragon sale del trance:

—Es usted muy atento a los detalla señor Zty, me agrada eso de usted—Twilight suspira por lo buena persona que es, Zty se retuerce de odio y rabia—Lo siento, ya podemos partir, pero debo ir al baño primero—Dragon Claw se levanta y se dirige al sanitario.

—Yo también debo ir—Se levanta Zty.

—Chico ¿Qué haces?—Pregunta Deadpool.

—Algo malo debe tener este sujeto, y yo lo descubriré—Dice maliciosamente para después entrar al baño.

Pinkie Pie sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza, no podía creerlo, ¿Podría ser cierto? Al fin encontró a un macho que no fuera un idiota, la forma en la que la miraba, era la primera vez que se sentía así, no lo quería creer, pero le había pasado.

—¡Oh por el amor de Dios!—Se escucha la voz enojada de Zty, sale del baño enojado, unos momentos después aparece Dragon Claw.

—Listos para irnos—Dice con una sonrisa.

—Todos listos—Dice Hikari con una sonrisa.

Todos preparan sus cosas y salen del bar.

…

Ya caminando por el desierto iban los 6, el ambiente era extraño, Hikari y Twilight flotaban, literalmente alrededor de Dragon Claw, si, increíblemente Hikari olvido sus alas heridas y estaba levitando, el iba al lado de Pinkie sin prestarles atención. Pinkie Pie intentaba ignorarlo, pero no podía ocultar que estaba sonrojada. Zty se pudría en su propia bilis caminando un poco atrás, mientras que Deadpool sólo observaba con una sonrisa.

—Me encantaría conocernos mejor Pinkie, que tal si después de esta misión vamos a algún lugar, juntos, como una cita—Dice Dragon Claw un poco sonrojado.

—No creo que sea posible—Dice Pinkie volteando la mirada.

Dragon Claw se pone un poco triste, pero luego se le ocurre una idea:

—Ya se, que tal si canto una canción que escribí hace poco, para animar el ambiente—

Twilight dice:

—También es compositor—

—Pinches músicos se llevan a todas las chicas—Dice Zty enojado—¡Yo soy escritor!—

—Ya sabemos—Dice Twilight haciéndolo de menos.

Zty baja la cabeza, junto con su autoestima.

—Nadie trae una guitarra—Dice Dragon Claw.

—No—Dice Zty secamente.

—¡Yo!—Dice Deadpool y aparece una guitarra electro acústica y se la pasa a Dragon Claw.

—¿Te gusta verme sufrir?—Le dice el escritor al mercenario.

—Por supuesto que sí—Dice Deadpool.

Dragon Claw se aclara la garganta mientras afina la guitarra… caminando. Comienza a tocar una melodía bastante pegadiza, increíblemente podía hacer el sonido de 2 guitarras con una, la eléctrica y la acústica. Comienza a cantar:

_Like a gift from the heavens  
>It was easy to tell<br>It was love from above  
>That could save me from hell.<em>

Zty se sorprendió al escuchar que era la canción de Chad Kroeger y Santana: Into The Night.

—¿Cómo es posible que haga el sonido de 2 guitarras con una y que su voz suene igual a la de Chad?—Dice el escritor con odio.

_She had fire in her soul  
>It was easy to see<br>How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
>There were drums in the air<br>As she started to dance  
>Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands <em>

Dragon se acerco a Pinkie Pie mientras cantaba, ella se sonrojaba y el simplemente la miraba con fuego en los ojos. Sintiendo cada palabra que cantaba.

_And we sang a, away, away, away  
>And the voices rang like the angels sing<br>And singing a, away, away, away  
>And we danced on into the night<br>And we danced on into the night._

Zty se pudría de odio, mientras que los demás disfrutaban la canción. Pero para Dragon y Pinkie, sólo existían ellos dos.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
>You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces<br>We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes _

Dragon la miró a los ojos, la luna se reflejaba en los ojos de ambos, los dos se miraban ardientemente, se acercaban el uno al otro.

_No room left to move in-between you and I  
>And we forgot where we were<br>And we lost track of time  
>And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night <em>

—¡¿Cómo demonios puede hacer los ecos el sólo?!—Decía Zty fuera de sí.

Dragon y Pinkie estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, se miraban como dos enamorados sin importarles tiempo o espacio, estando juntos. Dragon difcilmente se separa para continuar cantando.

_And we sang a, away, away, away  
>And the voices rang like the angels sing<br>And singing a, away, away, away  
>And we danced on into the night<br>And we danced on into the night  
>And we danced on into the night <em>

Dragon comienza a tocar un elaboradísimo solo de guitarra eléctrica con la guitarra acústica, uno muy difícil que sólo hace que Zty se pudra más en odio y hace a las chicas admirarlo más, y a Pinkie a quedar viéndole.

_Like a gift from the heavens  
>It was easy to tell<br>It was love from above  
>That could save me from hell<br>She had fire in her soul _

Dragon se acerca a ella peligrosamente, dejándose una nada de distancia, y podían respirar el aliento del otro, bastante agitado por la emoción.

_It was easy to see  
>How the devil himself could be pulled out of me<br>There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
>Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands <em>

Pinkie podía ver un ardiente fuego de amor puro en los ojos de Dragon, y probablemente ella no se quedaba atrás. Ella estaba a punto de besarlo, pero él se separo, con todas sus fuerza para cantar la ultima y larga estrofa.

_And we sang a, away, away, away  
>And the voices rang like the angels sing<br>And singing a, away, away, away  
>And we danced on into the night<br>A, away, away, away  
>And the voices rang like the angels sing<br>And singing a, away, away, away  
>And we danced on into the night<br>A, away, away, away  
>A, away, away, away<br>Singing a, away, away, away  
>And we danced on into the night<em>

Termino de tocar la guitarra y dejo a todos boquiabiertos, y a Pinkie con un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué les pareció?—Dijo el vaquero, pero sólo le importaba la opinión de alguien.

—Hermoso—Dijeron Hikari y Twilight al mismo tiempo.

—No puedo creer que hicieras eso con una sola guitarra—Dice Deadpool verdaderamente sorprendido

—Ya lo había visto—Dice Zty con fingida indiferencia.

—Bueno, yo, yo, creo que siento, es difícil decirlo—Dice Pinkie sin saber que decir.

—No importa mi flor de desierto, eso que cante es cierto, lo siento por ti—Dice Dragon perdido en los ojos de Pinkie una vez más.

—¿Cuanto más falta para llegar con los dragones?—Pregunta Zty impaciente por que esto acabe de una vez.

—No falta mucho, sólo tres horas, tenemos que pasar las montañas Macintosh—

—Qué bien—Dice Zty.

Continuaron con su camino. Pinkie Pie caminaba pero en realidad no estaba allí, estaba pensando, mucho.

Nadie le había dicho esa clase de cosas tan lindas. Esas lindas palabras la hacían sentirse especial, se sonrojaba con tan sólo recordar. Pero tenía el conflicto interno más grande en ella. ¿Qué tal si él sólo le decía eso por qué sólo era otro macho cerdo como cualquier otro? ¿Y si no? ¿Y si en serio él la quería a ella?

"Esto me va a volver loca" Piensa Pinkie Pie para sí misma "De algún modo tengo que arreglar esto"

¿Pero cómo? Nunca había tenido que lidiar con un chico que le gustara. Normalmente sólo era rechazar a los idiotas pervertidos, pero ahora era diferente. Allí estaba un chico que le había dicho hermosas palabras. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, le haría daño estar desconcentrada en un camino tan peligroso.

…

Las hermosas y rocosas montañas Macintosh daban paso a grandes volcanes borboteantes de lava, el cielo se llenaba de hollín y el aire se volvía pesado. Un abrazador calor impregnaba el lugar, con aterradores rugidos de dragones a la distancia. La impresión de estar ante las puertas del Infierno o del Tártaro era inevitable. Era un lugar aterrador al que todas las especies, pensantes o no, evitaban acercarse a tan aterrador lugar, sólo los que eran lo suficientemente valientes o tontos se acercaban a él, era… El territorio de los dragones.

"_Chan-chan-chaaaan_"

"Arruinas el momento"

—Lo prometido es deuda—Les dijo Dragon a los viajeros—El temible territorio de los dragones, al fin llegamos—

Todos suspiraron aliviados y se recostaron a descansar.

—Creí que jamás llegaríamos—Dice Twilight con cara de cansancio.

—No aguantan nada—Dice Deadpool apareciendo una bebida energética y bebiéndola.

"Toma RedBull la bebida que te da alas"

"_Espera… ¿Estas metiendo publicidad?_"

"Sí, ya que el foro lo hace, ¿Por qué nosotros no?"

—Muchas gracias Cowboy—Dice Zty de forma fría—Ya puedes irte—

—Tranquilo amigo, no pueden andar por aquí sin un guía—Dice Dragon dándole unos golpes cariñosos en la pata al escritor, este pone una cara de ira sobrenatural—¿Por qué me odias compañero? Tú me pareces una persona agradable, ¿Por qué no podemos ser amigo?—

—No me vengas con citas de Smash Mouth—Dice furico el escritor—Conozco a los de tu tipo, son esos sujetos que son perfectos. Lo único que te falta es poder volar—

—Bueno, mi tío es un pegaso ingeniero y me está construyendo unas alas artificiales para…— Comienza el vaquero a recordar mientras mira al cielo.

El escritor con un tic en el ojo le dice:

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Me rindo! ¡Eres jodidamente perfecto! Vamos por los dragones y vayámonos de aquí—El escritor comienza a caminar enfurecido en dirección al territorio.

Dragon Claw baja la mirada triste:

—No entiendo que le pasa a ese chico, nunca creí desagradarle tanto a alguien—

—No te preocupes—Dice Pinkie Pie—Ya se le pasara, sólo está enojado porque piensa que quieres algo con "su chica"—

—Lo siento, no sabía que el también sentía algo por ti—Dragon Claw era muy directo… Demasiado.

Pinkie Pie se sonrojo mucho, tanto que se parecía al cabello de Apple Bloom.

—Yo, tu, no… Hablaba de Twili… Eres un, yo… ¡Aaaah!—Pinkie Pie se va roja y avergonzada, ella era muy directa, pero no le gustaba que los demás fueran tan directos con ella y menos en cosas como esas.

—¿Qué paso Pinkie Pie? Espérame—Dice Dragon mientras la sigue a adentrarse al territorio de los dragones.

Hikari entro para seguir a Dragon Claw, Twilight iba atrás de ella pero Deadpool la detuvo.

—Creo que deberías dejar de hacer eso que haces, como a ti, me encanta ver sufrir al chico, ¿pero no crees que ya es suficiente?—Extrañamente Deadpool sonaba como un padre o un hermano mayor.

—¿De qué hablas?—Pregunta confundida la hechicera.

—De que aun necesitamos al chico en 100% de su estado mental, y lo estas dañando un poco—Deadpool lo dice serio.

—No te entiendo Wade, ¿sabes qué? Ya me voy dentro del territorio—La unicornio entra al territorio.

—Como quieras, sólo no le hagas nada malo, por favor—

"Me sorprende que te preocupes por alguien que no seas tú mismo"

—Soy un persona caritativa y de buen corazón—Deadpool dice esto de forma amarga. A su cabeza llegaron las imágenes de una hermosa mujer dándole un beso, el sonido del clic de un par de esposas, y finalmente una explosión nuclear. Los ojos del mercenario se llenaron de lágrimas—Nadie debería de pasar por cosas así por una chica—

"_Eso ni siquiera te paso a ti, de este universo"_

Twilight se va confundida por esto, no entendía al mercenario, es decir, ella sólo jugueteaba con el vaquero, no era de que preocuparse, nadie se pone celoso por cosas tan simples como un jugueteo…

—¡Demonios!—Grita Twilight cayendo en la cuenta de cómo se había sentido al ver al escritor con Hikari en el castillo y que ella le hacía lo mismo—¡Soy tan estúpida!—La hechicera sale corriendo.

Un poco más delante de ellos Pinkie Pie corría alejándose de Dragon Claw. Una batalla se libraba dentro de ella: Pinkamina Diane Pie no podía estar enamorada, y menos de ese vaquerito que acababa de conocer. Algo andaba mal, pero… Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía apreciada, y que el chico que la buscaba no era sólo un imbécil en una fiesta. Pero era este sujeto el indicado, el que tal vez le quitaría esa visión de los hombres. Pinkie Pie no se podía dar el lujo de enamorarse a primera vista. Era algo para las niñas pequeñas, no podía ¡No!

—¡Te odio Dragon Claw! ¡Odio mis sentimientos!—Grita a las montañas.

—En serio, es lo que piensas de mi—Dice Dragon Claw realmente afligido.

—No eso, es que yo… Soy una, tu eres un… Me quitas las… ¡Aaaaaaah!—Pinkie que en ese momento tenía un desastre con sus sentimientos sólo pudo hacer una cosa, ser Pinkie Pie. La pony rosada se lanzo a darle un beso en la boca a Dragon Claw, uno apasionado. A Dragon Claw esto lo tomo por sorpresa, pero no tardo en responderle, y allí estaban los dos enamorados, besándose en territorio enemigo, en ese momento no les importaba nada más que el otro, y explorar las bocas contrarias. Pinkie Pie aprovecho que necesitaba aire para separarse.

—N-no es lo que parece y-yo sólo—Dice la joven pony completamente roja—Quería ver si tu, y si yo… éramos, quería que… ¡Al diablo!—Pinkie Pie continua besando al vaquero, algunas lágrimas de felicidad se escapaban de sus ojos. Al final de todo, era probable que si pudiera tener su final feliz con su caballero de armadura dorada, algo que no creía para ella.

No muy lejos de allí Zty caminaba mirando a todos lados esperando no ver ningún dragón, ya que, oh sorpresa, el no había olvidado a que venían a este lugar.

—No a ligar como ese idiota de Dragon Claw—Luego toma un profundo respiro para tranquilizarse—Bien, este momento el multiverso depende de ti y de Deadpool solamente—No era momento para pensar en sus estúpidos problemas mortales y vanos, había cosas más importantes en juego en este momento. Ahora que se había enfriado un poco lo recordaba.

—¡Zty!—La voz de una conocida hechicera llamo la atención del escritor.

—Twilight no grites, hay dragones cerca—Dice el escritor preocupado y dándose la vuelta, sólo para ver a Twilight venir a envestirlo con fuerza dándole un abrazo.

Los dos caen casi en cámara lenta.

—¿Qué traes?—Dice Zty extrañado y sonrojado.

—Nada, sólo quería abrazarte—Dice ella sonrojada y abrazándolo más fuerte—Hablando de lo que paso con Dragon Claw—Dice ella algo apenada.

El rugido cercano de un dragón los sorprende.

—Twilight es lindo que quieras hablar de eso—El dragón aparece, era uno grande y de color rojo, con grandes alas incrustadas de diamantes y arrojando fuego por todos lados, aparecieron otros dos igual a él pero de color verde y azul, un poco más lejos de donde estaban ellos—Pero creo que hay cosas más importantes en este momento—El dragón les lanza fuego, pero ambos se teletransportan antes de que pueda dañarlos.

Aparecieron unos metros más lejos.

—Espero Deadpool no tenga ese problema—Dice Zty con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

—¡YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAH!—Un cohete rojo salió volando a unos metros de allí, con el trasero en llamas por culpa del fuego de un dragón.

—¡Watari! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo te atrapo!—La voz de Hikari no tardo en escucharse.

—Bien, eso no me trae un buen presentimiento—Dice Zty preocupado—¿Donde están Pinkie Pie y Dragon Claw?—El escritor mira a todas partes y no los encuentra—Perfecto—Los dragones rugen en busca de batalla.

—¿Qué hacemos?—Twilight dice desesperada.

—Entrar más al territorio de los dragones—El escritor comienza a correr.

—¡¿Qué?!—Grita Twilight asustada.

—Confía en mí, soy ingeniero—Dice Zty con una sonrisa confiada.

—¡No lo eres!—

Los dos unicornios se adentraban en el infernal páramo, mientras los grandes dragones los perseguían, al lado de ellos cae del cielo el mercenario en llamas y comienza a correr con ellos.

—Sup—Dice simplemente Deadpool.

Unos momentos después Hikari se les acerco y comenzó a correr con os otros dos dragones detrás de ella.

—Necesito tu ayuda, no hay tiempo para explicar—El escritor le dice a Deadpool—Recuerdas el ataque de teletransportación de Marvel Ultimatie Aliance 2—

—¡Claro que sí!—Grita Deadpool emocionado.

—Entonces sígueme—Zty desaparece en una nube negra de energía.

El escritor aparece en el lomo del dragón rojo y le da una fuerte patada en un ala, aparece en el lomo del dragón azul y hace lo mismo, y finalmente va al verde y ahora lo golpea en el ojo.

—¡Katana-rama!—Grita el mercenario.

Se teletransporta exactamente a la misma ala del dragón rojo, hace un fuerte corte con su espada y deja una granada en la herida. Se transporta al dragón azul y dispara varías ráfagas al lomo del dragón, luego le clava una espada. Se transporta al dragón verde y saltando le golpean con su espada en el mismo ojo que Zty, la sangre del dragón comienza a correr sin control.

Zty y el mercenario aparecen en el suelo, el escritor cae en el cansado, mientras Deadpool cae perfectamente en pie. Las granadas explotan, el dragón cae fuertemente con su ala mutilada, el dragón azul no puede mantener más el equilibrio y cae de boca al piso, y finalmente, el dragón verde cae con el ojo reventado.

Tres dragones vencidos por insignificantes ponis.

—Eso les enseñara—Dice Deadpool.

—Apuesto a que si—Dice el escritor sonriendo—Que bueno que sabías que hacer—

—Me adelante unas páginas antes de que lo dijeras—Dice Deadpool.

—¿Sabes?—Dice Hikari a Twilight. La hechicera no le respondió, todavía estaba viendo a los tres dragones derrotados en el piso. Sin orgullo—Cuando vi al chico, no podía creer que fuera el guardián del orden. Pero, ahora veo que es una cajita de sorpresas—Voltea a ver a Twilight—¿No lo crees?—

—Sí, toda una caja—Dice Twilight mirando a los dragones y luego a Zty. Era la primera vez que lo veía, como un verdadero… Héroe. Siempre lo veía como un chico con suerte, pero, el puso las bases para derribar a tres dragones. Le indico a Deadpool donde golpear—Sólo alguien muy valiente o muy tonto se acercaría tanto—Recordó en voz alta las palabras de Dragon.

—A todo esto, ¿Dónde rayos están Dragon Claw y Pinkie Pie?—Pregunta el escritor.

De una cueva muy bien protegida salen los dos, muy despeinados.

—Me perdí de algo—Dice Pinkie. Deadpool se separa del grupo.

—No de mucho—Dice Twilight, luego mira cómo están los dos—Pero creo que nosotros si nos perdimos de algo—Les da una mirada picara.

—No paso nada—Dice Pinkie tranquila, pero le guiña un ojo a Dragon y entre labios le dice: "Te quiero".

—Yo también—Dice en voz baja el vaquero.

Zty voltea los ojos al cielo al escucharlos a los dos. Twilight sólo suelta una risita de niña y abraza al escritor. Hikari se queda confundida.

—Chicos, creo que tenemos problemas—Dice Deadpool con voz seria. El estaba parado al borde de un precipicio. Todos se acercaron a donde estaba él, y lo vieron. El estomago de la bestia. El nido de los dragones. Una inferna vista de más de mil dragones en un mismo lugar, y en el centro de todos ellos, una montaña con una piscina de lava alrededor de ella.

"Oficialmente, estamos jodidos"

—Y ahora que, Cowboy—Dice Zty a Dragon Claw.

—No lo sé, nunca me interno tan dentro del territorio—Dice preocupado.

Zty enojado dice:

—Entonces tu marca es una mentira—El escritor se sienta y comienza a pensar—¿Cómo entraremos hasta el centro? Lo más seguro es que allí este el ónix—

Dragon Claw no se quedaría con la duda.

—No entiendo por qué tanta rudeza conmigo—Dice con tono enojado.

Zty que aun estaba pensando, se desconcentra y enojado le dice:

—¡¿Quieres saber por qué?!—El escritor se levanta y lo encara—Odio a la gente como tú, las que nacen con talento, y que en su perra vida han batallado para algo, que todo lo que hacen les sale bien—Dragon Claw sólo recibe las palabras—¡No entienden lo que es esforzarse para llegara a ser bueno en algo! ¡Ellos sólo nacieron siendo bueno en todo lo que se proponen! ¡No saben que es ser el niño gordito al que nadie escoge en el equipo se soccer! ¡No saben que es que una chica te rechace, porque todas están tras de ti! ¡No sabes que es haber tardado casi 6 años en darse cuenta de que escribir era lo suyo! ¡Y sólo porque lo trabajo mucho, porque como en todo! ¡También en lo que amaba era una basura!—Los ojos del escritor se humedecen, Twilight intenta ir a consolarlo, pero Deadpool la detiene.

Dragon Claw sólo miraba al escritor sin entender.

—Tiene que hacer esto—

—No sabes que se siente ser el más lento o el más débil—La voz del escritor se comienza quebrar—Y que aunque des tu máximos esfuerzo, quedas en la banca, porque alguien con talento, lo hace diez veces mejor que tú. Tú no lo sabes, pero, yo sí. Se lo que es sufrir y llegar a un buen lugar. Lo satisfactorio que es ser el chico del que nadie espera nada, y al final ser al que todos sorprenda—El chico de ojos rojos respira profundamente y se tranquiliza un poco—Y no me vallas a decir lo contrario, por qué yo veo en tus ojos y sé que no es cierto—

—Wow, compañero, yo…—Dice Dragon.

—Ya sé como entrar allí—Interrumpe el escritor sin darle tiempo de explicarse—Deadpool, ¿Conoces la jugada Green Bay?—

—No—Responde el mercenario

"_Espera, sólo ignoraremos lo que acaba de pasar"_

"Creo que… si"

"_Eso fue raro hasta para mi…_"

—Es cuando todos creen que vas a la izquierda, pero en realidad vas a la derecha—

—Creo que se dé que hablas. Y no me gusta—Dice el mercenario asustado.

—No es nada, sólo corre como pollo sin cabeza y grita como loco para distraer a los dragones—

—Eso me temía—Dice Deadpool lastimeramente.

—Y los demás entraremos y Twilight y yo los teletransportaremos hasta la montaña ¿De acuerdo?—Todos asintieron—Perfecto. Deadpool, comienza—

El mercenario baja la cabeza resignado y se transporta a otro extremo del cañón.

—Zty… Eso que dijiste—Dice Twilight preocupada.

—Eso… No importa ahora—Dice el escritor tragándose sus problemas—Debemos prepararnos—

Del otro lado del acantilado.

—Listos—Dice Deadpool.

"¡No!"

"_Mami, no quiero morir"_

—¡Hey! ¡Lagartijas con esteroides! ¡Miren aquí!—Todos los dragones voltean a ver al mercenario—A que no pueden tener una pieza de esto—Se baja el pantalón y les muestra los flancos.

Los dragones rugen enojados porque alguien invadió su territorio, rápidamente todos salen volando tras él.

—Demonios—Dice Deadpool, luego sale corriendo mientras grita—Soy muy joven y bello para morir—Deadpool corría tan rápido por el miedo que ni siquiera el potente vuelo de los dragones lo lograba alcanzar.

Cuando los dragones se alejaron lo suficiente, los dos unicornios se prepararon para transportar al grupo hasta la gran montaña. Ambos tomaron aire y entonces una explosión de color negro y morado desapareció al grupo. Aparecieron justo a las faldas de la gran montaña, pero se dieron cuenta de algo.

—Eso no es una montaña—Dice Twilight con la voz apagada.

Lo que parecía una montaña en un charco gigante de lava, era en realidad el dragón más grande que jamás allá existido, sentado en su silla de piedra y diamantes. Allí estaba, el rey de los dragones, dormido y respirando fuego con cada exhalada, con piel tan gruesa como una montaña y negra como la noche. En su pecho, una enorme piedra negra pero brillante, el ónix.

—¿Qué es eso?—El escritor pregunta asustado.

—Es Urubus, Rey de los Dragones—Dragon Claw no le quita la mirada de encima.

El dragón comienza a moverse, sus movimientos derrumban la tierra que se albergaba en sus extremidades, y suena como si una montaña se moviera por sí misma.

—¿Quien osa entrar a mi morada sin mi permiso?—La estruendosa voz hacía temblar a los ponis, era como la voz de un gran titán, que imponía miedo y respeto—

—Nosotros Rey Urubus—Dice Zty con miedo en la voz—Simples ponis, que vienen a reclamar el ónix de los dragones, en nombre de los guardianes del orden.

Urubus ríe ante lo que dicen, mueve sus titánica mano y la baja hasta donde está el grupo de ponis, los toma delicadamente, y los pone en frente de su cara, los grande y brillantes ojos rojos del dragón miraban al grupo de forma amenzadora. El fuego exhalado les daba calor y comenzaban a sudar.

—Demuestra que eres el guardián del orden—El grupo casi se queda sordo por la fuerza de la voz.

Zty no sabe qué hacer para demostrarle al gran dragón que era el guardián del orden y que no los devorara o quemara vivos. Una idea llego a su cabeza.

—Aquí está la prueba—De su maleta con las piedras saca el rubí del sol y el zafiro de la luna—Las piedras preciosas del orden de la familia real de Equestria, otorgadas sólo al guardián del orden—Dice el escritor feliz de haber resolvido el problema.

Urubus vuelve a reír, mueve su otra mano a su collar y se quita la gran piedra, se la extiende al escritor y cuando él se acerca a él se convierte un ónix del tamaño de una roca normal. El escritor la toma y la guarda.

—Espera ¿Cómo le creíste tan rápido?—Dice Dragon Claw sorprendido—¿Y por qué no lo atacaste? A mí siempre me atacabas cuando me veías—Se enoja.

—Un unicornio cualquiera no hubiera podido deshacerse de las princesas de Equstria y robar las piedras. Incluso yo tuve problemas al luchar en contra de las dos princesas juntas, y soy un gigante. Así, que este pequeño pony debe ser el guardián—Urubus sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza Zty con el meñique, el chico tiembla—Además, hay cosas más importantes y grandes que yo en este universo, y yo prometí entregar esta roca si venían a reclamarla. Es por el bien de mi pueblo, y haría cualquier cosa por él. Sé que tal vez mi pueblo ataca todos los demás, pero no permitiré con nuestra avaricia destruya al mundo, eh vivido más de diez mil años, y ya se como son esta clase de cosas. Tengo mucha experiencia—Luego con un tono gracioso dice—Además, no lo ataque porque el chico parecía agradable, tú siempre vienes a golpear adolecentes—Dragon Claw sonríe apenado. El gran dragón baja a los viajeros—Ahora váyanse, mi gente no será tan pacifica con ustedes—

Todos comienza a festejar, Pinkie Pie besa a Dragon Claw en frente de todos, muy feliz. Todos aplauden.

—Eso es perfecto, ya sólo nos queda una piedra—Zty daba saltitos felices, Deadpool apareció al lado de ellos, con el traje quemado y rasguños en todas partes—Deadpool, ¡Urubus nos dio la última piedra!—

—Yei—Dice Deadpool sin animó y cae al piso cansado.

—Bien hecho vaquero—Dragon Claw le da una palmada al escritor.

Zty guarda silencio, después de un momento dice:

—Dragon Claw, creo que te debo una disculpa por cómo te eh tratado—El escritor estaba apenado—Yo estaba bajo mucho estrés, pero aun así, no te merecías que te tratara de esa forma ¿Amigos?—Zty extiende su pesuña para en señal de amistad.

Dragon Claw se sorprende pero luego sonríe.

—Claro que si compañero—Le da la pesuña.

Todos se ponen felices, Pinkie Pie más que nadie. Su chico al fin era completamente aceptado. La risa agradable de Urubus se escuchaba en todo el lugar, observaba lo acontecido con una sonrisa agradable, tanto tiempo de conocer a Dragon ya lo había hecho casi un amigo. Y se alegraba por él.

—¿Por qué no hacemos una fiesta para celebrar?—Dice Pinkie Pie feliz.

—Claro que si—Dice Dragon Claw.

Lo siguiente fue casi en cámara lenta.

Dragon Claw puso cara de asustado, Zty no entendió. Detrás de él venía un joven dragón a toda velocidad. EL vaquero empujo con fuerza a Zty, lo quito del camino, pero no le dio tiempo de moverse a él. El dragón lo golpeo con fuerza en el pecho, Dragon Claw salió volando contra una piedra y se golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza. Todos se asustaron.

—¡No!—Gritó Pinkie Pie y corrió a donde estaba el héroe caído.

—¡Dragon Claw!—Grita Urubus, toma al dragón adolecente y lo arroja lejos—¡No!—El fuerte rugido del rey crea un campo de fuego alrededor del territorio, nadie podría entrar.

Pinkie Pie se acerco a tomarlo en sus brazo, Dragon Claw estaba muy herido, con una fuerte inflamación en su pecho y sangrando por la boca. Todos miraban preocupados, Dragon tenía los ojos cerrados, pero cuando sintió el tacto Pinkie los abrió.

—Hola linda—Dice muy apenas el vaquero.

—No hables, gastaras energía, vas a estar bien—Dice desesperada—¡Twilight rápido ven a curarlo!—

—Ya es muy tarde—Dice Dragon—Puedo sentir como tengo más sueño—Le da una hermosa sonrisa a Pinkie.

—No digas eso, por favor—Dice Pinkie en suplica.

Todos miraban sorprendidos. Fue tan rápido que no lo creían.

—Pinkie Pie, tengo que decirte algo—Tose un poco de sangre—R-recuerdas la primera vez que fuiste a Appalossa, cuando l-los búfalos atacaron—Pinkie Pie asiente—Esa f-fue la primera vez que te vi, me enamore a prime vista de ti—Pinkie Pie no podía creer lo que escuchaba—Creía que nunca te volvería a ver, y como un ángel llegaste, ayer… _Como un regalo de los cielos que podía salvarme del infierno—_Dragon hace una mueca de dolor—Recuerdo haber escuchado tu voz, angelical y hermosa voz, me enamore al instante de ti. No podía creer que a nadie le gustara, fue lo más hermosa que haya escuchado, tu voz y t-tu sonrisa. Desde ese día… Yo me enamore de ti, Pinkie Pie… Y-yo t-te amo—Pinkie escucha cada palabra que dice con atención—Podría la más hermosa pony de Equestria cantarme una última canción antes de irme—Le da una dolorosa sonrisa.

—Claro que si—Dice Pinkie Pie, ya con lágrimas en los ojos. Dragon Claw sonríe y cierra los ojos, Pinkie Pie comienza cantar su canción de Smile pero con un tono triste—_It's true, some days are dark and lonely—_Las lágrimas comienza a correr por las mejillas de Pinkie Pie_—And maybe you feel sad but Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad—_La respiración de Dragon cada vez es más calmada, el sigue sonriendo con los ojos cerrados—_There's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile—_Pinkie Pie le acaricia la melena con la pata y una sonrisa triste—_And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile—_Todos observan en silencio la linda y triste escena—_Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam yes I do—_La respiración de Dragon era cada vez más lenta—_Tell me, what more can I say to make you see that I do—_El corazón de Dragon Claw se detuvo, y su respiración junto con él. Se había quedado con una hermosa sonrisa, se había ido feliz—_ I love to make you smile… I love you—_La voz de Pinkie Pie finalmente se rompe y comienza a llorar descontroladamente, se recuesta en el pecho del héroe caído y comienza a llorar sobre él.

Nadie hablo ni dijo nada, nadie quería hacerlo. Estaban tristes y destruidos. Ni siquiera el rey de los dragones dijo algo. Se quedaron allí mirando al héroe caído. En silencio.

Tuvieron una victoria, pero nadie celebro. Estaban de luto.

Pinkie Pie seguía llorando sobre el pecho de su enamorado.

Por un momento no importaba nada, ni siquiera el universo. Se cuestionaron si debían seguir.

Todos lloraron junto con Pinkie. Pero ella estaba completamente destrozada, nadie podría quitar ese dolor jamás, continuo llorando.

"…"

"…"


	13. Who's Gonna Save My Soul Now

**Cápitulo 13: Who's Gonna Save My Soul Now?**

* * *

><p>El silencio y la tristeza del momento eran desoladores. Todos contemplaban el cuerpo sin vida de Dragon Claw. Había sido tan rápido e inesperado que era casi increíble. De no tener el cadáver en frente de ellos no lo hubieran creído.<p>

Twilight lloraba sin consolación en el hombro de Zty. El escritor no se quedaba atrás, un mar de lágrimas bajaba por sus mejillas en un rostro sin expresión. Hikari cubría su rostro mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Deadpool sólo tenía la cabeza abajo, moviéndola negativamente de un momento a otro, como intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que no era cierto. Pinkie Pie, la pobre niña era un desastre, seguía llorando sobre el cadáver de Dragon, abrazándolo con fuerza, tal vez con la esperanza de devolverle la vida.

Nadie lo decía, pero todos lo pensaban: "¿Pinkie Pie podrá continuar?"

—Creo que nos debemos ir ya—Dice Zty limpiándose las lágrimas y sin ánimo.

—No podemos dejarlo simplemente aquí—Pinkie Pie dijo sus primeras palabras desde que había cantado la triste canción.

—¿Q-quieres enterrarlo?—Dice Twilight con la voz quebrada.

—¿Quieres dejarlo aquí?—Le contesta Pinkie Pie fríamente.

Twilight baja la cabeza intimidada.

—La última vez que vine con él aquí—Dice Hikari con la voz débil—Me dijo que le gustaría ser enterrado aquí… Donde se sentía… en casa—

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento.

—Hay una Zarza de Fuego en una colonia no muy lejos—Dice Urubus con la voz increíblemente baja—Es un lugar agradable, tiene vista a todo el territorio de los dragones. Los puedo llevar allí—

Urubus los levanta y los lleva a una alta montaña. En esta había un terreno en blanco, a excepción de una zarza en llamas, a pesar de esto se veía hermosa y conservaba el verde en sus hojas.

Urubus, con sus grandes uñas hace un agujero en el suelo a un lado de la zarza. Con mucho cuidado pone el cuerpo del vaquero. Y pone lentamente la tierra sobre él.

—Deberíamos decir algo—Dice Zty mirando la pequeña y humilde tumba.

—Fue un digno rival de un rey—Dice Urubus—Y su leyenda será contada a todas las generaciones de dragones. Podrá haberse ido. Pero jamás habrá muerto—El rey de los dragones sonaba triste y orgulloso.

Con su magia, Twilight aparece un ramo de rosas negras. Las coloca en el lugar del entierro.

—¿No quieres decir nada Pinkie Pie?—Pregunta Twilight.

—Ya lo eh dicho todo—Responde Pinkie con una mirada fría y sin alma.

—Es hora de irnos—Dice Zty.

—Que su viaje no sea interrumpido. Fieros guerreros—Dice Urubus.

—¿Listos?—Pregunta Twilight. Nadie le responde—Ayúdame Zty—

Ambos se preparan, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tienen, desaparecen del lugar. Rumbo a su nuevo destino.

…

Aparecieron en la estación de trenes de Appleloosa.

—Mi deber esta cumplido—Dice Hikari sin ánimos—Y cómo les prometí a mis padres que sólo los acompañaría al territorio de los dragones… Creo… Que es hora de partir—

—Te extrañaremos Hikari—Dice Zty acercándose a ella y ofreciéndole su pata en señal de despedida. Ella lo hala a su cuerpo y le da un fuerte abrazo.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar—

Hikari se despide de los demás de lejos mientras se acerca a la estación para comprar su boleto.

Twilight ignoro todo eso, le molestaba, pero no estaba de humor. La hechicera miro a Pinkie:

—Nadie te culpara si quieres irte a Ponyville y no volver. Lo que paso fue algo terrible y…—

Pinkie Pie, con el cabello lacio y opaco la interrumpe abruptamente:

—¡No!—Twilight se queda sorprendida—Eh llegado demasiado lejos en esta misión para simplemente rendirme ahora—Luego con la voz quebradiza dice—Además si me voy ahora… Él… Abra muerto en vano—

—Si eso es lo que quieres—Dice Twilight sonriéndole forzadamente.

—¿Donde está la siguiente piedra?—Pregunta Zty.

Twilight suspira:

—Eso es lo que me temía… Es la piedra más difícil de encontrar, porque, ni siquiera existe—Todos miran a Twilight confundidos—Bueno al menos ya no existe. El ámbar atemporal fue ocultado en una antigua cueva destruida hace miles de años por la mismísima Celestia. Según lo que leí, la llevaron con un viaje en el tiempo. Es muy difícil de explicar—

—¡¿Cómo demonios esperan que encontremos una piedra que no existe?!—Dice Deadpool enojado—Viajar en el tiempo es más difícil que ir a 88 millas por hora—

"_De hecho usaban plutonio_"

Zty que todo el rato había estado callado, pone una sonrisa como de iluminado:

—¡Eureka!—

—Salud—Le dice Deadpool.

—No, no estornude. Creo que se quien nos puede ayudar con este problema—Todos lo miran como si estuviera loco—No hay tiempo de explicar. Debemos tomar el próximo tren a Ponyville. ¡Pero ya!—

El escritor, que había recuperado su ánimo salió corriendo en dirección a la taquilla y pidió cuatro boletos a Ponyville.

…

Estaban todos en el tren, charlando alegremente mientras este iba a toda velocidad. Todos menos Pinkie Pie. Ella estaba allí, con la cara de concentrada y sin emociones. Pero dentro de ella, era muy diferente. Estaba ciertamente destruida por dentro, no sabía que había en su interior. ¿Tristeza? ¿Odio? ¿Venganza?

Pinkie Pie miró a Zty. El se veía feliz, haciendo bromas y jugando con Deadpool y Twilight. Ella quería poner sus pesuñas sobre su cuello y estrangularlo hasta matarlo. Al fin y al cabo, la muerte de Dragon Claw era culpa del escritor. Si él no se hubiera parado allí, si Dragon no lo hubiera empujado, si Dragon le hubiera agradado desde un principió como a los demás, el seguiría vivo. Pero no, tenía que ponerse celoso y comenzar a actuar como un idiota. ¡Era culpa de él que Dragon estuviera muerto! Y él estaba allí sin sufrir, riendo, mientras ella se destrozaba por dentro porque la única persona que amaba estaba muerta.

Y allí estaba Twilight también, tan feliz y campante, abrazando a Zty. Si el odio de Pinkie Pie hacia ella se pudiera sentir, la vagoneta se detendría por el peso, como odiaba a esa nerd. Ella que aun estaba al lado de la persona que quería, sin importarle que ella estuviera allí sufriendo sin control por lo que le había pasado, ahora mismo podría abrir la puerta del tren y arrojarla a las vías del tren. Tal vez lo haría, ella moriría y el escritor lo vería, así borraría la estúpida sonrisa en su cara, y él sufriría como ella lo hizo. Y se desharía de esa estúpida y feliz nerd.

Y luego estaba Deadpool, el poderoso Wade Wilson. Incapaz de morir, pudo haber empujado a Dragon y el recibir el golpe, y todos seguiríamos felices, pero no fue tan rápido. ¡Maldito infeliz!

—¡¿De qué te sirve llamarte héroe?!—Le grita Pinkie Pie a Deadpool. Todos se quedan sorprendidos por el grito de la chica de ojos azules. Todos la veían extrañados, ella voltea la cabeza enojada y soplando su cabello de su cara.

—¿Te sientes bien Pinkie Pie?—Pregunta Twilight.

—Oh me sorprende que tú inteligencia no te diga lo contrario. ¡Sabelotodo!—Le dice cruelmente a Twilight. La chica de cabello purpura retrocede con la orejas bajas e intimidada—¡No genio! ¡No estoy bien! ¡¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que podría estar bien después de lo que ah pasado?!—

A Twilight se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y sale corriendo del vagón.

—¡Twilight!—Dice Zty levantándose para ir tras ella—¿Qué rayos te pasa Pinkie?—Dice asustado el escritor.

—Dímelo tú, gordito—Dice Pinkie cruelmente—Mejor ve a perseguirla, mandil—

Zty la mira reprobatoriamente y sale corriendo a seguir a Twilight.

—Ni siquiera lo que paso en el territorio de los dragones te permite actuar así—Dice Deadpool que había estado callado—Tú no eres así. Eres un alma pura y cosas como esa sólo te corrompen—

—No me vengas con estúpidos sermones de lo que está bien o no está bien. O de cómo soy—Dice Pinkie encarándolo, Deadpool que no tenía la máscara, la miraba sin expresión alguna en la cara—Eres la persona menos indicada para decirme de estas cosas. Eres un asco de persona que mata para que le den el pago del siguiente día, y no le importa si destruyo la vida de alguien más. Así que no se te ocurra darme discursos de un "alma pura". Tú sabes que esa basura no existe—

—No creo que la persona que te amaba le gustaría verte así—Dice Deadpool tranquilamente.

—¿Tú qué demonios sabes de eso? ¿Cuando tu egoísta vida has amado a alguien?—Dice Pinkie Pie escupiendo veneno.

—¡Escúchame niña!—Dice Deadpool enojado—Pero si no recordaras, soy una persona mucho mayor que tú, más de lo que piensas. Y en una mano—Levanta su pesuña—Tengo más experiencia que tú en todo tu joven cuerpo—Pinkie Pie lo mira enojada pero en realidad estaba un poco asustada por lo que le decía—Y créeme, no sabes cuándo te digo, lo que es sufrir por amor—Pinkie Pie baja la cabeza—Al menos tu viste morir a tu amado siendo un héroe y salvándonos a todos. ¿Sabes lo que se siente ponerle un maletín nuclear en la muñeca a la persona que amas para que no destruya el país? No lo creo. Que tú ultimo recuerdo de ella es darle el beso de la muerte y tú mismo asesinándola en una explosión nuclear. Linda, no sabes lo que es sufrir por amor—Pinkie Pie se da la vuelta para dejarlo hablando sólo—Amaba a Outlaw, pero ella… Pensaba en ella, no morí con ella ese día. Pero una parte de mi lo hizo. Por favor, no me digas que soy un egoísta que nunca ah amado. Porque lo eh hecho—Deadpool dice esto amargadamente.

—Como quieras—Dice Pinkie Pie con fingida indiferencia. Pero aun así sentía pena por el mercenario, y se sentía mal por haberle gritado.

—Te necesitamos Pinkie, te necesitamos como eras antes—Dice triste Deadpool.

En el vagón de al lado, Zty buscaba a Twilight. La encontró en una silla llorando desconsoladamente. El se acerca lentamente.

—Twilight, no sé que le paso a Pinkie Pie, pero no creo que lo haya dicho en serio—

—Claro que lo dijo en serio—Dice Twilight llorando, luego se levanta y abraza a Zty—Por favor, no la vallas a regañar o decirle algo. No es su culpa—Zty se confunde—Ella está muy triste e inestable. Yo también lo estaría si tú… Es decir si algo así le pasara a cualquiera de ustedes—

—Está bien, no le diré nada. Entiendo cómo se siente—Le devuelve el abrazo a Twilight—Yo se que todo saldrá bien, ya no llores—

…

El tren se detuvo en Ponyville. Todos los pasajeros bajaron, el tranquilo pueblo no había cambiado en nada desde que se fueron.

—Y bien Zty—Dice Twilight—¿Quien es el que nos puede ayudar?—

—Twilight ¿Sabes dónde vive Derpy?—

—Si lo sé, pero no se en que nos puede ayudar ella—Dice Twilight confundida.

—No es ella quien nos ayudara, es quien vive con ella. Si no me equivoco tiene una hija llamada Dinky—

—Sí, ¿Acaso la pequeña Dinky nos ayudara?—

—Dinky, no. Si mi teoría es correcta, su padre lo hará—

—¿De que rayos hablas?—Dice Twilight confundida.

—Todo a su tiempo, y tiempo es lo que necesitamos. ¡Vámonos!—Dice Zty caminando por las calles de Ponyville.

—La casa de Derpy está para el otro lado—Dice Twilight cansada.

—Por supuesto que lo se—Dice Zty corrigiendo su camino.

Twilight pone su pesuña sobre su cara.

…

En la parte sur de Ponyville, donde ya casi no había casas. Una pequeña casa se daba el lujo de ser una de las pocas por el lugar, ya que el terreno era verde y boscoso, como si estuviera justo en la orilla de Ponyville, donde empezaba el bosque del sur. La casa era pequeña y sin mucho lujo, como cualquier otra casa en Ponyville. Los cuatro héroes se acercan. Twilight toca la puerta, la abre una linda pegaso de pelaje gris y crin rubia, con los ojos color miel y separados por culpa de un ligero caso de estrabismo.

—Hola Twilight—Dice Derpy con una voz de niña inocente—¿En qué te puedo ayudar?—

—Hola Derpy, ¿Cómo estás? Venía a ver si…—

—¿Esta tú esposo Derpy?—Interrumpe descortésmente Zty.

Derpy se sorprende y dice:

—Claro que sí, ahora mismo lo llamo—Derpy mira mete la cabeza a su casa y dice—¡Time Turner! ¡Vienen a buscarte!—

Twilight le da un golpe a Zty y le dice:

—No seas grosero—

—Lo siento, tengo prisa. El universo está en peligro—Dice el escritor.

Twilight voltea sus ojos al cielo.

—Twilight—Le dice Derpy en voz baja y acercándola a ella, le susurra—¿Quién es este corcel? ¿Acaso es tu pony especial?—Pregunta Derpy inocentemente.

Twilight se sonroja al instante:

—N-no, el no es eso, e-es sólo un amigo—Luego más roja dice—¿Por qué piensas eso?—

—Es que yo regaño así a mi esposo—Dice Derpy sonriéndole—Así que pensé que podrían tener algo, creo que me equivoque—

—No es que sea feo ni nada, p-pero es mi amigo—Continua hablando Twilight.

—Claro—Contesta Derpy—Eso decía yo de mi esposo—Le da una sonrisa de conspiración.

De la casa sale un pony terrestre, de pelaje café bajo y una crin de un café un poco más oscuro, con ojos azules.

—Siento haberme tardado linda, estaba terminando de convencer a Dinky de que dejara de jugar y de que se metiera dar una ducha—El pony terrestre tenía un extraño acento, pero Deadpool y Zty lo identificaron al instante: Inglaterra—¿Quien me busca?—

—Twilight y sus amigos—Dice Derpy señalándolos.

Time Turner los miró.

—Hola señorita Sparckle, se podría saber para que me busca—Dice amablemente el pony terrestre. Luego mira a Deadpool y su traje rojo y luego extrañado dice—¿Lo eh visto antes señor?—A Time Turner se le hacía conocido de algún lado.

—Muchos dicen que soy la versión apuesta de Ryan Reynolds—

—Ryan… Reynolds—Time Turner conocía ese nombre, pero como era posible que ese pony lo conociera.

Zty se pone en frente de él y le dice:

—¡Doctor! Debo decir que es un verdadero placer conocerlo—mientras le extiende la pata delantera.

Pero el pony terrestre se pone muy nervioso y le dice:

—No sé a lo que se refiere. Yo no soy ningún doctor. Soy un simple relojero—Dice sudando asustado.

—Claro, y yo soy un alicornio de cristal—Dice Zty con una sonrisa irónica.

—Me debe estar confundiendo—Dice el terrestre intentando entrar a su casa. Todos miraban la escena confundidos, incluso Deadpool.

—¿Cómo es posible que te hayas ocultado tanto tiempo? Estoy seguro que un Señor del Tiempo no puede pasar inadvertido mucho tiempo ya lo eh comprobado—Dice Zty tranquilamente.

Pero Time Turner se enoja y le dice:

—No sé cómo me encontraste pero si no te cas ahora, tendré que acabar contigo—Luego en voz baja dice—Así que esa forma tomaste ahora—

—No se ponga así Doctor, vine a que enfrentará su destino—

—¡Master! ¡Si te atreves a hacerle algo a mi familia el sufrimiento que tendrás no se comparara con nada y desearas haber muerto en las guerras del tiempo!—

Zty baja las orejas intimidado y dice:

—¡Demonios Doc! Yo no soy el Master. Soy un simple chico de pueblo que viene a hablar con usted—

—Conozco tus trucos Master ¡Y sé que eres tú!—

Derpy se acerca y lo abraza con sus alas.

—Cariño, en serio crees que este jovencito es el malvado Master del que tanto me has hablando, míralo bien—Time Turner, le da una segunda mirada.

Zty le sonríe y luego se le caen los lentes, torpemente intenta recogerlos.

—Creo que no—Dice aun desconfiando.

—Por supuesto que no—Dice mientras le da un beso en la boca—Ahora pasen, creo que tenemos mucho que discutir, como él porque saben la verdadera identidad de mi esposo—Derpy vuela en reversa sonriéndoles—Voy a hacer café para darles a probar los muffins que acabo de hacer, les van a encantar—

Los cuatro pasan a la sala de estar. Es como la sala de una familia normal, Time Turner se sienta en un sofá mientras los cuatro héroes se ponen en el sofá de enfrente.

—Lo siento si lo asuste Doctor, jamás pensé que me pudiera confundir con el Master—Dice Zty.

—En su defensa—Interrumpe Deadpool—Te viste demasiado sospecho llegando diciéndole todo eso al Doctor—

—Tienes razón—

—Disculpen caballeros—Los interrumpe Time Turner—El hecho de que ninguno de ustedes sea el maestro, no los exenta de culpa—El castaño los mira de forma interrogativa—¿Quiénes son y como saben tanto de mi?—

—Que mal educado soy Doctor—Dice Zty.

—Deja de llamarme así, hace tiempo que deje ese nombre—Dice Time Turner con el semblante ensombrecido—Ahora soy sólo Time Turner, un tranquilo relojero en Ponyville, nada más que eso—

—Doctor…—Dice Zty triste. No podía creer que uno de sus más grandes héroes hubiera renunciado a sus aventuras, tanto que ya no lo llamaban por su nombre.

—Llegue con el café y los muffins—Dice Derpy feliz saliendo de la cocina, se tropieza y se le cae todo, pero justo a tiempo Twilight logra levitar todo antes de que toque el piso—Lo siento—

—No te preocupes cariño—Le dice el terrestre. La ayuda a levantarse y le da un beso.

—Oh amor, que tierno eres—Dice Derpy sonrojada. Twilight con su magia pasa el café y los muffins a la gente en la sala.

—Wow Doc… Es decir, Time Turner. ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?—Dice el escritor mientras mira a la adorable pareja—La gente en los foros se volvería loca con esa historia—

—¿Foros?—Pregunta intrigado Time Turner.

—Doctor, aunque no lo parezca. Al igual que usted, mi compañero y yo no somos unos simples unicornios. Somos humanos… Bueno yo lo soy, él es un mutante—Dice Zty señalando a Deadpool.

—Un mutante—Se pregunta Time Turner—¡Ahora recuerdo donde te había visto! ¡Eres Deadpool de los comics de Marvel! No te recordaba—

—Soy yo Doc—Dice Deadpool con orgullo.

"_El mismísimo Wade Wilson en persona motherfuckers"_

—Me sorprendería el hecho de verte aquí, pero el hecho de que llevo un tiempo siendo un caballo parlante colorido no me hace tener muchas dudas de tu aparición—Time Turner mira al escritor—¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Jamás te eh visto en un comic o libro?—

—Soy un humano cualquiera—Dice Zty sonriéndole—Ahora dime como se conocieron. La duda me mata—

—Fue hace diez años—Dice Derpy de forma soñadora—Time Turner llego en su gran caja voladora del cielo y cayó en mi patio trasero. Fue amor a primera vista, viajamos por el tiempo juntos y finalmente nos declaramos. Fue tan romántico—Derpy seguía soñando con los ojos abiertos.

Zty la mira conmovido.

—No puedo creer que sean canon—Todos lo miran extrañado—¿Qué un hombre no se puede conmover?—

—Cómo sea. ¿Qué quieren aquí?—Pregunta Time Turner.

—Time Turner, necesitamos tu ayuda. El multiverso está en peligro—Dice Zty—No sé si has escuchado de ella, pero necesitamos encontrar la última piedra del orden. El ámbar atemporal y…—

—Que si no eh escuchado de ella, ¡Yo mismo lleve a la Princesa Celestia a guardarla y después destruirla!—Dice el castaño recordando.

—¿Cómo fue eso?—Pregunta Zty.

—Es una buena historia—Dice Time Turner—Fue poco tiempo después de conocer a Derpy, de hecho ella iba conmigo…

"—_Doctor, necesitamos que nos lleve—Le dice una más joven Celestia a Time Turner y una joven Derpy. Al lado de ellos, un pegaso con una armadura azteca y un pelaje color jade miraba a todos lados._

—_Princesa, debemos irnos ya, la piedra no puede estar expuesta tanto tiempo aquí—Dice el pagaso azteca._

—_Nos iremos en cuanto el Doctor diga que nos podemos ir—Dice la princesa—Donde recomienda que llevemos la piedra Doctor—_

—_No cuando, donde—Dice entusiasmado—Los llevare miles de años en el paso a esta mismo lugar, allí encontraran una cueva, después, avanzare exactamente mil años, y usted destruirá la cueva—_

—_De acuerdo—_

—_Subamos a la TARDIS—Dice Time Turner mientras todos suben a la máquina del tiempo, Time Turner mueve todo dentro de ella, para dar un salto en el tiempo—Esto va a estar algo movido, ¡Pero ya vamos!—_

_La TARDIS desapareció del lugar y apareció miles de años en el pasado, donde había una gran cueva. Celestia y el pagaso se acercaron a ella y depositaron la piedra. Volvieron a subir, Time Turner volvió a saltar en el tiempo y llegaron al mismo lugar, no había cambiado en nada._

—_Bien, lo destruiré—Dice Celestia. Sus ojos se ilumina amenazadoramente, todos sienten como el suelo comienza temblar aterradoramente, un gran rayo de energía cae desde el sol, y destruye estruendosamente la cueva, dejando nada más que un humeante cráter quemado—Bien Doctor, estamos listos para volver a nuestra época—_

—_Como ordene su majestad—Dice Time Turner subiendo a la TARDIS, listo para partir de nuevo. Y continuar sus aventuras con Derpy"_

Han pasado diez años desde ese día—Termina la anécdota Time Turner—En este punto, no dudo que ustedes sean los guardianes del orden, eso explicaría porque tu amiguito afirma ser un humano, la razón por la que el señor Wilson no está en su universo y más importante el por qué han venido en mi búsqueda—Time Turner suspira—Pero me temo que han venido en vano, no los puedo ayudar de ninguna forma—

—Nada de lo que dice tiene sentido—Dice Twilight que se había quedado en la parte de los diez años—Cómo es posible que usted haya hecho todo eso, paso hace miles de años—

—32,769 años para ser exacto, llevo la cuenta de todos los saltos temporales que hago, y más si es uno tan importante como ese—Dice Time Turner sin necesidad de hacer memoria—Mi tiempo es diferente al tuyo, mi mañana puede ser tu hoy y mi ayer puede ser tu mañana. Bueno, al menos lo era cuando viajaba—

—P-pero que paso Doctor, ¿Cómo pudo renunciar a sus viajes?—Pregunta Zty nervioso.

—Después de un acontecimiento muy importante me di cuenta de que ya era hora de dejar esas tonterías infantiles de estar corriendo siempre, era tiempo de descansar—Dice Time Turner con cierta melancolía.

—Mi esposo—Dice Derpy—A pesar de todas mis demandas en contra, cuando se dio cuenta de que me embarace, decidió poner un alto a nuestros viajes para poder cuidar a nuestro hijo, a pesar de que yo le dije que no debíamos dejar de viajar y que podíamos cuidar a un niño así. El dijo que no era el ambiente para hacerlo. Sigo pensando que es una mala idea mentirle a Dinky—La rubia dice esto algo enojada.

—La niña no merecía tener un padre que sólo corriera de todos los problemas. Ella necesitaba un entorno estable, así que tome la mejor decisión—Dice Time Turner a su esposa

—Creía que los señores del tiempo no podían tener hijos con otras especies—Dice Zty confundido.

—Yo también, pero aparentemente al cambiar de dimensiones, algo también cambio en mí—

—Entonces Dinky es mitad señor del tiempo—Dice Deadpool.

—Más o menos, un señor del tiempo es un conjunto de historia, experiencia y cultura—Dice Time Turner—Digamos que por una razón nació siendo unicornio sin que ninguno de sus padres lo fuera—

Pinkie Pie que había estado escuchado todo en silencio no puede aguantar más y dice:

—¡¿Eso quiere decir que sabes viajar en el tiempo?!—Por primera vez en un largo rato Pinkie Pie parecía emocionada—Puedes evitar que Dragon Claw muera si volvemos un día en el tiempo ¡Puedes evitar su muerte!—Dice Pinkie Pie feliz.

Sin embargo Time Turner dice con el semblante ensombrecido:

—Aunque quisiera viajar en el tiempo otra vez, no te podría ayudar con la muerte de tu amigo. No interrumpo a la muerte, por más que quiera—Los terribles recuerdos de aquella noche en Nueva York llegaron a la memoria del castaño, uno de sus momentos más oscuros.

—Pero tú puedes! ¡¿Por qué tanto egoísmo?!—Grita Pinkie enojada.

Pero Time Turner ni siquiera se inmuto ante la reacción:

—Donde hay muerte siempre habrá muerte, si interrumpes en algo como eso, alguien más podría morir. O cosas peores pueden pasar. Líneas del tiempo se destruirían, gente no se conocería, personas morirían, bebes no nacerían, guerras existirían—Pinkie Pie bajo la cabeza triste—Jugar con la muerte es algo muy peligroso, el tiempo es como una pelota, al mover un poco la mano, no sabes donde golpeara, lo siento Pinkie, mis condolencias a tu perdida—

—Tú eres el único que nos puede ayudar Time Turner—Dice Zty—No existe hechizo lo suficiente poderoso para devolver tanto el tiempo, sólo la TARDIS nos puede llevar—

—Eh dicho que no—Dice Time Turner enojado—Mi familia es primero—

Deadpool se levanta de su asiento y camina para ponerse de rodillas en frente de Time Turner.

—Yo se la verdad Time Turner—Dice Deadpool quitándose la máscara par mostrarle un semblante triste—Está cansado, después de tantos años al fin se canso de correr. Créame, yo también estoy cansado de correr, pero sólo le pido correr una vez más. Sólo una vez más para salvar la vida de mucha gente—

Time Turner triste le dice:

—Soy sólo un viejo que quiere descansar, ya estoy muy cansado—

—Yo también Doc, estoy muy cansado. Cómo usted eh corrido mucho, y ah estas alturas sólo pido un descanso—Deadpool regalándole una sonrisa sincera le dice—¿Qué dice Doc? ¿Le haría el favor a un viejo de correr con él una última vez? –

—Ya estamos viejos para esto, pero la aventura siempre nos llama, no es así Wade—Dice Time Turner sonriéndole.

—Así es—Dice Deadpool sonriéndole melancólicamente—¿Qué dice entonces?—

Time Turner se queda en silencio.

—¿Cariño?—Dice Derpy preocupada.

Después de un largo rato de silencio:

—¡Allons-y!—Dice enérgicamente el Doctor con un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que se había perdido hace tiempo pero ya había vuelto—Linda, ¡Prepara mis cosas que me voy de viaje!—Una energía que nadie había visto hasta entonces volvía.

—Enseguida mi amor—Dice feliz Derpy.

—¡Eso es todo Wade! lo lograste—Dice Zty dándole un golpe en la pata.

—Nunca dejes a un joven hablar con un viejo—

"No somos tan viejos. Sólo son unos 80 años"

"_Ese tal señor Alzheimer hace que olvide cuantos años tengo. Un día de estos lo voy a encontrar"_

El Doctor salió corriendo al patio de su casa, seguido por los cuatro héroes. Se acerco a su viejo escobero. Dentro había un mueble oculto por una gran sabana.

—Cariño, eh vuelto—Dice el Doctor entre risas. Quita la sabana y descubre una gran cabina telefónica de color azul, algunos podrían decir que es una cabina de policía cualquiera, pero estarían equivocados—Hola linda, quieres ir a dar un paseo—Dice el castaño con un brillo en los ojos.

—Zty, estás seguro de que es el indicado para llevarnos—Dice Twilight mirando al Doctor preocupada—No parece estar en el mejor estado mental—

—No te preocupes, es una de las personas con más sanidad mental que puede haber—Dice el escritor muy seguro.

—Estaba hablando con esa extraña maquina—

—Volveremos a viajar, como te gusta linda—Decía el Doctor acariciando la cabina telefónica.

—Sólo ah estado muy lejos de ella mucho tiempo—Zty ríe al ver la cara de Twilight de: "Esto es una locura"—No lo entiendes… Nasty TARDIS—Dice mientras mira a la cabina—You stole a Time Lord—

Derpy llegó al cuarto con una maleta preparada para su esposo.

—Bien Derpy, sube—Dice emocionado el oji azul.

—No cariño, esta vez no puedo ir contigo, tengo que quedarme con Dinky, y decirle la verdad. Sobre ti y sobre ella—Derpy le sonreía a su esposo.

—Volveré lo más pronto que pueda, amor—Le dice el Doctor con ojos de enamorado. Se acerca para darle un tierno beso. Que no tarda más de unos segundos para convertirse en uno apasionado.

Todos desvían la mirada, mientras Twilight finge toser.

—Lo siento chicos—Dice Derpy sonrojada—Que les vaya bien en su viaje—

—Bien, suban chicos y ¡Allons-y!—Dice emocionado el Doctor.

—¿Qué significa eso?—Pregunta Twilight en voz baja.

—Es francés para "Vámonos"—Dice emocionado el escritor subiendo a la TARDIS.

—Seguros que todos podremos ir allí dentro—Dice Twilight mientras sube. Para su sorpresa—Es más grande en el interior—Twilight mira impresionada la gran tecnología dentro de la TARDIS.

—Todos dicen eso—Dice el Doctor mientras mueve los mandos de la máquina del tiempo—¿Ya están todos dentro?—Todos dicen que sí—Que bueno. Agárrense que será un viaje movido—la maquina se comienza a mover con fuerza—¡Extrañaba esto!—Grita emocionado el Doctor.

La maquina desaparece del tiempo y del lugar, mientras viaja por el vortex del tiempo.

—Time Turner, tienes que…—Comienza a hablar Zty, pero el castaño lo interrumpe.

—¿Te podrías referir a mí como el Doctor? Por favor—Le dice el pony terrestre.

Zty sonríe.

—Por supuesto. Doctor, podría decirme cómo acabo en Equestria—

—Hijo, eso ni siquiera yo lo sé—Dice el Doctor confundido—Sólo recuerdo una gran explosión, yo estaba en la TARDIS, todo se quedo en blanco, lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber despertado en los brazos de un ángel—La memoria de la primera vez que vio a Derpy le volvieron a la cabeza.

—Doctor, pero como es posible que llegara a esta dimensión, si no mal entiendo, es muy diferente a la que usted estaba, y usted sólo viaja en el tiempo—

—Cómo ya les había dicho antes, el tiempo es cómo una pelota—De entre las cosas en su nave, el Doctor saca una pequeña pelota de plástico—Bota mucho y golpea en muchos lugares—Dice mientras la arroja a una de las paredes—Y aunque la arrojes al mismo lugar dos veces, es casi imposible que rebote al mismo lugar que antes—Twilight lo mira confundida—Lo que quiero decir es que todas las dimensiones parten de una misma, sólo que un pequeña variación en el tiempo, algo tan insignificante como el movimiento de un insecto o algo tan grande como la explosión de un planeta o una estrella altera la línea temporal y de las dimensiones—El Doctor bota la pelota en el mismo lugar la pelota pero la atrapa en otro lado—Al botar la pelota en ese lugar cree una línea de tiempo alterna en la que la atrapaba en otro lugar, otra dimensión u otro universo, si lo prefieres. Así pasa con todo. Si esta mañana elegiste cereal en vez de pan creaste una línea del tiempo alterna—Twilight lo reflexiona un momento.

—Creo que ahora lo entiendo—

—No sé que fue diferente o que tan lejos este de la tierra o si esta es la tierra en otra dimensión. Pero de algo estoy seguro, algo en este universo fue diferente, algo que hizo que los humanos nunca existieran o algo que los hizo extinguirse. No sé si fue destino o algo más, los hombres o nunca se desarrollaron como debieron o simplemente no sobrevivieron a sus propias creaciones—El Doctor piensa un momento—Eh visto llantas, llantas de autos, pero jamás eh visto uno aquí—

Zty tembló con miedo.

Twilight lo vio y le dijo:

—Tranquilo—Mientras le daba un abrazo.

Pinkie Pie había dejado de escuchar hace mucho tiempo.

"Un simple acto" Pensaba mientras la imagen de Dragon Claw empujando a Zty volvía a su cabeza. Si no lo hubiera empujado, ahora se daba cuenta, todo era coincidencia y mala suerte, no existía un destino, cualquier cosa podría pasar.

—Si no hubieras sido un cobarde y hubieras ido sólo al territorio, él estaría aquí—Dice en voz baja Pinkie Pie mientras mira al escritor.

—¡Perfecto!—Dice el Doctor mirando la consola de mando de la TARDIS—Llegamos—

La máquina del tiempo detiene sus fuertes movimientos. Los tripulantes pueden sentir como aterriza.

—¿Dónde estamos?—Pregunta Deadpool.

—Cuando—Dice el doctor—Estamos en el mismo lugar en donde esta mi casa hace miles de años, los traje 10 años después de donde lleve a la princesa Celestia—

—¿Por qué no nos llevaste al mismo lugar donde los llevaste a ellos?—Pregunta Twilight.

—Estas cuestionando la decisión de un Señor del tiempo con más de mil años de edad, tú con unos simples dices años de vida…—Comienza el Doctor enojado.

—¿No lo pensó cierto?—Dice Zty con voz monótona.

—Si—Dice apenado el castaño—Déjame hago que la TARDIS valla al lugar—El doctor presiona varios botones en la maquina, pero no pasa nada—Maldito cacharro, porque no funcionas—Luego golpea a la maquina—La TARDIS no funciona, los tendré que llevar a pie—

—Perfecto, más convivir con ustedes—Dice Pinkie amargada.

—Sera mejor que se pongan un abrigo—Dice el Doctor ignorando a Pinkie—Hace frio afuera—El Doctor abre la puerta de la tarde y deja ver un hermoso paisaje nevado y congelado, no había nada más que pinos y animales de climas fríos. Era la misma Equestria de la venían, pero cubierta con gruesas sabana de nieve y hielo en todas partes.

—Increíble—Dice Twilight bajando sorprendida.

—Decidimos dejar la piedra en un lugar donde nadie quisiera estar, en una Equestria a la mitad de una era de hielo—Dice el Doctor poniéndose un abrigo y pasándole uno a Deadpool, Pinkie Pie y a Zty, era grandes abrigos muy cálidos y de color café. Zty pide otro y baja para ponérselo a Twilight. Pero la chica sólo contemplaba la congelada Equestria.

—Sólo había leído de esto en los libros de geografía—Dice Twilight con los ojos iluminados—Es hermoso—

—Caballeros, el lugar donde deje la piedra no está muy lejos de aquí. Sólo serán un horas a pie—Dice el Doctor, todos se quejan—Vamos, será divertido—

—Claro, usted tiene dos corazones—Dice Zty abrigándose bien para comenzar el viaje—Pude aguantar más castigo—

—Y puedo sobrevivir al cero absoluto, no lo olvides—Dice el Doctor con una sonrisa—Así que este no es nada de frio para mí—

Todos iban alegres en frente caminando, después de tres horas no tenían nada mejor que hacer charlar y siempre era divertido escuchar las historias del doctor.

—Y ellos decían ¡Exterminar!—Decía el Doctor riendo—Y yo estaba como: Lol, nope—Todos ríen—Y desde ese día me conocen como: La tormenta que viene—Todos reían por las historias del Doctor, menos alguien. Pinkie Pie caminaba atrás con la cabeza baja, intentando controlar su ira y ganas de llorar por lo rápido que los demás parecían haber olvidado a Dragon.

—Doctor, nunca le toco conocerse a usted mismo pero como mujer—Dice Deadpool riendo, el Doctor niega con la cabeza—Yo sí, es lo más raro que te puede pasar—

—Eso no te evito besarte a ti mismo—Dice el escritor riendo.

—Cállate—Dice Deadpool enojado—Sólo lo hice por curiosidad—Luego se da cuenta de Pinkie Pie, ve que va muy atrás—No les importa si voy un poco más lento, el frio hace que me duelan los huesos—

—Sin problemas—Dice el Doctor—Sólo no juegues al candado chino—El Doctor y Zty ríen a carcajadas. Pero Deadpool los ignora.

Alentó su paso tanto que Pinkie Pie lo alcanza.

—¿Qué quieres Deadpool?—Dice Pinkie Pie enojada.

—Nada, sólo quería hablar con una amiga—

—Yo no quiero hablar contigo, no quiero hablar con nadie—Dice amargada y con la voz quebradiza.

—Sabes, una vez tuve una novia—Comienza a hablar Deadpool sin hacerle caso a Pinkie—La mujer más bella que jamás hallas visto. Buena, amable, cariñosa y comprensiva. Era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Por primera vez en la vida era feliz, ya no importaba si mi padre me había abandonado o si mi madre era una adicta. Era feliz y ella era feliz conmigo, nada podía ser mejor—Deadpool hablaba con un tono nostálgico doloroso—Pero un día, me llego una carta del hospital… Yo tenía cáncer, yo la amaba demasiado para que me viera morir lentamente y sufrir por verme deteriorándome cada vez más. No podía permitir que mi sufrimiento la impidiera ser feliz. Así que me fui, no hay día que no me arrepienta de eso—Dice Deadpool con la máscara manchada de lágrimas—Años después, cuando ya todo esto me había pasado, volví a verla. La busque en su casa… Pero ella había continuado con su vida, tenía un esposo y un hijo, ella me había olvidado. No sabía si sentirme triste u odiarla por haberme olvidado, u odiarme a mí mismo por ser tan cobarde. Todo era dolor en mi vida—Pinkie Pie comenzaba a llorar por la historia—Finalmente me di cuenta de que… No valía la pena ponerse triste por esas cosas, que cuando enfrentas una situación horrible sólo hay dos cosas que se pueden hacer: Llorar o reír. Reír es la anestesia natural y llorar es doloroso—Deadpool toma aire para poder continuar, ya que la voz se le quebraba—¿Pero sabes de qué me di cuenta? No sirve de nada aferrarse a los recuerdos malos, ellos sólo te traen malos sentimientos, y te destruyen y te hacen sentir sólo, te hacen ser alguien que no eres y que no puede continuar con su vida. En cambio si nos aferramos a los buenos recuerdos, los que nos hacen felices, pasa todo lo contrario, nos dan fuerza para continuar a pesar de todo el dolor, esos pequeños momentos que nos hacen felices pueden alejar todos los malos sentimientos. No dejes que los malos recuerdos te destruyan Pinkie Pie, no los dejes nublarte ante el amor y la calidad que los otros recuerdos te traen. Recuerda el amor que sentías por Dragon, no el dolor que sentiste al perderlo—Se puede ver una sonrisa detrás de la máscara de Deadpool. Pinkie Pie le devuelve la sonrisa muy apenas y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Más adelante los otros tres siguen charlando alegremente sin darse cuenta de lo que pasa atrás. Pero Twilight deja de reír sin razón aparente, se queda de pie y con una expresión asustada.

—¿Estás bien Twilight?—Pregunta Zty.

—Tengo mucho frio—Dice Twilight expulsando su aliento.

—Es obvio, estamos en Equestria en la era de hielo—

—No lo entiendes, hace más frio que antes. Mucho frio—Dice cada vez más preocupado.

—Ahora que lo dices, yo también siento más frio—Dice el Doctor preocupado.

—Yo eh leído de este frio—Dice Twilight—No es un frio normal, me hace sentir sola y triste—

Un fuerte rugido se escucha a la lejanía.

—¿Por qué me estoy enojando?—Dice con cara molesta el escritor—Es como si este frio me hiciera querer golpear algo hasta cansarme—

—Es como si las sombras volvieran—Dice el Doctor con miedo.

De las colinas nevadas de Equestria unos extraños caballos de aspecto fantasmagórico y ojos brillantes se acercaban a gran velocidad, rugiendo y gritando. Twilight asustada gritó:

—¡Son los Windigos!—Era una manada de las bestias infernales, unos 20 con facilidad

—Lucharemos contra ellos—Dice Zty iluminando su cuerno.

—Es inútil, son criaturas que se alimentan del odio y de la desesperación de los otros—Twilight corre a buscar cobertura.

—Señorita, de donde yo vengo esas criaturas son llamadas trol—Zty se acerca a los Windigos—Y habitan en internet, no es difícil lidiar con ellos—

—¡No lo entiendes!—Dice Twilight enojada—Entre más odio y tristeza sientan, más poderosos se volverán y el lugar será más frio—

—Son como los Dementores—Dice el Doctor asustado.

—¡No te les acerques Zty!—Grita Twilight preocupada.

El escritor se acerco y cada hacia más frio. El viento llegaba hasta sus huesos, uno de los Windigos se acerco a él y lo miro a los ojos, después de eso, todo fue oscuridad.

—¿Dónde estoy?—Pregunta el escritor asustado.

—Donde crees basura—Una gruesa y ya conocida voz llego a los oídos del escritor.

…

Twilight miró conmocionada como el cuerpo del pelinegro se quedo rígido con las pupilas fuertemente dilatadas, como si hubiera entrado en un transe. Miraba a los ojos del Windigo sin separar la mirada.

—¡No!—Grita la hechicera preocupada—Ahora se alimentara de su odio y tristeza hasta matarlo ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!—Twilight corre a ayudarlo, pero el Doctor la detiene.

—Te pasaría lo mismo a ti—

—Hace mucho frio—Dice Twilight, uno de los Windigos los había emboscado. El Windigo estaba a punto de darle su mirada a Twilight pero algo en él cambio, podía sentir algo diferente. Como si cientos de años de sufrimiento se encontraran en un solo lugar. El Windigo miró al Doctor al los ojos. El señor del tiempo no pudo desviar la mirada a tiempo. Todo se volvió negro para el castaño.

—¿Qué paso?—Se pregunta a sí mismo el Doctor.

—Tanto… Alimento—Dice una fantasmagórica voz—Sufrimiento… muerte—

—¿Quién eres?—

—¿Qué pasara con Derpy cuando envejezca y tú no lo hagas con ella?—La misma voz hablo.

—¿Qué?—Dice el Doctor confundido.

—Cada día es más vieja y lo sabes—

—No, no es así—Dice el Doctor asustándose y preocupándose.

—Y tu hija también, las veras crecer a las dos y morir, y después tu simplemente huiras, como siempre lo haces—Habla de nuevo la voz.

—No es cierto, no voy a huir—

—Seguro—Dice la voz. Al Doctor le comienzan a dar fuertes dolores de cabeza. Por su cabeza pasan sus miles de dolorosos recuerdos, todo lo que sus vidas anteriores habían visto, cada uno de ellos. El dolor en su par de corazones era increíble, ahora veía uno de sus momentos más oscuros: Aquella noche en Nueva York.

—¡No!—Grita el Doctor llorando abiertamente—Aleja esos pensamientos, piensa en ellas, ¡Piensa en ellas!—Con todo sus esfuerzos, pudo recordar los mejores momentos: El primer beso con Derpy, la primera vez que la vio, los momentos divertidos… El nacimiento de su hija.

El rugido adolorido del Windigo fue el augurio de la liberación del Doctor. Volvio en si mientras veía al Windigo huir.

—Lo logre, escape—Dice el Doctor. Miro a su lado y Twilight estaba inconsciente, aparentemente por el frio—Demonios, necesitamos a un médico, ¿Dónde está ese humano?—El Doctor pudo ver que aun estaba siendo mirado por el WIndigo—¡Zty! ¡Twilight te necesita!—

…

Zty miraba a todos lados.

—Yo conozco esa voz—Dice a la oscuridad

—Twilight… Necesita—Se escucho un pequeño susurro en la lejanía.

—¡Twilight!—

—Esa perra otra vez, es la causa de mis problemas—La grave voz se vuelve a escuchar—Te ayuda a devolverme más dentro de ti—De la oscuridad un pony café más alto que Zty pero mucho más delgado apareció. Tenía los ojos grises y sin vida—Hola hermano—

—¿Q-qué haces aquí doctor?—Dice asustado el escritor.

—Oh nada, los Windigos me encontraron, buscaban odio, yo se los estoy dando. También buscan tristeza, hicimos un trato. Les doy esa tristeza, y ellos me regalan tu cuerpo. Suena justo para mí—

—No te dejare maldito—Dice Zty.

—No te estaba pidiendo permiso—Dice el doctor riendo siniestramente, comienza a entrar al cuerpo del escritor.

—Oh no—Un fuerte dolor de cabeza azoto al escritor. Terribles recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza. Se veía a él mismo de nuevo en la primara, niños burlándose de él por su peso, ser el último en ser elegido en el equipo de fútbol. Un grupo de niños golpeándolo sin razón aparente. Todos haciéndolo de menos, ignorándolo. Una chica rechazándolo, otra, otra. Recordaba esos días en los que había estado totalmente sólo sin amigos, las burlas. Todas decían ser muy lindas para él. Odio y tristeza azotaban su corazón, quería matarlos a todos.

Sus ojos ya ni siquiera el rojo con las pupilas contraídas como cuando estaba enojado, ahora se estaban volviendo grises, y su cabello caía para cubrirle la frente. La cara de sufrimiento cambiaba a ser una sonrisa.

—Eres mío—Dice Zty con una voz que no es suya de forma triunfadora.

—¡Hey compañero! ¡No te rindas ahora!—Un intacto y saludable Dragon Claw apareció en frente de él.

—Tú ¡Maldito!—Dice Zty con su voz.

—Veo que no has cambiado tu opinión hacia mi—Dice el pony terrestre con una sonrisa—Debes seguir peleando compañero, el mundo depende de que lo hagas en este momento—

—Por tú culpa, es tú culpa, me siento culpable—Dice el escritor. El doctor no entendía porque tan de repente había perdido el control en él—¡Tenías que empujar cabrón! Tenías que ser el héroe y salvarme sacrificando tu vida!—Grita el escritor llorando, estaba diciendo lo que aguanto decir en el funeral—Morirás como héroe salvándome! ¡Y yo que! ¡Soy sólo el imbécil que debió morir! ¡Tu deberías seguir vivo! ¡No yo!—Zty lloraba desconsoladamente.

—Vine aquí desde el otro mundo para salvarte y no me voy a ir sin que lo hagas—Dice Dragon enojado—Te salve porque era lo correcto de hacer. Entiende, todos tenemos el potencial de ser buenas o malas personas, no hay héroes o villanos, sólo gente que toma decisiones. Todos conocemos el camino, sólo algunos lo caminamos, es nuestra moral y nuestra fuerza de voluntad las que nos permite tomar el buen camino, yo elegí en ese momento ser el bueno. Ahora, tú tienes la oportunidad. Dejar que la oscuridad te consuma para siempre y volverte el malo. O ser la persona con fuerza de voluntad e impenetrable que tanto presumes ser. ¡Se hombre y gana esta batalla!—

—Buen intento cowboy—Dice el doctor riendo—No funcionara—

—¡Dame tu fuerza pegaso!—Grita Zty recuperando su control sobre si. Junta toda su felicidad con todas sus fuerzas mientras grita. La luz comienza a ocupar el lugar y va alejando al doctor.

—Hijo de puta—Dice frustrado mientras desaparece.

Zty despierta viendo como el Windigo huye asustado.

—Así es putito, huye—Dice el escritor algo mareado.

—¡Zty!—La voz del Doctor, el verdadero Doctor, lo saca de sus pensamientos—Twilight te necesita, está muriendo—

Zty corre a donde está el Doctor y Twilight, ella se ve completamente pálida y con los labios de un morado distinto al suyo.

—¿Qué le pasa?—

—Hipotermia, tienes que ayudarla—

Zty desesperado piensa.

—Lo tengo—Su cuerno se ilumina de un color negro, ella también lo hace, Zty se acerca y la abraza cálidamente, puede sentir como el calor vuelve a ella lentamente. Twilight tose recuperando el aliento lentamente—Bendito sea Dios que has despertado—Dice el escritor abrazándola con más fuerza.

—G-gracias Zty—Dice Twilight sonrojada.

—¿Qué hiciste niño?—Pregunta el Doctor sorprendido.

—Sólo pensé en felicidad y cosas calientes, mi magia hizo el resto—

—¿Cómo sabías que funcionaría?—

—No lo sabía—

—¿Donde están Deadpool y Pinkie Pie?—Pregunta Twilight preocupada. Miran a donde se había quedado atrás, y ahora unos 15 Windigos estaban rodeando a Pinkie Pie, creando una gran esfera que arrojaba cristales de hielo y frio a todos lados, aparentemente habían encontrado mucho sufrimiento y odio en ella, aun más que en el Doctor. Deadpool miraba desde lejos.

Los otros tres se acercaron a Deadpool.

—Debo ayudarla—Dice el mercenario preocupado.

—No puedes, el hielo no te dejara—Dice el Doctor mirando la tormenta de afilados trozos de hielo.

—Oh, lo va a hacer—Dice Deadpool acercándose a la tormenta. Entre más se acerca más difícil es moverse y más esfuerzo debe hacer para moverse. Su traje se desgarra poco a poco gracias a los cristales de hielo, cuando el traje comienza a acabarse, el hielo comienza a llevarse piel y carne, pero a Deadpool no le importaba, el continuaba avanzando. Su traje ya estaba desecho y los pedazos de carne que le arrancaba el hielo eran los suficientemente grandes para matar a cualquiera. Pero finalmente había llegado a donde estaba Pinkie Pie. Ella estaba allí, con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Despierta Pinkie!—Le grita Deadpool—Yo se que tu puedes contra esto. Tu eres la risa, el amor y todo lo bueno que se representa. Alguien como tú no merece sufrir así, los que deben sufrir así son gente como yo, no tú. Tu eres bondad, pureza. Por favor despierta—Algo que Deadpool rara vez así sucedió. El mercenario le dio un abrazo a Pinkie Pie—Te necesitamos con nosotros—Deadpool comienza a llorar—Yo te necesito—

Pinkie Pie abre los ojos. Algo extraño pasaba, sus ojos se iluminaban. Una estruendosa risa comenzó a resonar por todo el lugar. Y una fuerte onda energía blanca arraso por completo con los Windigos, haciéndolos desaparecer.

-¿Qué está pasando?—Preguntó el Doctor.

—El elemento de la risa despertó—Dice Twilight—Los Windigos no pudieron con tanta felicidad y fueron destruidos—

—Eso no tiene mucho sentido—Dice Zty.

—Dijo el que rompió las barreras del tiempo y del espacio—Dice Twilight riendo.

—Tuche—Zty mira a donde Pinkie Pie comienza a caer despacio—¡Deadpool! ¡El estuvo en medio de todo! ¡No puede estar bien!—

Corrieron a donde estaban los dos para ayudarlos, y lo que encontraron fue una conmovedora escena.

Deadpool estaba abrazando a Pinkie Pie, mientras ella aparentaba seguir dormida. La piel de Deadpool estaba completamente destruida, básicamente era carne al rojo vivo regenerándose lentamente.

Pinkie Pie comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, la visión borrosa de una cabellera rubia y pelaje plateado se puso frente a sus ojos.

—¿D-dragon?—Pregunto Pinkie al aire.

—¡Pinkie Pie! ¡Gracias a Galacteus estas viva!— La borrosa visión de Pinkie se aclaro para demostrar que no era Dragon, era Deadpool mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Era, era tu voz la que me salvo?—

—S-sí—Deadpool abraza más fuerte a Pinkie Pie.

Los otros llegaron.

—¿Qué paso?—Preguntó Twilight al llegar.

Con ayuda de Deadpool, Pinkie Pie se levantó y dijo:

—Ese monstruo sólo me hacía ver una y otra vez la muerte de Dragon, una tortura eterna, estaba comenzando a sentir como me iba perdiendo dentro de la tristeza y la soledad poco a poco. Pero en un momento pude escuchar una voz que me dijo que me necesitaba. Poco a poco pude tomar todos mis recuerdos felices que tenía y luego… Bueno, ya no recuerdo nada—

—No paso nada… ¡Más que la explosión más badass de Equestria!—Dice Zty emocionado—Mataste de felicidad a esos monstruos, literalmente—

—Eso explicaría por qué tan repentinamente sentí tanta felicidad, una que jamás había sentido… Bueno, hace tiempo—El cabello de Pinkie volvía a estar esponjado y lleno de vida.

—Es hora—Dice el Doctor—La cueva estaba allí, pero los Windigos llegaron, tenemos que tomar la piedra ya—

Los cinco entraron a la cueva que no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaba.

La piedra estaba en un gran pedestal de mármol y oro, con varios ornamentos de la familia real de Equestria, una que hasta el momento no existía.

—Es deber del guardián del orden remover la piedra del pedestal—Dice el Doctor señalando el lugar.

—Eso es todo, ¿Nada de pruebas o trucos?—Dice el escritor desconfiado.

—Considerando que soy el único ser conocido en este mundo que es capaz de viajar tan atrás en el tiempo, nadie pensó que sería necesario un sistema muy avanzado—El Doctor levanto los hombros.

—Claro—Dice Zty. Con su magia remueve la piedra, ahora que la veía de cerca de daba cuenta de que no era una piedra solida, era un ámbar que parecía tener arena dentro de él. La guarda en la bolsa y dice:

—Bien yeguas y potros, terminamos aquí. Sólo queda una cosa… ¡Allons-y!—

—¡Hey! No me robes la frase—Dice el Doctor enojado, se aclara la garganta y dice—¡Allons-y!—

Salieron de la cueva y emprendieron el viaje de regreso a la TARDIS. Deadpool iba realmente cansado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, así que fue un poco más despacio, Pinkie Pie noto esto y alentó su paso también.

—Sabes Deadpool, nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte… Gracias—Dice Pinkie Pie sin mirar al mercenario.

—No es necesario Pinkie, hice lo que tenía que hacer, y eso era lo correcto—

—No, no es por eso, te doy las gracias porque, me salvaste, me salvaste de tantas formas que no lo podrías imaginar—

Deadpool sonríe.

—No eres la única que fue salvada, ustedes, pero en especial tú, me han ayudado a salvar mi alma. ¿Alguna vez te hable de Logan?—

—Jamás lo mencionaste—Dice Pinkie.

—Recuerdas lo de mi cáncer ¿No?—Pinkie Pie le asiente—Gracias a Logan me cure del cáncer e incluso obtuve mis poderes, pero gracias a él, ahora estoy en una deuda eterna de vida… Yo odio deberle la vida a alguien, y más si es alguien tan arrogante como Logan. Una vez, por ciertas circunstancias, logre encontrarme con él en una pelea y lo puse en una situación de vida o muerte. Le pregunte: "¿Qué te motiva a hacer todo lo que haces? Tu sabes, eso de buscar a los que te volvieron lo que eres"—Deadpool parecía adolorido por el recuerdo—El simplemente me contesto: "Venganza". Ese imbécil quería venganza. ¿Venganza por qué? ¿Por qué vive en una mansión? ¿Por qué tiene gente que lo parecía, quiere y admira? ¿Por qué tiene una familia? ¿Por tener una vida fácil?—La voz de Deadpool estaba llena de rencor—Me encantaría que viviera un sólo día en mis zapatos. Me gustaría que viera como se siente que todos te vean como un monstruo, que sea contada la gente que te aprecia y que te toma en serio. Que no tengas a nadie en tu vida, o que todo el que te vea sin tu mascara intente vomitar con sólo mirarte. O que tal que el grupo de fenómenos y engendros más raros del mundo no te acepte simplemente porque tu muestra de orina dice "no mutante"—El grupo pasa junto a un lago cristalino, Deadpool se detiene y mira su desfigurado rostro en el reflejo del lago, un rostro lleno de cicatrices y dolor—Si alguien merece venganza, soy yo—Pinkie Pie quería decir algo, pero se había quedado muda—Pero… Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no era demasiado tarde, cambiar, que podía ser un héroe. Y después, mi salvación, de mi alma, apareciste tú, me mostraste la pureza y la bondad que alguien pueda tener, nunca me juzgaste sin conocerme, ni siquiera cuando me viste sin mi máscara, y luego conocí al chico, era su héroe, casi nadie me llama así. Pero tú fuiste mi salvación. Gracias Pinkie—

—Deadpool, eres mi héroe—Dice Pinkie abrazando al mercenario. El mercenario, conmovido y con lágrimas en los ojos, le devuelve el abrazo.

…

La TARDIS, había vuelto a la casa de Derpy y el Doctor. El grupo de héroes bajo de la maquina y se encontraron con Derpy esperándolos.

—Amor, estoy en casa—Dice el castaño abrazando con fuerza a su esposa.

—Que bien que volviste sano y salvo cariño—

—Doctor, fue un gusto y una placer conocerle—Dice Zty—Es hora de que nuestros caminos se separen, es hora de que yo y mis amigos enfrentemos el destino—

—Les doy las gracias, en especial a ti Wade—Dice el Doctor—Tú me hiciste recordar que soy un aventurero, y que para eso estoy hecho—

—Y ahora que va a hacer Doc?—Pregunta el mercenario.

—Es tiempo de volver a viajar—Dice el Doctor con una gran sonrisa—Pero ahora, como una familia—

Derpy vuela de la emoción.

—Voy a traer a Dinky y a empacar las cosas para salir en cuanto sea posible—

—Hasta luego chicos—Dice el Doctor siguiendo a su esposa dentro de la casa.

Los cuatro héroes comienzan su camino.

—Esa fue la última piedra—Dice Twilight seria mientras camina.

—¿Y ahora qué chico?—Pregunta Deadpool.

—Vamos a Canterlot lo antes posible—Dice el escritor con cara decidida.

—A Canterlot ¿Por qué?—Pregunta Pinkie Pie confundida.

El escritor contesta:

—El Doctor Doom ah estado muy tranquilo. And I have the filling—En una cueva muy lejos de allí, el Doctor Doom estaba riendo de forma psicópata mientras habría un portal a otro mundo… A muchos otros mundos, preparando el ejercito del Armagedón—That shitt, it's about to get real—

"Esto se va a poner bueno"

"_Sangre, sangre, ¡Sangre!_"


	14. Doctor Doom: Sing Along Blog!

**Cápitulo 14: Doctor Doom: ****Sing Along Blog!**

* * *

><p>Nuestros héroes al fin habían conseguido las Piedras del Orden, pero el esbirro del mal conocido por nosotros como el Doctor Doom no es tonto, y tampoco le gusta descansar a la hora de ejecutar sus malvados planes. Así que, se preguntaran, ¿Qué hizo este monstruo mientras los héroes de la historia luchaban por conseguir las piedras? No pudo estar rascándose la nuca tranquilamente. Doom tenía una idea brillante, conquistar un mundo lleno de magia e infantil, con dioses caminando entre los mortales, donde podría conseguir el poder para controlar para él solo el multiverso. Pero para eso, necesitaría un ejército de súbditos, lo que hizo fue conseguir el ejercito multi universal más grande y malvados que podría encontrar, no sólo los skrulls o el ejercito Chitauri, estoy hablando de un ejército más grande, más malvado y más diverso… Todos bajo el control de Victo Von Doom… Nada bueno podría salir de esto…<p>

Doom tenía a su lado, con ojos blancos y sin voluntad, al mismísimo dios del caos de ese universo esclavizado, el hechizo que había pronunciado le había dado control total sobre él, con la única restricción de esparcir el caos por el multiverso, y Doom no tenía una idea muy diferente a eso, sólo que él sería el dominante de este caos.

—Vamos pedazo de basura—Dijo Doom a Discord—Abre el portal, tenemos mucho que hacer—Doom tenía un tono siniestro en su voz.

Discord hizo un sonido gutural de ira.

—Sabes que no puedes renegar a mis órdenes basura, ¡Ahora abre el portal!—Una poderosa corriente eléctrica atravesó a Discord haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor. Discord abre el portal sin poder renegar, a otro universo, Doom sabía a dónde debía ir, había investigado mucho, y sabía dónde estaban los seres más asquerosos y poderosos del multiverso.

…

El primer portal se abrió, estaba ahora en un mundo bastante colorido, no tanto como el anterior, pero parecía algo sacado de un comic… Doom podía ver un gran edificio gris, parecía una gran fábrica. Doom tenía de nuevo su forma humana, mientras Discord ahora parecía un humano, con un traje café y mangas blancas, ojos amarillos y un colmillo más grande, era la viva imagen de Discord como hombre.

—Entremos allí—Dijo Doom

Muy dentro del gran edificio, estaba un hombre de edad avanzada pero con aspecto enérgico, un traje de color gris y un extraño aparato en la espalda, como si estuviera conectado a su cuerpo.

—¡Con un demonio!—Grito para sí mismo—Estos malditos robots no pueden con un montón de mercenarios roñosos sin cerebro. ¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo mal?!—De una forma histérica.

—Quizás, sólo quizás, un robot ingeniero funcionaría—Dijo Doom acercándose por atrás.

El anciano se asusto y dijo:

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?—

—El Doctor Victor Von Doom, mi querido Gray Mann—Doom le arroja la cabeza de un robot con una gorra de camionero y unos comunicadores—No debiste poner a un robot Scout como guardia, un Heavy había sido mejor—

Mann sonrió ante eso.

—Era inútil en las persecuciones, se movía muy lento y nunca atrapaba a los intrusos—Gray Mann se relajo—Supongo que no vienes a matarme, si no, ya lo habrías hecho—Gray Man suspiró—Y sí, ya había pensado en un robot ingeniero, pero construirlos a gran escala sería muy costoso, incluso para mi fortuna, así que estoy atascado—

—Yo puedo tener la solución a tus pequeños problemas—Dijo Doom con una sonrisa siniestra detrás de su máscara, a Discord le dio una fuerte descarga en la espalda, como una señala apareció alrededor de veinte maletines. Algo desconfiado, Mann se acerco a abrir uno, dentro, habían diez barrar de oro muy brillante.

—¡Australium!—Dijo Gray Mann sin poder creerlo—Es más que suficiente para crear un buen de robots ingenieros, ¡Saxton Hale esta perdido!—Gray Mann comenzó a reír sin control.

—Sí, pero esto tiene un precio… Necesito mi propio ejército de robots—Doom veía Gray Mann muy serio.

Pero el anciano con una sonrisa iluminada le dijo:

—Vamos Doom, gracias a esto, ahora somos socios, tendrás ese ejército a tus pies en menos de lo que canta un gallo—

—Eso quería escuchar—

Doom y Gray Mann estaban viendo como cientos de robots eran enviados por un portal en dirección a otro universo, ambos hombres veían orgullosos como esto ocurría. De todos los robots pasaban por el portal; Scouts, Snipers, Demoman, Heavys, Spys, Soldiers, Medics y Pyros. Todo un ejército para esparcir el caos, pero Doom tenía pensado ir un poco más lejos…

—Pues así será mi querido amigo—Dijo Doom—El portal se cerrara cuando la transacción acabe, por ahora tengo que ir a otro lugar, fue un placer hacer negocios con usted—

—El placer fue todo mío Doctor, le enviare el contenedor al final, que tenga éxito en su plan—Dijo Gray Mann dándole un caluroso apretón de manos.

—Así será—Dijo Doom muy confiado y sin decir más desapareció en una explosión de energía azul. Dejando a al señor Mann extrañado pero contento por el trato que acababa de hacer.

…

En un despojo de ciudad maltrecho, los criminales corrían libres sin control aparente. En un edificio de químicos, un grupo de criminales sin bando habían logrado poner sus sucias manos en armas de fuego muy potentes.

—¡Arkham City es nuestra! ¡Y si el murciélago se atreve a pasar por aquí, lo llenamos de plomo!—Dijo uno—¿Entendido?—

Todos asintieron a esto, uno de los que patrullaba pudo ver por el rabillo de su ojo dos figuras oscuras moviéndose libremente.

—¡Quien anda allí!—El sujeto se asusto—Chicos ¡Vengan aquí, alguien anda husmeando donde no debe!—

Cuando todos se acercaron.

—¡¿Donde estas cobarde?!—

—Justo detrás de ustedes caballeros—

—¡Mierda! ¡Es el murciélago!—Los reclusos se voltearon aterrados. Pero encontraron a Discord y al Doctor Doom—No es Batman, es sólo otro fenómeno—

—¡Mátenlo de todas formas!—Grito otro. Abrieron fuego sin piedad, pero Doom levantó la mano y detuvo las balas. Las dirigió todas al líder matándolo al instante. Sus compañeros se quedaron en silencio.

—Ahora que sabemos quién tiene el verdadero poder aquí—Dijo Doom con esa maldita sonrisa detrás de su máscara—Les tengo buenas noticias, puedo sacarlos de este agujero conocido como Arkham City, sólo tiene que juntar a más de ustedes, los pobres reos sin líder, y nos podremos retirar de aquí cuando quiera—Los presos se veían emocionados—Si pueden juntar a más de doscientos estará bien—

Unas horas después, en el mismo edificio, cientos de presos se agruparon a la llamada de un extraño y poderoso ser.

—¡Reclusos de Arkham!—Hablo Doom volando a lo alto de ellos—Quieren salir de este hoyo e ir a un mundo completamente virgen para que hagan todo lo que quieran—Los reclusos gritaron emocionados y excitados—Sólo tienen que seguirme, y saldrán de este asqueroso basurero, de una vez por todas, ¡Síganme!—Doom abrió de nuevo el portal, y los reclusos entraron gritando como niños en dulcería.

Doom soltaba carcajadas, su ejército se hacía más y más grande cada vez. Nadie lo podría detener.

Pero ahora, había otro lugar el cual debía visitar, ya que no sólo necesitaba cantidad, sino también tamaño, y uno muy grande.

…

Las frías tierras de un país Nórdico, lleno de criaturas mágicas y humanos con grandes poderes, estaban a los pies de Doom, era la mítica tierra de Skyrim, del continente de Tamriel. Doom y Discord caminaban por el abierto espació de las nevadas montañas. Paso por una solitaria cabaña con un bulto con un sombrero de paja acostado.

—Un par de solitarios viajeros por estos lados del viejo Skyrim no se ve muy a menudo—Se escucho una voz con un fuerte acento nórdico—¿Están buscando algo?—

—No es de tu incumbencia—Dijo Doom de forma ruda.

—No hay necesidad de ser grosero señor, sólo fue una pregunta—El hombre se levanto el sombrero para mostrar a ser mitad lagarto mitad hombre, los conocidos argonianos. Le daba una mirada sin preocupación o miedo—Tal vez podría ayudarlo en su búsqueda—

—No creo—Dijo Doom comenzando a caminar.

—De acuerdo, sólo un consejo, no vaya a la montaña, allí está un nido de dragones—

Doom sonrió de forma macabra, lo que buscaba.

—Espera—Dijo Doom extrañado— ¿Qué haces tan cerca de un nido de dragones?—

—Tal vez hablo su idioma—Dijo el argoniano soltando una risa.

—¡¿Qué?!—

—¡FUS-RO-DAH!—

Doom y Discord salieron volando y se estrellaron contra un árbol. Se escucho una risotada y una explosión. Cuando Doom se recupero del golpe, se levanto para dejar caer su más terrible venganza sobre tan insolente ser, pero ya no estaba, no había rastro de él… Ni de la bolsa de oro que se había aparecido para ese universo. ¡El bastardo se la había robado en cuanto le dio la espalda!

—¡Maldito lagarto!—Gritó Doom enojado y fuera de sí, corrió a la cabaña, pero dentro sólo estaba un cadáver y las paredes manchadas de sangre, en la pared había una mano y la oración: _Silence my brother—_Hermandad oscura—Doom sabía mucho de este universo, pero había subestimado a sus habitantes, si se volvía a encontrar a uno, no le iría tan bien como le fue al asesino de que le robó.

Doom subía la montaña, en cierto punto se encontró con un trol de nieve, uno de los animales más peligrosos de las frías montañas de Skyrim. El monstruo cargó con grito de ira en dirección al villano, pero este simplemente levantó su mano y lo hizo explotar en una lluvia de sangre y órganos, dejando la nieve alrededor.

—Espero que más hayan visto, que sepan a qué se enfrentan—Dijo Doom—Ahora… ¿Cómo voy a atraer dragones ancestrales a otro universo?—Habló para sí mismo el villano. Sabía que los dragones eran avaros, pero que tanto los podría seducir, tal vez un poder increíble como el que se escondía en Equestria podría seducirlos, pero a qué nivel… Doom necesitaba pensar sus acciones, todas y cada una, muy bien.

Ya después de un rato más de subir la montaña, Doom pudo sentir como el calor aumentaba agradablemente poco a poco, pero después comenzaba a convertirse en un calor casi infernal. Para Doom no era más que una molestia menor, ya que su cuerpo estaba hecho para aguantar temperaturas cercanas a las del sol. Y Allí estaba, un nido de dragones, cientos de ellos. Doom se aclaro la garganta y dijo:

—¡Dragones!, ¡Eh venido a solicitar sus servicios!—Como era de esperarse, los gritos de ira no se hicieron esperar, y todos sabemos lo que pasa si un dragón grita. Una bola meteórica de fuego se dirigía a toda velocidad a Doom, pero el simplemente la desvío con su mano. Los dragones hicieron silencio—Ahora si tengo su atención—

Del fondo del nido salió volando un dragón muy distinto a los demás. Sus escamas negras y deterioradas lo hacían sobresalir de los demás.

—¿Y quien eres tú?—Dijo aquel orgulloso dragón.

—Maestro de los dragones Alduin, yo soy el gran maestro del Caos, Victor Von Doom—Doom se arrodillo ante al gran Dragón, junto con Discord de forma obligada, aunque todos sabemos que se arrodilla sin respeto, de alguna forma el dragón le cree—Vengo de tierras muy lejanas, con riquezas y poder inimaginable, ofreciéndosela a usted—Ni Doom lo decía en serio, ni Alduin le creía—Claro, que necesitare la ayuda de sus súbditos para eso—

Alduin rió estruendosamente.

—¿Crees qué te dejare llevarte a todos mis ciervos así nada más? ¡Qué ridículo!—

—Pero se lo aseguro, será un poder y riqueza incomparable al que existe aquí en todo Tamriel—

Alduin sabía es esto no era más que una estafa barata. Pero él seguía siendo un dragón, la avaricia y la codicia lo corroían, y al devorador de mundos no le gustaba quedarse con una duda. Alduin cerró un momento los ojos de forma pensativa.

—Bien, enviare a sólo veinte de mis ciervos, a luchar de tú lado—Dijo Alduin. Doom sonríe debajo de la máscara—Pero si no vuelven… Ni siquiera Oblivion podría ser tan terrible como lo que te voy a hacer—

—Es un trato su majestad—

Doom abre el portal.

—Odovagrook—Dijo Alduin, un dragón que parecía tener la piel electrificada miro al señor de los dragones—Tú eres el líder, guíalos a la victoria—

El dragón, con sus ojos brillantes asiente y entra al portal, seguido de otros diecinueve poderosos y fieros dragones, sólo lo mejor de lo mejor, todo apuntaba a que esta guerra de Doom, sería una carnicería.

Aun faltaban varios destinos a los cuales ir, en los que Doom se haría cada vez con un ejército más grande y peligroso.

Doom abrió un nuevo portal, tal vez el próximo lugar sería más fácil.

...

Los orcos consiguieron matar a la mayoría de los enanos, pero la Batalla de Azanulbizar había sido una derrota total, habían perdido a su temido líder Azog, ahora estos orcos no eran nada más que un pueblo sin casa, probablemente podrían sobrevivir como los trasgos, bajo tierra. Pero aun así extrañarían las minas de Moira. Ya no había nada porque vivir, entonces, de la oscuridad de la noche apareció, en una armadura de plata y hierro, un hombre que volaba alrededor de ellos, junto con otro de una apariencia extraña y atado.

—Ustedes, orcos sin hogar, les tengo la respuesta a sus eternos problemas—Doom sonreía detrás de su máscara—Vengan conmigo—

Los orcos como no tenían otra opción mejor, decidieron ir con este extraño hombre. Ahora que pasara, si las criaturas más asquerosas creadas por Tolkin están del lado de Doom, nadie lo sabe.

…

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana…

El malvado Doctor Doom, después de esclavizar al señor del Caos: Discord, ah estado atravesando indiscriminadamente el multiverso con la escusa de querer formar el ejercito más grande posible, para así, hacerse con el control de la tierra de Equestria, donde planea poner su base del Caos y esparcirlo por el Multiverso bajo su control.

Poco a poco, muchos de los criminales y monstruos más feroces del multiverso se han aliado a su causa, haciendo parecer que su sueño del ejército del mal se volverá realidad.

Y ahora, ah entrado a un universo donde lo único que lo va a detener para aumentar su ejército, será el alcance de su bolsillo…

El planeta desierto de Genosis se veía desolado, habían pasado años desde que alguien había estado allí, desde el auge del imperio Sith, ya nadie iba a ese lugar. La compañía Autómatas de Combate Baktoid seguía haciendo trabajos de droides de batalla, pero ya no era lo mismo, ahora era sólo para protección o cosas así, años atrás esta empresa hacia legiones de droide para luchar en batallas épicas, pero ya no más. A las afueras de esta, una explosión de luz caótica se hizo presente, Doom y el condenado Discord aparecieron. Doom entro como si fuera el rey del lugar, azotando la puerta y asiéndose presente dentro, el grupo de trabajadores genosianos se impresionaron pero le gruñero, eran asquerosos hombres insectos con alas y grandes y feos ojos. Uno salió de la multitud, se veía más viejo y cojeaba.

—Señor, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?—

—Necesito droides—

—De seguridad, por supuesto, ¿Cuantos?—

—No… De batalla, quiero batallones, cincuenta de cada clase de droide de batalla—

Hubo un silencio de incredulidad por un momento, el genosiano anciano tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

—Debe ser una broma—

Doom le extendió una pequeña tarjeta al genosiano, este la miro y se le iluminaron los feos ojos.

—Esa cifra te parece broma—

El genosiano esboza una sonrisa sucia y llena de una felicidad perdida hace años.

Cojeando con su pierna se dirigió a sus trabajadores.

—¡Muy bien insectos! ¡Qué empiece la producción en masa! ¡Hoy tenemos un encargo grande de droides de batalla!—

Todos los trabajadores genosianos gritaron en alegría porque volverían a trabajar en lo que eran buenos. Crear muerte.

Doom sonreía horriblemente tras su máscara, abrió un portal al final de la línea de producción.

—Sólo métalos allí, volveré por el activador pronto—Dijo Doom

—Así será jefe—Dijo feliz el anciano genosiano.

Doom salió de la fabrica con una extraña felicidad, ahora sabía a dónde ir, donde los podría encontrar a ellos.

En un planeta cercano y deshabitado, conocido como Tatooine, en una cantina de mala muerte conocida como la cantina de Chalmun ubicada en Mos Eisley, donde toda la escoria de la galaxia se junta a beber y a buscar trabajo como mercenarios. Doom estaba sentado en una solitaria mesa. Por la puerta de la cantina entra un hombre cubierto en vendas y con una cara de pocos amigos, detrás de él, un par de androides, uno negro y con una cabeza fea como de mosca y el otro delgado y con una cabeza cilíndrica. La alarma de la cantina sonó por los androides.

—No les permitimos la entrada a los de su tipo—Dice el cantinero. El androide con la cabeza de mosca levanta su arma y le vuela la cabeza al cantinero, todos se quedan en silencio, y luego continúan con lo que hacen, todos conocían el estilo de 4-LOM, nadie se quería meter con él. Se acercaron a la mesa de Doom y los tres se sentaron con él.

—Caballeros, la razón por la que los eh juntado aquí es porque son lo mejor en lo que hacen, y tienen un precio. Así que voy a ir al grano—Doom apoya sus codos en la mesa y entrelaza sus dedos—Dengar, 4-LOM e IG 88, los quiero para que sean mis soldados de elite en una batalla por el destino de un mundo, les pagare por adelantado la mitad, y el doble de la paga al finalizar el trabajo. Creo que es una oferta más que justa—

Los mercenarios guardaron silencio un momento, se miraron los unos a los otros, Denger dijo:

—Estamos dentro—

—No me esperaba menos de ustedes—Dijo Doom—Vallan a prepararse y hagan todo lo que tengan pendiente, los veré en dos días en la compañía Autómatas de Combate Baktoid en Genosis—

Los mercenarios se levantaron se su silla y se retiraron.

—No entiendo porque a mí no me dio la misma misión que a ellos—De la oscuridad, una voz rasposa y grave se hizo presente.

—Oh no, tus habilidades son superiores a las de ellos, yo te quiero para un trabajo un poco más difícil, y por supuesto, de más paga—Doom busco dentro de su traje y saco unas fotos—Intente eliminarlos yo mismo enviándolos lejos, pero lograron una forma de encontrarme e intentar derrotarme… Quiero que los encuentres, y los mates—Doom puso las fotografías en la mesa, eran Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Deadpool y Zty—Sé que puedo contar contigo… Bossk—Un hombre lagarto salió de las sombras y con lo que parecía una sonrisa tomo las fotos.

—Tiene un trato, jefe—

…

Y al fin, su legión había sido juntada, tal vez no era un ejército de muchos universos, pero era grande en cantidad, era una legión. Todos estaban en su cueva que había sido agrandada con los poderes de Discord, muchos se veían confundidos por su transformación en pony, claro, menos los robots por no ser orgánicos, los dragones por ya existir y algunos que eran monstruos por poder existir allí como Bossk y los orcos. Doom sabía que sus súbditos perdían el control poco a poco y querían algo. En un gran andamio, este malvado ser se paro, se aclaro la garganta tan fuerte e inhumanamente que le hizo daño a sus súbditos.

—Los eh juntado aquí por una sola razón, yo los conozco a todos y cada uno de ustedes—Los mira a cada uno—Son la escoria de su universo, lo peor de lo peor, lo que debe ser eliminado. Esta destinados a siempre perder y ser humillados, sólo porque alguien así lo decidió, incluso antes de que la batalla empezara—La gente empezaba a hablar—¡Pero ya no más! No seremos los peones de este maldito juego. Ahora nos toca a nosotros ser los ganadores. Yo les ofrezco, seamos lo que queremos ser, que ya nada ni nadie nos limite, separados, estos ejércitos son fuertes ¡Juntos somos indestructibles! Somos los hijos del Caos mismo, hagámosle honor a nuestro titulo—La gente comenzaba a emocionarse—Va a ser nuestro turno de tener la victoria. Y cuando la sangre de los hijos de Equestria corra por los ríos de la tierra que sus padres tanto trabajaron y cuidaron, no tendrán otra opción más que rendirse y unirse a nosotros. Y entonces, con todo el poder que este universo alberga, los hijos del Caos se alzaran una vez más, ¡Y derrocaremos el orden en el multiverso!—Los súbditos gritaban llenos de emoción—Que la destrucción y el caos se lo que nos guie ¡¿Quién está conmigo?!—Todos rompieron en aplausos y emoción incontrolable, silbando y gritando—¡Perfecto! ¡Mañana en la noche tomaremos Manehattan! ¡su capital de comercio! ¡Orcos y reos de Arkham! Vengan conmigo, nosotros solos podemos tomarla, los demás quédense aquí y esperen ordenes, mis generales les dirán cuando atacar—Todos vitorearon y fueron a su posición de trabajo.

Bossk que estaba alejado en un rincón y recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados dijo:

—Y así muere la libertad… y nace el caos, con un fuerte aplauso—Sin decir más se fue a perseguir a su presa, tenía un buen trabajo que hacer…

…

La ciudad que nunca duerme, Manehattan pasaba un buen rato a gusto y sin ningún problema, todos en su vida tranquila y cotidiana. No sabían, que moviéndose en la mismísima oscuridad, las terribles criaturas de la noche y el Doctor Doom se acercaban para acabar con sus tranquilas vidas. De la nada un potente terremoto azoto la ciudad costera, la gente comenzó a gritar y a correr desesperada, un escudo mágico se levanto al instante, y los orcos y reos chocaron con la pared.

—Nos estaban esperando—Dijo Doom. Pero el con una sonrisa, hizo que Discord se enredara en sí mismo con dolor, y con un potente grito, rompió la pared mágica cual cristal, los ponis gritaron aun más fuerte y llenos de miedo al ver a los monstruos y a esos extraños ponis vestidos de naranja riendo y golpeando a quien se pusiera en su camino—Tomaremos la ciudad ¡Y nadie nos detendrá!—

Como si los hubieran invocado, los guardias de la ciudad llegaron. Uno vio a Discord, sus pupilas se contrajeron del miedo, sabía que no había forma de ganar esto.

—Dust Spark… Evacua la ciudad, y que todos los demás guardias te ayuden—

—Pero jefe—

—¡Ahora!—

El guardia salió corriendo.

—Buena decisión—Dijo Doom con una sonrisa tras su máscara.

—Que te den pendejo—Dijo el corcel jefe de la guardia con una sonrisa, luego volteo a ver a sus valientes soldados—Señores, fue un honor servir a su lado—

El pequeño grupo de soldado corrió en dirección a la oleada de enemigos y comenzaron a luchar. Una lucha que no llegara a ningún lado y que era obvio quien iba a ganar. Pero aun sabiendo esto, lucharon valientemente para darles tiempo a sus ciudadanos de huir. La sangre de los guerrero caía al piso indiscriminadamente, finalmente, cuando sólo el jefe quedaba vivo y manchado de sangre, Doom lo tomo del cuello.

—Tú ciudad es mía—

—Vas caer puto—El general le escupió en el ojo a Doom y se comenzó a reír con dolor, Doom le quebró el cuello sin piedad.

—¡Tomamos la ciudad! ¡Es nuestra!—Doom dijo con regocijo—¡Maten a todo lo que encuentren!—

Sus soldados se fueron en dirección a las casas, donde los gritos de dolor y muerte se podían escuchar. No tenían piedad, niños, mujeres, ancianos. Todos morían por igual y de formas terribles.

Un orco y dos presos llegaron derrumbando la puerta de un hotel muy lujoso, era el último piso, era la último pony vivo en el edificio.

Era Rarity tomando un Martini tranquilamente, ella sabía que no podía hacer nada por la ciudad que ya había caído.

—Es de mala educación entrar al lugar de una Dama sin tocar y preguntar antes—Ella volteo a verlos. Con una asquerosa sonrisa la miraron, pensaban hacer algo más antes de simplemente matarla—Parase que no podre terminar mi bebida tranquilamente dijo Rarity—Le dio un último sorbo. Justo en ese momento el orco se acerco a Rarity, en el instante ella le arrojo a la cara la copa y se reventó cortándole la cara y llenándosela de cristal, mientras el orco seguía gritando de dolor. Rarity corrió y lo tomo con sus pesuñas de un brazo, dio un par de giros levantándolo en el aire con ayuda de su magia. Con fuerza lo arrojo en dirección a la ventana, destrozándola por el impacto y haciendo a la horrible criatura caer al vacío—¿Quien sigue?—Preguntó Rarity sonriéndole a los reos.

Sin ser tontos, los dos reos atacaron a Rarity, pero ella ágilmente ayudándose con su magia los esquivó. Cuando uno le lanzo un golpe, ella le hizo un fuerte contraataque que le rompió la pata, y lo dejo gritando de dolor en el piso. El otro logro darle un fuerte golpe en la cara a Rarity. Ella con el coletazo del golpe e impulso mágico le devolvió el golpe con su cabeza haciéndolo retroceder, con sus pesuñas iluminadas de magia le golpeo la cara tres veces con mucha fuerza. Finalmente con su patas delanteras le tomo la cabeza y la estrello con la rodilla de su pata trasera, rompiéndole el tabique y su espíritu de pelea.

Rarity se quedo parada un momento sin poder creerlo que acababa de ver, se toco la mejilla que estaba con una herida sangrante y abierta.

—Debo ir a Canterlot—Y sin decir más desapareció en una honda de magia morada.

…

—¡Esta ciudad es nuestra!—Grito Doom, el caos reinaba la gran manzana y había fuego por todas partes—Y ahora, mi acto final—Dijo para sí Doom. Con un gran acopio de fuerza, y dolor para Discord, junto toda la energía que pudo en su mano, una bola azul que se veía peligrosa se formo allí. Luego, la arrojo en contra de la estatua de la libertad, haciendo explotar la mitad de arriba de ella—Y la libertad cae junto con el telón—

Lo que quedaba de la estatua estaba en llamas, así como el resto de la ciudad.

Parecía que ya no había esperanza.

…

—Ahora, dime donde están ellos—Dijo Bossk tomando fuertemente del cuello a un perro, muy parecido a dóberman.

—Pasaron aquí para comer algo, y luego dijeron que irían a festejar a un pequeño pub a las afueras Ponyville—

—Muy listo de tú parte decirme—Bossk le rompió el cuello sin piedad y lo dejo caer.

—Ahora a ir por ellos—

Bossk se dirigió a las afueras de Ponyville y puedo encontrar la cantina, desde dentro se escuchaba la celebración y festejo, no sabían que…

—Esta va a ser su última fiesta—


	15. Battlefield: Equestria

**Capítulo 15: Battlefield: Equestria.**

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 1: The Oncoming Storm.<strong>

Había sido sangriento, había sido difícil.

"_Había sido sexy en algunas ocasiones_"

"Incluso hubo un capítulo completo para explicar el verdadero plan de Doom_"_

Pero aquí estaban, después de todo lo malo y lo bueno que había pasado, nuestros temerarios héroes, que pasaban tranquilamente uno de los pocos ratos libres en un bar cualquiera a las afueras de Ponyville.

"Y que ratos libres, estuvimos fuera casi dos meses"

"_Shhh, según los demás sólo paso un día"_

La tranquila oscuridad de la noche entrada la madrugada, alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, ninguno tenía sueño.

Todos habían pedido una cerveza, era tiempo de relajarse, todos estaban felices por al fin poder acabar esto… acabar.

—Disfruten esto—Dijo Twilight dándole un gran trago a la cerveza—Por que puede ser el último rato libre en un buen tiempo—

—Tú tranquila Twly, que con estas piedras, esta batalla está ganada—Dijo Deadpool muy feliz. Ya no traía su traje, porque todos habían sido destruidos y se le habían acabado, pero como estaba en un mundo de ponis, lo único que le molestaba eran sus cicatrices, pero a nadie le importaban.

—No lo creo, aun con ellas será difícil llegar a Doom—Dijo Zty—Y además, ¿No se les hace raro no haber escuchado nada de Doom mientras estábamos buscando las piedras?—Zty toma un poco de cerveza—Tengo un mal presentimiento—

—Tú tranquilo Zty, estamos bien—Dijo Pinkie muy tranquila y con una sonrisa.

—Zty tiene razón, en cuanto acabemos con la cerveza nos vamos a Canterlot, a decirle a la princesa—Dijo Twilight.

Todos suspiraron.

—Deadpool—Dijo Zty—¿Me podrías prestar un arma? Tú sabes, por si las cosas se ponen feas y yo debo… y si necesito… podría—

Deadpoool saca una pistola Dester Egle. Y junto con cinco cargadores se la pasa a Zty.

—Recuerda no temblar al apuntar—

Zty asintió y guardo el arma y los cargadores en su bolsa.

—Saben—Dijo Zty mirándolos a todos—Pase lo que pase, gane quien gane. Esta es probablemente una de nuestras últimas noches juntos—

Todos bajaron la cabeza, incluso Deadpool, habían pasado tanto y todo juntos que ahora era difícil pensar en separarse. Las aventuras que habían pasado juntos venían a sus memorias, y una risita no faltaba al recordad algo cómico de la aventura.

—Bueno, disfrutemos—Dijo Twilight con una gran sonrisa. Durante la siguiente media hora estuvieron riendo y contando historias, todo para intentar olvidar la verdad. Y servía, se sentían como un grupo de amigos normales que simplemente estaban tomando una cerveza, sin monstruos, sin zombis, sin piedras, sin súper villanos, sin caos y orden. Sólo un grupo de chicos normales sin más problemas que un mal día de trabajo. Y se sentía bien. Una dulce y tranquila músicas comenzó a tocar, alguien había puesto la rócela. Era una canción de Swing, muy vieja.

—¿Bailamos?—Preguntó Pinkie Pie a sus tres amigos. Normalmente hubieran dicho no, pero hoy era una ocasión especial. Se levantaron y se pusieron a bailar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Zty bailaba muy cerca de Twilight, ambos con sus cuellos apoyados sobre el otro y con los ojos cerrados. Mientras Pinkie y Wade bailaban con movimientos de cadera muy suaves, y parecían platicar agradablemente de algo. Era como un sueño en donde ellos no tenían problemas, un sueño de una vida mejor… Pero los sueños suelen ser eso, sólo sueños…

Pinkie Pie abrió los ojos con miedo y luego se dejo caer al piso de espaldas. Antes de que Deadpool o cualquiera supiera que pasara, la cabeza del comediante carmesí estallo. Todos en el bar comenzaron a gritar asustado y a huir del lugar despavoridos.

—Regenérate de eso—Dijo un extraño hombre lagarto sosteniendo un arma láser—Ahora van ustedes—Dijo viendo a los otros tres.

—¡Wade!—Gritó Pinkie.

—Espera… Yo te eh visto en alguna parte—Dijo Zty, en una milésima de segundo le vino el pensamiento a la cabeza—¡¿Bossk?! ¡¿Qué demonios hace el aquí?!—

—Vengo a acabar con ustedes, así de simple—Dijo el mercenario con una gran sonrisa. Levanto el arma y le apunto a la cabeza al escritor. Una bola rosa lo tacleó y lo tiró al suelo. Era Pinkie Pie muy enojada golpeándole la cara con las pesuñas.

—Maldito bastardo, como te atreves a dañar a Wade. ¡Maldita lagartija!—Aunque Bossk intentaba golpearla no podía porque ella esquivaba los ataque, la cara de Bossk se ponía morada e hinchada. Bossk tomó la decisión más buena, tomo a Pinkie del pecho, y la arrojó contra una mesa destruyéndola con el impacto.

—Oh no tu pequeño hijo de perra—Dijo Zty corriendo al cazar recompensas para intentar luchar con él. Zty lo embistió, pero Bossk lo tomó del cuerno y lo hizo dar una vuelta y caer de espalda. Lo único que Zty pudo hacer fue levantarse en dos patas y vagamente recordar cómo moverse como humano y poder darle a Bossk una batalla medianamente justa, cuando intenta darle un buen golpe con su casco, Bossk logra tomarlo de la pata y darle un fuerte golpe en las costillas, y luego otro y otro. Se pudo escuchar algo destruirse. Cuando Zty gritó adolorido y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de dolor. Para finalizarlo Bossk le quebró la pata de la parte de la rodilla haciendo un sonido muy fuerte de tronido, sonaba algo que no se podría arreglar. Zty cayó al piso muy cansado y sin fuerza.

—Zty—Gritó Twilight y corrió rápido a ayudarlo.

—Acaso creías niño, ¿Qué me ibas a poder ganar mano a mano?—Dijo Bossk riendo.

—No—Dijo Zty con una sonrisa oculta entre el dolor—Sólo estaba haciendo tiempo—

Bossk tardo sólo unos segundos en darse cuenta de a lo que se refería, y para el momento en el que se había quitado del lugar en el que estaba parado, una afilada katana le paso justo por los dedos de su mano izquierda cortándole los tres más largos. Bossk cayó al piso gritando de dolor y Deadpool le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo dejo noqueado.

—Deadpool, recoge a Pinkie y vámonos a mi casa—Gritó Twilight y desapareciendo en una nube de humo morada llevando a Zty mal herido. Deadpool tomó a su amiga rosada y desapareció en una nube amarilla.

Aparecieron respirando agitadamente en la casa de Twilight, mientras ella intentaba ver muy asustada las fuertes heridas internas de Zty.

—¡Twilight! ¡Pinkie Pie no reacciona!—Gritó Deadpool para llamar la atención de la hechicera.

—No, no, no—Decía Twilight asustada mientras veía como al respirar el lado derecho del pecho de Zty se movía algo que no debía moverse.

—Ayuda… A… Pinkie—Se escucho muy apenas la voz del escritor.

Twilight casi como autómata se acerco a Pinkie que estaba muy mal herida, y respiraba muy agitada.

—¿Qué tiene?—Preguntó Deadpool.

—El golpe la noqueo pero cayó mal, está muy alterada, un hechizo calmante y vendaje la va a poner mejor—Dijo Twilight—Trae las vendas de mi baño—

Deadpool corrió por ellas, mientras Twilight le hacia un hechizo calmante, Pinkie Pie comenzó a respirar normalmente. Cuando Deadpool le trajo las vendas, Twilight se las puso y ya se termino de tranquilizar.

Deadpool sonrió tranquilo, pero recordó a su compañero escritor, cuando volteo Twilight ya estaba ayudándolo con todo lo que podía.

—Dime la verdad Twy, ¿Qué tan mal esta?—Dijo Zty.

Twilight con la voz algo quebrada y sin poder creerlo dijo:

—Te rompió todas costillas, te las hizo trisas, también te rompió la rodilla de tu pata derecha, la dejo separada y el hueso básicamente ya no está allí—Twilight tuvo que parar un momento porque comenzaba a lagrimear—Zty no puedo arreglar eso, sólo puedo vendarlo… No volverás a caminar bien—

Deadpool y Zty abrieron los ojos sin poder creerlo, Twilight se tapo la cara para que no la vieran llorar

**Parte 2: Take Me Down To Canterlot City.**

Zty y Pinkie Pie estaban dormidos y vendados. A los dos les habían hecho un fuerte hechizo calmante para que pudieran dormir a pesar del dolor. Twilight y Deadpool estaban sentados en el piso en un silencio incomodo. Twilight miraba a Deadpool con algo de enojo.

—¿Qué paso en el bar?—

—Zty hizo un buen trabajo—Respondió Deadpool.

—No me refiero a eso, ¿Cómo demonios sobreviviste a la explosión de tu cabeza?—

—No lo hice—Al principio Twilight pensó que era una broma, pero la seriedad de la voz y la cara de Wade la hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba jugando—Mira niña, ni siquiera yo sé cómo funciona mi cuerpo, sólo sé que hace mucho tiempo hicieron mierda muy rara en él. No sé como cuando alguien hace explotar mi cabeza puede volver a salir con los mismos recuerdos, ni siquiera sé porque me puede volver a salir un brazo si lo pierdo. Lo único que sé es que si, eh muerto, varias veces, lo único que hago es regresar, y créeme, eh visto a la muerte a los ojos—La imagen de Death vino a su cabeza, "_la hermosa Death_"—y el más allá, no importa como seas o como te comportes. Vas al mismo lugar—

Twight guardo silencio un segundo.

—¿Cómo es?—

—De lo poco que eh visto… Tranquilo—Contesto Deadpool con un tono nostálgico.

Twilight se quedo callada.

—¿En serio no puedes hacer nada por el chico?—Preguntó Deadpool.

A Twilight se le movió el corazón y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Sí, el golpe de ese lagarto fue tan bueno, tan certero y tan fuerte que básicamente lo único que une a su brazo son algunos músculos desgarrados, carne y piel. Ya no hay hueso—Twilight volteo la cara.

Deadpool cerró los ojos muy frustrado, este era uno de los tantos momentos en los que le gustaría prestar sus poderes aunque solo fuera unos momentos, para ayudar a sus amigos. Pero había algo que si podía hacer.

"Si lo volvemos a ver, le arrancamos el brazo, vera lo que se siente"

"_Pinkie Promece?_"

"Cross my heart, stick a cup-cake in my eye"

—¿Cual es plan?—

—El mismo que siempre ah sido. Volver a Canterlot, ya tenemos las piedras—Twilight tomó un gran respiro antes de decir lo siguiente—Sólo espero que Zty no tenga que c-caminar para activar las piedras—Twilight intento sonar fría pero no pudo, el nudo en su garganta no la dejo. Ella se quedo allí parada mientras sus dos amigos eran golpeados sin piedad, ella no hizo nada, pudo evitar la herida de Pinkie. Puedo evitar que Zty se quedara sin una pata.

Deadpool pudo notar un poco de todos sus pensamientos en los ojos de Twilight.

—Deberías acompañar al chico a dormir, estoy seguro de que si se despierta contigo al lado el dolor se irá un poco, a mi me ah pasado—Dijo Wade—Yo voy a hacer guardia, no tengo sueño—

Twilight sin quejarse le asintió al mercenario y se acomodo con mucho cuidado al lado del joven lesionado, cayó dormida casi al instante, fue un día largo y difícil.

…

Eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde.

Zty comenzó a despertarse tranquilamente, pudo ver frente a él a Twilight mirándolo tranquilamente, se había despertado antes y sólo se había quedado mirándolo, se sentía culpable, pero no podía evitar mirarlo a los ojos y de alguna manera saber que nunca la culparía.

—Buenos días princesa—Dijo Zty tranquilamente, luego noto el dolor en su pata y costado, y recordó toda la noche anterior. Sonrió con algo de ironía—Así que ahora estoy chueco ¿Nos vamos a Canterlot?—

—Sí—Le contestó Twilight sin más.

Twilight ayudo a Zty a caminar y lo llevo a comer algo a la cocina.

En la cocina Pinkie Pie ya se había despertado y se sentía mucho mejor. Estaba comiendo y riéndose con Deadpool. Aparentemente se estaban contando chistes.

—Mamá, ¿cómo me queda este vestido de gitana?—Dijo Deadpool—Y la madre le responde: Muy bien, te tapa la silla de ruedas—Deadpool y Pinkie Pie se destornillan de la risa. Pero justo en ese momento Twilight y Zty entran a la sala, todos se quedan en un silencio incomodo. Twilight está a punto de decir algo muy enojada. Pero Zty se le adelanta.

—¿Que tal este?—Zty hace cara de pensamiento, hace voz de niño pequeño—¡Mamá, mama! ¿Por qué armamos el arbolito de navidad en octubre? Y la madre le dice: Mijo, que con ese cáncer tuyo no llegas a Diciembre—

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Pero Deadpool fue el primero en romper a carcajadas. Le siguió Pinkie y Zty. Twilight hizo un bufido.

—No entiendo lo bueno del humor negro—Salió de la habitación.

—Que puedes mostrarle al mundo que aunque te pate mientras estés en el suelo, aun te puedes reír—Dijo Wade con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué hay de comer?—

—Waffles y ceral, date el gusto chico—Dijo Deadpool.

Zty se acerco cojeando, se puso a comer con sus amigos y continuaron contando chistes.

…

Ya estaban listos para abordar el tren a Canterlot, les dieron preferencia por el estado de Zty, así que subieron muy rápido, fue un viaje tranquilo, como siempre.

—¿Cómo te sientes Pinkie?—Preguntó Zty.

—Mejor que ayer, ya casi no me duele. ¿Y tú?—

—Mi pata se siente como mantequilla y no siento el costado. Pero por lo demás, estoy bien—Dijo Zty con una sonrisa.

—Podría ser peor, podrías estar en un concierto de Lil' Wayne o leyendo comentarios en You Tube—Dijo Deadpool.

—Cierto—Dijo Zty riendo pero con un pequeño escalofrió en la espalda.

—Me preguntó porque yo no recibo tantos momentos graciosos como ustedes en la historia—Dijo Twilight en voz baja.

—¿Eh?—Dijeron Deadpool, Pinkie Pie, y Zty al mismo tiempo extrañados.

"¿Acaso ella rompió la..?"

"_¿Y no cuenta eso como broma?"_

—¡Siguiente estación! ¡Canterlot!—

—Ya llegamos—Dijo Deadpool.

Sin perder nada de tiempo, se fueron directo al castillo real de Canterlot.

—¡Princesa! ¡Las hemos encontrado, las piedras del orden!—

—Twilight Sparkle—Dijo feliz la princesa—Sabía que podía confiar en ustedes, y que no sería un problema—

Luna llego con ellos.

—Fácil no fue—Dijo Deadpool volteando los ojos. Todos asintieron.

—¿Qué le paso a tú pata?—Preguntó Luna.

—De eso tenemos que hablar—Dijo el escritor—Creo que ya se cual es el plan de Doom—

En ese momento las puertas del castillo se abrieron estruendosamente, Rarity llena de tierra y respirando agitadamente dijo lo que todos temían:

—Manehattan ah caído—

**Parte 3: Take It Back!**

Hubo un momento de silenció, un gran momento de silenció. Rarity seguía respirando agitada, y nadie lo creía.

—¡¿Pero cómo paso?!—Gritó Luna con sus ojos iluminados en ira.

—Horribles criaturas y ponis extraños llegaron a la ciudad, y comenzaron a matar a todos. Tomaron la ciudad muy fácil. Y-yo apenas escape—Dijo Rarity, en ese momento comenzó a llorar, había estado guardando eso mucho tiempo.

Pinkie Pie corrió a darle un abrazo, y Rarity simplemente se dejo caer a llorar en el hombro de su amiga.

—Bastardos… COMO SE ATREVEN A HACERNOS ESTO A NOSOTRAS—Gritó Luna—HERMANA, NOSOTRAS MISMAS VAMOS A LIBERAR A MANEHATTAN—

Celestia se quedo con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente.

—Luna, llama a Shining Armor, dile que valla a la sala de operaciones… Equestria no va a caer. Recuperaremos Manehattan—Dijo Celesita más decidida que nunca—Ahora vengan conmigo—Celestia los guió a una parte desconocida del castillo. Rarity ya iba con ellos, aun algo alterada.

Era en un lugar muy recóndito del castillo, cuando llegaron a la sala, se dieron cuenta de lo que era, una sala negra con cientos de monitores, todos debían de ver las distintas ciudades y pueblos pertenecientes al pueblo de Equestria, pero ahora, una ciudad en llamas era lo único que había en ellas.

Shining Armor ya había llegado, estaba sosteniéndose la cabeza con los cascos en desesperación y frustración.

—Todos los soldados están muertos. Los que vivieron se llevaron a los sobrevivientes. Nunca tuvimos una oportunidad real—Decía en murmullos.

—General Armor, ¿Cuál es el informe de la situación?—Dijo Celestia.

—El tal Doom tomó la ciudad, no batallo nada, tenía un maldito ejercito. Monstruos horribles y unos ponis que actuaban como criminales psicópatas—

En la pantalla se podía ver la anarquía incontrolable en la ciudad. No había leí, no era el lugar para un héroe.

—¿Qué son esas cosas?—Celestia había visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. Pero nunca algo tan raro y asqueroso como esos.

—Parecen ser monstruos invocados del tártaro—Dijo Shining.

Zty se acerco a la pantalla cojeando.

—No son del tártaro—Repentinamente todo empezaba a caer en su lugar, Bossk, la ausencia de Doom, la repentina caída de Manehattan—Son Trasgos, no son de este mundo—

Deadpool se quedó en silencio, es más, todos lo hicieron, aunque no lo entendieran, sabían que no era algo bueno.

—Debemos recuperar la ciudad rápido—Dijo Shining Armor.

—Mierda, carajo, chingao'—Comenzó a blasfemar el escritor—Es tan obvio lo que hizo Doom, se creó su ejército para dominar Equestria, Dios sabe cuántos más villanos de universos tenga a su disposición—Zty cayó de rodillas—Estamos perdidos, no podemos con Doom—

Deadpool lo miró enojado, se acerco a Zty y lo agarró del cuello y lo levanto.

—Después de todo lo que hemos hecho, de toda la basura por la que hemos pasado. ¡Me vas a decir que te vas a rendir simplemente! ¡No cabrón! ¡Tú no te rindes!—Wade le dio una bofetada—Acaso nos rendimos cuando nos arrojaron en un universo sin salida ¡No!—Le da una bofetada—Acaso nos rendimos cuando nuestra única esperanza era un chico indeciso. Acaso te rendiste cuando te enfrentaron más de una vez a perros más grandes que tú ¡No!—Otra bofetada—Nos rendimos cuando nos enfrentamos a un jodido ejercito de seres cambiante y vimos nuestras terribles verdades, o cuando tu noviecita se puso como loca por tus sucios pensamientos ¡No!—Otra bofetada—Ni siquiera nos rendimos cuando estuviste a unos segundos de ser un zombie o de que fueras asesinados por esos pollos samurái, ¡Nunca nos rendimos! ¡No nos rendimos simplemente! ¡Seguimos luchando hasta que las cosas se ponen bien! ¡Por qué somos un equipo que puede con todo! ¡Y esto no es nada diferente!—Wade estaba a punto de darle una bofetada, pero Zty lo detuvo con la pata buena, después de ese espectáculo, todos esperaban que le devolviera la bofetada. Pero Zty entrelazo su casco con el de Wade y lo acerco para darle un abrazo.

—Por supuesto que podemos ¡Somos el equipo imparable!—

"_!A huevo!"_

—Y ahora que ya estamos de nuevo en el juego, que es lo primero que debemos hacer antes de patear traseros de otro maldito universo—Dijo Deadpool con una sonrisa gigante en su cara.

—Primero que nada, juntar el equipo de recuperación, uno pequeño para poder entrar a la ciudad y recuperarla—Dijo Shining Armor—Vamos a la sala de guerra—

"Esta historia sólo nos ah demostrado que Equestria es una nación muy violenta…"

Al llegar a la sala Twilight se acerco a su hermano.

—Twilight, con todo este ajetreo ni siquiera eh podido saludarte—Dijo Shining, pero en ese momento, ella se arrojo sobre él para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, y comenzó a llorar en su hombro, ya necesitaba ver a su hermano—Yo también te quiero Twily—El hermano le devolvió el abrazo con cariño.

Twilight aun llorando un poco se alejo de su querido hermano y le dijo.

—Estos son mis amigos, ya conoces a Pinkie, y este es Wade, es un guerrero y soldado, te caerá bien—Saludo a Wade con un fuerte apretón de pesuñas—Y este es Zty el es… Un muy buen amigo, es escritor y guardián del orden—Twilight se sonrojo un poco. Shining Armor rápidamente se dio cuenta.

—Y dime hijo, en que trabajas—Dijo el capitan muy seriamente.

—Soy e-escritor—Shining lo miro de forma decepcionada—Y soy estudiante, y esas cosas—Dijo nervioso.

—¿Cómo te hiciste eso en el brazo?—

—En una pelea—

—¿Ganaste?—

—Más o menos—

—Por qué no te lo has arreglado, eres unicornio, es curación básica… ¿Verdad?—Todos se quedaron en silencio—¿Verdad?—

—Hermano… El que le hizo esto era un experto… Sólo hay musculo allí, el hueso quedo triturado… No hay nada que se pueda hacer—

Shining Armor guardo silencio un momento.

—Creo que tengo al hombre indicado para resolver este problema—Shining Armor salió de la sala, al cabo de una media hora dejándolos a todos extrañados, volvió con otro unicornio, este era un poco particular: blanco de crin negra y corta, tenía lentes redondos para mejorar su visión, y una mochila con la cruz medica. Su Cutie Mark era la cruz médica roja.

—Les presento a Flash Medic, mi médico de cabecera a la hora de salir a cualquier misión—Shining le dio una palmada en la espalda—Este pony me ah salvado a mí y a nuestro equipo el trasero en tantas ocasiones que no lo puedo recordar. Es sin duda alguna, el mejor medico de Equestria—Shining Armor se veía orgulloso—Puede arreglar a cualquiera—

—Gracias por tanto alago jefe, me sonrojo—Dijo el unicornio—Ahora, quien es el paciente—Al ver a Zty ser el único con vendajes se acerco a él—Así que eres tú—Le quito los vendajes y vio su herida.

—Crees poder arreglarlo—Dijo Twilight muy preocupada.

—Señorita, he recuperado huesos rotos, quitado venenos letales, y eh vuelto a aparecer órganos vitales enteros, esto no puede ser más difícil de algo que me encuentre en una misión de tú hermano—

Después de un rato de trabajar con magia muy poderosa, algunas pociones y medicamentos. Una pequeña explosión ocurrió, y la pata de Zty estaba como nueva…

—No está como nueva, sólo debes de tener cuidado de no golpearla muy fuerte, puede volver a fracturarse, pero ya puedes correr y caminar normalmente, aunque me temo que tal vez cuando haga frio o en algunos momentos, te vuelva a doler—

"!Mentiste narrador!"

—Lo que sea por volver a caminar—Dijo el escritor con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos. Twilight se arrojo feliz a abrazarlo, después Pinkie e incluso Deadpool, todos comenzaron a reír, felices de que ya pudiera caminar otra vez.

—Ahora si podemos empezar con el plan—Dijo Shining—Tenemos que idear un plan para entrar a la ciudad, y poder recuperarla. Pero está cubierta, y sólo los suministros entran, no sabemos por donde—

A Zty le vino una muy mala película a la cabeza, después un trozo de la historia de

—¡El caballo de troya!—

—¿Qué?—Dijo Shining.

—Bueno, la versión de Pancho Villa—Todos se le quedaron mirando de forma extraña—Cuando los estadounidenses tomaron ciudad Juárez Pancho Villa secuestro un tren y lo lleno de sus hombres. Entro a Juarez y mato a todos los gringos dentro de la ciudad, es una de las partes más épicas de la historia de México. Si las provisiones entran por alguna forma así, podemos entrar fingiendo ser ellos—

—¿Pancho Villa?—Dijo extrañado Shining Armor.

—¿Juarez?—Le siguió Twilight.

—¿Troya?—Dijo Pinkie igual de confundida.

—¡Maldito genio!—Dijo Deadpool—Sólo es cuestión de saber quien les da el suministro, robar el transporte, entrar en la ciudad y matar todo lo que este dentro—

—Calmados, incluso si el plan es bueno—Dijo Shining—Tengo que ver con todos mis oficiales y saber si es un plan viable—Todos guardaron silencio—Mientras tanto, creo que las princesas tienen que decirles algo muy importante.

Los cinco salieron de la sala.

—¿Crees qué tengamos un momento de paz?—Dijo el escritor.

—Créeme niño, en momentos como estos. Lo último que quieres, es un momento de paz—

El cabello en la nuca de Zty se puso de punta.

Al llegar a la sala de Celestia se encontraron con las princesas tranquilamente hablando.

Todos se arrodillaron.

—Al fin llegaron—Dijo la princesa tranquilamente—Creo que es hora de decirles, que estamos en peligro de guerra, y no pueden ir sin nada que los proteja, y la falta de traje del señor Wilson me lo confirma—

—¿Qué quiere decir princesa?—Preguntó Twilight.

—Mientras estaban fuera de acción, le pedí a Rarity que les diseñara a los cuatro, su propia armadura de combate, para que pudieran enfrentar cualquier cosa sin ser lastimados—Celestia les sonrió de forma de complicidad—Rarity, llévalos a las armaduras—

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

"_¿Por qué Rarity tomo importancia en la historia tan repentinamente?"_

Mientras salía Deadpool se tropezó con un soldado de pelaje rojo y una melena negra. Era un pegaso.

—Cuidado niño—Dijo Wade.

—Lo siento señor Wilson, no quería interrumpirlo—

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—

—Me asignaron con usted, la princesa dijo que cuando las cosas se pusieran feas debía obedecerlo a usted, que ahora era mi oficial al mando—

—Eso me gusta chico, ahora cuál es tu nombre—

—Red Lighthing—

—Bien niño, espera mis órdenes, pronto me serás útil—

Red Lighint se fue.

"Te sientes bien por tener a alguien a tu mando, ¿verdad?"

Rarity los llevo a una habitación a las afueras de la sala del castillo.

—Fue realmente difícil trabajar en sus armaduras, en especial en la tuya Wade, tenía que aprender a que el metal, no sólo fuera útil, sino también que se viera aterrador para los enemigos, y que lo representara a usted tal y como es, así que lo hice pensando en tu traje—

Rarity abrió un cajón en la sala y le mostro algo que lo dejo impactado y sin palabras. Era una armadura completamente personalizada, tenía una cobertura total de acero pintado con rojo en el cuerpo, con muchas partes que se movían para darle total flexibilidad, en realidad el traje era rojo con líneas y partes negras. Era una armadura de cuerpo completo, y no le permitiría ser dañado, las partes sin armadura, que eran pocas tenían una fuerte tela muy resistente, y tenía espacio para todas las armas de Deadpool. Pero lo mejor, lo mejor era el casco del mercenario, ya no era sólo un montón de tela, era una protección completa, que lo dejaría ver.

—La princesa me dijo que... Tenías problemas al mostrar tú cara… Y no es malo… Así que hice el casco para que mostrara el verdadero tú, no tu rostro—Decía Rarity extrañamente tímida para ella—Sabes lo que dicen de los héroes, que a veces su verdadera cara es…—

—La máscara—Termino Deadpool aun viendo el casco. Era hermoso y sencillo, de color negro, de uno muy fuerte. Con unos grandes visores de un fuerte cristal que cubrían más de la mitad del casco, una visión periférica completa, lo que él necesita. Eran rojos, pero cuando Wade se puso el casco, no veía rojo, veía normal, aun así, con el nuevo casco se sentía… Completo de nuevo.

Rarity sonrió al ver que a Deadpool le gustaba su traje, y ahora tocaba el otro.

—Y para ti Zty, tú el antiguo humano, aunque casi no haces nada físico—

—Gracias—Dijo de forma sarcástica.

—Te tengo una buena armadura, que te dará protección completa y una buena visión del campo. Para lo que tengas que hacer— Rarity abrió otro cajón y de allí saco una armadura color negro, no muy ostentosa, pero defendía, tenía bordes afilados y voluptuosos en los hombros y una ornamenta en forma de un bote de tinta de color blanco—La cutie mark fue un detalle extra—En la espalda tenía una parte un poco más levantada que lo demás, como una mochila de metal integrada a la armadura—Como Guardián del Orden ya no vas a tener que llevar las piedras en esa peligrosa mochila, el compartimiento hace más pesada la armadura, pero me han dicho que eres más fuerte lo que aparentas—Zty volteo los ojos y Rarity le guiño un ojo en broma. Finalmente le mostro el casco. Era del mismo color de la armadura, con un espacio para que el cuerno saliera y otro para las orejas, pero con algunas franjas blancas, tenía libre la parte de los ojos, mientras que la parte de la boca estaba cubierta por unas pequeñas barras tubulares de metal blanco, era casi circular, era perfecto para él.

—Gracias Rarity—

—Fue divertido hacer tu traje, sabía que no tenías tanta agilidad aparte de tus hechizos, así que lo hice para que aguantaras más daño sacrificando la movilidad—Volteo a ver a Twilight—Sigues tu Twily—Rarity se dirigió a otro cajón, de allí saco otra armadura, era de color dorado transparente, muy ligera, no tenía bordes ni puntas como la de los chicos, esta era más lisa y simple, sin embargo parecía tener un muy fuerte brillo, como si hubiera algo diferente en ella, algo mágico, parecía hecha para apretar el cuerpo de Twilight y no protegerla realmente ante el daño físico directo. El casco era fuerte y de cristal dorado, le cubría toda la cara dejándole unos cristales morados en los ojos y a diferencia de la armadura de Zty, esta no tenía libre el cuerno, el cuerno estaba protegido por un cristal, la armadura era distinta a las demás, mucho—Tu armadura fue difícil, Twilight, tuve que considerar que tu normalmente no entras en combate directo, y eres la chica que utiliza su magia. Así que busque por todos lados y lo encontré, cristales que magnifican aun más tu magia, por eso el caso de la armadura, tú magia con esta armadura será mucho más fuerte, y tu resistencia a ataques indirectos es magnífica, ningún mago o proyectil te hará daño—Dijo Rarity muy orgullosa de su creación.

—No lo creo Rarity—

—Oh cariño, no es nada—Rarity volteo a ver a Pinkie Pie—Y bien Pinkie, creo que esperas el tuyo—Pinkie asintió muy emocionada—Okey, traje algo viejo y lo remodele, para que se viera acorde a la armadura, y pudieras andar sin peligro por donde quieras—Era el traje de Mare Do Well, pero actualizado para ser una armadura. El caco ahora era remplazado por uno de grafito muy fuerte, cristales indestructibles en los ojos. La armadura aun tenía partes de tela, pero las partes importantes, como el pecho y las piernas tenían un material parecido al kevler que la hacía impenetrable ante ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, tenía el mismo espectro de color que antes, y claro, no podía faltar el viejo sombrero.

—¡Oh Rarity! ¡Esto es genial, me la pondré ahora mismo! ¡Ya!—

Cada uno fue a ponerse su armadura, Deadpool se sentía extraño al ponérsela, era demasiado protectiva, y habían pasado muchos años desde que tuvo que ponerse una armadura de protección completa, solo cuando era soldado ya hace mucho tiempo. Pero la armadura le gustaba y le sentaba bien.

Zty al ponérsela pudo sentir algo que le gustaba, era ese peso en los hombros que tanto recordaba de sus juegos de fútbol, la presión que sientes y como te aprieta el pecho, sinónimo de que está bien puesto. Lo hacía sentir vivo, incluso el casco era parecido el de futbol, la falta de oxigeno por lo pequeño de la rendija, pero el ya estaba acostumbrado, se sentía cual tortuga con caparazón nuevo.

—Make you feel alive, doesn't it boy—Le dijo Deadpool.

—Sí, me recuerda a mi casa—

Deadpool le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

Twilight se puso su armadura, era como si en realidad estuviera alrededor de su cuerpo, como una segunda piel, sentía como poco a poco su magia incrementaba y el poder se sentía incomparable, podía correr por días sólo con su magia como impulso así.

Pinky no sentía más que un calor agradable al ponerse el traje, sin embargo la máscara fue algo diferente, los googles, al igual que los de Wade tenían tecnología que le permitía reconocer las armas y peligros del enemigo, al ver a Twilight cientos de datos comenzaban a aparecer sobre que tan peligrosa y armada estaba, pero que era compañera.

—Esto va a ser raro—Dijo Pinkie.

—¿Tú crees?—Dijo Twilight con un pequeño brillo alrededor de ella—Tengo que hacer este brillo para gasta magia o si no me voy a sobrecargar.

—Cool—

—Chicos y chicas, ahora hay algo muy importante que les debo decir—Dijo Rarity—A los unicornios, puedo enseñarles un estilo de pelea que yo creé, y les permitirá enfrentarse mano a mano con los monstruos si es necesario—

—¿Por qué creaste un estilo de pelea?—Dijo Pinkie pie muy confundida.

—Una chica tan linda como yo debe de tener cuidado por si hay acosadores cerca—Dijo batiendo su pelo de forma presumida.

—Ahora estas exagerando—Dijo Twilight.

—Claro que no, nunca sabes que te encontraras. Así que ¿Quieren qué les enseñe o no?—

—Okey—Dijeron los tres.

—Bien, ahora miren esto—Las pesuñas de Rarity se recubrieron con su magia, se levanto en dos patas—Alguien haga aparecer un tronco en frente de mi—Twilight hizo aparecer el tronco, Rarity le dio un fuerte golpe con su pesuña y lo hizo añicos—Este estilo no sólo aumenta mi fuerza y resistencia al dolor, también me da agilidad al sincronizar el pensamiento del movimiento que quiero hacer con mi magia—Dio un salto de casi dos metros con un patada alta, y bajo dando un golpe de karate con su pesuña delantera izquierda—Lo llamo Close Magic Combat, o CMC, no confundir con el grupo de amigas de mi hermana—

—Jamás había visto algo así—Dijo Twilight.

—Yo entiendo esa referencia—Dijo Zty, todos lo miraron raro.

"Cualquiera que haya jugado Metal Gea lo entendería."

—Como sea, todo esto lo pueden hacer, sin gastar energía física, y deberán aprenderlo, es algo difícil de sincronizar el movimiento con el pensamiento, pero creo que a los tres les puedo enseñar en unas 6 horas, de entrenamiento sin descanso—Dijo Rarity con una gran sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué?!—Gritaron los tres.

Pinkie Pie se rió muy fuerte y dijo.

—Bueno chicos diviértanse con su entrenamiento de 6 horas, yo voy a ver qué pasa por la ciudad—Pinkie salió de la habitación riendo a carcajadas.

—¡Maldita niña rosa!—Dijo Twilight.

—Entonces chicos, prepárense, porque esto va a estar rudo—Dijo Rarity con cierta mirada malvada.

Twilight y Zty tragaron saliva.

…

Era de noche

Pinkie se escapo del castillo sin que nadie la notara, se puso la máscara de Mare Do Well.

Quería escuchar lo que la ciudad sabía, y que era lo que esperaba. Mientras saltaba entre edificios pensaba. Ahora tendría que ponerse sería, la guerra se aproximaba, y por todo lo que había pasado ella sería parte importante. ¿Celestia participara directamente? ¿Podremos recuperar Manehattan? ¿Tendré que matar a alguien? Eran las preguntas en la mente de Pinkie. Sin embargo ella sabía que cualquiera fuera la respuesta, las cosas se pondrían feas.

—Como si no estuvieran ya bastante feas—Todo lo malo que había pasado volvía a ella, asesinos, otros universos, zombies, dragones, muerte… La brillante sonrisa de Dragon Claw ataco su mente. Pinkie sacudió la cabeza para no llorar—Pinkie, si quieres que su sacrificio no sea en vano, debes hacer todo lo posible para que ganemos esta guerra. Y no perderte en tus sentimientos—

Pinkie pasó por el techo de un café donde esucho a dos chicas hablar:

—Mi hija no me ah llamado, es extraño, me llama todos los días—

—Donde vive—

—En Manehattan—

—Debe estar muy ocupada, no le des importancia—

—Pero ella nunca deja de llamar—

Desde arriba Pinkie fue a donde estaban unos guardias marchando.

—Mi mejor amigo me envió un mensaje, estaba en Manahattan—Dijo con tono triste—Aparentemente, creo que él no sobrevivo—Con tono de ira dijo—¿Pero sabes qué? En cuanto tenga la oportunidad, le voy a romper todos los huesos a los malditos que lo hicieron—

Pinkie sigo por los edificios hasta que se encontró con un grupo de ancianos.

—Hay rumores de guerra, un ejército de un mundo oscuro que se acerca, y dispuesto a esclavizarnos—Dijo uno de ellos.

Otro simplemente rió:

—Estos tiranos… Equestria ah enfrentado peores, y no nos hemos rendido, mi tatara abuelo peleo en la guerra de los grifos, en ese entonces se creía que todo estaría perdido, pero ganamos, yo mismo luche en las guerras cambiantes cuando era apenas un jovencito… Nada nos detiene, menos un loco con delirios de grandeza—

—Así es compañero—

Pinkie se fue saltando al castillo.

—"Parece que la gente sabe que algo malo pasa, pero no entienden la gravedad del asunto, debemos luchar, el destino de Equestria está en nuestros cascos"—Pensó.

Pinkie ya había estado tonteando demasiado, era hora de tener todo listo, sus amigos seguramente ya habían acabado el entrenamiento, y ella debía estar allí para escuchar a Shining Armor.

…

Shining Armor estaba en su sala de guerra, con un vaso de Whisky levitando, mirando una y otra vez la grabación que tenía de Manehattan, ¿Qué iba a hacer el General?

Repentinamente todas las pantallas se cambiaron por la cara de Doom combinada entre todas las pantallas.

—General Armor, justo a usted quería verlo. Le informó que a usted le conviene en este momento rendirse de la forma más pacífica, para que no sufran como sus vecinos—

—¿Y luego qué? Nos esclavizan y cuplés tus sucios planes. No gracias—

—Tengo un ejército más grande que ustedes—

—Nosotros tenemos a Deadpool—

—Ese loco, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar con él de su lado?—

—No sólo es el mercenario/asesino imparable e inmortal, tenemos a un viajero de universos, guardián del orden. Dos diosas en vida. La misma representación de magia en vida, alguien que no puede ser tocado por un solo golpe experto en combate. Y no olvidemos, al que no es sólo el general de un ejército, sino jefe de un escuadrón de súper-ponis—Shining Armor le dio un fuerte trago al vaso—Y tú mi querido amigo, te las has ingeniado para hacer enojar a cada uno de ellos, tú eres el que las tiene feas—

—No tienen oportunidad, entraran en una guerra de la que no podrán ganar—

Shining Armor levantó su trago como haciendo un brindes.

—Well, then there will be blood. Esto es Guerra—

…

Rarity estaba viendo a sus compañeros con satisfacción en la cara, Deadpool se veía tranquilo pero respirando un poco fuerte, mientras que Twilight y Zty estaban empapados de sudor y jadeando mucho, aparte de que fue un entrenamiento muy arduo, llevaban la armadura que hacía más pesado su cuerpo.

—Ya están listos—Dijo Rarity con una gran sonrisa.

—Y justo a tiempo—Shining Armor entró a la habitación—Mi equipo y yo tenemos el plan listo, y los necesitamos—

Pinkie Pie entro por una ventana muy silenciosamente.

—¡¿Cómo entraste sin que los guardias te viera?!—Preguntó Shining Armor.

—Tiene rutinas muy predecibles—

—Como sea—Shining Armor sacudió la cabeza—los necesito a ustedes tres para que vengan conmigo—Señalo a Pinkie, Zty y Deadpool—Recuperaremos la ciudad—

—Espera—Dijo Twilight muy enojada—¡¿Por qué sólo ellos?! ¡¿Y yo qué?!—Twilight comenzaba a enojarse—No me digas que es porque soy tú hermanita y no piensas arriesgarme, sabes muy bien que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme a cualquier cosa—

—Si te callaras y me dejaras terminar—Dijo Shining—Sabrías que yo sé eso, y por eso te voy a dejar aquí… A cargo de mi puesto—Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron muy grandes y sus pupilas se dilataron—La guerra se aproxima, así que mientras este afuera, quiero saber que deje al mejor al cargo y que va a hacer lo correcto. Y que si no vuelvo, tomara mi puesto a la perfección—Shining Armor le sonrió con tristeza—Así que, Twilight Sparkle, ahora mismo te haciendo a suplente de General de la Guardia Real de la Princesa Celestia, y así, en caso de mi ausencia eres apta de tomar mi puesto, así también, en caso de mi muerte. Es un honor, General Sparkle—Shining Armor la saluda con la pata derecha en la frente, los ojos de Twilight se llenan de lágrimas, pero en vez de abrazar a su hermano le devuelve el saludo. Mientras las lágrimas caen de su rostro lentamente.

"_Entonces esto hace a Twilight verse aun más como Snake"_

—Te voy a hacer orgulloso hermano—

—Ya lo hiciste—Shining Armor se limpió una lágrima del ojo—Es orgullo liquido—"_No se supone que esto es antes de la tercera temporada_" "Ya no sé ni quién soy"—Como sea, ya tenemos nuestro plan. Tenías razón Zty, es un tren, la respuesta es un tren, te lo explicare más adelante, pero primero, ustedes tres deben de conocer a mi equipo, mis mejores compañeros, y sus nuevos compañeros. Twilight, ve con la princesa, desde este momento estas a cargo—Shining Armor sin decir más se llevo a Pinkie, Deadpool y Zty de la habitación. Al entrar a la siguiente habitación se encontraron con un pequeño grupo de ponis bastante peculiares—Este es mi grupo de Elite y el que nos acompañara a la misión. Ya conocen a Flash Medic, será el encargado de mantenernos vivos—Flash los saludo—Este otro chico es Little Soliar, conoce una forma del pasado para comunicarse con plantas sin magia, es de mucha ayuda a la hora de abrir y traspasar puertas—Un joven pony de tierra de pelaje blanco, más pequeño y delgado que Shining Armor, más pequeño que muchos ponis, pero tenía una gran sonrisa confiada, se veía muy bien. Su cutie Mark era una espada de madera con plantas alrededor de ella, los saludo entusiastas con la mano—Y este de aquí es mi Ingeniero, nunca saldría a una misión sin él y todos sus artilugios, el es Fire Well—El era un Pony de tierra de pelaje blanco con manchas naturaleza y de carbón. Traía unos lentes de trabajo redondos con el cristal negro y un casco de constructor, su Cutie Mark era dos llaves inglesas juntas y varias tuercas debajo—Y ahora les presento a mi último, pero no menos importante miembro del equipo, Heavy, el pony más fuerte que jamás verán, y experto en armas pesadas—Un soldado pony terrestre un poco más grande y fornido que Shining Armor, sin crin y con la mirada ruda. Su Cutie Mark era una pesa que decía "200 Kg" los saludo con la cabeza—Este es mi equipo, y no hay nadie al que le confiaría mi vida más que a ellos, y ustedes lo van a hacer también—Compañeros, el es Deadpool, el pony que no muere—Deadpool los saludo—Mare Do Well, su reputación la presede—Pinkie también saludo—Y el guardián del orden, venido de otro universo. Zty—"Lol, no tiene nombre de héroe" "¿_Sir FuckUp McDouchebag?_"—Ahora caballeros y dama, explicare el plan—En una de las paredes del cuarto apareció un holograma con mucha información, entre ellas el video de un tren—El enemigo, transporta todo su personal faltante, y suministros en varios trenes de carga, la misión es simple, capturar uno de los trenes, y entra a la ciudad, matar a cualquier hostil, esta misión se volvió prioridad Alfa, la princesa ya informo a todos los habitantes de Equestria—

—Pancho Villa Style—Dijo Zty con una sonrisa—Hora de hacerle honor a mi patria—

—¿Alguna pregunta?—Dijo Shining.

—¿Te han dicho que tú voz se parece a la de Pepe Antonio Macías?—Dijo Deadpool.

—Entonces vámonos—Dijo Shining Armor sin ponerle atención.

Todos asintieron, y se fueron a preparar, al menos los hombres se Shining Armor, ya que los otros tres ya estaba listos

Deadpool salió de la habitación y se encontró con Red Lighting escuchando.

—Así que, escuchando las conversaciones de tus superiores—

—Señor Wilson… yo… no quería—

—Quítate el estiércol de la boca y habla Tanen—

—Yo estaba escuchando, y quiero ir con usted!—Dijo muy rápido el joven soldado.

Deadpool lo miro extrañado.

—Estas no son misiones tranquilas como a las que estas acostumbrado, esto es high-priority-shit-probablemente-todos-los-involuc rados-mueran-o-tengan-que-tomar-una-pildora-de-cia nuro. No son cosas que cualquiera pueda hacer, estarías arriesgando tú vida, y no quiero cargar un cadáver fuera de allí, mis hombros me dolerían—

—Pero yo sé que puedo, esta es mi oportunidad de demostrarle lo bueno que soy, yo lo admiro—

—¿Qué?—Dijo Deadpool muy sorprendido.

—La princesa me dijo que para entenderlo debía saber su vida, me dio muchos comics de usted, y me hizo leerlos todos. Comencé a admirarlo, después de todo lo que le paso, usted sigue luchando, nada lo detiene, y ahora está en esta aventura, la princesa me ah contado todo, lo que ah pasado, sus nuevos amigos, incluso en escritor que tiene un año menos que yo es interesante, y quiero demostrarle que soy los suficientemente bueno para que este orgulloso de mi, quiero que me vea cómo ve a Zty, como un aliado y un amigo, alguien que ve por usted y que usted ve por él. Sólo quiero ser como mi héroe—

Una voz distinta en la cabeza de Deadpool hizo eco:

"**Nunca vas a ser un héroe real, nunca serás como el Capitán América**"

Deadpool guardo silencio un minuto. Le dio la espalda a Red Ligthing y dijo:

—Eso es lo más profundo, cursi y estúpido que eh escuchado hasta ahora—El pegaso bajo la cabeza con tristeza—De todas maneras, si quieres ir conmigo, no te detendré, sólo equípate bien y pídele a Shining Armor un arma, dile que yo te envié—El pegaso puso la sonrisa más grande jamás imaginada—Wade comenzó a alejarse.

—Gracias señor Wilson—Dijo muy feliz Red.

—Y niño—Deadpool miro directamente a los ojos a Red, aunque él no veía los ojos de Wade, podía sentirlos—llame Deadpool—

Deadpool se fue sin decir más.

…

Estaban en un desolado y alejado desierto, en desolado cañón, el puente que pasaba por arriba de él, era magníficamente grande, Shining Armor y su equipo se habían teletransportado a la parte de arriba del puente, para llegar por sorpresa al tren cuando pasara por allí, el equipo de Shining Armor estaba usando armaduras iguales a la de la guardia real pero en negro, denotando su rango de Elite. Red Lighting que se veía muy decidió traía una armadura de combate roja que combinaba con su pelaje y le daba gran movilidad.

—Bien chicos—Dijo Shining—El objetivo primerio de la misión es recuperar la ciudad, todos son hostiles dentro de ella, al primer contacto visual, disparar a matar, no sólo usen sus armas, debemos conservar municiones—Todos traían extraños rifles muy fáciles de cargar, y pistolas, parecían de la primera mitad del siglo XX humano, de la segunda o primera guerra mundial—Deadpool y Pinkie Pie son prácticamente intocables, ellos estarán bien, sin embargo, nuestro más alta prioridad es que el guardián del orden sobreviva, no puede morir. Manténgalo vivo. ¿Roger?—

—Roger—Dijeron sus soldados.

—No soy tan indefenso—dijo en un susurro el escritor—Puedo valerme por mi mismo.

—¿Estás dispuesto a matar?—

—Le pregunto Deadpool—

Zty guardo silencio un momento, sin saber que decir.

—Orcos si—fue lo único que atino a responder.

—No te preocupes, voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, yo me encargo de los reos de Arkham y creo que Red Lithing tampoco tiene problemas con matar—

—Ellos eligieron este camino, hacer el mal, ellos saben lo que les viene—

—Me parece perfecto—Dijo Deadpool con una sonrisa atrás de su casco.

Las vías del tren se comenzaron a mover y a la lejanía se pudo ver el tren acercándose a gran velocidad.

—Prepárense para teletransportarse, unicornios. ¡Listos!—Dijo el General Armor. El tren paso a gran velocidad por debajo de ellos moviendo el puente—¡Ahora!—Todos saltaron del puente de una forma atlética, como si fueran a dar un clavado, como era el plan, Deadpool tomo a Pinkie Pie, Flash Medic a Fire Well, Shining Armor a Heavy y Zty a Little Soliar. Mientras que Red bajo a gran velocidad con sus alas cerradas. Justo unos metros antes de impactar contra el tren explotaron en varias bolas de humo de colores, aparecieron de pie arriba del tren, Red abrió sus alas y cayo lentamente y con estilo, comenzaron a resbalarse por la velocidad—Rápido Fire Well, haznos una entrada—El ingeniero con velocidad saco un soplete y comenzó a abrir el tren, abrieron una compuerta y entraron al tren.

"¿Para qué la entrada estilo película de acción o matrix? ¿No nos pudimos telentrasportar al techo del tren y ya?"

"_It's all about style"_

—¿En dónde estamos?—Preguntó Pinkie Pie.

—Esta es la armería del tren—Dijo Shining Armor iluminando su cuerno, era muchas armas, de todos tipos, lasers, escopetas, torretas, cuchillos, de todo. Estaban muy bien armados.

—Debemos de detenerlos—Dijo Zty.

Deadpool tomo un par de escopetas, un rifle francotirador, dos pistolas, varias granadas, y un lanzallamas.

—¿Qué haces?—Dijo Fire Well muy asustado—No sabemos cómo funcionan esas cosas—

—Yo sí, y tú como ingeniero deberías investigar algunas—

—Tal vez, pero cuando acabemos con esto—

—Ahora, abran la puerta, el siguiente vagón es el de pasajeros, dos de esos y llegamos a la maquinaria, y tomamos el control del tren—Shining Armor abrió la puerta, y encontró a treinta robots, todos con forma humana, pero extraños, algunos gordos, unos ciclopes, otros con cascos y sin ojos, unos con bates y gorras de beisbol.

—Grey Zinnermann—Susurró Zty—Mátenlos a todos—Gritó acto seguido. Los robots estaban a punto de levantarse, pero en ese momento, balas y rayos de magia salieron de todas partes, Hevy cargó a gran velocidad destruyendo todo en su camino, pasaron a la siguiente puerta eh hicieron los mismo, con el otro vagón, al final sólo quedaba un montón de acero maltrecho y carcasas de robots.

"Muy poca acción"

"_Nos están preparando para algo mejor_"

Al abrir la puerta de la sala de maquinas se encontraron con un preso de Arkham, se asusto y levanto su arma.

—No tan rápido—Dijo Shining Armor, todos le apuntaron a él—Ahora, te vas a quedar calladito, y nos vas a ayudar a entrar a la ciudad—El reo resignado, asintió.

—Fire Well, toma el control del tren, tenemos que seguir el curso, que no sospechen—

—Crees que sospechen si acelero a esta perra—

—¿Qué?—Dijo Shining Armor, antes de que pudieran decir cualquier cosa, el tren aumento de velocidad inhumanamente, todos se fueron cómicamente a la parte de atrás del vagón, Fire Well reía como loco—¿Qué estás enfermo Fire Well?! Baja la maldita velocidad—

—Nunca, probablemente esta sea mi última oportunidad de conducir uno de estos, ¡Y no la voy a desperdiciar!—Acto seguido el ingeniero rió como loco, Flash Medic se acerco con fuerza y lo golpeo en la nuca.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que ser estúpido iba a comenzar a doler?—El tren inmediatamente bajo su velocidad.

Después de un rato de silencio y tranquilidad, Zty no podía aguantar una pregunta que tenía rascándole la cabeza.

"Y a todos en la audiencia"

—¡¿De dónde sacaron sus armas?!—Preguntó de un gritó.

Todos lo miraron raro, Zty se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

Shining Armor suspiro y dijo:

—Realmente no sabes nada de Equestria. Hace trecientos años peleamos con los grifos, la única razón por la que ganamos fue porque desarrollamos una nueva forma de utilizar la pólvora, son estar armas, pero, sólo están restringidas a los militares, y son de alto secreto, se supone que nadie debe utilizarlas, por ser tan peligrosa—

—Eso explica porque Senshi sabía lo que era un arma—Dijo Pinkie Pie.

—Son maquinas de muerte, por eso han permanecido virtualmente iguales los últimos 150 años, no hay nesidad de mejorarlas, y la gente no se sentiría segura con los guardias caminando por la calle con estas bestialidades—

—Mi universo me da vergüenza—Dijo Zty recordando a TODOS los lugares donde no falta un chilango uniformado y armado.

"Creo que muchos países podrían aprender de el sistema de control de armas de Equestria"

"_Te estamos mirando a ti, U.S.A_"

—Sí, cualquier loco con voces en su cabeza puede comprar armas allí—Dijo Pinkie Pie.

—¿Deja de leer mis pensamientos!—

—No pienses tan fuerte—Dijo Pinkie Pie riendo.

—Diez minutos para llegar—Dijo Fire Well.

—Bien, prepárense, y recuerden, sin prisioneros—Dijo Shining Armor, cargando su rifle, los demás hicieron lo mismo—Recuerden, el campo de fuerza no nos permite teletransportarnos naturalmente dentro de la ciudad.

La ciudad se acercaba al horizonte, o lo que quedaba de ella.

—Oh por Celestia—Dijo casi sin aire Flash Medic, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se empezaron a derramar. La ciudad estaba cubierto por un domo mágico/eléctrico, estaba en llamas y no había un solo edificio sin daños, la estatua de la libertas estaba sin cabeza y con fuego—Papá—Dijo sin aliento.

Fire Well se acerco a ponerle una pesuña sobre el hombro, como un hermano, sus ojos también estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—No te preocupes Flash, nosotros nos encargaremos… Tal vez tú padre fue uno de los que logro escapar cuando evacuaron la ciudad… Podemos con todos—Fire Well no sabía que decir.

—Estos… Estos… Bastardos… Destruyeron mi hogar—Flash Medic había sido golpeado por la realidad de una forma terrible—Ahora es personal—

Todos guardaron silencio, nadie dijo nada pero todos sabían lo que había pasado.

—Ya llegamos—Dijo Fire Well.

—Ahora, identifícate—Le dijo Shining Armor al reo.

—Jane Doe—Dijo el sujeto—Traigo armas y más robots.

El campo de fuerza se levanto para que el tren pasara, las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse calientes.

—Oh yeah nene, es tiempo de matar—Dijo Deadpool sacando sus espadas.

"Todo es tan divertido aquí que olvidamos que no nos han pagado nada"

Afuera del tren, un orco se acerco para recibir a su compañero, en cuanto abrió la puerta del tren, una katana salió derecho a atravesarle la cabeza, más bien la boca, Deadpool levanto la espada y termino con el trabajo. Al instante una alarma se encendió, las calles de la ciudad se llenaron de orcos, reos y robots.

—¿Ahora qué Shining Armor?—Dijo Zty con su cuerno iluminado y arrojándole rayos a robots y orcos—No podemos matarlos a todos, son muchos, debe haber algo que nos ayude—

—Fire Well trajo un nodo de teletransportación masiva—Dijo Shining Armor disparándole a un reo y luego dándole una patada en la cabeza a un orco—Mandara todo lo que presente impulso electrito magnético más pequeño dentro de la ciudad a un cañón de dragones al otro lado del planeta, nada va a salir vivo de allí—Shining Armor disparo su rifle a uno de los orcos en la cabeza.

—Y qué va a pasar con los orgánicos—Deadpool uso un lanzallamas contra varios orcos que salieron corriendo dando gritos de dolor.

—El impulso que detectan puede ser tan pequeño como el del cerebro de alguien, hasta un robot—Dijo Fire Well, un robot Scout se le acerco a gran velocidad con un bat, Fire Well saco un bastón electrito y se lo puso en el pecho, desactivando al robot al instante—Pero para que funcione bien, lo debemos poner en el centro de la ciudad, así alcanzara su máximo rango.

—Bien, comencemos a abrirnos camino—Dijo Shining—Little Soliar, levanta a algunos de ellos—

El pequeño pony arrojo un monton de semillas a donde estaban un grupo de veinte enemigos, levanto su pata derecha como si estuviera intentando mover algo, las semillas crecieron al instante en grandes vainas y arboles que levantaron y atravesaron a algunos de los enemigos, Little Soliar le disparo a los que quedaban vivos, sus compañeros le ayudaron a terminar los que faltaban.

Avanzaron unos metros y luego más soldados salían de todas partes.

—Fire Well, necesito una torreta en frente de nosotros—Gritó Shining Armor.

—En seguida Jefe—Fire Well arrojo una pequeña mina, esta empezó a descomponerse y una torreta comenzó a disparar ronda tras ronda de balas.

Red Ligthing emprendió vuelo, y comenzó a hacer un torbellino a gran velocidad disparando al mismo tiempo, matando a todo en el radio.

Pinkie Pie, saltaba entre robots y orcos, dejándolos inconscientes o rompiéndoles el cráneo a algunos, bajo al piso y comenzó a evitar los golpeas y las balas de sus enemigos, haciendo que se mataran entre ellos. Y claro, dando algunas patadas y golpes de vez en cuando.

Zty hacia sus hechizos de gritos, haciendo volar a todo lo que se le acercara, disparaba a robots y orcos, también usaba sus poderosos rayos, cuando muchos lo rodearon, no sabía qué hacer.

—Ahora si ya los cargo la verga—Dijo Zty, su cuerno se ilumino de un color blanco en vez de negro, y una onda de magia se llevo a todo lo que estaba alrededor de él.

Heavy estaba usando a sus enemigos como armas, golpeándolos entre ellos y sin dar cuartel, utilizando incluso su boca para destrozarlos.

Deadpool se teletransoportaba y usaba sus katanas en un baño de sangre y cables inimaginable.

—¡Estoy vivo!—Gritó—Querían probar al mercenario bocaza. Aquí lo tienen putitos, acaso creía que Wolverine era el único que podía hacer esto—Mientras rebanaba a más enemigos—Esto es mejor que recoger fresas—Uno de los reos de Arkham le disparo en una de las partes sin armadura, Deadpool se acerco a él—Tú maldito, estúpido y molesto, ¿Si no venciste a Batman crees qué me vas a hacer algo a mi?—Le golpeo la cabeza contra una pared, en ese momento, un robot Demoman le clavo una espada en el hombro, Deadpool volteo a verlo—Y tú y tus amigos, ¿Qué no saben lo molestos que son? Y ¿En serio? ¿Un robot Scout gigante? ¿Qué no saben que eso es injusto?—Deadpool le quito la espada y le rebano la cabeza con ella—Y tú maldito vomito de perro, crees que soy menos masculino por recoger fresas—Le dijo a un orco—Ven aquí para que te pate el trasero—El orco corrió hacia a él, pero Deadpool simplemente lo golpeo con un puñetazo mágico en la mandíbula y el orco cayó vencido—Esto es lo mejor!—Deadpool continuo con su masacre.

Shining Armor desarmo a un Scout y lo mato con su propia escopeta, se subió a la espalda de un heavy y lo hizo matar a sus compañeros dirigiéndolo, se acerco a un reo de Arkham y le hizo una llave para que comenzara a disparar a sus compañeros.

—Necesitamos una manera más rápida de abrirnos camino—Un orco corrió a atacarlo con un hacha, Shining Armor le dio una patada y el hacha le cayó en un brazo al orco—Así nunca vamos a llegar—Disparo un rayo mágico al vacio y un robot Spy apareció muerto.

Zty miro a Red Ligthing moviéndose a gran velocidad. Luego vio a Heavy tacleando, a Deadpool con su musculatura, y Flash Medic curando a sus compañeros con magia. Le llego una idea.

—Rápido, Fire Well dale a Red la bomba—Fire Well le arrojo la bomba—Shining Armor, Heavy, Deadpool y Pinkie Pie pónganse a mi lado y en línea delante de Red. Flash, ponte detrás de nosotros y cúranos—

—Puedo hacer algo mejor—Dijo Medic, un rayo de magia azul alcanzo a los cinco, los volvió de un azul brillante, y sin oportunidad de ser dañados.

—Perfecto—Dijo Zty que sentía que toda su energía se duplicaba—Ahora, Red nosotros te protegeremos, Pinkie Pie tu vas a salir a cubrir pase, Red te lo va a dar, no dejes que los enemigos te toquen, y llega al zona de anotación—Todos empezaron a mirarlo raro, pero de alguna forma lo entendían—Allí están las antenas—El edificio central de la ciudad, rodeado una barrera de acero los esperaba a noventa yardas—Nosotros como Lineros ofensivos no debemos dejar que toquen a nuestro corredor que le va a pasar el balón a nuestra receptora, voy a dar la señala, así que listos—Zty tenía un brillo en los ojos, como si estuviera haciendo algo que amaba—Lince 3, Mayhem, Dragon blue, Seet, Hot—La línea ofensiva comenzó a hacer su trabajo, mientras que el corredor salió sin ningún problema, hizo un pase con la bomba de 50 yardas, dejándole a Pinkie Pie sólo 40 yardas para la zona de anotación. Pinkie completo el pase, sin que nadie la pudiera tocar, protegió la bomba entre sus patas. Pinkie Pie llego, anotación.

"_Espera, esto es el mismo Fanfic, o el autor se confundió de archivo Word_"

Pinkie Pie llego al edificio central, detrás de ella, sus compañeros llegaron cansados de correr tanto.

—Buena bola equipo, para el campeonato— Dijo Zty con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Deadpool se le acerco y lo abofeteo, Zty movió la cabeza—Lo siento, ahora tenemos que entrar—

—Aquí está el plan, Deadpool, Pinkie Pie, Zty, y Fire Well entran a activar la bomba. Medic, Red Lithing y Heavy nos quedaremos aquí a seguir luchando y no dejar que nada los interrumpa—Dijo Shining—Heavy, levanta la barrera de metal.

Heavy tomo una parte de la barrera y la levanto sin mucha dificultad, aunque parecía de varias toneladas.

—Entren—Dijo Red—Activen la bomba y salgamos de aquí, acabemos esta misión.

**Parte 4: Escape From Manehattan.**

Los cuatro entraron a la parte del edificio central, estaba destruido y sin nadie allí.

—Inteligencia dice que aquí reside su líder, así que hay que apresurarnos—Dijo Fire Well, el ingeniero se acerco al centro del gran edificio parecido al edificio de gobierno de U.S.A de los humanos. Comenzó a armar la bomba.

—Bolsas orgánicas inservibles—Una voz generada por computadora apareció de la nada—Acaso creían que con el simple hecho de llegar hasta aquí podrían quitarnos la ciudad—Un robot con cabeza alargada y cuerpo delgado salió del edificio, apuntándoles con un arma laser, era el IG 88—Es hora de morir bolsas de carne, no les permitiré quitarnos lo que con tanto esfuerzo conseguimos—

—No lo creo, nosotros estamos aquí en el nombre de la justicia y todo lo que está bien. Y esas cosas que dirían los X-men, así que nadie va a ganarnos—Deadpool se tronó el cuello.

—Sí, y además…—Estuvo a punto de decir Pinkie, luego, como un impulso se arrojo en frente de Deadpool, unas fuertes garras de lagarto le rasgaron la armadura y lograron entrar a la piel, Pinkie Pie cayó al piso sin aire. Bossk salió disparado de un salto a donde estaba IG 88.

—Tú amiga tiene fuertes reflejos, no sólo para defenderse a sí misma—Todos se quedaron en silencio, Pinkie Pie estaba en el piso retorciéndose de dolor. Bossk se las arreglaba para que cada una de sus apariciones alguien saliera herido.

—¡Bastardo hijo de puta! ¿¡Cómo puedes hacerle eso a una niña!?—Deadpool estaba furioso, más de lo normal—Te vas a arrepentir, maldito, te lo juro—

—I like the way you beg, boy—Bossk le sonrió—En mi defensa, ella te salvo, yo te apuntaba a ti, muy noble de su parte—Bossk le mostro su mano con tres dedos robóticos—Estaba buscando venganza por esto—

—Yo te voy a dar una razón para vengarte, no vas a sobrevivir a esto cabrón—Luego volteo a ver a Pinkie Pie—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—Con una voz triste

—Wade, t-tú debes acabar c-con e-él, y necesitabas una razón para dar lo m-m-mejor de ti—Pinkie se desfalleció.

"_Alguien tiene que morir"_

Bossk saco una gran espada de dos manos, una Claymor.

—¿Te gusta? Le pedí a Doom un arma más noble, para acabar contigo, un duelo mano a mano, no armas, sólo honor—Dijo Bossk con una sonrisa.

Deadpool arrojo todas sus armas al piso. Se puso en dos patas con la ayuda de la magia y dijo:

—Hit me with your best shot—

—Estoy contigo Deadpool—Dijo Zty levantándose con su magia también.

—Esta pelea va estar muy difícil, estás seguro—

—Quiero devolverle el favor a Bossk, y te ayudare con IG 88, el no se va a quedar quieto—

Deadpool sonrió detrás de su máscara.

—De acuerdo, gracias—Deadpool dio un fuerte salto para ponerse en frente de Fire Well. Zty dio un salto con ayuda de la magia y se puso al lado de Deadpool.

—No more good kido—Dijo el escritor.

Bossk le dio con la espada a Deadpool, pero este bloqueo el ataque con su pata derecha cubierta de magia. Le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Bossk en la mandíbula, IG 88 le apunto a Deadpool en la cabeza, pero Zty le hizo un fuerte movimiento mágico que le derrumbo el arma y un dedo, luego le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Bossk le dio un golpe en la cara Zty con la guardia baja. IG 88 se levanto del piso y saco un pedazo de metal afilado de su cuerpo, mientras que Bossk volvió a tomar su espada, Deadpool en ese momento saco sus katanas y detuvo la espada de Bossk, comenzaron un duelo de doble espada contra Claymore, las chispas salían por todos lados, Zty se pego a la espalda de Deadpool.

—Necesito una espada—Dijo esquivando y bloqueando los ataques de IG 88, Deadpool le arrojo una espada, Zty comenzó un duelo de espada contra el robot. Con su mano iluminada con magia detiene la espada de IG 88, y le da varios golpes en la cara, le arranca el brazo y lo golpea con él.

Deadpool y Zty hacen un cambio de lugar cambiando enemigos, mientras Deadpool da su giro parte a la mitad con su espada a IG 88. Zty cual Solid Snake le hace un llave con el CMC de tal forma que le toma el brazo en una posición para rompérselo.

—Me recuerdas, estaba buscando venganza por esto—Con la misma pata que Bossk le rompió, él le rompió el brazo que no tenía dedos robóticos, Boskk gritó lleno de dolor—Acabalo Deadpool—

El escritor lo arroja en dirección a Deadpool.

—Déjame te ayudo con ese brazo—Deadpool con fuerza y sin compasión uso su espada para cortarle el brazo roto a Bossk, y luego él y Zty del dieron un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Bossk mariado y sangrando dijo:

—Esto no se va a quedar así, los dos morirían—Saco un aparato/botón e instantáneamente desapareció del lugar, al parecer era un teletransportador con frecuencia distinta que le permitía salir de la ciudad.

—¡Hell Yeah!—Gritó Deadpool—Ese cabrón creía que le iba ganar al mercenario bocaza—

—Ese Bossk vino aquí como un águila y se fue como una gallina mojada—

Detrás de ellos sin mucha fuerza, se arrastraba la mitad superior del cuerpo de IG 88, apuntándoles con el arma, a unos segundos de disparar.

Una corriente eléctrica lo atravesó, Fire Well le dio con su macana eléctrica, y le retiro la memoria.

—La bomba esta lista caballeros, ahora, Deadpool, si serías tan amable de recoger a Pinkie, las cosas se van poner raras, y es mejor que no te separes de ella, hasta que nos juntemos con Flash Medic, voy a activar la bomba—

Deadpool recogió a Pinkie con mucha delicadeza.

—Espera, si detecta impulsos cerebrales mínimos, eso significa que nosotros…—Comenzó Zty.

—¡Fuego en el hoyo!—Gritó Fire Well al presionar el botón de la bomba. Un terremoto se sintió en toda la ciudad, Zty sintió como todo su ser se estremecía, y como sus átomos de desaparecían del lugar. Podían sentir su cuerpo moviéndose, aparecieron en frente de un dragón que les arrojo fuego, luego abajo del mar donde un gran monstruo marino los intento envestir, aparecieron en frente de Applelossa con gente gritando de terror, y finalmente cuando se estabilizaron, se dieron cuenta de que estaban en caída libre en un barranco.

—Rápido, todos los unicornios, concéntrense en Canterlot—Gritó Shining Armor, una explosión multicolor arrasó el lugar, y que fue seguida del sonido de cientos de robots, ponis y monstruos cayendo al duro suelo, encontrando su muerte.

Manehattan era libre, libre de nuevo. Pero que pasaría ahora.

**Parte 5:Cat's In The Bag…**

El equipo de Elite apareció a las afueras de Canterlot, todos cansados y respirando agitados.

—¡Medic!—Gritó Deadpool—Pinkie Pie necesita ayuda—

Flash Medic corrió con ella, y con algunos hechizos la piel de Pinkie Pie se recupero.

—No paso nada, la armadura recibió casi todo el impacto. Sólo perdió algo de sangre, pero ya la estabilice, ahora sólo debe descansar—

—Gracias Doc—Dijo Deadpool abrazando a Flash, seguido de Zty con mucha alegría.

—No fue nada ustedes recuperaron la ciudad—Dijo Medic, el se acomodo sus lentes y dijo—Esta va por ti 'pa, recuperamos nuestro hogar—

El equipo de Elite entro al castillo, las dos princesas los recibieron muy alegradas.

—Lo lograron—Dijo Celestia rebosando de felicidad.

—Y además, conseguimos el nodo de memoria de uno de sus líderes. Creo que nuestras cámaras pueden reproducirlo—Dijo Fire Well.

—Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, veamos la memoria—Dijo Luna.

Se fueron a la sala de guerra de Shining Armor, pusieron la memoria, Fire Well hacia lo suyo para que el video funcionara, finalmente, con un filtro rojo, el video comenzó a reproducirse.

"_Doom y Discord estaba sentado en una solitaria mesa. IG 88 entro junto a un hombre cubierto en vendas y con una cara de pocos amigos, detrás de él, un androide, negro y con una cabeza fea como de mosca. La alarma de la cantina sonó por los androides._

—_No les permitimos la entrada a los de su tipo—Dice el cantinero. El androide con la cabeza de mosca levanta su arma y le vuela la cabeza al cantinero, todos se quedan en silencio, y luego continúan con lo que hacen, todos conocían el estilo de 4-LOM, nadie se quería meter con él. Se acercaron a la mesa de Doom y los tres se sentaron con él._

—_Caballeros, la razón por la que los eh juntado aquí es porque son lo mejor en lo que hacen, y tienen un precio. Así que voy a ir al grano—Doom apoya sus codos en la mesa y entrelaza sus dedos—Dengar, 4-LOM e IG 88, los quiero para que sean mis soldados de elite en una batalla por el destino de un mundo, les pagare por adelantado la mitad, y el doble de la paga al finalizar el trabajo. Creo que es una oferta más que justa—_

_Los mercenarios guardaron silencio un momento, se miraron los unos a los otros, Denger dijo:_

—_Estamos dentro—_

—_No me esperaba menos de ustedes—Dijo Doom—Vallan a prepararse y hagan todo lo que tengan pendiente, los veré en dos días en la compañía Autómatas de Combate Baktoid en Genosis—_

_Los mercenarios se levantaron se su silla y se retiraron._"

Fire Well adelanto la cinta hasta un punto más critico.

—Allí estaba Discord, lo viste hermana—Dijo Luna muy sorprendida—Lo tiene bajo un hechizo. Esto es raro, ¿cómo lo logro?—

Celestia parecía apretar los dientes muy fuerte y estar conteniendo mucha rabia.

—Ese idiota, le advertí que algún día le pasaría esto—Los ojos de Celestia comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Hermana… No fue su culpa, el sólo quería hacer lo correcto—

Celestia guardo silencio, nadie hablo. La cinta continuo.

"_. Todos estaban en su cueva que había sido agrandada con los poderes de Discord, muchos se veían confundidos por su transformación en pony, claro, menos los robots por no ser orgánicos, los dragones por ya existir y algunos que eran monstruos por poder existir allí como Bossk y los orcos. Doom sabía que sus súbditos perdían el control poco a poco y querían algo. En un gran andamio, este malvado ser se paro, se aclaro la garganta tan fuerte e inhumanamente que le hizo daño a sus súbditos._

—_Los eh juntado aquí por una sola razón, yo los conozco a todos y cada uno de ustedes—Los mira a cada uno—Son la escoria de su universo, lo peor de lo peor, lo que debe ser eliminado. Esta destinados a siempre perder y ser humillados, sólo porque alguien así lo decidió, incluso antes de que la batalla empezara—La gente empezaba a hablar—¡Pero ya no más! No seremos los peones de este maldito juego. Ahora nos toca a nosotros ser los ganadores. Yo les ofrezco, seamos lo que queremos ser, que ya nada ni nadie nos limite, separados, estos ejércitos son fuertes ¡Juntos somos indestructibles! Somos los hijos del Caos mismo, hagámosle honor a nuestro titulo—La gente comenzaba a emocionarse—Va a ser nuestro turno de tener la victoria. Y cuando la sangre de los hijos de Equestria corra por los ríos de la tierra que sus padres tanto trabajaron y cuidaron, no tendrán otra opción más que rendirse y unirse a nosotros. Y entonces, con todo el poder que este universo alberga, los hijos del Caos se alzaran una vez más, ¡Y derrocaremos el orden en el multiverso!—Los súbditos gritaban llenos de emoción—Que la destrucción y el caos se lo que nos guie ¡¿Quién está conmigo?!—Todos rompieron en aplausos y emoción incontrolable, silbando y gritando—¡Perfecto! ¡Mañana en la noche tomaremos Manehattan! ¡su capital de comercio! ¡Orcos y reos de Arkham! Vengan conmigo, nosotros solos podemos tomarla, los demás quédense aquí y esperen ordenes, mis generales les dirán cuando atacar—Todos vitorearon y fueron a su posición de trabajo._

_Doom se acerco a IG 88._

—_Te necesito a ti como mi terrateniente en Manehattan, la representación mía y de mi poder en la ciudad, estarás a cargo—_

—_Claro que si, jefe—Dijo IG 88."_

—Así que tiene dragones—Dijo Shining Armor.

—Y otros tipos de robots—Dijo Fire Well adelantando la cinta.

—Dragones de Tamriel—Dijo Zty, muy extrañado de que eligiera esos.

—Tú conoces algunos gritos, así podrías decir a que nos enfrentamos—Dijo Deadpool.

—Eso espero—

La cinta continuo:

"—_¡Esta ciudad es nuestra!—Grito Doom, el caos reinaba la gran manzana y había fuego por todas partes—Y ahora, mi acto final—Dijo para sí Doom. Con un gran acopio de fuerza, y dolor para Discord, junto toda la energía que pudo en su mano, una bola azul que se veía peligrosa se formo allí. Luego, la arrojo en contra de la estatua de la libertad, haciendo explotar la mitad de arriba de ella—Y la libertad cae junto con el telón—_

_Lo que quedaba de la estatua estaba en llamas, así como el resto de la ciudad."_

Fire Well quitó la cinta.

—Después de eso, ya sabemos que pasa—Dijo Fire Well—Con esta memoria, puede cuadrar el lugar exacto donde está la guarida de Doom, sólo denme tiempo—

—Bien, hazlo lo más rápido que puedas—Dijo Shining.

—Hermano, no creo que eso sea necesario—Dijo Twilight entrando—El ejercito de Doom se dirige así aquí, completo—Todos se quedaron congelados un momento por el miedo—Pero estarás feliz de que hice algunos arreglos mientras no estabas. Acompáñame al hangar de entrenamiento—

El grupo se movió en dirección.

—Lo hiciste bien allí Zty—Dijo Deadpool.

—Tú no estuviste mal—

—Y tú no te quedas atrás Red, esos movimientos y el uso de las armas, eres un experto—

Red Lithing parecía que no lo podía creer.

—En serio, yo no creía que usted, digo que tú digieras, mis habilidades no son tan buenas para que tú, es decir, yo—Comenzó a balbucear.

—Primero que nada, cálmate, no es nada. Eres un gran soldado, eres valiente y fuerte, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Estoy orgulloso de que un joven tan fuerte y bueno este a mi lado en la pelea, yo se que eres grande, y podrás lograr grandes cosas, pero ahora nos debemos preparar para la pelea verdadera, y estaría orgulloso de que estés a mi lado en la batalla, hombro con hombro—

—Deadpool, yo, yo estoy orgu…—

—No lo digas, yo soy el que está orgulloso de ti—"Ahora somos unos santurrones que ilusionan niños" "_Oh cállate_"

—Me gustaría recordar este momento para siempre—Dijo el joven Lithing.

—¿Y por qué no?—Dijo Zty apareciendo una cámara de fotografías instantáneas—Posen—

Deadpool se quito el casco y sonrió dándole un abrazo masculino, mientras que el pegaso tenía una cara de inmensa felicidad. Zty tomo la foto, y se la paso a Red.

—La cuidare para siempre—Dijo

—Así será—Deadpool le guiño un ojo.

Continuaron con su camino.

Twilight abrió la puerta y muy orgullosa le dijo a su hermano:

—Contempla, tú nuevo ejército, mejorado un %100 por ciento, y listos para la batalla—

Shining Armor no podía creer lo que veía. Nadie podía.

**Parte 6: …And The Bag's In The River. **

Todos los soldados unicornios, que para decir no eran pocos, estaba hacienda los complicados movimientos de CMC, todos con una perfección letal, no sólo eso, si no que todos estaban armados con poderosos rifles mejorados, e incluso haciendo movimientos con ellos. Mientras que los soldados pegasos y ponis de tierra, parecían ser más rápidos y más fuertes respectivamente.

—¿Qué hiciste hermanita?—

—Sólo una muy buena dosis de entrenamiento a máxima potencia, nada que tus chicos no pudieran soportar—

Shining Armor veía a su ejército sorprendido.

—Fire Well, quiero que tu y Flash Medic comiencen a reproducir las armas que recuperamos de Manehattan, y que se las den a los terrestres y pegasos—

—Sí Jefe—Dijeron los dos, y se retiraron.

—Eres hábil hermanita—

—Doom viene hacia acá, no podemos perder el tiempo, hablando de eso, Zty, la princesa quiere enseñarte algo de las piedras—

—¿Las piedras?—Preguntó el escritor.

—Sí, yo te acompaño—Dijo Twilight—Hermano, quédate con tus chicos. Yo voy a ayudar a Zty con la princesa—

—De acuerdo—Dijo Shining Armor, miro a Deadpool—Deadpool, deberías ir al cuarto de los soldados, descansa y piensa que es lo que vas hacer durante la batalla—

…

Zty y Twilight caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo. Twilight le preguntó:

—Y…¿Cómo fue Manehattan?—

—Micheal Bay estaría orgulloso—

—¿Quien?—

—Nadie, olvídalo—

Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, era el primer momento a solas que tenían en mucho tiempo, y había cosas que querían decir, pero no podían.

—Así, esta es las últimas veces que estaremos juntos… Sé que me eh comportado infantilmente al respecto de ti yéndote de aquí, y que nos gritamos y nos enojamos mucho. Pero creo que entiendo, que tú te tienes que ir, tú familia y amigos están en el otro lado—Dijo Twilight con tristeza en la voz.

—Yo ya no sé nada, últimamente tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza, y por alguna razón pensar en ti y tenerte en mi cabeza es lo único que me evita caer y dejar de luchar, ya no sé ni siquiera quien soy. Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, tú y yo, me has salvado y yo a ti, aunque tú más veces que yo—Ambos rieron un poco—Y no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el hecho de que te veo más como una amiga, como si ya nos conociéramos de otra forma y no pudiéramos evitarlo—

—Zty—Dijo Twilight sonrojada, yo no sé qué decir, es que tú eres tan, diferente, y cuando tengo miedo o una pesadilla se que estas allí para reconfortarme, y cuidarme, y que nunca te vas a rendir conmigo, y yo creo que…—

Ambos se dieron una mirada profunda a los ojos, como si no tuvieran que decir nada más, era como si un lector se hubiera enamorado del escritor y viceversa, era extraño pero no le molestaba. Se comenzaban a acercar lentamente a sus rostros, nadie podía interrumpirlos ahora, este era su momento.

—Twilight, Zty, no hay tiempo que perder. El ejército se acerca y el Guardián del Orden debe saber esto—Excepto Celestia, Celestia es una diosa y puede hacer lo que quiera.

"_Que bajo cayó este fic para comenzar a usar memes"_

"Ni siquiera estamos en el lugar"

Zty y Twilight se separaron, y como dos adolecentes que acaban de ser descubiertos por sus padres se separaron y fingieron que no había pasado, aun así, estaban muy rojos los dos. Los hizo entrar a su habitación.

—Debes de entender, que las piedras no sólo tiene un propósito en conjunto, si bien así son poderosas, tiene una fuerza individual, y cada una puede activar una habilidad, que te servirá mucho mientras peleas—Celestia tomó las piedras y se las mostró al escritor—Sólo el Guardián del Orden en turno puede activarlas, y te darán ventaja, el problema, es una vez que lo hagas, tardara un tiempo en recuperarse, lo bueno es que cada piedra tiene contador diferente, y no sé cuánto tiempo tardan en recargarte. Pero sabrás cuando recuperen su cualidad anterior—Zty bajo la cabeza algo decepcionado—Aun así, no es tan difícil activarlo, sólo usa todas tu fuerza de voluntad y buen deseo por el bienestar del Orden, y eso la activara, ahora tengo que decirte para que es cada piedra—Celestia le muestra el Ruby del Sol y el Zafiro de la Luna—Estas dos piedras te permiten invocar los poderes del sol y la luna, con un poderoso rayo que caerá de los cielos, para desacerté de tus enemigos, no es necesario que sea de día o de noche—Luego le mostro el Citrino del Rayo—Creara un rayo de energía pura, mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginas, ten mucho cuidado—Le mostró la Esmeralda de los Cielos—Te permitirá volar y elevar objetos—Sacó la piedra cambiante—Podrás cambiar tu forma física, pero por poco tiempo, se sabio al usarla—El Ónix de los Dragones era el siguiente—Con esta tú piel se volverá invulnerable como la de un Dragón, casi impenetrable—Sacó el Diamante Negro—Ahora comienzan las peligrosas, con estas debes de tener especial cuidado, cosas malas podrían pasar de no usarlas correctamente, pero son las que más tardan en recargarse, por ejemplo, el Diamante Negro, creara un agujero negro que absorberá todo menos a ti—Zty trago saliva. Celestia le enseño el Ámbar del Tiempo—Con esta podrás alentar el tiempo, tú te alentaras también, pero tú cerebro seguirá igual, lo veras todo muy lento, y podrás actuar—La última que le enseño fue el Cuarzo Subterráneo—Ahora la que probablemente sea la más poderosa, usada en las manos correctas, esta piedra te permitirá manifestar cualquier cosa en tú imaginación, cualquier cosa, y te Dara el control completo de él, tardara mucho en desaparecer—Zty volvió a tomar todas las piedras y las guardo en su armadura—¿Entendiste?—Zty asintió—Perfecto, ahora tú y Twilight váyanse, mi hermana y yo debemos hacer algo muy importante—Dijo la Princesa muy seria. Los chicos se fueron de lugar. Celestia fue a donde estaba Luna.

—Lista hermana, ¿ya sabes lo que vas a decir?—

—Un líder siempre sabe que decir, y más en momentos como estos—

Luna le sonrió.

—Todo va a salir bien hermana, siempre sale bien—

—La última vez que "Todo" salió bien en una situación así, tú y Sombra se perdieron… Y Sombra jamás volvió—

—Pero esta vez, los héroes de hoy no caerán ante esto. Y el nuevo héroe de otra tierra será un buen líder—Luna tomó la pesuña de su hermana con fuerza—Y jamás te volveré a dejar hermana, ya no—

A Celestia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Su cuerno se ilumino, y en un momento, con una pantalla mágica, su cara apareció en el centro de todas las ciudades de Equestria, donde todos sus súbditos que estaban aterrorizados por los sucesos, la vieron con esperanza. Celestia se aclaro la garganta.

—Mis leales súbditos y amados Equestrianos. Estamos al borde de una guerra, y todos tenemos miedos, incluso yo, pero eso no nos va a detener, porque durante todo mi reinado, Equestria se ah mantenido firme ante toda amenaza, y ahora les digo, que estoy con ustedes, siempre para con esta guerra, y todo problema. Y les digo que en este momento, más que nunca, su reino los necesita, de todas las formas que se pueda, porque, todos queremos ayudarnos mutuamente. Esa es nuestra naturaleza. Queremos vivir para la felicidad y no para la miseria ajena. No queremos odiarnos y despreciarnos mutuamente. En este mundo hay sitio para todos, menos para los que quieren sobreponerse ante los demás, por creerlos débiles. Y la buena tierra es rica y puede proveer a todos, lo hemos visto, miles de años en el pasado cuando nuestros ancestros peleaban, y ahora, los ponis somos uno—La gente en todas partes de Equestria miraban expectantes a su líder, y escuchaban cada palabra atentamente—La desgracia que nos ha caído encima no es más que el paso de la avaricia, la amargura de los monstruos, que temen el camino del progreso. El odio de los monstruos pasará, y los dictadores morirán, y el poder que arrebataron al pueblo volverá al pueblo. Y mientras los monstruos mueren, la libertad no perecerá jamás—Luna veía a su hermana con una sonrisa, si para algo era perfecta, era para no dejar a su pueblo caer—¡Mi gente! ¡No se entreguen a esas bestias, que los desprecian, que los esclavizan, que gobiernan sus vidas; diciéndoles qué hacer, qué pensar o qué sentir! Que los obligan a hacer la instrucción, que los tratan como a ganado y los utilizan como carne de cañón. ¡No se entreguen a esos monstruos desnaturalizados, a esos seres-máquina con inteligencia y corazones de máquina! ¡Ustedes no son máquinas! ¡Son ponis! ¡Con el amor de todos nosotros en sus corazones! ¡No odien! ¡Sólo aquellos que no son amados odian, los que no son amados y los desnaturalizados! ¡Mi gente, no luchen por la esclavitud! ¡Luchen por libertad!—La voz de Celestia se hacía más fuerte, en sus ojos se podía ver que en serio sentía lo que decía, que su corazón estaba con su gente—Ustedes, el pueblo, tienen el poder, el poder de crear máquinas. ¡El poder de crear felicidad! Ustedes, el pueblo, tienen el poder de hacer que esta vida sea libre y bella, de hacer de esta vida una maravillosa aventura. Por tanto, en nombre del amor y la libertad, empleemos ese poder, unámonos todos. Lucharemos por un mundo nuevo, por un mundo digno, que dará a los ponis la posibilidad de trabajar, que dará a la juventud un futuro y a los ancianos seguridad. ¡Y mi amado pueblo! ¡Ustedes están conmigo! ¡Por qué hasta el final, yo luchare por ustedes! ¡Seré la espada y escudo que necesitan! ¡Porque mientras yo sea su líder! ¡Equestria jamás caerá!—Si se guardaba silencio, se podía escuchar a la gente de Equestria vitoreando y aplaudiendo a su líder con regocijo y alegría.

Celestia apago su cuerno, luego luna apareció ante su gente y dijo:

—Hoy, hoy mismo, nuestro equipo de Elite recupero Manehattan, podemos vencerlos, ¡No están hechos de hierro, ni nosotros de cristal! Siempre hay alguien que quiere sobreponerse a los demás, que creé que puede esclavizar, y esos tiranos, siempre serán derrotados, porque la maldad nunca triunfara sobre el bien—La gente se extrañaba de ver a Luna—Para cada villano hay un héroe, para cada tormenta, hay un día soleado. Para toda oscuridad, hay luz. Y para toda violencia y crueldad, hay amor y bondad—La gente no entendía, habían pasado siglos desde que Luna volvía a ser parte activa del poder de Equestria—Y yo se que en el pasado cometí errores, horribles cosas pasaron, y yo me convertí en monstro, y un peligro. Pero se los digo ahora, soy yo, su princesa, que los ama, y dará su vida y último aliento, para mantenerlos vivos y libres. Que la noche venga una vez más, y que este hermoso siclo de vida siga. No dejare que ningún monstro los utilice. Yo como mi hermana, voy a estar en primera fila para defenderlos—La gente le aplaudía y vitoreaba al igual que su hermana—Y ahora, manténganse a salvo, que sus princesa y su ejército, van a desasearse de los invasores. ¡Para siempre!—Luna acabo con su hechizo.

Las hermanas tomaron un respiro, se habían cansado por sus motivadores discursos, y ahora que su gente estaba en su máximo esplendor de confianza, ellas debían de poner el ejemplo.

—Ahora Luna, a ponernos nuestras armaduras—Dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

—N-nuestras a-armaduras—Luna se veía muy afligida y asustada.

—Sí, ¿Creías que el discurso era sólo habladuría? Vamos a pelear junto al ejército. Esto ya es personal—

—Sí, yo sé, pero… Mi armadura, yo… no… puedo—

—Luna, mi querida hermana, eso paso ya hace mucho tiempo, tú armadura no te convierte en ese monstruo, es sólo tu protección—

—Tú no estuviste en mi lugar… Todo ese odio y veneno corriendo por mi cuerpo—Luna parecía recordad con mucho miedo. Unos dientes afilados, un cuerno rojo, ojos verdes, oscuridad total, Nightmare Moon apoderándose de ella, todo esto volvió a su cabeza en un momento—No puedo hacerlo, tengo miedo. A quedarme sola otra vez—

—Jamás volverás a estar sola, Luna, yo siempre voy a estar contigo. Y más ahora—Celestia abrazó a su hermana pequeña, ella le devolvió con fuerza el abrazo.

—Te amo Tia—

—Y yo a ti, Luna—

Un abrazo que duro varios minutos, luego se separaron.

—Ya estoy lista—

—Perfecto, porque no defraudaremos a nuestra gente—

…

Un joven niño de cabello rubio veía la televisión mientras su padre leía el periódico. En la pantalla se veía al capitán América recibiendo felicitaciones y aplausos, tiempo después del final de la segunda Guerra.

—Hoy, el héroe más querido de América, el centinela de la libertad, el Capitán América. Nos trajo una vez más las buenas nuevas en un mundo nuevo y vigoroso—Dijo el presentador en la TV.

—El Capitán América es tan genial, yo quiero ser como él cuando crezca—Dijo el niño muy emocionado.

—Claro que si—Dijo su padre sarcásticamente sin dejar de ver el periódico.

—Oh que buena paternidad, papá—Dijo el niño enojado.

—Hago lo que puedo con lo que tengo—

—Sí, que tal si me empiezas a alentar y animar en cumplir mis sueños en vez de…—

Su padre baja el periódico y lo mira enojado.

—Bien. Wade, sigue pinches soñando—

Deadpool sacudió su cabeza, estaba contemplando su casco, en su habitación, no sabía ni la mitad de lo que estaba pasando. Y ahora estaba aquí, como un héroe ante un mundo que no era el suyo. Las duras palabras de su padre sonaban en su cabeza, nunca fue el héroe que quería ser, se convirtió en un monstruo.

—Deadpool—Red Lihting entró a su habitación tocando la puerta—No te veía en un rato y quería saber si estabas bien—

—Estoy haciendo lo correcto Red, intentando ser un héroe—Dijo Deadpool aun mirando su casco—Es decir, tú me conoces, soy un asesino, mato por dinero, y ahora estoy aquí, intentando jugar al héroe, salvar un mundo al que no pertenezco. ¿Tú qué crees?—

Red lo pensó un momento.

—Yo… Bueno Deadpool, creo que eres un verdadero héroe, siempre arriesgas todo para ayudar a los que quieres, y el simple hecho de que estés aquí te convierte en alguien grande. Yo se que tu estas destinado a salvarnos, lo sé en mi corazón, y Equestria está en tus manos. Aunque Zty sea el guardián del Orden, usted también es un guardián, un guardián de lo correcto y de lo que está bien. Por eso siempre haces lo correcto, aunque sea tarde, vas a hacer lo correcto. Yo lo sé, tus amigos lo saben. Todos tenemos confianza en ti, y debería ser suficiente para ti, y saber que eres un héroe—Los ojos de Red se iluminaron con pasión al decirle eso.

—Creo que tienes razón—Dijo Deadpool sonriéndole—Pero qué pasa si no soy fuerte para protegerlos a ustedes, los que quiero—

Red le devolvió la sonrisa:

—Eres Deadpool, tu eres el más fuerte, mataste tú sólo al universo Marvel—

Deadpool se quedo frio.

—¿Qué?—

—Si, Deadpool Kills The Marvel Universe—Dijo Red con cara pensativa—Me encanto, fue con el que más a fondo te conocí—

—Me tengo que ir—

Deadpool salió corriendo sin decir nada más, su cara se veía de verdadero miedo, estaba buscando un baño.

"Necesitamos un baño ahora"

"_Estamos… perdiendo… realidad._"

"¿Qué es real?"

"_Frio, miedo, soledad. ¿Qué demonios nos pasa?_"

Deadpool entró al baño, abrió la puerta del primer lugar que encontró, vomitó todo lo que tenía dentro de su estomago.

A su cabeza llegaba la imagen de todos los vengadores muertos.

Otra arcada y más vomito.

El Punisher disparándose en la cabeza, su cerebro cubriéndole el cuerpo.

Más vomito.

Xaiver sufriendo un derrame cerebral después de intentar de leer su mente.

Vomito.

Spiderman muerto frente a todo New York.

Perdió el equilibrio y se golpeo la cabeza contra la tasa del baño.

La sonrisa más siniestra y llena de maldad que jamás allá visto, su propia sonrisa después de saber la verdad. Ahora buscaría a todos para sacarlos de su miseria. Esa sonrisa, su propia sonrisa, de maldad. Su sonrisa.

La sangre comenzaba a salir de su cabeza, y se escapaba por debajo de la puerta del baño.

—Deadpool, ¡Deadpool!—Gritó Zty que había salido del baño de al lado con un trozo de papel de baño en la pata—Estas bien, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas sangrando en el suelo?—

—¡Soy un monstro!—Gritó el mercenario mientras lloraba en el piso—Los mate a todos, y lo disfrute. Ni siquiera me pagaron por matarlos, lo hice por diversión—

—¿De qué hablas?—

—Todos muertos, Spidy, Logan, Punisher, incluso Cable. ¡¿Por qué Cable?!—

Zty lo entendió todo.

—Es por ese comic ¿Cierto?—

—Para ti es sólo un comic—Dijo Deadpool levantándose, sin ninguna herida en su cabeza. Para mi es una puta realidad, una de las muchas. Pero realidad—

—No deberías dejar que eso te afecte—

—Pero paso, yo lo hice, en algún lugar, en algún punto. Los mate a todos, y lo disfruto—

—Pero no eres él, jamás lo vas a ser. Eres la mejor versión de ti mismo—

—¡Despiértate niño!—Deadpool le gritó en la cara a Zty. El chico se estremeció ante esto—Debo de dejar de jugar al puto héroe, yo no soy así. Sólo estoy aquí porque mi maldita arrogancia me hizo entrar en el cuarto de esa bruja, y porque tú decidiste ponerme aquí. Nada más, yo no soy ningún héroe. ¡Nuca lo voy a hacer!—Deadpool golpeo tan fuerte la pared del baño que la trozó en esa parte—Debí sacar mi cabeza de mi trasero, y quedarme en lo que era bueno. Matar gente, ganar dinero por ello. ¡Así de simple! ¡Pero quería jugar a ser el héroe! Lo que no soy—Las lágrimas bajaron por la cara de Deadpool.

—Tal vez juegas a ser el héroe, porque en realidad quieres serlo. Psicológicamente, los niños y los animales juegan para convertirse en lo que quieren, así lo haces tú— Zty miro a Deadpool a los ojos, él le sostuvo la mirada—Wade—Casi nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, y menos tan seriamente—Dime, que es mejor ¿Nacer bueno o sobreponerte a tu naturaleza malvada?—Deadpool levanto los hombros sin saber la verdad—Pues no importa cuál sea, tú has logrado sobreponerte a tu naturaleza, y nos lo has demostrado a todos—

—¿Qué pasara si soy ese monstruo que los mato a todos?—

—Bien, has llegado muy lejos, y hecho grandes hazañas, no creo que te conviertas en él—Deadpool sonrió—Sabes, a veces me pregunto, ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? ¿Intentado ser el líder o guardián que todos creen que soy? No soy un héroe, soy un niño que estuvo en el lugar correcto en el momento equivocado, sólo soy un escritor, ni siquiera soy el mejor físicamente. Un simple escritor. Pero luego me doy cuenta de que en realidad, sea ese líder o no, siga siendo el niño o escritor, o que ni siquiera sea el mejor físicamente, o este en la posición que este, ya estoy muy lejos para preguntarme eso, debo ser un hombre y afrontar mi destino. No sé que me puso en este lugar, que raras cosas pasaron, pero no me voy a rendir, no ahora. Y estoy dispuesto a sacrificar todo por el lugar que tengo en el multiverso. No me voy a rendir, y tú tampoco, porque lo que a mí me falta, tú lo tienes—

—Eres una buena persona, no te rindes—Dijo Deadpool—Y por un momento lo olvide, yo soy así. No importa si todos me consideran un simple mercenario o monstruo, es mi hora de ser el héroe de la historia. Y eh demostrado que soy bueno. Tuve la oportunidad de desatar a los zombis por dinero, y no lo hice—Deadpool sonrió, apareció su casco y se lo puso—Tuve la oportunidad de matar inocentes por dinero, y no lo hice. ¡Soy un héroe! ¡Y es mi hora de derrotar al bastardo de Doom! ¡De una vez y para siempre!—

—Eso es lo que vas a hacer! ¡Deadpool! ¡Un héroe real!—Gritó Zty emocionado.

Los dos salieron del baño, cuando llego en ese instante muy preocupado Red Lithing.

—Estas bien Deadpool, me preocupe y fui por ti—

—Sí, sólo tuve una crisis existencial, pero ya estoy mejor que bien—

"Al final de cuentas, ya estamos bien locos"

"_¿Cómo es posible que sigamos siendo tan famosos? Los problemas mentales no son graciosos_"

—Uff, que bueno, porque la princesa nos convoco a todos los soldado—Red Lithing guardó silencio un momento, todos sabían lo que iba a decir, pero nadie quería creerlo en realidad—El ejercito de Doom está muy cerca, y no queda otra opción. Vamos a comenzar el ataque—

El corazón del escritor se detuvo por un momento, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Deadpool había estado en situaciones así, ya sabía que esperar. Pero para Zty esto era algo completamente nuevo, una sensación jamás sentida, era como ese miedo de antes de empezar un partido de Football, sólo que incrementado infinitamente.

El niño sin talento natural estaba a punto de enfrentarse a una de las peores cosas en cualquier universo…

La guerra…

Y la Guerra…

**Parte 7: …La Guerra Nunca Cambia.**

El castillo equestre estaba volviéndose loco, todos se movían a su posición. Pero entre todos ellos un grupo se movía calmado y en dirección al campo de batalla donde los esperaba Shining Armor a él y a todo el ejército. Era el pelotón solitario, el que ya había pasado por mucho, pero se enfrentaría a la última prueba. El pelotón comandado por Wade Wilson, integrado por Zty el Guardián del Orden, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkamina Diane Pie, y el más nuevo integrante, Red Lithing. El grupo de Elite nuevo caminaba de forma heroica, en este punto todos sabían quiénes eran, ahora ellos estaban ante los ojos de Equestria al nivel del pelotón Elite de Shining Armor. Todos se veían decididos, se tele transportaron a las afueras del castillo, a las afueras de Canterlot en realidad, donde estaban todo el ejercito de Equestria, Shining Armor estaba viendo a su ejército tranquilamente, parecía estar preparado.

Pero los héroes por otro lado…

Se habían colocado en la primera fila del ejército, como era el plan. Ellos debían de correr y encontrar a Doom, ese era su principal objetivo.

—Sólo vuela rápido y dispara, como lo hiciste en Manehattan, nada malo puede pasar si haces eso tan simple—Dijo muy nervioso Red, casi perdiendo la respiración, temblaba tanto que parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

—¡Hey! Red, no te preocupes, conmigo y Pinkie Pie aquí no te va a pasar nada, te tenemos cubierto, ¿Verdad Pinkie?—Dijo Deadpool atreves del casco dándole un masculino abrazo.

Pinkie Pie se trono el cuello, y casi le dio una vuelta a su propio eje.

—Si, además, ellos me deben varias cosas. Y les voy a estampar mi cañón de fiesta en toda la cara. It's Pinkie Pie Time—Dijo Pinkie mientras daba saltos de calentamiento y comicios golpes al aire.

—¿Entoces es una promesa Wade? Que cubrirás mi espalda—

—Stick a Cupcake in my eye—Dijo Wade.

—!Hey! !Eso tiene copyright!—Dijo Pinkie Pie con un cómico enojo.

Al otro lado del Pelotón, Twilight y Zty estaban cayados. El semblante de Zty se veía decidido y sin miedo, que estaba listo para cualquier cosa que viniera. Pero la gran cantidad de sudor en su cara y los repentinos espasmos en todo el cuerpo indicaban lo contrario. Twilight que también tenía miedo lo miro directo a los ojos, luego, con una de sus pesuñas, tomó cariñosamente la pata de Zty. Y con esa simple mirada y apretón de manos, todos sus miedos fueron expuestos y ahuyentados, porque sabían que estando juntos. Nada les podría pasar.

Todo el ejército estaba junto, ya al fin. Shining Armor se aclaro la garganta con fuerza, estaba a punto de decirle algo a su ejército.

—¿Me pregunto qué dirá el General Armor que nos pueda levantar el ánimo más de lo que el discurso de la Princesa lo hizo ya?—Dijo un soldado en la multitud.

Shining Armor se tronó el cuello y comenzó:

—Lo veo en sus ojos. El mismo miedo que le arrancaría el corazón a cualquiera—El miedo se pudo sentir en los soldados—El día va a llegar, cuando nuestro coraje falle, cuando olvidemos a nuestros amigos, y rompamos todos los lazos de compañerismo—Ese discurso parecía más para destruirlos que para animarlos—¡Pero no va a ser este día! Y nuestras armas y escudos destrozados, nos caigan encima. ¡Pero no es este día! ¡Este día luchamos! Por todo lo bueno en esta tierra, en nuestro reino. Les pido, levántense ¡Ponis de Equestria!—Todo el ejercito gritó en euforia y ganas de ganar—Hoy protegeremos a nuestra tierra ¡Protegeremos a los que amamos! ¡Y daremos nuestras vidas si es necesario! ¡Por qué hoy! ¡Hoy no seremos derrotados! En el futuro, sus hijos y nietos contaran el día en que Equestria, se enfrento contra un ejército más grande que ellos, y ante todas las cosas, lo derroto, y la paz continuo reinando. ¡Hoy ganaremos! ¡Y mañana seremos historia!—Todos gritaron nuevamente. Era el día de Equestria, ese era el grito de libertad de Equestria, no, era el grito de Libertad del multiverso.

—Buen homenaje al señor de los anillos—Dijo Deadpool.

—Yo diría que fue una copia al carbón del discurso de Aragorn, que mal—Dijo Pinkie Pie.

—Sigue siendo cool—

Y para conservar el ánimo del ejército. Desde el cielo, como ángeles, sus princesas descendieron, pero listas para la batalla. Luna traía puesta su armadura de Nightmare Moon, incluso tenía el aspecto de ella, a excepción de los ojos, que eran igual que los de Luna, el aterrador y sombrío ser que imponía respeto y miedo, con una gran aura de poder. Y a su lado, con una armadura casi idéntica a la de Luna, pero en color dorado brillante, llego la todopoderosa princesa de Equestria, Celestia, sin miedo de enfrentarse al mal que se aproximaba. Pero lo que más impactaba de ella, era el su melena y cola, ya no eran del color habitual, ahora estaban encendidas en llamas como el mismo sol, haciendo parecer más brillante su armadura.

—¿Qué son ellas?—Dijo Deadpool.

—Diosas—Respondió el escritor en voz baja.

—¿Eso en que nos convierte a nosotros?—

—En los que se tienen que ensuciar las pesuñas—Dijo Pinkie Pie.

El ejército comenzó a marchar, en dirección a la batalla.

—Es nuestro turno—Dijo Twilight—Tenemos que encontrar a Doom—A lo lejos, se podía ver como la legión de Doom se acercaba a toda velocidad, listos para la guerra.

—Esto no va a ser fácil—Dijo el escritor, un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda, un juego en contra de un fuerte equipo, la yarda uno, ellos ganando—Pero cuál es la diversión en que sea fácil! ¡Set! ¡Hoot!—Zty se disparó corriendo en dirección junto con el ejército.

—¿Qué está haciendo?! Espero ya tenga un plan—Dijo Red preocupado.

—Con nosotros como ejemplo a seguir, lo dudo—Dijo Deadpool, acto seguido salió corriendo y gritando como su compañero.

—Sí, nosotros no planeamos mucho, actuamos, casi nos mata muchas veces, pero nos funciono—Dijo Pinkie Pie, acto seguido saca su cañón de fiestas y sale disparada encima de él.

—Por desgracia, tienen razón—Twilight se veía con ojeras en los ojos, pero también salió corriendo junto con ellos y gritando.

—Tú entraste a este pelotón Red Lithing, tú sabías que algo así pasaría—Dijo el pegaso, y acto seguido extendió sus alas y salió volando junto a su pelotón.

Los dos ejércitos estaban a punto de enfrentarse, eran enormes, pero más el de Doom, el choque colosal de titanes estaba a la vuelta de las esquina.

—¡Muerte a los enemigos de Equestria!—Gritó Shining Armor unos instantes antes de que los ejércitos se encontraran.

Y la carnicería sin piedad comenzó, Ponis disparando y asesinando a mano limpia a otros ponis, junto con robots y androides. Los monstruos disparando sin piedad alguna, volando cabezas, no había lugar donde no hubiera un muerto.

En ese momento el Pelotón de Deadpool fue rodeado por muchos enemigos

—¿Y ahora qué?—Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras se formando en un circulo defensivo.

—Atacamos— Dijo Deadpool desenvainado sus katanas.

—Tengo una mejor idea—Dijo Zty, saco con su magia el Ruby del Sol, concentro toda su energía y sus deseos, todo lo bueno. Desde el cielo mismo, un rayo de potente fuego les cayó a sus enemigos y estos de prendieron en llamas.

Deadpool guardó silencio.

—Eso nos pudo ayudar hace mucho tiempo—

—Celestia me lo dijo hace una hora—Zty sacó el Onix de los dragones, y lo activo, convirtiendo su piel en impenetrable, volviéndose un tren imparable junto a su ya poderosa armadura—Así que de la señal, Sargento Wilson—

—¡Avancemos!—Dijo Deadpool con una gran sonrisa bajo su casco.

Zty salió corriendo derrumbando enemigos sin piedad, seguido por detrás de sus compañeros de pelotón, Twilight arrojando enemigos unos contra los otros sin piedad ni esfuerzo, Deadpool cortándolos con sus katanas, Pinkie Pie con movimientos de combate, y Red utilizando su arma y volando.

En otra parte del campo de batalla, las princesas estaban luchando su parte.

—Hermana, desde cuando pelear era tan agotador y sin reto—Dijo Luna arrojando enemigos a las sombras y desapareciéndolos.

—Creo que ambas hemos mejorado mucho desde la última guerra—Los enemigos que se acercaban a Celestia se quemaban al instante—Se podría decir que estamos aquí solo para aumentar la esperanza de los soldados—Celestia tomó a un orco, lo prendió en llamas y lo dejo correr a con sus compañeros.

—Sabes Celestia, hay algo que no hemos hecho hace mucho tiempo—Luna dijo esto mientras elevó a reo de Arkham y lo hizo disparar su arma a sus compañeros—El Tándem Ying-Yang de la noche y el día—

—Dijimos que ese nombre era ridículo Luna—Celestia hizo que un pequeño rayo del sol bajara e hizo explotar a un grupo de robots y androides—Pero vamos a hacerlo—

Luna y Celestia se pusieron una al lado de la otra, sus cuernos se iluminaron, y se rodearon de magia oscura y brillante, comenzaron a girar juntas en su propio eje, pero extrañamente una parte siempre parecía oscura y otra brillante, los colores no se mezclaban. Ambas explotaron en una gran luz que quemo y desapareció a cientos de enemigos en un solo golpe.

—Nada malo para no haberlo hecho en mil años—Dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

—Crees que nuestros súbditos ya estén bien con quienes están de su lado—Celestia se veía algo mareada.

A lo lejos, el equipo Carmesí continuaba con su avance. Zty seguía corriendo derrumbando enemigos, pero justo en el momento en el que se detuvo la piedra dejo de hacer efecto, uno de los reos de arkham lo tenía justo en la mira, pero cuando le disparo, Twilight saltó en frente de él, las balas se reflejaron y le dieron al reo en el costado.

Zty le sonrió a Twilight y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. El escritor activo el Zafiro de la Luna, y un pequeño grupo de androides de batalla pesados que estaba disparándole a varios ponis exploto en el momento.

Unos metros al lado, Deadpool y Red peleaban espalda con espalda, disparando sus armas a diestra y siniestra.

—Estamos rodeados—Dijo Red Ltihing nerviosos.

—Perfecto, ahora podemos disparar en todas direcciones—Dijo Deadpool—Sabes la danza de las espadas, tenemos que hacerla con nuestras armas—

Red asintió, Deadpool le pasó su arma, él le pasó la suya, comenzaron a dar vueltas en su eje, matando enemigos con facilidad, nada parecía poder detenerlos.

Pinkie Pie parecía no tener problema de estar rodeada de enemigos, incluso sin haber dado un golpe, ya había derribado a la mitad de sus atacantes, los hacía golpearse a sí mismos o dispararse entre ellos, era como una hermosa y letal danza de esquivar, como si en verdad sintiera que nada la puede tocar.

Twilight lanzaba rayos sin detenerse, su armadura no la dejaba cansarse, y sus ataques eran tan potentes que derrumbaban a más de un enemigo al contacto.

Detrás de ella, Zty practicaba el CMC rompiendo brazos y arrojando enemigos los unos contra los otros. El pelotón Carmesí parecía una maquina bien aceitada de patear traseros.

Lejos de allí, Shining Armor y su equipo se estaban debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte. En formación de ataque ayudaban a sus camaradas soldados.

—No podemos dejarlos llegar a la ciudad—

A excepción de los super soldados, el ejército de Equestria estaba siendo controlado, y parecía que los matarían a todos, tenía que hacerse algo rápido.

—Piensa en algo Zty—Dijo Pinkie dándole una paliza a un feo orco.

—Zty, el Cuarzo Subterráneo, puedes usarlo para aparecer algo que nos ayude—Dijo Twilight recordándolo.

—Si lo sé pero…—Zty comenzó a pensar. Veía todo en cámara lenta, los ponis muriendo, algunos intentando levantar a sus compañeros caídos sin suerte, y luego siendo ejecutados "Incluso si pido un arma muy grande a la piedra, no será tan grande como para acabar con todos los enemigos o tan pequeña como para no matar compañeros equestres, esto se ve mal, al menos que…"—¡Lo tengo!—

Saca la piedra y con todas sus fuerzas pide algo que los va a ayudar a todos, bueno, al menos a su pelotón.

Todos se elevan y se juntan, los ojos del escritor se iluminan.

—_Ni en el día más brillante, ni en la noche más oscura—_A Pinkie Pie le apareció un gran anillo violeta—_El mal no escapara de mi vista—_En el cuerno de Twilight se posó un bonito anillo azul—_Deja que aquellos que adoren al mal—_El cuerno de Deadpool se puso un anillo rojo—_Teman ante mi poder—_A Red Lithing le apareció un anillo en la pata de color verde—_La luz… ¡De linterna verde!—_Un anillo verde se posó en el cuerno de de Zty. En ese momento, el pelotón obtuvo el poder de anillo, ahora podrían ayudar más—Con este poder, Doom vendrá sólo hacia nosotros—Zty se acerco volando a Twilight—Twilight Sparkle, el anillo azul te selecciono por tener esperanza más grande que nadie más, utilízala para castigar a tus enemigos—Se dirigió a Pinkie Pie—El amor, es sin duda el más poderoso de los sentimientos, y tú puedes canalizarlo Pinkie, úsalo con sabiduría—Se acerco después a Red—Tú y yo, somos el ejemplo de que con fuerza de voluntad, todo se pude, y este anillo lo representa. Usa tu voluntad, como un arma, y no deshonres a tu anillo—Finalmente fue con Deadpool—Wade Wilson, haz demostrado contener una gran cantidad de odio, y es hora de que lo utilices para un bien—

—Pero yo no tengo tanto odio, ¿Por qué me darías este anillo?—

—Tú versión en la película de X-men Origins: Wolverine—Dijo Zty simplemente.

En ese instante un aura roja y grande comenzó a rodear a Deadpool.

—Esos malditos directores de Hollywood … ¡¿Cómo mierda se atreven a cerrarme la boca?!—Gritó fuera de sí Deadpool, y salió disparado a esparcir odio en forma de rayos de muerte.

Los héroes parecían estar tomando muy bien la situación, con sus anillos de poder, y sobre los cielos, estaban arrasando, las princesas, al ver esto, se levantaron en vuelo, y comenzaron a ayudar, eliminando enemigos.

Pinkie Pie creaba grandes zanjas con una excavadora gigante que creo con el anillo, dejándolos caer a un agujero muy profundo, Twilight encerraba enemigos en cajas con su anillo y los arrojaba muy lejos. Red Lithing creó una gran ametralladora con anillo y todos corrían de él. Zty creó un palo de golf con el cual se desasía de sus enemigos, y Deadpool, bueno él…

"_Nosotros nos dimos vuelo con el anillo y creamos unas cuchillas gigantes de las cuales nadie pudo escapar._"

"Había sangre, tripas, y orina volando por todos lados… Hermoso"

Lejos de allí, Doom se dio cuenta de esto, salió de su caverna, enojado.

—¿Creen que están ganando? No eh liberado ni siquiera la punta de mi ejercito—Doom y Discord comenzaron a retorcerse, por primera vez, sus voces se juntaron—Y ninguna bondad ni inocente escapara de mi. Nadie volverá estar bien… Cuando yo libere… Al Caos ¡Suelten a los dragones!—De la caverna salieron 20 gigantescos y feroeses dragones, que comenzaron a quemar y matar sin piedad.

—Mierda ¡Tienen dragones!—Se escucho en la multitud.

—Y eso no es todo—Dijo Doom/Discord con una risa maniaca, comenzó a retorcerse, grandes portales se abrieron por todo el campo de batalla. Como una tormenta del mal, muchos enemigos de todo tipo comenzaron a caer del cielo, ilesos al campo de batalla, incluso otros tipos, nuevos… Jamás vistos… era él…

**Parte 8: Ojo De La Tormenta.**

Ahora los nuevos monstros eran aterradores. Extraños ponis con feas criaturas amarillentas en su cabeza, llenos de sangre, que gritaban en una agonía interminable, muchos de ellos parecían científicos o civiles, y otros acorazados parecían policías. De otros lados aparecían alienígenas, alienígenas y punto, algunos parecían humanos pero con la piel muy gris, armados con rifles de plasma, otros eran los pequeños hombres grises, y como guardias del infierno, otros grandes como gorilas, armados con rifles pesados de plasma, con trajes verdes, otros parecidos, pero con trajes rojos y acorazados, que aparentaban ser de elite, y con jets propulsores, bajaban lentamente extraños alienígenas que parecían un torso motorizado.

Bajando, unos ponis con forma de cadáveres, y otros grandes y verdes aparecieron. Los grandes estaban armados con ametralladoras laser y grandes minguns, y parecía que alguna vez fueron ponis o humanos. Los otros sin duda ya habían sido humanos, sólo que afectados por la radiación, habían perdido la razón, y se habían vuelto salvajes, tan salvajes, que al tocar el piso, atacaron a todos, sin importar que fueran aliados o enemigos, y esto convirtió al campo de batalla en un… Caos.

Pero eso no era todo, aun faltaba el cuarto jinete. Grandísimos dragones salieron de otro portal, sólo que estos no eran dragones, eran los reyes de los Wyvern, seguido del Lagiacrius, rey de las tormentas, un gigantesco dragón con cara de tigre dientes de sable, un monstruo alado que parecía el diablo, y la lista continuaba de espantosos y poderosos monstros.

La balanza de inclinaba con velocidad al lado de Doom, y sin duda no había forma de que los ponis ganaran esto. A donde voltearas, había soldados descuartizados, los que tenían suerte habían muerto rápido, pero había otros no tan afortunados, se arrastraban con la mitad inferior del cuerpo perdida y dejando un rastro de sangre. Otros habían sido poseídos por los cangrejos espaciales, algunos eran controlados mentalmente por los hombrecitos grises para atacar a sus amigos de toda la vida. Unos eran devorados vivos por los ponis necrófagos. Los soldados unicornios habían gastado todas sus balas, y comenzaron a utilizar el CMC, pero aun así no era suficiente, incluso enfrentados uno contra seis no se podía. Los monstruos gigantes atacaban y comían a los ponis como golosinas, a los afortunados, ya que algunos tenían la mala suerte de encontrarse con bolas de fuego, rayos y corrientes de viento que los cortaban.

Un soldado se arrastro medio muerto hasta las patas de Shining Armor.

—General. N-no los deje t-tomar mi arma… Por favor—Fue lo último que dijo, y cayó muerto.

Las pupilas de Shining Armor se contrajeron de miedo mientras miraba la matanza sin control. No lo entendía, su plan debía de salir bien, nunca pensó en que esto pasara. Su liderazgo había fallado.

—Estamos perdidos—Dijo Shining Armor, que por primera vez en su vida, se sentía derrotado, las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, le había fallado a Equestria.

Pero justo en ese momento, cuando más lo necesitaban, cuando Equestria gritaba por ayuda, sucedió.

"!_Deus Ex Machina!_"

Desde las montañas de oriente, para la sorpresa de todos, el ejército de grifos preparaba su ataque. Nadie sabía que iba a pasar en ese momento. Pero con el gordo emperador al frente, y con su armadura puesta, que no le quedaba bien de la panza, el pelotón carmesí ya sabía a dónde iba esto.

—¡Arqueros!—Gritó con su afable voz, pero ahora lista para la guerra—Apunten—Se escucho el rechinido de los arcos—¡Fuego!—Una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre los enemigos de Equestria, y cientos cayeron muertos—¡Guerreros! ¡Desenvainen sus espadas!—Al gritó del emperador, se escucho como cientos de samuráis desenvainaron sus espadas una tras otra, de una manera épica—Recuerden porque luchamos ¡Por nuestros aliados en Equestria! ¡Poe nuestra tierra! ¡Y por honor!—El emperador, sacó sus espada, vieja y con muchas batallas ganadas, la hoja no era recta, tenía una gran partidura de metal que la hacía parecer un rayo, con una inscripción en japonés antiguo—¡Al ataque!—Los grifos descendieron a gran velocidad y dando su grito de guerra.

El ejercito equestre no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que estaba pasando.

Pero al este, un gran y poderoso rugido se escucho, y de las montañas, fuego de salvación y esperanza cubrió el cielo, seguido del cielo oscureciéndose, eran las grandes alas de un dragón del tamaño de una montaña acercándose a la batalla.

—No sabía que existieran dragones tan grandes—Dijo un soldado lleno de miedo.

Pero el dragón era seguido de sus súbditos, que en ese instante se enfrascaron en una pela en contra de los otros dragones y monstruos gigantes. Al parecer, ellos también estaban del lado de Equestria.

El caos se volvía más grande, pero para bien de los equestres.

Justo cuando no se podía poner mejor. Del piso, aparecieron patas de perro, por todos lados, tomando enemigos y arrastrándolos por debajo de la tierra, mientras gritaban del susto, de los agujeros, salieron cientos de perros armados y con armaduras, listos para luchar una batalla que se había vuelto suya. Un gordo Bulldog salió de la tierra, con una armadura dorada, detonando su estado de poder. Era Jame BullKiller lll

—Ataquen en las sombras ¡Mis perros!—Gritó el patriarca, demostrando su apoyo a Equestria.

La batalla se había vuelto salvaje y pareja, pero el escuadrón al mando de Shining Armor seguía parado sin creerlo, Shining Armor volteo a ver a sus cientos de hombres.

—¡¿Qué hacen allí parados?!—Dijo el General con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos—No ven que acaban de llegar los refuerzos, ¡Ataquen!—Los equestres gritaron el felicidad y valentía y reanudaron heroicamente su batalla.

Shining Armor había dejado a Heavy a cargó, tenía algo que arreglar, debía de recuperar un arma, era una promesa, a lo lejos se veía un rifle solitario, no sabía porque, pero era del soldado que se lo había pedido.

Con una escopeta levantada con magia, salió corriendo, matando a todo incauto que se pusiera en su camino, volando cabezas o patas no se detenía, no había lugar para el cansancio. Llegó a donde estaba el arma, pero en ese momento las balas se le acabaron, y tuvo que comenzar a recargar.

—Mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda!—Decía Shining mientras recargaba a gran velocidad.

Un gran alíen-gorila, se acerco para golpearlo con sus grandes brazos, una masa blanca opaco pasó al instante. El alíen se quedó un momento quieto segundos antes de que la parte superior de su cuerpo se separara de la parte inferior de él. Shining Armor vio asombrado como el emperador de los grifos limpiaba su espada de sangre de alíen, sin haber sudado una gota.

—General Armor—Dijo con un sonrisa—Es un gusto volver a verlo, que desgracia que sea en esta situación, pero un gustó—Un orco se acerco corriendo al emperador, y este simplemente lo corto con su espada—Nunca espere que usted se atreviera a arrojarse así al campo de batalla.

—Su alteza, el gusto siempre es mío. Estaba cumpliendo una promesa—Un zombi de cangrejo de acerco a Shining y este le voló la cabeza con su escopeta—Aun así, no esperaba de usted que se moviera tan rápido—

—Esto sólo es carne, aun me conservo bien—Dijo mirándose las uñas el gordo emperador.

Detrás de ellos, uno de esos aliens que parecía humano se acerco sin hacer ruido alguno, estaba a punto de escupirles veneno. Pero en ese momento, del piso salieron unas patas de perro con armadura dorada. Ágilmente, James el perro salió dando un poderoso salto giratorio y arrojo al alíen a la boca de una reina Wyvern, ella cayó por el veneno en el cuerpo de alíen, matando a varios enemigos con su caída.

Shining Armor y el emperador vieron esto con la boca abierta.

—Supongo que eso aun cuenta como uno—Dijo el patriarca con una sonrisa arrogante en su boca—General Armor, Mako. Un gustó verlos—

—Patriarca—Dijo Shining Armor.

—James, un largo tiempo—Dijo Mako con una sonrisa.

—Bien caballeros, esto no es una reunión política—Dijo James—¿Por qué no comenzamos a patear traseros como deberíamos?—

—Suena bien para mí—Dijo Shining.

—Siempre me han gustado tus planes James, y este no es la excepción—

Los tres representantes se pusieron en posición. Comenzaron a desasearse de enemigos sin piedad, el emperador con su katana, James con sus propias manos y Shining Armor con su escopeta.

En un momento, Shining Armor se paso por la espalda de James para darle un escopetazo en la cabeza a un androide pesado de batalla, Mako dio un espadazo contra un alíen gris que estaba en link con otro, matando ambos al instante. En ese mismo momento, Shining Armor le arrojo su escopeta a James, que usándola con una sola mano, mató a un reo de Arkham, Mako le paso su espada a Shining en el momento justó para que este se defendiera contra un alíen con forma de Jetpack, mientras al mismo momento el emperador sin mucho esfuerzo levanto un robot Scout y un androide de batalla común, y les estampó la cabeza, desactivándolos y arrojándolos contra un robot heavy que exploto por el impacto.

Y así, los grandes hombres de guerra, demostraban porque habían ganado su puesto, y el respeto que venía con esto.

Lejos de allí, Urubus peleaba sin mucha verdadera complicación contra dragones y monstruos, el solo podía ganar la guerra. Celestia se acerco volando a él.

—Princesa, cientos de años sin vernos. No podría alegrarme más de verla peleando junto a sus hombres—Dijo con su fuerte voz el rey dragón.

—Un verdadero líder lucha al lado de sus seguidores, arriesgando su vida si es necesario. Tú me lo has demostrado—

Urubus le sonríe.

—Te lo digo otra vez, nadie más que tú merece el titulo de reina—

—No, no lo hago—Dijo Celestia triste.

Del portal que seguía arrojando enemigos, un monstruo del tamaño de Urubus pero más largo, cayó matando a cientos de enemigos, pero para causar más daño.

Era el Dragón gigante, Jhen Mon Ra

Urubus dio un gritó de Guerra y comenzó a lucha mano a mano con él, pero aun así era una batalla muy justa, la primera en mucho tiempo para el dios en vida, Celestia había escuchado eso antes, y ya sabía que era.

La gran boca del rey se ilumino con fuego, la princesa Celestia comenzó a iluminar su cuerno con el color del sol. Y ambos crearon el rayo de muerte más devastador que se pudo. El fuego de dos dioses se junto para dispararle en la cara a Jhen Mon Ra, que gritaba de dolor pero no era derrotado.

Lejos de allí, Denger y 4-Lom estaban a punto es escapar, ya no sabían qué hacer, le habían fallado a Doom.

Luna se apareció en frente de ellos, con una sonrisa maléfica.

Denger y 4-Lom le apuntaron con sus armas desesperados. Luna rió y con su magia destrozo las armas, e hizo explotar al androide.

—¿Qué eres?—Dijo Denger con mucho miedo.

—Yo soy… ¡Una diosa!—Gritó mientras sus ojos se volvían rendijas y arrojaba con su magia a Denger a un mundo de pesadillas eternas y sin poder volver. Luna se tomó la cabeza con dolor, cuando volvió en sí, salió volando a ayudar a su hermana y a Urubus a derrotar a Jhen Mon Ra.

En otra parte, Deadpool y Red Lithing continuaban luchando en el piso ahora, juntos con sus anillos. Red seguía con su ametralladora y Deadpool con dos ridículamente grandes pistolas, que servían igual que la ametralladora, pero se veían cool.

—Ya desate mi odio, y se siente bien—Dijo Deadpool.

—El poder de este anillo es genial, pareciera que nunca se va a acabar—

Deadpool sonríe.

—Ese anillo es voluntad, y créeme, como eres tú. Eso nunca se te va a acabar. Eres impenetrable. Creo que más que yo—

—Deadpool… Yo… Muchas g…—Pero el emotivo momento fue interrumpido.

Un monto de energía apareció detrás de Red y Deadpool, Deadpool conocía esa energía… Era teletransportación. Deadpool no reacción lo suficientemente rápido. Bossk tomó su gran claymore y atravesó la espalda de Red, pasando por el pecho, la espada de lleno de sangre, y Bossk con una risa psicópata salió corriendo.

—Ven por mi Bright Boy. Te estoy esperando—

Pero Deadpool no le hizo caso, se acerco corriendo a Red Lithing que estaba sangrando sin parar. El mercenario creó un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos con su cuerno y su anillo. Se quitó el casco para poder ver a su pupilo a los ojos.

Red iba abrir la boca pero Deadpool lo cayó.

—Silencio, no gastes energía, puedo arreglar esto con magia—Deadpool estaba nerviosos y sudando. Respirando a gran velocidad y entrecortadamente. "¿Por qué no aprendí ese hechizo para curar con Zty? Era tan simple y esto no estaría pasando"—No vas a morir, no hoy, no conmigo, te prometí que te cubriría. ¡Hoy no es tú día!—Deadpool estaba a punto de dejar salir las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Wade, no sigas, por favor, ambos sabemos que este es mi fin—Dijo Red con la voz apagada.

—No Red, no digas eso, tú vas a estar bien. ¡Vamos a ganar esta guerra! ¡Y mañana desayunaremos Wafles!—Deadpool estaba llorando ya. Desesperado intentando hacer una magia que él no conocía.

—Wade, por favor, déjame decirte algo, antes de irme—Deadpool asintió—Cuando la princesa Celestia me encargo leer tus comics, no sabía a qué me estaba enfrentando, o que iba a ver. Y me encontré con algo que me enseñaría tanto y en tan poco tiempo. Wade, tú me enseñaste más que nadie, y ciento como si te conociera de toda mi vida… Y es un honor morir en tus pesuñas y a tú lado, no podría pedir nada más. Es lo mejor—De su armadura, Red sacó una foto, la que les había tomado Zty y que salían ellos dos juntos. Estaba manchada de sangre—Quiero que te quedes con esto, tú y nadie más—Deadpool toma la foto—Y ahora, los momentos que pasamos juntos fueron los más épicos y heroicos que pudimos haber pasado, y me alegro de morir como un héroe. Así que espero que entiendas esto que te voy a decir. Te amo Wade Wilson. Por todo lo que has hecho por mí…—La mirada del joven guerrero se perdió al instante, se había ido con una sonrisa.

Algunas solitarias lágrimas caían sobre el cuerpo de Red. Deadpool ni siquiera había notado que su burbuja estaba rodeada de enemigos, en ese momento, sus ojos se volvieron de un brillante y aterrador rojo y se comenzó a rodear de un aura roja más oscura. El mercenario hizo estallar la burbuja en cristales afilados matando a todos sus enemigos. Bossk lo seguía viendo un poco alejado.

—¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? Bright Boy—Dijo Bossk riendo, ahora que se daba cuenta, el brazo que le arranco, lo había cambiado por uno de metal entero—Vas a contar un chiste, vas a intentar matarme de una forma cómica, vamos a pelear en una batalla sin sentido y pollos de goma, es tú turno—

Pero sin embargo Deadpool con voz de ultratumba dijo:

—No Bossk esto se acaba aquí, heriste dos veces a una niña, casi dejas parapléjico a otro niño, y mataste a un inocente joven que no te hizo nada… No más bromas, mi nombre es Wade Wilson, tú heriste a mis amigos, y ahora te voy a matar—

—Ven por mi—Dijo Bossk con una sonrisa.

—Deadpool se puso en dos patas con el CMC, tomó una de sus katanas, y en la otra pata, creo una gran navaja roja.

Se acerco lentamente y con una cara de ira incontrolable, le rebano la cabeza a un necrófago.

Partió a la mitad a un súper mutante con su navaja gigante.

A un reo de Arkham le disparo en la cabeza sin piedad.

Le corto las piernas a uno de los aliens grises el cual gritó lleno de dolor.

Pero Deadpool sólo tenía un objetivo. Bossk.

Lo último que hizo fue dejarle su espada clavada en la cabeza a un orco.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer Wade?—Dijo Bossk sin miedo ya con su rival mercenario en frente—Me vas a matar? A caso vas a rebajarte a mi nivel y ser igual que y-yo—Bossk sin creerlo miró su pecho que tenía una espada clavada. Deadpool no se dejaba llevar por su chantaje. Si él iba a matarlo, lo iba a matar.

"_No nos rebajamos a tú nivel, porque siempre estuvimos allí"_

—I like the way you die, boy—

Bossk cayó de rodillas sin aliento y perdiendo mucha sangre. Pero Deadpool no se iba a detener allí. Con sus dos manos convertidas en grandes navajas rojas, comenzó a golpear a Bossk, sin piedad y gritando lleno de ira, lágrimas se confundían con sangre, y muchos dejaron de pelear al ver ese acto de violencia extrema que nadie debería efectuar, pero Deadpool comenzaba a reír, sabía que ese monstro se lo merecía. El no era batman, si alguien debe morir, el se va a encargar de acabarlo. Mientras reía y muchos de los combatientes lo veían con miedo, Deadpool seguía golpeando hasta que lo que quedaba de Bossk no era más que un gran torso de carne desfigurado. Deadpool no se detuvo hasta que la sangre que salpico era fría.

—¡Doom!—Deadpool dio un gritó estruendoso que se escucho en todo el campo de batalla. Todos temblaron de miedo, más los que acababan de ver esto—¡Sigues tú!—Doom escucho esto y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió.

Deadpool aun reía como el psicópata que era, pero con un río de lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría una matanza sin control sin importar el bando.

Pinkie Pie que vio esto se acerco corriendo, detuvo a Deadpool con un tacleada que parecía un abrazo.

—Deadpool. Deadpool, tranquilízate, se lo que sientes ahora—

—Los voy a matar a todos. ¡A todos!—Gritó Deadpool aun con su perturbadora sonrisa de llanto.

—Deadpool, por favor, no me hagas esto. Tú ya me salvaste una vez en contra de los windigos, ahora me toca a mi salvarte—Deadpool no responde, Pinkie Pie lo abraza más fuerte—Por favor, te necesito, todos te necesitamos, si ti estamos perdidos—

—Matar—

Pinkie Pie comenzó a llorar.

—Yo necesito a mi héroe… No caigas en esto, recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer mientras bailábamos—

Deadpool dejo de forcejear al instante.

—Dije que—"Yo no era igual _a mis otros yo _y mucho menos igual _al que mato_"—Al universo Marvel—

Deadpool volvió en si en ese momento, y abrazó a Pinkie.

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto—Dijo Pinkie llorando de felicidad.

Deadpool se levantó, tronó su cuello, apareció de nuevo sus katanas, y trajo su casco que aun estaba tirado.

—Aun tengo cuentas que pagar con Doom, no es tiempo de que mis problemas mentales se interpongan—Deadpool voltea a ver a Pinkie, le sonríe—Gracias Pinkie, lo necesitaba—Se pone su casco—

Zty y Twilight seguían peleando. Doom y su cueva no estaban muy lejos.

Deadpool se acercó a ellos:

—¿Qué es lo mejor qué tienes allí para llegar ahora con Doom?—

—El diamante Negro, pero debemos tener cuidado, esta madre crea un agujero negro y les puede hacer daño a ustedes—Dijo Zty preocupado contemplando el diamante.

—No importa, tengo un plan—Dijo Deadpool."Tú con un plan, nada puede salir bien"—Pinkie Pie, Twilight, vengan conmigo, nos llevaremos a todos nuestros compañeros de aquí—

Deadpool salió volando y comenzó a levantar a todos los que podía, Twilight y Pinkie Pie le ayudaron.

—Bien Zty, tienes que hacer esto… No va a pasar nada—Dijo el escritor totalmente nervioso, tragó saliva preocupado—Ahora va—Concentro toda su energía en el diamante, al instante este creó un agujero negro al nivel del piso, tragándose a todos los enemigos en el área al mismo tiempo. Nadie puedo escapar. Esa parte del campo de batalla quedo sin nada.

Doom se quedó en silenció incrédulo al ver esto. Deadpool, Twilight y Pinkie Pie bajaron del cielo y miraron retadoramente a Doom.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?—Dijo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa bajo la máscara.

—Plan B—Dijo Doom, su cuerpo volvió a retorcerse, y era hora de traer la artillería pesada.

Lentamente del portal, cientos de tenáculos gigantescos y horrorosos aparecieron, un rugido bestial y horripilante se hizo sonar.

—Es eso…—Dijo Deadpool con miedo.

—Cthulhu—Completó Zty sin poder creerlo.

Incluso Twilight y Pinkie Pie sabían un poco de esa criatura, era mencionada en antiguos libros.

—¿No puedes hacer algo?—Dijo Pinkie Pie a Zty—No es esa cosa como caos puro, y tú eres el orden—Los tentáculos seguían saliendo, se volvían más gruesos y se acercaban lentamente.

—No lo sé, Celestia sólo me dijo como trabajaban por separado… No juntos—Zty se dio cuenta de algo—Tomen mis pesuñas de inmediato. Ahora sólo tenemos que concentrarnos—Dijo Zty, ya lo había entendido todo, hasta este punto jamás había captado el punto. La razón por la que son tantas piedras, los viajes del multiverso, el hecho de que durante el viaje, el no pudo hacer nada sin ayuda de sus amigos, el simple hecho de que en Pinkie y Wade aparecieran en su cuarto, o de de que nunca de dejaran caer entre ellos como amigos, que sus corazones estuvieran juntos, que su valor sólo pudiera aumentar al estar con Twilight, o que Twilight fuera la que les unió en la aventura, que Deadpool y Pinkie Pie se complementar, que Madam Webb los eligiera a ellos. Cada parte de su aventura caía en su lugar. Era por qué…—Yo no soy el guardián de orden. ¡Los cuatro lo somos!—En ese exacto momento, los ojos de los cuatro se iluminaron. Las piedras salieron de su estuche y dispararon juntas un rayo de energía que hizo que el señor del caos retrocediera a su lugar de origen.

Doom se quedó paralizado.

—Y ahora que vas a hacer. Somos cuatro guardianes, y ustedes son dos hijos del caos. No tienes oportunidad—

—Eso crees tú, aun existe el palan C—Dijo Doom entrando a la cueva.

—Ya veremos—Dijo Deadpool, los cuatro miraron allí adentro. Su última prueba estaba allí. Era la hora de la verdad.


End file.
